


no one's gonna take my soul away

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Illegal Streetraces, Alternate Universe - James Bond, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Baking, Basically my prompts, Blood, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Flower Shops & Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, I will add tags the more I upload, I wrote this instead of studying, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Lazy Mornings, M/M, MI6 Agents, Mean girls Au, Moomins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Possessive Sex, Post-Break Up, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Werewolves, YouTube, Youtuber AU, body issues, happiness, ice hockey, illegal street races, seb and his finns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 130
Words: 91,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Basically a place for me to post my tumblr prompts x (most of them are simi because that's just the pairing i've gotten the most prompts for)Requests currently closed!
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Arthur Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc & Kimi Räikkönen, Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen & Sebastian Vettel & Max Verstappen & Pierre Gasly, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg & Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg & Stoffel Vandoorne & Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 634
Kudos: 834





	1. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Author's Note:**

> It’s exam season friends and what do you do in exam season? Exactly, you procrastinate as much as possible 
> 
> I asked you guys on tumblr for prompts and this is what came out of it! ♥️ 
> 
> I will add tags and characters when I add/write more prompts. 
> 
> Have fuuuun (and don't forget to study for your exams, don't be like me) 
> 
> First prompt:  
> AU where Seb is a footballer (any club is fine) and Kimi is an ice hockey player and they meet (fall in love) at the airport where their flights are cancelled.

His flight is fucking canceled and Seb is fucking pissed. He doesn’t even know since when Finland has football teams which are apparently good enough to play in the Champions League, leave alone beat his team in a fucking group match and now he’s stuck in this godforsaken county because of _snow_?! This has to be a joke.

He didn’t take the plane with the team back home on purpose yesterday, having promised Nico to bring him some Finnish sweets and now he’s stuck here just because of some stupid Fazer Dumle and snow. This is ridiculous really. They couldn’t even give him a hotel at the ticket desk, telling him that “I’m sorry Mister Vettel, every hotel in Helsinki is booked out due to the snowstorm” and normally Seb would understand but he’s pissed and tired and still sore from the match and just wants to get back home to his cats. Is that too much to ask for?

The airport is crowded, full of stranded passengers and Seb sighs when he sinks on the ground, pulling his bag closer - every bench is already occupied, the same goes for every restaurant and café. His phone battery is dangerously low as well but when he looks around to find a plug, every single one of them is - of course - already occupied and Seb sighs, leaning against the cold wall of the airport. He hates this.

A group of men catches his attention, discussing with one of the people behind the ticket desk near to one of the gates and Seb eyes them curiously. All of them are wearing hoodies, sweat pants and have a huge bag with them - another football team? Basketball maybe? But those guys are all huge, broadly build and they’re discussing with the lady behind the desk in quick Finnish (Seb still thinks it sounds like some ancient chant).

“Your flight got canceled too?” Seb flinches when a man sinks down next to him, wearing the same hoodie and sweatpants as the men from the group and he swallows. Piercing blue eyes, dark blonde hair and Seb nods quickly, trying to hide his shiver. He’s cold, not used to such freezing temperatures and even though the airport is full of people who _should_ give away at least some body heat - Seb doesn’t feel any of that.

“Mhm. Was supposed to get back to Germany with my football team yesterday after a Champions League game and I stayed behind to buy some sweets for my friend.” Which he might have eaten due to frustration and stress and the fact that he had been hungry. And if he had the choice between an overcrowded McDonalds (not that his coach would approve of that, Toto is very strict when it comes to what they eat) and some weird Finnish sweets - well.

“Hmm, we were supposed to go to the US tonight for some hockey tournament, would’ve played some NHL Team”, the man says and Seb is getting chills from his deep voice. So he’s an ice hockey player? Seb looks at him again, takes in the broad figure of the man, the small scar on his cheek and a purple bruise, hidden by the long sleeves of the hoodie, only visible when the man stretches as bit. Damn, he’s _hot_.

“Sounds nice.” Seb forces himself to smile, the man might be nice and hot but he’s tired and not too thrilled about knowing that he has to spend the whole night at the airport - without food, given the fact that the restaurants are still crowded.

The man just snorts, shrugging.

“Yeah, would’ve been. We-“ He stops when one of the guys from his team approaches him, judging by the looks he’s the coach and he talks to the man in quick Finnish. Seb doesn’t understand a word but it’s not like he’s trying either, stifling a yawn and checking his phone. 10 pm. God, this is going to be a long night, especially because the lady behind the ticket counter couldn’t even guarantee him that he gets the next flight to Frankfurt tomorrow morning. Fucking great, really.

“We are flying in two days now”, the man suddenly says and Seb flinches, actually having drifted off a bit, having found the man’s presence oddly calming. “What?”, he mumbles sleepily and the man smiles warmly.

“I’m Kimi”, he then says suddenly and Seb’s heart skips a beat - the fuck? He smiles, trying to hide the blush when he feels those ice-blue eyes on him and hopes he didn’t drool when he napped (Lewis says he does that. But Lewis is also an asshole sometimes and Seb doesn’t trust his vice-captain when it’s about stuff like that).

“Sebastian but Seb is fine”, he says and Kimi’s smile widens. “You have a place to stay tonight?”, he asks and Seb sighs, rubbing his eyes. “No, every hotel in Helsinki is apparently booked out. I’m just gonna…stay here I guess? Maybe I can wrestle some kid for a bench.” He smiles wryly and Kimi snorts, shaking his head vehemently. “Bullshit, our airport is the worst for staying overnight. You’re coming with me, you can stay at my place.”

Seb blinks, staring at Kimi in surprise. What? He can’t help but feel his skin prickle but in a nice way and he’s blushing again, not really sure what to say. Going home with a stranger sounds like a bad idea, like something Charles would do but Kimi isn’t technically a stranger, is he? He’s a professional ice hockey player and-

“I can also cook something”, Kimi adds and Seb’s growling stomach decides it for him. He can always leave when it’s getting too weird (even though he’s not keen on spending the night on some snowy street in Helsinki) and he nods, smiling. “That would be nice.”

Kimi looks relieved and he gets up before offering Seb his hand. “Alright, my car’s outside.” Seb takes it, smiling and lets himself get pulled up. He sends a quick message to Lewis, then follows Kimi outside and when they leave the airport to quickly cross the street for the parking garage, Kimi quietly puts an arm around him, pulling him closer and protecting him effectively from the wind.

Seb’s heart is beating even faster and he smiles, pulling his coat tighter around himself. Maybe Finland isn’t that bad after all.


	2. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Since you mentioned vampires. I'm gonna pretty please ask for my favourite Simi AU troop. Seb needs to feed and Kimi is around 👀🦇😏

He feels like he hasn’t fed in weeks and coming to think of it, Seb is pretty sure it has at least been a week. He curses himself for it, hating how he always procrastinates it, pushes the killing away from him and just makes it worse in the end. He shouldn’t even be at the paddock right now, shouldn’t be so close to humans and the qualifying had been bad already. He can’t lose control.

Fuck he needs blood and he needs it now, otherwise Seb can’t guarantee for anything. Still. He can’t kill a human, can’t take another life and he curls himself into a small ball, pulling the blankets over his head. Maybe he can sneak away when it’s night, can go to the city and find some hooker or homeless person and-

“Seb?” Fuck. Seb freezes, having been so deep in his thoughts that he hasn’t even heard or smelled Kimi coming into the room and he buries his nails into the palm of his hand, forcing himself to stay where he is and not let his instincts take over. Forcing himself to not attack Kimi.

“Seb what’s wrong are you alright?” Fuck, Kimi sounds _worried_ and Seb swallows dryly, trying not to breathe. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just…a cold, I guess”, he presses out, shuddering when Kimi’s smell hits him. Fuck. But he won’t attack the guy he’s had the biggest crush on since he met him all those years ago and he presses his eyes shut, praying Kimi will leave again.

But his relationship with God has always been close to non-existent so of course, his prayer isn’t answered and he flinches when he hears Kimi coming closer, sinking on the couch next to him. 

“Stop the bullshit, Seb.” He pulls the blanket back and Seb buries his face in the pillows, prays that Kimi doesn’t notice his golden eyes - but again. God and he hate each other and he hears Kimi draw in a sharp breath.

“Seb, your eyes-“ 

“I know”, Seb interrupts him, voice hoarse and he tries to hold back the tears. Fuck, his creator would be so disgusted by him if he were still alive, calling him weak - it’s a good thing Seb ripped his heart out all those years ago. He might be lonely now but at least he’s not forced to kill as many humans and he flinches again when Kimi’s cold hand touches him gently.

“Seb, what’s going on?” Kimi looks at him calmly, worry hidden in his eyes and Seb stops himself from taking a deep breath to calm himself - a human habit he still does from time to time. No need to tempt himself even more and he forces himself to not stare at Kimi’s throat. God, he’s so hungry.

“As I said, just a cold-“ “And I told you to stop the bullshit”, Kimi interrupts him harshly. “You don’t have golden eyes with a cold. So?” Seb hesitates, resistance crumbling under Kimi’s ice-blue eyes. What does he have to lose? _‘Everything’_ a small voice whispers in his head, _‘everything you’ve ever worked for, your whole life. Everyone will see you as a monster - especially Kimi.’_

“Seb? Tell me.” There’s a demanding edge in Kimi’s voice, softened by the clear worry in his eyes and Seb nervously licks his lips. He can feel his fangs already and he closes his eyes for a second, forcing to control himself. Kimi is a friend, not prey.

“What do you know about vampires?”, he then asks, being convinced that Kimi will laugh at him or get mad that he’s apparently bullshitting him. Kimi does none of these things though, instead frowns. “Don’t they sparkle in the sun?“

Seb blinks before he can’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “No, we don’t.” 

“You- oh.” Kimi stares at him, words apparently slowly sinking in and he stays quiet, just looking at Seb but not pulling his hand away. Seb nearly squirms under his gaze, getting nervous and he bites his lips, ignoring the pain. Fuck, he ruined it. He-

“Okay, you’re a vampire. Makes sense”, Kimi then says and now it’s Seb’s turn to stare at him. “What?! You just- accept it?!” “Yeah.” Kimi shrugs, looking unbothered and Seb is a bit overwhelmed. “You- what makes sense?” 

“Bwoah I don’t know. You never eating for example?”, Kimi says dryly. “Always playing with that ring of yours? Keeping your distance from any physical contact?” Yeah about that. Seb can feel his hunger growing and as happy and relieved as he is about Kimi being so chill about this whole topic - he needs to leave. Now.

“You need to go”, he presses out and Kimi frowns. “Seb-“ 

“Kimi”, Seb is barely breathing, trying not to stare at Kimi’s throat and to control himself, “I haven’t eaten in over a week. _Please_ , leave!” Kimi’s eyes widen in understanding but instead of leaving he just nods slowly. “Okay. You need blood. I have some if you want.” It takes Seb a moment to realize what he’s offering and when he does, he freezes. He can’t be serious, he- 

“You need my throat or the arm or, I don’t know, a leg?” Kimi sounds so fucking calm while Seb feels like he might freak out any second and he grips the couch a bit tighter. “Kimi, no, I can’t-“

“Of course you can”, Kimi says mildly, he’s so close by now that Seb can feel the heat radiating from his body, hear the blood rush through his veins and his heartbeat, calm and steadily, and fuck, he needs it. So badly. But this is still Kimi and- 

“I’ll kill you”, he chokes out but Kimi just snorts. “No you won’t, now come on.” 

“I-“ 

“Seb”, Kimi sounds slightly annoyed by now, “I have blood and you need some. And I won’t let you die, okay?” “But I’ll _kill_ you, I-“ “No you won’t”, Kimi snaps, definitely impatient. “So? Throat or arm or something else?” 

For just a brief second the image of Seb sucking Kimi off before biting him in his thigh appears in front of his eyes and he nearly moans, cursing his stupid brain. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he- 

“Throat is good”, he blurts out before he can think any longer about it and Kimi smirks satisfied. “Good.”

Seb hesitates for another second before pulling Kimi closer and when Kimi bares his throat, Seb needs a moment to collect himself. Shit, he’s actually doing this. He closes his eyes, trying not to think too much about what he’s about to do and who he’s going to bite. Kimi is still his teammate, his friend and-

“It’s alright, _kulta_ ”, Kimi says quietly and Seb hesitates another second before he bites down, letting go. Kimi winces, a groan escaping his lips but Seb doesn’t care, instinctively tightening his grip and greedily drinking the blood that’s spilling from the wound. Fuck, Kimi tastes even better than he imagined and Seb holds back a moan, trying to get as much blood as possible.

He drinks for what feels like forever but when Kimi starts to struggle weakly against his grip, Seb snaps out of his trance, immediately backing off and staring at Kimi with wide eyes. “Shit, Kimi, I’m so-“ “Shut up”, Kimi says, he’s a bit pale but apart from that he seems fine, heart beating normally and he slowly sits up, touching the wound on his neck and wincing slightly. 

Seb feels so bad, so- but he hasn’t killed Kimi. Hasn’t killed him, he was able to control himself and when he tells that to Kimi, the Fin just smiles. “I know. Come here.” He pulls him closer again and Seb slowly relaxes, contently full, the taste of Kimi’s blood still on his lips and Kimi hugs him. “Next time come to me immediately, okay? No need to let anyone else get hurt”, he whispers and Seb nods, suddenly incredibly sleet.

He’s feeling calm for the first time in years.


	3. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt: Simi flowershop/coffeeshop AU (Kimi owns a flowershop, Seb a coffeeshop 👀)

“Good Morning how can I help-“ Seb stops when he looks up, directly into a pair of ice-blue eyes and he licks his lips nervously. The man in front of him is gorgeous and he takes a deep breath, smiling. “What can I get you?” 

“Just some black coffee”, the man mumbles, he looks incredibly tired and Seb nods. “Coming right up, anything else?”

“No, thank you.” The man runs a hand through his hair and Seb hesitates. “Your name?” There isn’t a queue behind the man but- 

“Kimi.” Now the man smiles, shortly but Seb saw it and he nods, scribbling the name on a paper cut. 

“I’m your new neighbor”, Kimi says suddenly, burying his hands in his pocket. “I, eh- bought the flower shop.” Is he _blushing_? Seb finds it adorable and smiles at him warmly. “Good to know. I’m Seb.” He hands him the coffee and Kimi fishes for his wallet, paling. He curses in some language Seb doesn’t understand before biting his lips.

“I, eh. Forgot my wallet. In my shop. I- sorry.” He runs a hand over his face, still looking so tired and Seb’s heart softens involuntarily. “I could come over during my lunch break?”, he suggests, not sure where that bravery is suddenly coming from. “You could show me your shop.” “And pay you back.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Now it’s Seb’s turn to blush and he runs a hand through his hair. “I mean-“ 

“Thank you”, Kimi interrupts him softly and takes a sip from his cup. “See you at lunch then?” “Yes.” Seb watches him leave and only when he turns around he sees Charles stare at him, an amused spark in his eyes. “Someone’s in lo-“ 

“Shut up or you’re fired”, Seb threatens him and Charles just laughs before taking care of their next customer.

Seb has anticipated his lunch break, leaving Charles in charge and when he steps into the small flower shop, he looks around curiously. It smells like flowers (obviously), some arrangements are on shelves next to some pots and Seb steps further inside. 

“Can I help you?” Seb flinches at the voice, turning around quickly to face a bored-looking teenager. “I, eh, I’m here for Kimi?”, he asks slowly, the boy just raises his eyebrows, smirking. “So you’re the guy Kimi couldn’t shut up about. He-“

“Lando, one more word and I’ll fire you.” Kimi’s dry voice makes Lando laugh and he gives his boss an innocent smile. “You could never, you love me too much for that. I’ll leave you alone then.” He winks, disappearing in the back and Seb smiles at Kimi, suddenly incredibly nervous. What- 

“Here.” Kimi hands him a small bouquet of blue Myosotis, blushing. “For the coffee.” Seb stares at the flowers, being actually touched - no one has ever gotten him some - and he takes a deep breath.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful.” Kimi seems to relax at that and Seb hesitates before swallowing his anxiety. “You wanna go for lunch? I know a nice place just down the road.” “I’d love to”, Kimi replies quietly and warmth spreads through Seb, his heart beating faster. “Okay.”

Their hands brush against each other when they leave the shop and Kimi takes his hand after a second, squeezing it slightly.


	4. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lewis is a Streetracer and always seems to be just out of police!Nico's reach

Lewis hears the sirens of the police car before he sees them and a smirk plays around his lips before he speeds up more, knowing the streets of London better than anything. His Ferrari cuts the next corner and Lewis can’t hold back a grin when he sees no other than Nico Rosberg in his rearview mirror.

Nico and he have been friends once - that was until Nico joined the police and Lewis started with the illegal shit, their lives changing drastically. And then Nico got assigned on the case for illegal street racing and Lewis- well.

Nico has tried to catch him for years now, always being so close but Lewis has always managed to escape. Always. He’s the best street racer in London and if Nico really thinks he has a chance catching him this time - Lewis might laugh. It doesn’t help though that he has a crush on Nico since they were kids and his grip around the steering wheel tightens, forcing himself to focus on the road. No mistakes.

He loses Nico when he reaches Greater London, taking short cuts and avoiding the highway before he goes back home, loving nothing more than the thrill of being chased. To be chased by Nico to be precise and he takes a deep breath when he lets himself into his apartment, locking the door behind him. It’s only when he steps into his living room when he notices that something is off and he nearly screams when he sees Nico sitting on his couch, pointing a gun at him.

“Lewis, so nice seeing you again. We need to talk.”


	5. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maxiel high school/university au

“You do know that pets are not allowed in the dorm rooms?” Max flinches violently, nearly dropping his cat and glaring at Dan who sneaked upon him. “Shut up, do you want me to get caught?!”, he hisses, disappearing into his dorm room and Dan follows him, grinning. “What’s that thing anyway, it’s monstrous.”

“Can you stop insulting my cat?” Max throws him a pissed off glance, carefully putting _Mevrouw Norks_ on the bed, his black cat purring quietly. “ _Mevrouw Norks_ is not a thing.” 

“Mev- what on bloody earth?” Dan stares at him incredulously and Max defensively crosses his arms in front of his chest. “ _Mevrouw Norks_. It’s the Dutch version of Mrs. Norris…from Harry Potter.”

His cheeks turn slightly pink and Dan stares at him with an open mouth before he bursts out laughing. “Jeepers, Max, that’s adorable! And just proves my theory that Dutch is an absolutely ridiculous language.” 

“Fuck you”, Max grumbles, closing the door to his room. “He- I missed him, okay? And Vic dropped him off this morning.” He didn’t want to let his cat alone with his abusive father and Max instinctively pulls _Mevrouw Norks_ closer.

“What if Charles is allergic to cats?” Dan looks amused, falling down next to them on the bed and Max snorts. “Do I look like I care?” It’s still the biggest joke of the semester that he has to room with Charles fucking Leclerc and Dan smirks. “Awe, come on, Maxy. Charles is great.”

“He’s a spoiled brat.” “So are you.” “Why am I dating you again?” Max raises his eyebrows, pulling the cat on his lap and Dan grins. “Because I’m incredibly handsome, charming, star of the football team and just helped you to sneak your cat in?” “I hate you”, Max grumbles, his hand stroking his cat’s black fur but he can’t hold back a smile.

He doesn’t know how he got so lucky that Daniel Ricciardo wants to date him, of all people - Max, the boring biology student. Max, who really isn’t that much into partying and rather spends the weekend playing FIFA with Lando or Carlos. Max, who has this complicated past and Daddy issues. 

Dan is the popular sport student, who originally came for an exchange semester from Australia to the Netherlands and had decided to stay. And to fall in love with Max.

“What did you want by the way?” 

“Ask Charles if he wants to hang out.” Dan has a shit-eating grin on his face and Max glares at him, grabbing one of the pillows. “If you do that I’m gonna personally murder you.” “Don’t let that hear the law students,” Dan smirks, grabbing a pillow too, knowing fully well what Max has in mind. “I’m sure Carlos would have a field day with that.” “Shut up, asshole.” “Love you too, Maxy.”

Max loses the following pillow fight - but only because Dan started cheating, kissing him and pushing him deep into the pillows. Or at least that’s what he tells himself.


	6. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MORE OF THE STREETRACING PROMPT

Lewis has at least a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue, his mind racing. “How did you get in here?” That’s a good start and he instinctively wants to reach for his gun - only to realize that he left it in his coat in the hallway. Fucking great, really.

“Talk.” Nico gesticulates him over and Lewis narrows his eyes, not trusting him one bit. “I don’t think we have anything to talk about, Rosberg.” His voice is cold, the scar on his right leg itching - he will never forgive Nico that he shot him all those years ago. Never.

“I- please?” Nico looks at him with pleading blue eyes and fuck, Lewis had always been weak when it’s about Nico. He slowly comes closer, ignoring the gun and sinks down on the other end of the couch. “What?” 

Nico is quiet though, only looks at him and Lewis tries to ignore his feelings. They’d been friends once - even more than that. Lovers. Until Nico went to the police and left Lewis behind. And well, until Nico shot him during a chase.

“I’m sorry?” It sounds more like a question and Lewis snorts, avoiding to look at Nico. “Good for you.” 

“Lewis, I-“ Nico stops, looking a bit lost and Lewis’s eyes turn hard. “You break into my apartment and then you don’t know what to say? You, Nico Rosberg?”, he mocks him and tries to ignore the pain in Nico’s eyes. They’re not friends.

“But I am.” Nico’s voice is barely a whisper and he takes a deep breath. “I- shit, Lewis do you think I like letting you escape? I _worry_ about you!” 

“You did what now?”, Lewis asks quietly, completely ignoring the last part and how his heart aches at those words. “You really think you let me escape?” 

“Of course, I could’ve easily caught you.” Nico scoffs, eyes turning hard again and Lewis laughs dryly.

“Sure. You know what, let’s make a deal: we race against each other and if you win, you can arrest me, do whatever you want. But if I win, you quit your job and join my gang.” It’s a risky proposition, he knows that - he basically puts his life on the line but also Nico’s and they’ve never been ones for doing things halfway. Nico hesitates, eying him cautiously before his eyes turn cold.

“Deal.”


	7. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (If you're still taking prompts? 😊) Simi where they enjoy sneaking around behind their teams' backs? 😏

“Seb where are you going?” Seb freezes, slowly turning around and giving Mattia an innocent smile. “…away?” Given, he has had better excuses in the past and Mattia raises his eyebrows. 

“Now? We have a team meeting in 10 minutes, it’s about the strategy for the race tomorrow.” As if a strategy meeting would help with that. Seb holds back a scoff, knowing it would just start some drama.

“I…have a date with Lewis?” He shrugs helplessly and Mattia’s eyebrows wander even higher. “You have a _date_?! With Lewis?! _Hamilton_?!” Seb secretly wonders how many Lewis’ Mattia knows that he has to emphasize the last word like that. “Yeah for some…vegan lunch?” Jesus, he needs to work on those excuses and Mattia shakes his head. “But-“ 

“Toto approved”, Seb adds quickly, he’s already way too deep in this and he makes himself a mental note to write Lewis later.

“Did he now?” Mattias looks absolutely not convinced and Seb shrugs. “Yeah. I…need to go. See you later? I’m sure Charles is already there!” He darts out of the room before Mattia can stop him, nearly running to the hidden spot in the paddock where he’s supposed to meet with Kimi. 

Really, it’s not his fault that they made Kimi leave Ferrari. Things have been much easier when Kimi had been his teammate and Seb hides behind some tires when he sees Romain and Kevin coming his way. He really doesn’t have to be seen yet.

“Kimi where are you going?” Frédéric raises his eyebrows and Kimi shrugs. “Out.” “We wanted to go over some data for the race later and-“ “I will do it later.” “But-“ “Listen, I’m meeting with Valtteri, okay?” Kimi sighs, running a hand through his hair and Frédéric frowns. “Valtteri? Why?” “Bwoah, I don’t know, apparently he’s sad, what do I know. Toto approved.” “What?” “See you.” Kimi raises his hand before leaving, not caring if Frédéric approves.

He runs into Antonio, his teammate looking a bit puzzled to see him going the other way. “Where are you-“ “Out.” Really, since when is everyone so interested in his private life? Kimi rolls his eyes before avoiding Max and Alex who are coming his way, he really doesn’t need to be seen now. He’s also not in the mood for small talk.

He meets Seb at their secret spot, smiling when he sees him leaning against some tires and pulling him into a long kiss. “Hey”, he mumbles, taking a deep breath and Seb’s smile is worth every lie. “You got away?”, he asks and Seb grins, kissing him again and letting himself get pressed against the wall of one of the motor homes. “Mhm, told Mattia I have a date with Lewis.”

Kimi instinctively tightens his grip even though he knows Lewis isn’t really a threat and Seb smirks. “No need to be jealous. How did you get away?” “Told them Valtteri is sad.” 

“Love that we both used the Mercedes guys to bail out of the meeting.” Seb grins and Kimi snorts. “Their fault for coming up with absolutely ridiculous times for meetings.” “Kimi, it’s eleven in the morning.” “As I said: ridiculous.”

“How was your lunch with Lewis?” Mattia is waiting for him with raised eyebrows and Seb shrugs, trying to come up with some vegan food. “Good. We had some…beans?” He knows many different vegan dishes - really. But right now his mind is blank and Mattia snorts.

“And you also got a hickey during lunch? Didn’t know Lewis is the type for that.” Fuck. “Well…” Seb shrugs, unconsciously rubbing his neck and cursing Kimi in his mind. “That wasn’t him. I already had that this morning.” “You didn’t.” “Yes, I did.” “No.” “Then you didn’t look properly. Anyway, strategy?” Seb gives him a bright smile and Mattia rolls his eyes, nodding to the seat next to Charles who watched their expression with an amused smirk.

“How’s Valtteri?” “Good, why?” “You said he’s sad?” Frédéric frowns and Kimi shrugs. “He’s better now.” He sits down next to Antonio, completely relaxed and his team principal raises his eyebrows. “Why was he sad?” “Can’t tell you. So? Datasheets?” Kimi gives him an impatient look and while Antonio tries to hide his grin, Frédéric sighs and starts talking.


	8. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oooh can I ask for another prompt please? Kimi learning Seb is leaving Ferrari but nothing beyond that. He's upset and sad Seb won't say anything and he refuses to meet his new Alfa teammate and he finds out its Seb?

_“SEBASTIAN VETTEL SET TO LEAVE FERRARI AT THE END OF THE SEASON”_

Kimi stares at the headline, feeling like he just got punched in the gut and he’s actually speechless. What the actual fuck? Seb hasn’t said a thing about not extending his contract and he has seen him just half an hour ago for lunch, what-

The feeling of betrayal slowly spreads through him, Kimi trying to ignore the panic building up inside of him. The grid without Seb would be absolutely unbearable, Seb is the only sane person left (next to Valtteri) and he swallows dryly. What didn’t he say anything? And, even more important: if Seb doesn’t extend his contract; where is he going?!

There’s a knock on his door and Kimi runs a hand over his face, absolutely done with this day. He’s really not in the mood to see anyone, the knowledge of Seb leaving Ferrari weighing heavy in his stomach and he stuffs his phone back into his pocket, not wanting to read any speculations.

“Kimi did you know-“ “Shut up, Lewis.” Maybe that was a bit harsh but he’s really not in the mood for talking. Especially not about the fact that Seb is leaving Ferrari and he sinks on the bed, burying his face in his hands. Seb is leaving Ferrari. And what makes it even worse: he didn’t say a single word to him.

Seb is avoiding him and Kimi is something between absolutely done and very frustrated. He tried talking to him about him leaving Ferrari but Seb had cut him off, saying that he couldn’t tell him anything and since then he has been avoiding him. Ferrari revealed that Daniel would get Seb’s seat, much to Max’s dislike (Kimi has heard him yell about it to Dan, definitely not liking the fact that Dan is Charles new teammate now) but it’s not like Kimi really cares. All he cares about is Seb and what he’ll do after the season.

Maybe he will re- no. Kimi doesn’t even want to think the R-word and he suddenly regrets extending his contract with Alfa for two more years. If Seb is really leaving the grid, he’s all alone with those idiots and he licks his lips nervously, trying not to think about it. Seb and he have been a thing for _years_ now, supporting and trusting each other with literally every part of their life. They have a _house_ in Switzerland together for fuck's sake, they _live_ together during the offseason.

Kimi really doesn’t get it and when Frédéric tells him that Antonio will leave Alfa to take Dan’s free seat at Renault, Kimi is close to quitting. First Seb leaving Ferrari and now he’s getting a new teammate as well? Fucking hell, if it’s Magnussen Kimi can’t guarantee for anything and he takes a deep breath.

Seb is leaving Ferrari and it hurts, more than him leaving in 2018. He at least knew back then that he’d still see Seb and it had worked but now? Fuck, he’s actually sad and he is absolutely not thrilled when Frédéric orders him to a meeting where his new teammate will be revealed.

He still worries about Seb and he slumps on a free seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He really doesn’t care who his new teammate will be as long as the guy won’t bother him - his thoughts are still messed up with the whole Seb thing and he doesn’t really listen when Frédéric starts talking.

“…Sebastian Vettel.” Kimi flinches, looking up so quickly he’s sure he heard some bones crack and his heart stops for a moment when he sees Seb entering the room, a broad smile on his face and wearing the Alfa colors. What-

“We are honored to have two World Champions for the next two seasons with us and I’m sure we’ll achieve great things.” Frédéric smiles proudly, Kimi is still speechless. Seb- he’s joining _Alfa Romeo_?? They will be teammates again?! He doesn’t even realize that Seb comes closer until he is standing directly in front of him, smiling shyly.

“Surprise”, he mumbles and Kimi swallows dryly before he pulls him into a long kiss, not giving a single fuck about the whole team watching them. He’s so happy and relieved, knowing he won’t leave the grid, won’t leave him alone and he pulls him closer. Seb and he will be teammates again and he tightens his grip, promising himself to never leave Seb again. Or let him leave. If they go, they’ll go together.


	9. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maxiel gym session 👀

Max really doesn’t know who thought that letting Dan and him together in the gym and let them have a shared workout session would end well. Really, Christian knows them by now and just because Dan left the team doesn’t mean their relationship is suddenly over.

It’s actually even better than before and Max moans when Dan slams into him, hands on his hips to keep him steady. Maybe Christian wanted him to get laid but that would be incredibly weird and-

“Just look at you.” Dan’s husky voice sends shivers down Max’s spine and his grip around the weight bench tightens, looking at Dan fucking him in the mirrors surrounding them. The image gets him even more turned on and when he wants to reach for his throbbing cock, Dan just grins. 

“Let me do that later, just relax for now”, he mumbles, pressing a soft kiss against his neck and Max pushes his ass up higher, gritting his teeth.

“Then hurry up, I’m not that easily breakable and- FUCK!” He screams when Dan suddenly picks up the pace, fucking him hard and quick and Max moans shamelessly, not caring if anyone will hear them. They’re alone, at least for now and well - they’ve never been good with keeping their hands off each other. And Max doesn’t want to either, Dan is just too tempting, too perfect, too _good_ -

“You’re always so impatient.” Dan chuckles quietly, how he’s still so calm is a mystery to Max and he glares at Dan in the mirror. “Fuck you!” “Babe, that’s what I’m doing if you haven’t noticed”, Dan replies dryly but when Max pushes his ass up even more, changing the angle, a small moan escapes his lips and Max smirks satisfied.

“Now that you mention it”, Max tries to catch his breath, whimpering when Dan hits his prostate just _right_ , “I really haven’t.” Dan’s grip tightens, he’ll leave bruises for sure (Max loves it) and one hand wanders over his back before he gently slaps his ass.

“You’re such a brat sometimes, maybe I should just tie you up next time and have my way with you”, he mumbles and Max gets shivers from that, god he’s so turned on. 

“Maybe you should make me cum first before you already think about next time”, he presses out between two thrusts, the muscles in his lower stomach clenching and tensing and he knows he’s close. Dan seems to know too, laughing quietly but it’s a bit breathless.

“You’re an asshole, Max.” His voice is nothing but fond though and Max feels his skin prickle, he’s sweaty and so, so hot and he sinks down on his elbows. “And what about it?”, he counters but screams again when Dan hits that sweet spot just right. “Nothing, I love that about you.” Dan grins and oddly enough that does it for Max.

He reaches for his dick which is squished between the bench and his lower belly, not caring that Dan wanted to actually ‘take care about it later’ - he needs it now, he’s so so close. He gives it a few, firm, strokes and comes with a hoarse scream, not caring that he’s spilling over the equipment and fuck, it feels so good.

“My good boy”, Dan mumbles, his right hand running over his hair, neck, and back while his left one is still keeping him steady. “You did so well. Even though it’s actually my job, you know?” He gently slaps his ass again and Max blushes under the praise. 

“Well, hurry up next time then”, he mumbles and Dan snorts but his breathing quickens as well now.

“I’m gonna fuck you again tonight after the paddock dinner and I’ll take my time, tease you for that even more”, he promises and Max nearly gets turns on again at his words, his actually spend dick twitching slightly.

“I could wear a plug you know”, he mumbles, “wearing it during dinner. Getting ready for you.” He knows fully well what effect those words have on Dan and when he hears a choked moan, he hides his satisfied smirk in his arm.

“Fuck, Max, you- FUCK!” Dan comes, spilling into him and Max takes a deep breath, shivering when Dan slowly pulls out of him. His back hurts, he’s sticky with cum and sweat and lube and so exhausted and it’s only nine in the morning but he couldn’t care less.

Dan helps him up carefully, kissing him softly. “Not sure if that was what Cyril and Christian had in mind but I won’t complain.” He grins and Max laughs, his heart still racing and his gaze falls on the cum that’s on the weight bench. “What do we do about that?”

“Leave it, Lewis is in here after us.” Dan grins, gently running a hand through Max’s hair. “He can deal with that and you can’t tell me he never had gym sex.” Max blinks for a second before he snorts, shaking his head amused. “I don’t want to think about that right now, thank you very much.”

Dan just laughs and leads him to the showers, cleaning him gently and taking care of him and Max has never felt so calm in his life.

He figures sex counts as a workout too and he sinks against Dan, exhausted but with a happy smile when his boyfriend pulls him into his muscular arms against his chest, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my linguistics exam is tomorrow i am terrified


	10. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fic where the guys keep walking in on seb and kimi to the point they make a betting pool on where they'll catch them next doing what and who's doing the DOING :D

The first time one of them walks in on Kimi and Seb doing _it_ is in Australia at the beginning of the season. Lewis actually had just wanted to borrow Seb’s charger and well, Seb gave him the keycard so it’s fine, right? Except that when he stands in the hotel room, seeing Kimi fuck Seb into the mattress, it’s not that fine anymore and Lewis blinks, staring at them. 

“I-“ He clears his throat awkwardly and Seb looks up, looking absolutely horrified - Lewis regrets not having sneaked out when he had the chance but he really needs a charger and Seb was next door and-

He could’ve basically asked every other driver on the grid and Seb stares at him while Kimi just ignores him, not slowing down one bit and Lewis should go. He should really leave and he forces himself to smile and mumble a quick “Sorry mate” before he darts out of the room. He has seen many strange things during the years and he has always suspected that those two were a thing but- God this was awkward. And he really needs a charger.

Charles had wanted to get to know his new teammate, yes, but not like _that_ and he’s blushing when he realizes that he just walked in on Seb sucking Kimi off, being on his knees and he freezes in the door, actually speechless. Kimi has a hand in Seb’s hair, guiding him and having complete control over him, eyes closed and breathing quick. 

They’re in Bahrain, second race of the season and- and this is not what he had expected when he wanted to ask Seb if they wanna go for drinks later. Charles leaves before anyone of them notices him, blushing even more. He’s not sure if he can ever look Seb in the eyes again.

Lando walks in on them in Spain after Qualifying. It’s late already, he had actually thought the paddock is deserted by now and he just went back because he forgot his phone but when he steps into the McLaren garage, he freezes. Seb is bent over one of the cars, Kimi fucking him slowly, hand caressing over his back and Lando first thinks it’s a dream. Is he sleepwalking? Did he drink? But Carlos said there wasn’t any alcohol in the cocktails and-

“You for real?”, he blurts out and both of them flinch, Seb at least having the decency to look guilty. Kimi slides out of him incredibly quick, Seb whining involuntarily and Lando tries not to stare at Kimi’s dick. 

“Nevermind, I’ll just…pretend I haven’t seen anything”, he mumbles, quickly passing them and he’s relieved they at least fucked against Carlos’s car and not his. He’s not so sure if he could’ve concentrated during the race tomorrow otherwise and he quickly grabs his phone, already texting George and Alex. God they’ll never believe him.

It’s when Nico - Nico fucking Rosberg who’s not even on the grid anymore - walks in on them fucking in one of the gyms in Monaco that they start sensing a pattern. “We should start a betting pool”, Lewis announces, taking a sip from his beer and Dan grins. “Count me in.” 

“I’m still disturbed”, Lando mumbles and Carlos puts an arm around his shoulder, grinning. “Oh come on, it’s just sex, _cabrón_ -“ “They fucked against your car, Carlos.” “ _My_ car?!” Carlos looks actually horrified and Kevin raises his eyebrows. “I’m also in, what do you wanna bet?”

“Where we catch them next”, Dan suggests and Nico grins. “I’m in too.” “You’re joining us, Britney?” Lewis smirks and laughs when Nico punches him on the arm, not looking affected at all. “Shut up.” 

“Anyway”, Max throws in, completely ignoring Nico, “we should also bet about. Well. Who’s fucking who.” Lando chokes on his water and while Carlos pats his back, Romain nods. “I’m in too.”

“I bet on Canada”, Valtteri says and Charles raises his eyebrows. “Why?” “Because I’m pretty sure they fucked during every GP so far”, Nico says dryly. “Now that we talk about it, I remember that one time in 2014 in Germany.” “They’ve been a bit careless lately”, Carlos says, frowning. “They’re lucky no one else walked in on them yet.”

“Guess it’s worse since they’re on different teams.” Max shrugs and Lewis doesn’t miss the quick glance he throws at Dan. “I’m saying Seb fucks him this time”, he adds and George snorts. “I doubt Kimi would ever bottom for anyone.”

“I’m sure he’d for Seb”, Lando throws in, having a shit-eating grin around his face. “And I bet on Silverstone.” 

“So Val says Canada and Max says Kimi bottoms?”, Lewis asks while writing it down on his phone and Dan nods. “I go with Lando on Silverstone, but I say Seb sucks Kimi off after either Free Practice or Qualifying.”

“I go with Spa” Lance says and Checo nods. “Either in one of the motor homes or in the garages.” 

“I say in the Ferrari garage”, Charles grins, running a hand through his hair. “After Qualifying, against Seb’s car. Kimi tops and maybe chokes him a little.” They all stare at Charles for a second before Dan smirks. “Kinky.”

“You’re all so boring.” Nico rolls his eyes, leaning back on the bed. “Private jet, on their way back to Switzerland, Kimi using handcuffs and he obviously doesn’t bottom.” He raises his eyes at Lando and Max. “And how on earth should we know if you’re right, Britney?”, Max snorts. “No one of us goes on a plane with them.”

“Ah, we will know. Just make up an excuse to go with them and pretend you’re asleep.” Nico shrugs and Valtteri raises his eyebrows. “You’re speaking from experience?” Nico actually blushes, suddenly avoiding to look at Lewis and Lance grins. “How much you wanna bet?” 

“I go with 100€.” Kevin shrugs and Lando hesitates for a second. “1.000€ that Kimi bottoms for Seb in Silverstone.” That brings him a few whistles from the guys and Carlos raises his eyebrows. “You sure?” Lando isn’t but he nods, forcing himself to grin. “Yeah.”

When he walks in on Seb fucking Kimi in the empty press conference room after their media duties in Silverstone, he stares at them for a second before a triumphant smile spreads across his face and he turns around, running out of the room.

“CARLOS I WON THE FUCKING BET.”


	11. Lando Norris & George Russell & Alex Albon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lando, George and Alex baking

George already regrets that he offered them his kitchen and he leans against the counter, eying Lando warily. “So why exactly do you want to ruin my kitchen?”, he asks, looking over to Alex who looks just as clueless. Lando blushes, shrugging and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“It’s Carlos’s birthday”, he mumbles and George raises his eyebrows, a smirk playing around his lips. “And?” 

“And I wanna surprise him. With something self-made.” Lando shrugs, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and Alex smiles. “I’m sure he’ll like it.” 

“Sure but does anyone of you know how to bake?” George’s eyebrows only wander higher and Lando and Alex stare at him.

“Eh…well. Not really. In theory, yes but I’ve never…baked something”, Alex says sheepishly and Lando bites his lips, nodding. “I asked Lewis but he only gave me some vegan recipes. And Seb and Kimi weren’t helpful either.” “What about Max?” “Laughed at me and told me to buy some cake.” Lando rolls his eyes before a determined look appears in his eyes. “But it can’t be that hard, can it?”

Turns out, it is. All three of them have never baked, only George having helped his mum make pancakes one or two times but apart from that? God, this is going to be a disaster. But he knows how much Carlos means to Lando and he sighs, skimming over the recipe on his phone for some sponge cake.

“You have to- stop drinking the milk, Lando!” He glares at him and Lando sheepishly puts the jar down, while Alex prepares the ingredients, grinning quietly. 

“Can you separate the eggs?”, George asks Lando, still looking over the recipe - it’s not that hard actually, they just have to-

“By color?” Lando looks absolutely confused and George blinks slowly. “No…? You’re supposed to separate the egg white from the yolk!” He really starts to regret this and he shows Lando before grabbing his phone again, Alex happily mixing something else together - George doesn’t even ask. He has a bit more confidence in Alex than in Lando and he winces inwardly when he sees a few tiny eggshells in the dough. Well, let’s hope Carlos has a good stomach.

They actually manage to bake something that doesn’t burn (it was the second try, they don’t talk about the first) and Lando looks genuinely happy. “This is so cool!” He gently stabs the cake and George swats his hand away while Alex starts spreading Buttercreme on it. “Stop it.” 

“Rude.” Lando rolls his eyes before he throws some flour at him and George stares at him, actually speechless.

“You didn’t just-“ Lando throws more flour and Alex manages just in time to save the cake before there’s a full-on war in the kitchen. It’s every man for himself, George considering if it’s worth it to throw raw eggs at Lando and ruin his kitchen when suddenly some sugar drops on his hair. He glares at Alex, deciding that the egg can also go over his head and Alex squeaks while Lando is laughing so hard he’s nearly crying.

After half an hour, George’s kitchen looks like it snowed inside and he really regrets having offered him their flat for this.


	12. Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carlos and Lando, first kiss

Winning the Australian GP is definitely _not_ how Lando imagined the start of the 2020 season to go. Not that he’d complain. The race had been one hell of a mess anyway, with Max being on Pole but taking Lewis and himself out right after the start (again: not that Lando would complain) and Valtteri and Charles having had to retire due to engine problems.

In the end, it’s a mix of sheer luck and the fact that McLaren gave him a pretty good car for this season, that he’s standing on the podium between Seb and Daniel right now, spraying champagne and laughing. 

He’s still high on adrenaline when he’s doing the press conference later, smiling the whole time and he’s already addicted to the feeling of winning. All the hard work finally paid off and it’s only when he’s back in the paddock, grabbing some last things, that he sees Carlos again.

“Amazing job, _cabrón_.” Carlos pulls him into a tight hug, there’s a proud glim in his eyes and Lando blushes, instinctively pressing himself a bit closer to him. 

“Thank you.” He wants to say something else, make a lame joke, do _something_ , but his mouth is dry, heart beating fast in his chest and everything in him tingles.

He may be in love with Carlos for over a year now. May have a crush on him since he first met him and he realizes they’re still hugging but he doesn’t want to let go. Not yet, not when Carlos's hand is gently trailing over his hip and he suppresses a shudder. When he looks up (because _yes_ , Carlos is taller than him), Carlos’s dark eyes are looking right at him and Lando nearly squirms under all the attention he’s suddenly getting.

They’re quiet, just looking at each other and Lando hasn’t even realized he took Carlos’s hand until Carlos’s thumb is gently caressing the back of his hand and his heart is beating so loud he’s sure Carlos must heart it. He nervously licks his lips, Carlos’s eyes following the movement and the tension is so thick that Lando gets goosebumps.

Suddenly Carlos cups his face with one hand, thumb caressing over his cheek and Lando freezes, heart stuttering and his breathing quickening and there is the hint of a smile on Carlos’s face before he leans in and presses his lips against Lando’s.

For a moment, Lando is in a state of total shock, not believing that this is actually happening. He can’t- but Carlos is really kissing him, gently moving his lips against his’ and Lando kisses him back, passionately and he hears Carlos chuckle lightly. 

“Easy, _cabrón_ ”, he mumbles and Lando gets goosebumps from his low voice.

“Yeah well, I waited long enough for this”, he breathes out, a happy smile spreading over his face and Carlos grins, still holding him close. “I promised myself to kiss you after your first win - just didn’t think it would be that soon. And before me.” He frowns and Lando smirks, not being able to feel proud. 

“I’m glad you did it though.” That slips out before he can think about it and Carlos smiles, kissing him again.

“I am too. And I’m gonna kick your ass in Bahrain, _cabrón_.” 

“Shut up and kiss me again.”


	13. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maxiel YouTube AU, they both have separate YouTube channels, Dan is doing vlogs (F1 vlogs?) and Max does gaming, they're heavily shipped in the fandom

“Are you and Dan a thing?”, Max loudly reads one of the comments in the chat, raising his eyebrows and overtakes Lando in the simulator. 

“No. I don’t even know him, guys.” He knows Daniel and he are heavily shipped even though he has no idea how or why - they haven’t even met.

Dan is a famous YouTuber from Australia, mostly vlogging about Formula 1 and his travels and people absolutely _adore_ him and his smile. He’s charming, incredibly charismatic, funny and yeah, Max has seen a few videos from him, might have let it slip during a stream once that he likes Dan’s smile but that has been it. He doesn’t know the guy, not personally at least.

Max himself is a YouTuber as well - he doesn’t know if he’s ‘famous’ with 6 million followers (if you asked his grandma, she wouldn’t know any YouTubers and he still can’t explain to her what exactly he does for a living - ‘playing video games and uploading it and people like it’ didn’t really help as an explanation) and Max isn’t from Australia. He’s from the Netherlands and Daniel and he are in different parts of the world most of the time anyway.

There had been that YouTube Event in London last month and yeah, he had been curious to finally meet Dan there but the Aussie didn’t show up - had been sick. Well. Not that Max had been disappointed, really. It would’ve just been nice to finally meet the guy every single person in the fandom seems to ship him with because they’d ‘look cute together’. He wonders what Daniel thinks about this - if he even knows they’re shipped.

Dan has no idea since when people started shipping him with that Dutch Max guy but not that he’s complaining - Max is good-looking. And yeah, Dan definitely watched a few of his videos (or his streams sometimes) and he really loves his voice, loves listening to Max yell at Lando, his best friend, and complain.

There had been that YouTube event in London last month and Dan really wanted to go - until a fucking virus knocked him out cold and he was bound to the bed for two weeks. He was pissed, a bit disappointed but he’s better now and he’s in the Netherlands for the Dutch GP, vlogging about it. Maybe there’s a chance to finally meet with Max.

“What do you mean _‘he’s here’_?!” Max stares at Lando, slightly panicking but his best friend just grins. “He is, just tweeted about it.” 

He shows him the tweet, a selfie of Dan in Amsterdam, grinning broadly into the camera with Lewis and Hulk, his two- Max has no idea who they are. Well, he knows they work for Dan, always accompanying him when he travels and that they work for him but what they do exactly? No idea.

“Fuck.” Max sinks on his bed, his mouth going dry. Maybe he has developed a slight crush on Daniel in the last few months - damn the fandom, really. He flinches when his phone vibrates and he pulls it out, checking it.

_‘Daniel Ricciardo tagged you in a tweet.’_

“Fuck”, he repeats again and Lando peeks over his shoulder. “Show me!” Max unlocks his phone, his hand slightly shaking when he goes over on Twitter and he nearly drops his iPhone when he reads Dan’s comment.

“Did he really-“ 

Max can’t believe he’s reading that with his own eyes while Lando bursts out laughing and immediately likes the tweet with his own account before retweeting it. Fucking Lando who has, unfortunately, enough followers that this will spread. Fucking Lando who is a British Gaming Youtuber and his best friend.

Max takes a deep breath and he can’t help but feel excited while typing his reply.

He only realizes how suggestive this sounds _after_ he hit sent and Lando stares at him with wide eyes, a big grin on his face. “Oh my god, Max!” 

“Oh shit”, Max mumbles but he knows it’s too late to delete it, the fans already freaking out in the comments and he takes a deep breath. Shit.

Dan stares at his phone, not believing what he’s reading. He didn’t think Max would be so straightforward and his heart beats faster his belly tingling. Maybe he’s a bit in love and Lewis next to him groans, rolling his eyes.

“Really mate? Keep it in your pants.” Lewis is his Social Media Manager because apparently with over 8 million followers on YouTube you can’t just tweet whatever you want - not that it would stop Dan. He may have insulted the Australian Prime Minister on Twitter already. And Donald Trump. Lewis was a bit mad afterward.

“Is he flirting with me?”, Dan asks, just to make sure and Hulk grins, nodding. “Sure is, mate.” 

“Oh my god.” A broad grin appears on Dan’s face and he types a quick reply.

“Dan!” Lewis looks up from his phone, something between annoyed and amused and Dan smiles innocently. “What?” 

“The fandom is collectively losing their shit”, Hulk comments dryly and Dan scrolls through the comments, not being able to hold back his grin. It’s absolutely hilarious and Lewis sighs.

“Okay, if you sorted out your date then, can we get back to work? We have that interview with Leclerc and Vettel later and you wanted to do the ‘Sightseeing in Amsterdam’ video.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dan is staring at his phone, waiting for Max’s reply and praying he didn’t go too far with this. Oh god, what if- 

He gets a new tweet notification and Dan has never refreshed his Twitter faster.

So does this mean- Dan takes a deep breath, only replying with a ‘😘’ before he does the only reasonable thing you do when you’re in the Netherlands and have a weekend full of work ahead of you: he slides into Max’s DM’s.

He sent him a kiss emoji. Max is literally shaking by now, an absolute mess and what- what does it _mean_?! He knows Dan is a very outgoing, easy guy, even having flirted with a grumpy Kimi Raikkonen during the GP in Monaco last year and Lando is still laughing. 

“Looks like someone gets laid this weekend”, he jokes with a grin on his face. “It’s okay we can reschedule the stream.”

“I hate you”, Max grumbles and just when he thinks what to answer to a fucking ‘😘’, he sees that he got a new message. From Daniel. But not in a tweet but his DM’s and Max makes a surprised squeak he’s _really_ not proud of before quickly opening it.

Could he stop with that fucking side-eye emoji, it drives Max insane and Lando, who’s still reading over his shoulder, grins. 

“So? Are you, Maxy?”, he teases him and Max snorts. “Obviously, I’m not gonna chicken out now and disappointed the whole fandom.” They’ll expect at least a selfie and Max takes another deep breath before answering.

Dan replies nearly immediately and it makes Max blush, knowing that Dan is also sitting in front of his phone right now. Because of _him_.

Is this a date? Shit shit shit Max is not sure but he’s nervous and he ignores Lando’s smirk while typing his reply.

This is what Dan came here for after all and Max nearly chokes on some air when he reads the next message from Dan.

He adds the address of his hotel and Max closes his eyes before he answers.

Holy balls he’s suddenly incredibly nervous and Max groans, leaning against Lando.

“Lando this will be a disaster.”

“I have a date!” Dan grins triumphantly and Lewis raises his eyebrows unimpressed, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. “Congrats, mate.”

“You sure it’s a date?”, Hulk asks with a frown and Dan shrugs, his heart still beating fast and he tries not to think about that.

“No idea but a man can hope, right?”

God how desperately he hopes it is one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if it worked for you with the pics and if you liked it! x


	14. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Charles and Max are on two rival football teams, they hate each other but a night in a club with too much drinks could change that (might turn smutty 👀😂)
> 
> (me was an idiot and overread the "nightclub and drinks" part sksksks but this works too I guess)

It is a fucking _joke_ that he got a yellow card for this tackle and Max is so close to punching Leclerc, who’s still laying on the ground, a pained expression on his face and surrounded by his teammates. Only Dan’s hand on his shoulder is holding him back and Max glares at the ref.

“You serious, mate?! I barely touched him, he’s a fucking actor-“ 

“Max-“ He’s not listening to Dan though, instead keeps on shouting at the ref, knowing fully well he’s just making it worse. 

“Are you blind, it was a fucking dive, he’s not even injured! I didn’t touch him!!” The ref pulls the other card from his pocket, showing him the red one and while a whistle goes through the stadium, Max throws his hands in the air, exasperated.

“HE PROVOKED ME!” 

“Max”, Dan pulls him back, a warning look in his eyes and Max snorts, handing the captain’s armband over to Dan before glaring one last time at Charles. 

“You’re a fucking joke”, he spits out before he stamps off the pitch, ignoring the hand his coach offers him for a handshake.

Charles knew exactly what he’s doing, it was a fucking dive and Max kicks against his locker before throwing his water bottle across the room, letting out a frustrated scream. Getting send-off during the first leg in the semi-finals of the Champions League because he lost his temper - fucking great, really. 

Not that he doesn’t trust Dan or his team but- he’s the captain. He was supposed to lead them into the final.

And all because of a fucking dive from Charles fucking Leclerc. 

And that’s supposed to be the best player in the world, according to the FIFA? Max has to laugh. They’re battling each other for years now, Charles playing for AS Monaco and being their captain while Max is the captain of PSV Eindhoven. They both play for the best teams in Europe right now, their rivalry has reached a peak - they’re fighting for the crown for years now and it always switches.

Last year, Max won the Champions League and the Ballon d’Or. This year though? Charles is playing one hell of a season, is the top scorer of his league and Max is pissed. And now he got sent off because that fucker dived, provoked him and everyone always falls for Charles’s little act. God, he’s so pissed.

Showering doesn’t really help him to calm down and he’s annoyed when Charles scores the equalizing goal, giving his team the away goal they so desperately needed. And Max can’t even help his team in the return match to reach the final and defend their title. Yeah, he’s still pissed, at himself but mostly at Charles and he waits in front of the away locker room after the game. He’s not done with him yet.

The players from Monaco give him odd looks when they walk past him, Gasly even looking like he wants to say something but when Max glares at him, he leaves as well. In the end, every other player already passed him, except for their captain and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, getting impatient. Just when he thinks about entering, Charles leaves the locker room, freezing dead in his tracks when he spots him.

“You. We need to talk.” Before Charles has the chance to protest, Max drags him into an empty storage room, locking the door behind them and he glares at Charles. 

“What the actual fuck, mate?”, he grits out and Charles, who seems to have regained his composure, snorts.

“What, you still can’t handle your temper?”, he mocks him, raising an eyebrow. “It would’ve been a normal yellow card if you just shut your mouth.” 

That little- Max is so close to punching him, tension high between them and Charles smirks. “Not gonna lie tho, it’s kinda hot when you get angry.” 

Max is actually speechless and he blinks confused, staring at Charles. “What?”

Charles is still smirking and Max completely forgot what he wanted to say, a bit overwhelmed. He’s still angry though and Charles lets his hand slowly trail over Max’s cheek. 

“It’s gonna be fun to watch you lose it when we kick you out in Monaco.” That’s it.

Max growls and before he can think about it, he pushes Charles against the wall, pinning his hands together and kissing him hard. He doesn’t know where that even comes from, he’s _not gay_ , he just wants him to _finally shut up_ with that ridiculous French accent and those mesmerizing grey eyes which he’s definitely _not_ attracted to and Charles makes a surprised noise which turns pretty quickly into a moan. 

Max smirks, deepening the kiss, surprised at himself how good it actually feels.

His pants are a bit tight suddenly even though he’s wearing sweatpants and Charles whines when Max pulls back. He’s not finished though, not yet and, still not knowing what he’s actually doing, he pulls his pants down. 

“Suck me off”, he orders in a hoarse voice and Charles obeys, immediately dropping to his knees.

Max turns them around so he’s leaning against the wall and when Charles takes his already half-hard dick into his mouth, he moans loudly, throwing his head back.


	15. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: GIMME THE MAXIEL YOUTUBE DATE OMG I NEED IT

Max normally doesn’t watcha lot of Formula 1. Sure, he sometimes has it on in the background and he knows a few drivers and that’s it but today is a bit different.

Dan is live on Instagram right now, chatting with that one Ferrari driver, Charles Leclerc and Max is not proud of how quickly he tapped on the _“Daniel Ricciardo is going live on Instagram right now”_.

Dan is asking Charles about the Qualifying but Max barely listens to the questions (not that he would get much anyway, he has no idea about Formula 1) - he is too caught up in staring at Dan and he’s grateful for Lewis or Hulk or whoever is holding Dan’s goddamn phone for filming Dan as well.

Charles is laughing, touching Dan’s arm and something in Max churns, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. Dan smiles as well, they’re standing close and Max doesn’t like it. He’s not jealous, it’s just- there’s no reason that they’re so touchy. Really. Dan is nearly done with his interview and Max quickly grabs his phone, a plan forming in his head.

He types out the tweet and before he can think about it longer he presses ‘post’.

Dan, who has taken his phone back, wanting to end the live video, has apparently seen the tweet notification and Max can’t help but smirk when Dan blushes immediately.

“I- jeepers”, he laughs and something in Max gets warm, “that was lovely, Ma- I mean, Charles, good luck tomorrow.” 

He ends the video and Max sinks back on the couch, taking a deep breath. He’s kinda proud that he managed to flutter Dan and he can’t help but get nervous when he thinks about their- it’s not a date, is it? - whatever it is next week.

“Max, what the hell?” Lando suddenly stands in the living room, Max flinching (he sometimes forgets that they live together) and he raises one eyebrow. “ _Really looking forward to next week babe_?!”, Lando reads out loud and Max bites his lip, shrugging. 

“Leclerc was flirting with him”, he mumbles, barely audible and Lando frowns. “Who?” 

“A driver, he-“

“Oh my god, you were jealous!” Lando stares at him with wide eyes, a big grin spreading over his face and Max groans, rolling his eyes. “I’m not jealous!” 

“Of course you are!” Lando is laughing, shaking his head amused and Max glares at him. “You-“ 

“Oh god, I have to tell Carlos.” Lando is still grinning and he leaves again, Max hearing his laugh until he disappears into his room and he groans, closing his eyes annoyedly. He’s not- his phone vibrates in his hand and his heart skips a beat when he sees that Dan replied to his tweet. Oh shit.

Max stares at the tweet until his screen turns black, actually speechless and he feels like dying on the spot. He can feel himself blush, heart beating quicker and _fuck he doesn’t know what to wear suddenly_.

Dan is still not over Max’s tweet when he’s out for dinner with Lewis and Hulk, picking in his food and occasionally sneaking a glance at his phone. Max hasn’t replied much more than a simple ‘👍🏼’ to his tweet and he’s nervous.

The day was good, he got to talk with a few drivers, the interview with Charles had been fun but Max- Dan really doesn’t know what’s happening. Max is _looking forward to meeting him_ , Max called him _babe_ and- Dan swallows dryly, taking a sip from his beer. He’s not okay.

“You good, mate?” Lewis throws him a concerned glance and Dan chews on his bottom lip. 

“I’m nervous?”, he then admits and Hulk smirks. “Yeah, that tweet really was something.” 

“He’s always that straight forward.” Lewis shrugs and raises his eyebrows when he notices Dan staring at him. “What?”

“How do you know that? You’ve met him?” Dan can’t help but be a tiny bit jealous and Lewis snorts. 

“No, chill. But it’s my job to at least know what some of your colleagues do and well. He is like that in his videos too.” Now that Lewis mentions it… Dan quickly opens the YouTube App, ignoring the notifications and searches for Max Verstappen.

Max’s latest video is just one day old, he’s playing some racing game with a guy named Lando (Dan remembers the name faintly but he’s not here for him) and he watches nearly mesmerized how Max is playing and sometimes commenting.

He loves the dry humor and sarcasm he has and Lewis clears his throat, reminding him that they’re still in a restaurant at dinner. Dan grins sheepishly, mumbling a ‘Sorry’ before turning his phone around again. Still.

“Oh mate, you got it bad.” Hulk laughs and Dan shrugs, dramatically clutching his chest. “What can I say? It had to happen at one point.” 

“Yeah, but we never thought you’d fall for another YouTuber. Who lives on the other side of the world”, Lewis says dryly and Dan rolls his eyes.

“It’s not a date, we’re just…” He trails off, not sure what to say and Lewis smirks, raising an eyebrow. “You’re just what, Dan?”

“Look, let us finish off the weekend properly and then we can still worry about my date or not-date on Tuesday, okay?” Dan forces himself to take a deep breath, calming his racing heart that always seems to beat faster when he thinks about Max and Hulk smirks. “Sure, whatever you say.”

Max nearly drops his cinnamon roll when he gets the notification that Daniel uploaded a new video and he sits down next to the window, pulling his legs up. It’s raining and he hopes the weather gets better for tomorrow so he can take Dan to that place he had in mind.

A surprise?! Max swallows dryly, Dan uploaded the video last night already and he keeps on watching, noticing how _good_ Dan looks. He’s walking through the paddock like he owns it and even though Max doesn’t get half of the things he’s asking the people around him - he’s fascinated.

Dan leads his viewers through the race weekend, explaining some things, making jokes, talking with drivers and Max can’t help but notice how relaxed everyone seems around him. They all seem to like him and it makes Max craving for that, wanting that positive energy around him.

“Before we end this though”, it’s 40 minutes into the video, Vettel won the race and Dan is back in his hotel room, sun setting outside, “I have a small surprise for you guys. As most of you have probably seen on Twitter, I’ve got a date next week.” 

He grins and Max's heart stops before beating even faster. Did he really say-

“Your prayers have been answered, Max and I are finally meeting - we’re not telling you where and what we’re doing tho.” Dan winks and Max can feel himself blush, unable to look away.

“Let’s see if you all have been right about us. Peachy, have a good night and see you sometime next week where I’m gonna analyze the race. Gangsta.” Dan ends the video with one last grin and Max stares at his screen, absolutely overwhelmed.

He has a date. A fucking date and even though he’s sure Dan meant it as a joke - at least in the video - he can’t help but get even more nervous than he already is. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so so much fun with this prompt it escalated a bit oops
> 
> Given the fact that I wrote two more prompts regarding this AU and still have some asks asking for more on tumblr, I gave the YouTube AU it's own story so if you wanna read more (The Date for example) then check it out x


	16. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (you guessed it) MORE OF THE STREETRACING AU

“Lewis, listen-“ 

“There’s nothing left for us to talk about”, Lewis cuts Nico off harshly while they’re walking along the race track to their cars. “You made your choice and I made mine and whatever was between us is broken.”

Nico looks like he wants to argue for a second and Lewis prays he doesn’t - he needs to focus on the race ahead. On beating Nico, on not throwing his life away when he loses. Nico only sets his jaw though, gritting his teeth and then they reach the two cars at the starting line.

Dan and Jenson are already waiting for them, Lewis asked them to come to make sure the race is fair - somehow at least - and that both of them will stick to the outcome. Nico eyes them warily, clearly not trusting them and the mood is tense. Dan, who’s normally always smiling or grinning, crosses his arms in front of his chest, a worried look in his eyes when he looks at Lewis and Jenson clears his throat.

“You’re ready?” As if Lewis were ever ready to race against Nico. He nods though, Nico mumbling a ‘yes’ and Jenson sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

“You know that He will kill you if you lose?”, he asks Lewis and Lewis swallows when he thinks about Niki, their boss. 

“I know”, is all he says, Nico looks confused but before he can ask, Lewis walks towards his Ferrari.

“What are you waiting for, princess?” He throws Nico a mocking glance and Nico glares before he gets into the silver Bugatti. Lewis tries not to think too much about what happened between them, tries to banish the pictures of his bleeding leg to the back - the picture of Nico staring at him in horror before leaving. Whatever they had is broken and he starts the car, immediately relaxing when he hears the familiar sound of the engine.

He looks at the five red lights in front of him, heartbeat quickening when the first one goes off. The last thing he wants is to turn himself in when he loses and his foot hovers over the accelerator. Nico has chased him through London so many times already but they’ve never raced each other directly since- since 12 years.

The lights go off and Lewis presses down on the accelerator, grip around the steering wheel tightening. He can’t lose, not today, not against Nico, not with those conditions on the table. The gang became his family after all that shit with Nico and he takes the first corner sharply, cutting Nico off. He had trusted him. Had trusted him not to shoot when they were facing each other and Lewis had lowered his gun and he’ll never forgive him.

Nico is close, so close Lewis is sure he’ll have scratches in the paint of his car later but he doesn’t care as long as he’s leading. As long as he’s winning the race. He’s naturally faster, has always been and he knows Nico sometimes thinks too much during races. Gets too much into his head, trying to analyze every one of his moves. It’s what will cost him the race and Lewis speeds up even more.

The outside flies past him in a blur, he doesn’t pay it any attention. He knows that Niki will kill him if Lewis loses - but he’s already in deep shit anyway if that case happens, going to prison and all. And he plans on keeping his part of the bargain - he always keeps his word. Even though that means his own downfall and Lewis pushes the bitter feeling back when he thinks about Nico’s cold eyes.

Lewis is leading, not much but it’s enough and he swallows hard, ignoring the Bugatti next to him completely. He’s good, one of the best illegal street racers in London and he’ll be dammed if he loses against a fucking cop. Not today, not ever.

He wins by half a second, crossing the line before Nico and all he feels is empty. He’s not shouting or celebrating, not really. He‘s relieved, yes, but when he sees the horror in Nico’s eyes when he leaves the car, the panic of what is to come, all he feels is emptiness and bitterness.

“I-“ Nico seems completely shocked and Dan pulls Lewis into a quick hug before all three of them turn to Nico. 

“I guess I’ll quit my job then”, Nico says so quietly that Lewis first thinks he didn’t say anything at all and his heart clenches, already broken. He finally got better after all those years, learned to trust people again - the last thing he needs is to have Nico around him again.

“No”, is all he says, voice completely emotionless and Nico stares at him, confused. “What?” 

“I don’t care what you do now, Nico - all I wanted was to win the race. Prove to you that I’m the better driver from us two.” Lewis shrugs, voice still cold and emotionless and he hides his shaking hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “Forget the bet.” 

“But-“ 

“Just leave me alone”, Lewis snaps before he turns around, walking away from Nico and his lies and their past.

He’s coming back from a job when Dan waits for him in the foyer of the headquarter, a serious expression on his face. 

“Mate, you’re in trouble”, he says quietly and Lewis frowns, putting his gun back in the waist of his jeans. “Why? I finished the job, we-“ 

“It’s not about the job”, Dan cuts him off, leading him through the building. “You got a visitor and to say Niki is not amused would be an understatement.”

What- Lewis is completely confused by now, they reached the basement and when Dan opens the door to one of the spare rooms, Lewis's heart stops for a second. Nico, Nico fucking Rosberg, is tied to a chair, a sheepish grin on his face when he spots them and he clears his throat. “Hi.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Lewis stares at him, frozen and Dan gently pushes him inside before closing the door behind them and leaning against the wall, watching them. 

“I always keep my word, no?” Nico gives him a pained smile, voice hoarse. “I lost so I quit my job and I’m here.”

Lewis is still speechless, heart hammering in his chest and he feels cold, not sure what to say to that. That- 

“Niki says you either shot him or take him under your wing but we can’t let him go”, Dan says at that moment, pushing himself off the wall. “Your choice.”

Lewis's mouth goes dry and his gaze goes from Dan back to Nico, taking in those blue eyes he always got lost in. The blonde hair he always ran his hand through after- Those soft lips he always kissed, that felt so good and right and perfect on his own. The hands that always held him, caressed him. The fingers who pulled the trigger on him.

He has no idea what he is supposed to do and he takes a deep breath before he pulls his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, you can always request prompts either here or on tumblr, I don't know when I'll get around to write them but I'll definitely try my best :)   
> so if you like my writing and there's something you really wanna read, let me know


	17. Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask for a Botsimi fic please? 2013 and Val's first season and Seb and Kimi both admit attraction for him so they end up trying to get him to spend the night with them?

At first, Kimi is jealous of how much interest Seb suddenly seems to show for Valtteri. He’s always around him, flirting with him and if Kimi didn’t know that this is just Sebastian, he’d think he tries to get laid. (Kimi fucks him a bit harder that night, just to remind him who he belongs to.)

And then Kimi notices himself how adorable and hot Valtteri is at the same time. It’s after a qualifying, Valtteri pulling the balaclava from his face and Kimi catches himself staring. He looks so young but so confident at the same time and when he hears someone giggle beside him, he flinches, somehow not surprised to find Seb there.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?”, Seb smirks and Kimi nods slowly. “He is.” 

“We could…you know. Ask him if he wants to join us one time.” Seb looks at him innocently from below his lashes and Kimi stares at him, actually wanting to say no. He doesn’t share.

But then his gaze wanders back to Valtteri, who’s pushing some sweaty strands of hair from his face and he has to admit that he’s attracted to him. In a completely different way than to Seb but he likes it and he finds himself slowly nodding again.

“And how do you wanna do that without scaring him away?”, he asks and Seb’s smirk could be described as nearly devilish. “Leave that to me and trust me.” 

Good thing that Kimi _does_ trust him and he sighs, making his way back to his garages. He’s not sure if Seb is even succeeding with that but as long as he’s having fun, sure.

Seb slowly approaches Valtteri, giving the younger man a broad smile. “Hi!” Valtteri looks up, a small blush appearing on his cheeks when he recognizes him and Seb leans next to him on the wall. “You good?” 

“I- yeah.” Valtteri rubs a hand through his hair, clearly not used to so much attention suddenly. “Car was good and I hope it will be a good race tomorrow.”

My god, Seb finds him absolutely adorable and he nods, carelessly letting his hand trail over Valtteri’s arm, noticing how the other one shudders slightly. Good. 

“I’m sure it will be fine.” He winks at him and Valtteri, if possible, blushes even more.

Seb keeps flirting with him from that day on, knowing that he has Kimi’s Okay making things definitely easier. It’s after the Singapore GP that half of the grid is out for drinks together, being in some bar downtown and Seb is tired of waiting any longer. He pulls Kimi along to Valtteri who’s sitting at the bar, alone at the moment, and he gives him a warm smile.

“Hi!” 

“Hey, Seb. Kimi.” Valtteri has definitely loosened up around him in the past few months and Seb leans against Valtteri, slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

“You’re enjoying yourself?”, he mumbles and before Valtteri can say something, Kimi steps closer, giving him a rare smile. Valtteri swallows dryly, looking from Seb to Kimi and nods slowly. 

“…I guess?”

“We have a proposition for you.” Seb gives him a smile, hand trailing over Valtteri’s chest. “Kimi and I thought about this for months now…do you wanna spend the night with us?” He laces his hand with Kimi’s behind Valtteri’s back and the younger Finn stares at him, completely overwhelmed. 

“…what?”

“Only if you want to”, Kimi says, suddenly finding his hand in Valtteri’s neck and massaging it gently. Valtteri instinctively leans into the touch but he still looks unsure. 

“Wouldn’t it.. wouldn’t it be awkward afterward?”, he asks hesitantly but Seb just waves dismissively.

“Bullshit.” Kimi nods at Seb’s comment, suddenly turning serious. “We care about you Val, okay?” 

Valtteri licks his lips nervously, leaning even more into Kimi’s touch while pulling Seb a bit closer and he finds himself nodding slowly.

“Okay.”


	18. Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Valtteri + Kimi moomin au

“This is ridiculous”, Kimi mumbles, Valtteri just snorts and laces his hand with Kimi’s. “Stop complaining, it’s beautiful.” 

“Maybe but going to the Moomin World?!” Kimi stares at him incredulously, Valtteri just grins.

They walk towards the blueberry-colored Moomin House, families with kids around them and Kimi sighs, glad that at least Valtteri is still here with him.

Of course he knows the Moomins, loves them and grew up with them like nearly every person in Finland. Still. Visiting a theme park dedicated to them? Seems a bit much. But Valtteri had asked him if they could go, he had always wanted to go as a kid and well - who’s Kimi to say ‘No’ to his husband?

They step into the blue Moomin house and Kimi has to admit that he gets a bit excited when they explore all five storeys, them also visiting Moominmamma’s kitchen, Snufkin’s camp, and Moominpappa’s boat.

They take pictures with a few Moomin characters that walk around the park, Kimi smiling more and more and when they get some ice cream, walking among the beach, Kimi is actually enjoying himself.

It’s a beautiful day, no clouds in the sky and Valtteri gives him a soft smile, still holding his hands while they walk past two more Moomin characters. “Thanks for doing this with me”, he says and Kimi kisses him gently. “Always for you.”

Next thing they know, they’re lost in Toffle’s Path in the Witch’s Labyrinth and Kimi sighs, massaging his temples. 

“Val?!”, he calls out and he flinched when someone suddenly hugs him from behind. “Got you.” Valtteri has a broad grin on his face and Kimi rolls his eyes, not being able to hide the find look in his eyes. “Idiot.” He kisses him and together they find their way out again.

They go for some waffle on a stick, covered in chocolate and Kimi smiles, gently wiping a bit of chocolate sauce away from Valtteri’s chin. They spend the afternoon in Emma’s theatre, watching a show starring Little My, Moomintroll and Stinky about a lost treasure and halfway through, Valtteri leans against Kimi, a soft smile on his lips.

After visiting The Hattifatteners’ Cave and The Groke’s House, Valtteri turns to him, kissing him again and he looks so happy that Kimi can’t help but smile. 

“Good day?”, he mumbles while they leave the park and Valtteri nods, lacing their hands together again. “Very good day.”


	19. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Simi + jealousy

Kimi rationally knows that there is no reason to be jealous. Sebastian isn’t even stripping anymore, they have the young guys, Charles, Daniel, Lando and so on, for that. 

That doesn’t change the fact that Kimi doesn’t miss the looks their customers throw Seb when he walks through the club, greeting regulars or getting himself a drink from Max behind the bar. Doesn’t miss how their eyes linger on Seb’s ass for a bit too long, some of them even looking like they want to touch but Seb passing them elegantly and knowing how to avoid their touch. 

It pisses Kimi off. 

Yes, his husband and he run a strip club. Yes, for enough money you can have a bit more _private time_ with their dancers and even touch when they give you their consent. 

But first of all, Seb never gave any of these men his consent (and Kimi makes sure all of their boys are okay and have a clear head, knowing what they get themself into) and second, Seb isn’t a dancer anymore. The only person he still goes down on the pole for is Kimi and Kimi makes sure Seb knows how much he appreciates it.  
How much he loves it.

He’s sitting at the bar right now, talking with Max but barely listening, Charles being on the stage but Kimi isn’t really watching him - he knows Charles is good. 

Instead, he looks a bit left of Charles, to one of the tables where Seb is with a few customers, laughing and - Kimi knows he isn’t but it looks like it - flirting.   
Kimi has been watching him for at least good half an hour already - Seb is is having a good time and Kimi is normally pretty chill about those things. 

They’re in a strip club, Seb and he are the owners, they have to be nice to their customers. Knows Seb loves flirting. Still. 

Sometimes he just wants to push him against the wall, kiss him senseless and show everyone who he belongs to. 

"Excuse me for a second”, he mumbles when one of the men casually slings his arm around Seb’s waist. He gets up, ignoring the knowing look Max throws him and heads for the table, taking a deep breath. He possessively pulls Seb closer when he reaches them, kissing his neck and smirks when he notices how Seb shivers below him. 

“You’re enjoying yourself?”, he mumbles, hand trailing over Seb’s ass and his husband grins, knowing exactly what he did. Christ, the bastard probably did it on purpose even and the men on the table look a bit confused.   
Kimi ignores them, pulling Seb into a long kiss instead, squeezing his ass and Seb moans into his mouth, pressing himself closer to him. Kimi can feel that he’s already half-hard and he stops himself from rolling his eyes at himself - of course Seb planned this. 

Little shit. 

“You jealous?”, Seb mumbles, a grin on his face and Kimi growls, grip instinctively tightening. 

“What if, you’re gonna do something about that?”

“Maybe.” Seb winks at him and Kimi really has to hold himself back from fucking him right here and then. The lights in here are dimmed, with all the focus being on the stage, it’s warm and Kimi can feel his pants getting a bit too tight for his liking. Seb just gives him an innocent smile before freeing himself from his grip, picking up his drink. 

“Maybe later, I promised Lando to go with him over his routine again.” 

He gives him a light kiss before he disappears backstage, leaving Kimi a bit dumbfounded.

That little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, I've read "Simi + jealousy" and the first thing that came to my mind was "Stripper AU" asdfghjk


	20. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb tries to flirt w Kimi to get him into his bed for a chance to bang him and Kimi tries to remain stoic because, SURPRISE, he's actually a shy boy and Seb looking at him like he wants to ruin him is NOT helping

“What are you doing tonight?” Seb is leaning against the doorway of his room, giving him a broad smile and Kimi swallows dryly, shrugging. “Don’t know yet, why?” Seb’s smile is only widening, blue eyes looking him up and down and Kimi tries his best not to blush.

“We could hang out together?”, Seb suggests, pushing himself off the doorway and slowly coming closer. “And have a bit of fun.” 

He’s standing directly in front of him now, so close that Kimi can smell his perfume and he gets goosebumps. Seb’s hand is trailing over his biceps and Kimi is freaking out on the inside. It’s not that he doesn’t _like_ the attention; it’s just that he’s actually really insecure and he has no idea what to do. How to react.

“What kind of fun?” Kimi clears his throat when he realizes his voice is a bit hoarse and Seb smirks, thumb trailing over Kimi’s arm. Kimi is getting goosebumps, he feels hot and he’s glad he somehow manages to keep a neutral face.

“Whatever you consider fun.” Kimi bites his lips at those words, that being the only sign that this somehow affects him and he remains stoic, taking a deep breath. He can feel his blood going south already and Seb looking at him like he’s going to ruin him is not helping and Kimi- Kimi is a mess.

“I-“ He doesn’t know what to say. Really. He’s not used to this, it doesn’t help that he actually really _likes_ Seb and he can feel himself blush slightly. Fucking hell. He can feel his palms getting sweaty, heart beating so loud he’s sure Seb must hear it and he is at a loss for words.

Not many people know how shy he actually is, he’s pretty good at hiding it behind his unimpressed Pokerface but with Seb- shit.

“Expect you don’t want to.” Seb takes a step back, still smiling but something close to disappointment in his eyes and Kimi doesn’t know how to tell him that _yes, he does want this very much he just doesn’t know how to voice it_.

He takes all of his courage, thinks ‘Fuck it’ and steps forward, pulling Seb into a deep kiss.


	21. Nico Hulkenberg & Stoffel Vandoorne & Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you still write stuff but if you do can you maybe write something with Max, Nico and Stoffel reunited at a gp and Max maybe crying as he misses his Dutch talking brothers

Max stares at Hulk, blinking confusedly. When he realizes it’s really him though, standing in the Red Bull Garage like he owns it, a big smile spreads over his face and he pulls him into a tight hug.

“Mate, what are you doing here?!” He doesn’t even bother with English, knowing that Nico speaks really good Dutch and Hulk laughs. “Support you, man. Watch you beat Ocon.” He winks at him and Max snorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “As if he’s a threat.”

“Good to know you’re still you, man.” 

Max turns around when he hears the familiar voice behind him and his smile widens when he sees Stoffel coming towards them, also a big grin on his face. “Good to see you again, mate.” 

They hug and Max looks from Nico to Stoffel, still a bit confused.

“Did you plan this?” He’s a bit overwhelmed and Nico grins, nodding. “We missed you, man. Thought you could need some support.” 

Max stares at him, his throat getting a bit tight suddenly and he clears his throat, trying to hold back the tears.

The truth is he really missed his Dutch talking brothers and having them both here at the Dutch GP, supporting him today- 

“Thank you.” He hugs them both tightly, ignoring the confused looks from the mechanics and Stoffel smiles warmly.

“Sorry I’m late by the way, I-“ 

“Got some waffles”, Nico finishes dryly and while Max starts laughing, Stoffel rolls his eyes. “Very funny. No, I ran into Jenson and we talked for a bit.” 

“No worries.” Max is still smiling, happy to have both of them back and Nico leans against a stack of tires, letting his gaze wander through the garage.

“I have to say I miss it”, he admits and Max grins. “You don’t wanna start your own YouTube channel and start vlogging?” 

“I think it’s enough when one german Nico from Monaco does that, right?” Hulk raises his eyebrows amused and Stoffel laughs. “God I really missed you guys.”

Max takes a deep breath, feeling calmer than he has in weeks and knowing those two are here to support him during the race means a lot. 

“You got Pole?”, Nico asks him at that moment and Max rolls his eyes. “No, Lewis did. I’m P2.” 

“Well then. Win your home GP.” Stoffel pats his shoulder comfortingly and Max smirks. “Oh, believe me, I will.”

And he does.


	22. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous Simi but this time Seb's the jealous one?

Seb is staring at Kimi for at least a good half an hour now and he still can’t believe what he’s seeing. Kimi is- _he’s_ not flirting but the client is flirting with his husband and Seb runs a hand through his hair.

Not that Kimi isn’t attractive. He’s very attractive and Seb definitely gets why that guy is flirting with him. It’s just- people normally keep their distance from Kimi, finding his aura threatening and intimidating. Not this one though and Seb is still a bit confused. And pissed.

Okay no, not pissed, Kimi can do what he wants, he’s happy for him that he also gets some attention and- oh who is he kidding, Seb absolutely hates it.

Hates that the other guy is touching Kimi like that, has his hand on his biceps. Hates that Kimi doesn’t do anything against it. He probably doesn’t even realize the guy is flirting with him, he- Kimi looks up, his gaze meeting Seb’s and a smirk appears on his face. That bastard.

“Are you even listening?” Lewis throws him an amused look and Seb flinches, having completely forgotten about his friend. 

“…yes?”, he answers, to be honest, he has absolutely no idea what Lewis just said.

“Oh, so we give Charles a pay raise?” Lewis raises his eyebrows and Seb stares at him, absolutely confused. “…what?” 

Why would want Charles a pay raise and why is Kimi still talking to that guy, he-

“Go get your man and we’ll talk tomorrow.” Lewis gives him a gentle push, a knowing grin on his face and Seb glares at him. “I’m not-“ 

The other guy leans in, whispering something into Kimi’s ear and Seb has enough.

He pushes through the crowd, ignoring Dan on stage and when he reaches Kimi, he possessively puts an arm around his waist, smiling innocently at him. “Hi.”

“Seb.” Kimi doesn’t look surprised at all, just smiling softly before continuing his conversation with the guy and Seb stares at him, slightly offended. Really now? He’s normally not the jealous type of guy, being an ex-stripper and owning a strip club aren’t the best environments for jealousy but right now-

“You wanna join me backstage?”, Seb mumbles, his hands wandering over Kimi’s body, not caring at all that they’re in public - they’ve done worse here. He starts kissing Kimi’s neck and smirks satisfied when he gets goosebumps.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Kimi gives him another smile and Seb is actually speechless. That bastard. His eyes fall on Dan on stage and he smirks, casually leaning against Kimi. If he wants to tease him, fine. Two can play this game and Seb always gets what he wants.

“I thought about going back on stage tonight after Dan”, he says casually and the words have the desired effect: Kimi turns around quickly, eyes hardening. “What?!” 

“I miss it.” Seb shrugs, smiling innocently and stretching a little. “It’s been a while.”

Kimi’s grip tightens involuntarily and Seb holds back a smirk. He has Kimi exactly where he wants him and Kimi knows that eyes dark. “You little shit”, he mumbles, pulling him into a long kiss and completely ignoring the guy he has been talking to before.

Seb just grins into the kiss, pressing himself closer to Kimi and the jealously slowly fading away to happiness. God, he loves Kimi so fucking much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...really really love that Strip Club setting skskskss I'm so sorry if that anon meant sth else


	23. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm craving some hurt/comfort Simi after Germany 18, please? Thank you ♥️

Gone. His title hopes, his lead in the championship, all gone because of that fucking crash. Seb stares with a blank expression at the journalist, trying to somehow come up with a coherent answer but honestly, he just wants to cry again.

He somehow makes it through his media duties, actually just wanting to be alone. That fucking crash ruined everything and he’d be lying if he said he’s happy for Lewis. He isn’t. All of that fucking bullshit and then also on his home GP.

Seb considers drowning himself in the shower as soon as he’s in his hotel room, cuddling himself under all the blankets instead, not wanting to see or hear anything for the next few days. He knows the media is going to have a field day with this and he just- he just really wants to be alone.

He even ignored Kimi, just congratulating him quickly on his podium before disappearing and when there’s a knock on the door, he doesn’t answer, just burying himself deeper into the pillows and blankets.

“Seb?” Tears come to his eyes when he hears Kimi’s concerned voice, he forgot that he gave his boyfriend a keycard for his room and he chokes back a sob. He really can’t talk right now with that lump in his throat.

The bed dips slightly next to him and before he realizes it he gets pulled into two strong arms. 

“Hey”, Kimi mumbles, properly climbing in bed next to him, still smelling a bit of champagne and the race and Seb just wants to forget.

He buries his face in Kimi’s chest, crying, clinging on to him for support and tries to push back the doubts, the little voice that tells him he’s not good enough anymore. That his time is over.

“You drove amazing”, Kimi says and Seb wants to laugh bitterly because maybe he did but he still crashed and didn’t win. Still fucked up his title hopes with Ferrari.

“Hungary will be better and you can take your lead back”, Kimi mumbles, hand soothingly running through Seb’s hair and he kisses him softly. “And I’ll help you with that.”

Seb knows Kimi just wants to cheer him up, wants to make him feel at least a bit better and even though it isn’t really working he appreciates the effort.

“I-“, his voice breaks and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Kimi just pulls him closer, kissing his hair and pulling the blanket around him and Seb tries to hold back the tears. He doesn’t deserve this man.

“I- what if I’m just not good enough anymore?”, Seb then voices his biggest fear and his throat tightens. “What if-“ 

“Shut up.” Kimi kisses him before looking at him sternly. “Shut up. You are Seb. You are an absolutely amazing driver and definitely still good enough.”

“But-“ 

“No ‘but’s or ‘what if’s’.” Kimi kisses him again and Seb slowly relaxes, the tension leaving his body. 

“I love you”, he mumbles and Kimi smiles softly, hand still running through his hair.

“I love you too, _kulta_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow this one hurt


	24. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you... like write some Brocedes smut? 👀

“It’s too fucking tight in here!” Lewis groans, pressing himself against the airplane wall and supporting himself on the sink, Nico smirking. “Wasn’t it your idea?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Never.” Nico grins, slowly fucking Lewis with his fingers and wanting nothing more than to actually fuck him right here and then.

Unfortunately, though, Lewis was right: it is fucking tight in here, space is limited and they’re still on an international transatlantic flight. And he somehow has the feeling Lufthansa won’t appreciate catching two of their passengers fucking in one of the toilets. Even when they’re flying First Class. Even when they’re Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton.

“Nico, please”, Lewis is begging and Nico adds another finger, pulling him into a long kiss, not getting enough of this man. 

“I wish.” His voice is a bit hoarse by now and Lewis actually _whines_ , pushing his ass closer to Nico’s fingers.

“Nico-“ 

Nico shuts him up with another kiss, fuck he’s so turned on and he quickly lets his free hand wander into his pants, giving his own dick a quick squeeze. Lewis is a mess below him by now, panting slightly and Nico wants him so badly.

They’re both completely hard and Nico kisses him, hard, biting his bottom lip. 

“Fuck”, he mumbles, he’s leaking already and the sound Lewis makes when he adds a fourth finger- fuck.

He wants to fuck him so badly. Wants to slam into him, home him in place and hear all those beautiful sounds Lewis makes every time he fucks him. Wants to suck Lewis off, wants to make him come multiple times. It’s just- an airplane toilet is really the wrong place for that.

That are going to be ten long hours.


	25. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something about simi saying cute things to each other?

“You’re so beautiful, do you know that?” Seb looks up at Kimi’s voice, a small smile on his face and he turns around. His husband just came into the garden, handing him something to drink and Seb kisses him gently.

“So are you.” 

“Mhm, stop giving back compliments.” Kimi shakes his head fondly and they take a seat on their terrace, gaze wandering over their huge garden.

“I sometimes still can’t believe I got this lucky.” Seb cuddles up to Kimi, hand trailing over Kimi’s stomach and enjoying the warm summer air. “Marrying you. Actually getting the chance to build a life with you.”

“I’m the one who got lucky.” Kimi kisses his hair, pulling him closer and Seb knows without looking that he’s smiling - knows him long enough to know the change in his voice. “You are one of the kindest, smartest and most beautiful people I’ve ever met.”

Seb blushes, warmth spreading through him and he laces his fingers with Kimi’s, squeezing them slightly. 

“Coming from the Iceman himself that means quite a lot”, he jokes and he can feel Kimi’s chest vibrate behind him when he laughs.

They enjoy a comfortable silence, watching their dogs run through the garden and Seb has never felt more at peace than right now.

“You’re also pretty amazing, do you know that?” Seb shifts slightly so he can look at Kimi, a small smile on his face and he cups Kimi’s face with one hand, looking into those blue eyes that’ll never cease to amaze him. “And I love you so much.”

“I love you too, _kulta_.” Kimi smiles and they just look at each other for a moment before Seb leans in, gently kissing him. Kimi’s lips are warm and soft, tasting a bit of honey and his iced tea and Seb loves him so much. Kimi is home.


	26. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: About the Stripper AU... Seb finds out his husband has a secret "past" in the profession too that he's never thought to share with Seb for whatever reason 👀

Seb is staring at the stage for at least ten minutes now, absolutely speechless. He’s a bit hidden in the shadows, not visible from the stage and Seb swallows dryly, leaning against the bar.

The club is completely deserted, Seb just finished going through the new routine for Lando, Charles, and Pierre (even though he’s not stripping himself anymore he still trains their younger ones) and had wanted to go home actually. That was until he came back quickly because he forgot his phone and heard the music.

He never knew his husband- fuck. Kimi is on the stage, on the pole, moving like he never did something else in his life and Seb can’t avert his eyes, too fascinated by his movements.

Kimi is completely lost in the music, swinging around the pole with ease and Seb can feel his mouth go dry. He had no idea. Holy shit. Without realizing it he steps a bit forward, wanting to get closer, wanting to touch-

Kimi sees him, stopping immediately and a faint blush appears on his cheeks. 

“Oh. Seb. You’re still here?” He looks incredibly uncomfortable suddenly and Seb smiles, taking his hand.

“You never told me you’re so _good_ at this”, he says softly, Kimi just shrugs helplessly. “I- it’s been a long time and I only did it for a year-“ 

He did it only for a year and is that good?! Seb is actually speechless and he shakes his head, fascination in his eyes.

“Kimi, that was amazing!” 

“Really, it was nothing-“ 

“I’m an expert so shut up. Holy shit looks like Charles and the others got serious competition.” Seb laughs and Kimi blushes even more.

“I’m not- I just wanted to see if I still can- I haven’t been-“ 

“I know”, Seb interrupts his ramblings softly. “I know. I just- why did you never say something?” 

“Bwoah, I don’t know.” Kimi looks at him a bit helpless. “I was scared you’d … I don’t know. Judge me? See me as a competition?”

His voice is barely a whisper now and Seb stares at him for a second before he starts laughing. 

“Kimi, I love you but sometimes you’re an idiot”, he says dryly, pulling him into a soft kiss. “Who am I to judge you for doing this and I would never think that! I’m better anyway.” 

He winks at him and Kimi stares at him speechless for a second before a grin appears on his face. “Little shit.”

Seb just pushes him back, kissing him harder this time and if they end up fucking on the stage - well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just....really love this stripper au??? writing it is so much fun


	27. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sad Brocedes

_One: Don’t pick up the phone you know he’s only callin’ ‘cause he’s drunk and alone_

“Lewis?” Nico sounds slightly distressed and sad and Lewis bites his lip, already regretting that he picked up. 

“You’re okay?”, he asks anyway because this is Nico and he’ll always worry about him and make sure he’s okay. 

“No”, Nico says, breath hitching in his voice and Lewis closes his eyes, trying to stay calm. “What about Vi-“ 

“She’s not home and I miss you so much, Lewis”, Nico interrupts him and Lewis knows by the tone of his voice that he already had some alcohol. 

“Are you drunk?”, he asks anyway because this is how they work and when Nico sniffs and says “only a little bit” Lewis knows how this evening will go. 

“Nico-“ 

“Can I come over?” Fuck, he should say no. He should not let him come over again but they’re in the same apartment complex, he’s here, so close and Lewis- 

Fuck it. 

“Yes.” 

_Two: Don’t let him in you’ll have to kick him out again_

“Lewis!” The second he opens the door, Nico throws himself at him and Lewis instinctively holds him, pulling him closer and just lets himself enjoy the moment for a second. Pretends that he can have this every day and Nico is his. 

And then Nico kisses him and all of Lewis’s resistance (if it has ever been there, to begin with) crumbles down like nothing. 

Lewis ignores the tight feeling in his chest, buries his hand in Nico’s soft blonde hair and kisses the familiar lips he knows still so well after all those years. 

The lips he has kissed after nearly every race, after every win or loss. The lips he has kissed during their many holidays in Greece and Italy. The lips he has kissed every time Nico came over after he ended his career, drunk and alone when Vivian was away again. 

The only lips he has kissed for over 20 years. 

Lewis knows he should kick Nico out again. Knows they have ended whatever that was between them for good. But it’s Nico, he’s drawn to him and when Nico pulls him towards his bedroom Lewis follows way too willingly. 

_Three: Don’t be his friend you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

“I love you, Lewis.” Nico is drunk and Lewis knows that but he can’t help that his stupid heart skips a beat when he hears the words. 

“Nico-“, he starts, his throat being so tight but Nico just pulls him closer, not listening. He never did. 

“I love you and we- we can make this work, right? Us?” There hasn’t been a _Us_ in over 4 years - and Lewis doesn’t count the many nights where they had ended up fucking anyway. 

There is no _Us_ anymore, hasn’t been since the day Nico decided to marry Vivian but when Lewis looks into his blue eyes, so hopeful and sad at the same time he can’t bring himself to say something against it. 

“Yes we can”, he says, voice cracking a little in the end and Nico cuddles up closer, a happy smile on his face. 

Lewis knows they should talk and he can feel the lump forming in his throat and the tears coming but he stays quiet, Nico’s head against his naked chest and he bites his lip hard to not make a sound. 

It feels so right and wrong at the same time doing after sex cuddles with Nico and he pulls the blanket over them, allowing himself to enjoy the moment a bit longer, knowing it won’t last anyway. 

Nico leaves the next morning, not sparing him a single glance, ignoring him and pretending the last night didn't matter and never happened. 

Lewis is used to the numb feeling that’s spreading through him after those nights, the pain nearly being comforting. 

_And if you’re under him, you ain’t gettin’ over him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this song for 10 hours on the plane and I got inspired for the prompt and I just- I am sad


	28. Charles Leclerc & Kimi Räikkönen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something about Kimi taking care of Charles?

The race had been a fucking shit show and Charles tries to hold back the tears when he gets back in the garage, just wanting to hide in his driver’s room forever.

He somehow made it through the media duties, somehow managed to not start crying right there and then but right now- fuck.

He kind of hoped Sebastian is here, the older driver being a bit like a father figure to him and he could really use some comfort right now. But the garage is nearly deserted, only a few mechanics are still around who ignore him and Charles rubs his eyes angrily, biting his lip. No crying, not in front of the mechanics.

Fucking Germany and fucking rain and fucking crash and-

“Charles?” He flinches when he hears Kimi’s voice and he slowly turns around, trying his best to look nonchalant. “Hm?” He doesn’t trust his voice right now and Kimi frowns, slowly coming closer.

“Have you been crying, kid?” He looks worried and Charles really doesn’t know how to deal with this. To be completely honest, he’s actually still a bit scared of Kimi - he’s pretty sure Kimi hates him for taking his seat and being Seb’s new teammate now. He knows those two have been more than close and-

“Charles?” He hasn’t realized Kimi is standing right in front of him now and Charles freezes, he’s fucking intimidated by Kimi. He lowers his gaze, he can’t hold his stare anyway and he can feel his heart beating faster. Really, all he wants is to cry and-

“Come on.” And then suddenly Kimi takes his hand, pulling him into his driver’s room (what is Kimi even _doing_ in the Ferrari garage, how- Charles has so many questions) and closes the door behind them.

“So. What is wrong?” Kimi is still looking at him, concern clearly visible in his eyes and Charles can’t hold back the tears anymore, biting his lips hard and wanting nothing more than a hug. But this is Kimi fucking Raikkonen and-

“Okay”, Kimi says, more to himself than Charles and then he pulls him into a tight hug and Charles freezes. What the actual- 

“Let it out then”, Kimi says quietly and he’s so close Charles actually doesn’t know what to do.

But the hug feels nice, Kimi actually gives pretty nice hugs and he chokes back a sob, burying his face in Kimi’s T-Shirt. Kimi is warm, smelling like his perfume and the washing powder of his T-Shirt and he can feel himself slowly relaxing. He feels actually save in Kimi’s arms. Strange.

“What happened?”, Kimi asks again after Charles probably ruined his T-Shirt with his tears and Charles takes a deep breath, his chest feeling a bit lighter now.

“The race was shit”, he mumbles and Kimi barks a laugh. “That’s an understatement. Lewis was still fuming when I passed him before.” 

That makes Charles smile for a moment before he’s reminded of his own failure again.

“He at least finished the race”, he mumbles and Kimi sighs, running a hand through his hair, calming Charles with it a bit.

“Maybe but DNF’s are part of the game. They’re frustrating and annoying and we all hate them but they can’t be avoided sometimes.” Kimi shrugs and Charles bites his lip, leaning into Kimi slightly - he feels a bit brave.

“I feel like I let the team down”, he then whispers but Kimi just shakes his head, still holding him. “You didn’t, kid. They all know you tried your best, okay? Stop beating yourself up about it, you’re a talented driver and there will be other races. Maybe you’ll even win Monza.”

That’s a dream Charles doesn’t dare to think about but Kimi’s words actually help a little and the last bit of tension is leaving his muscles.

“Thank you”, he whispers and Kimi pats his back awkwardly. “Yeah, no worries. You wanna go get some ice cream?” 

Charles is a bit startled at that, blinking confused.

“I- aren’t you here for Seb?”, he asks slowly but Kimi just shrugs. “Yeah but I can text him where we are and he can join us. You’re up for it?”

Charles doesn’t really have to think twice about it and a small smile spreads over his face.

“I’d love to.”


	29. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something about the race where Kimi's car broke his mechanic's leg and people were blaming him and calling him heartless etc. Have Seb go off and show off that fiery temper of his, be all "MY ICY DAMSEL IS IN DISTRESS! I will kick your ass if you so much as LOOK at him wrong" 💪🏻

“About the pit stop incident in Bahrain”, one of the journalists starts and Seb inwardly sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah? Francesco is doing fine, the surgery went well-“

“Raikkonen’s statement was a bit heartless, don’t you think? It seems like he doesn’t really care about injuring his mechanic-“ 

Seb stares at her, actually speechless and he can feel his anger rising.

“Excuse me?”, he says slowly and the journalist shrugs. “It looked a bit like he did it on purpose.” 

“ _Why_ on earth would Kimi injure his mechanic on purpose?!” Seb’s voice is slowly getting louder, he can see Lewis on his left giving him a curious look and Britta, who’s next to him, seems like she wants to pull him along.

“Well he is a bit heartless and cold, it always seems like he doesn’t really care about the team-“ 

That’s it, Seb is going to end her. Not literally obviously but-

“How _dare_ you say something like that about Kimi”, he says, his voice has gotten dangerously low and he can hear Britta sigh resigned next to him. “Do you even know Kimi personally?”

“No, but-“

“Then who gives you the right to talk shit about him, who gives you the right to judge what happened in Bahrain? Kimi couldn’t have _possibly_ known that it was an unsafe release, he-“

“He could’ve checked-“

“ _He trusts the team with this!_ ” Seb is so pissed he’s actually shouting by now, a few heads turning their way but he doesn’t really care. “That’s what we do, we have no other choice!”

He’s shaking by now, one hand balled to a fist and he glares at the woman, ignoring Max’s grin on his right.

“How dare you call Kimi heartless and cold without even knowing him! He’s one of the kindest and most genuine people I’ve ever met and I feel sorry for you that you have to come up with such fucking bullshit!”

He can’t believe they’re all coming for Kimi after this accident, blaming him and he normally tries not losing his cool like that with the media. But when they come for Kimi-

“Kimi didn’t do it on purpose, he didn’t- that I even have to explain this to you!” He shakes his head disdainfully, he wants to throw so many insults at her but holds himself back, knowing he’ll regret that later.

“Stop coming for him just because he doesn’t give you the interview answers you want, for fuck's sake! It was an accident, the FIA is investigating and it was by no means Kimi’s fault. Have I made myself clear?”

He glares at her, it has gotten oddly quiet around them and the woman swallows dryly, looking actually shocked. 

“Sebastian-“

“Stop coming for Kimi”, Seb interrupts her coldly, he’s not shouting anymore but just as angry as before. “Stop coming for him, stop blaming him for a fucking accident and stop calling him heartless.”

He turns around before she can answer, ignoring the stunned looks he gets from the journalists around them and the grins from a few other drivers, even walking past a speechless looking Kimi. He’s done for today.


	30. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any chance I can prompt you fluffy Simi where Sebastian can't sleep and Kimi comforts him? Thank you ♥️

Seb keeps staring at the dark ceiling, tossing and turning for what feels like the 100th time. He can’t sleep, his mind going way too fast and he forces himself to take a deep breath, hand clutching the sheet. His nightmare is still haunting him and-

“Are you okay?” Kimi’s voice startles him, he didn’t know Kimi is awake and he flinches, relaxing when he realizes it’s just Kimi who touches him, gently pulling him closer. “Seb are you okay?”

“I-“ Seb’s throat tightens and before he realizes it Kimi hugs him tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 

“What’s wrong?”, he asks quietly and Seb takes a deep breath.

“I had a nightmare that you- you-“ His voice breaks and he can’t bring himself to finish the sentence, burying his head in Kimi’s chest instead. He’s still shaken, tears slowly making their way on his cheeks and he can feel Kimi’s hand in his hair, soothingly running through it.

“I’m here, Seb”, Kimi murmurs, “I’m here, I’m okay, nothing happened. I’m safe, you’re safe.” 

His words have the desired effect, Seb’s racing heart slowly calming down but he still clings on to Kimi’s shirt.

“It felt so real”, he whispers, he still doesn’t like the darkness that surrounds them and he switches on the lamp on the nightstand, a warm light illuminating Kimi’s features. His blue eyes look at him concerned and Seb swallows dryly. 

“It felt so fucking real”, he repeats and Kimi pulls him into his arms again.

“I know, _kulta_ ”, he mumbles. “But it was just a stupid dream, I’m here. And I plan on staying here.” 

That makes Seb smile and he can feel the rest of the anxiety slowly leaving his body.

“Thank you”, he says quietly, cuddling up a bit closer and he knows Kimi is smiling when he answers him. “Always, _kulta_. Always.”

He leaves the light on, knowing Seb long enough by now to know that he doesn’t want to be in the dark after a bad dream and Seb presses a sleepy kiss to his cheek before pulling the blanket over them.

When the sun rises again the next morning and Seb wakes up, surrounded by blankets and Kimi, he feels warm and content and a small smile appears on his face before cuddling up closer to Kimi. Just a bad dream.


	31. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey i dont know if you take prompts anymore but i would love to read sth about Maxiel with possessive Dan.

It’s not that Dan doesn’t like Alex. He does, very much actually, he’s a good guy and deserves his spot at Red Bull. It’s just that Alex spends an awful lot amount of time with Max now.

And Dan knows of course that this is because they’re teammates now. And friends. And that Max and he spent just as much time together (probably even more). And he’s happy Max gets along with Alex, really.

It’s just that he’s fucking jealous.

It’s ridiculous and Dan hates himself for it, ignoring it most of the time. Max and he are a thing, their relationship even better since he left for Renault and he tries making up his jealousy with being even nicer to Alex.

Alex is too nice anyway, even _if_ he had a crush on Max - he’d never act on it.

And then they’re in a bar after the race in Monaco and Hulk is talking with Max and the jealousy hits Dan again full force.

He can’t stop himself from staring at them, an ugly feeling spreading through him and he’s not even listening to Carlos anymore. Hulk and Max are talking in Dutch, Max is laughing and Dan- fuck he misses him.

Being on different teams also means they don’t see each other as often as they’d want to and Dan is fine with it most of the time. But his own teammate flirting with his boyfriend-

Dan gets up before he even realizes it, ignoring Carlos’s confused look and casually strolls over to the bar, possessively slinging an arm around Max’s waist.

“Hey, Maxy.” He kisses his neck before glaring at Hulk, actually unintentionally and Max smiles, leaning into the touch. “Hey.”

“You guys are having fun?” Damn, Dan sounds bitter and he forces himself to smile. Max just raises his eyebrows while Hulk laughs, clearly enjoying this.

“Mhm. Max and I always do.” He winks at Max and even though Dan _knows_ there’s nothing going on, _knows_ they’re just friends- fuck. His patience had been tested the last few weeks and he gives Hulk another glare, his grip around Max’s hip tightening.

He’s normally not really possessive - he knows Max is his and is happy for him to get along with all the other drivers. But right now- Max is _his_ and actually the whole grid knows that. Hulk knows that having listened often enough to Dan complain about Max.

Hulk is still grinning, saying something to Max in Dutch before he takes his glass and smirks. “I’ll leave you two alone then.” 

He disappears in the crowd, easily engaging Lando and George into a conversation and Dan turns to Max, frowning.

“What did he say?”

Max is grinning as well, taking a sip from his beer and he leans against the bar.

“That it worked.”

“Worked what?”

“Get you jealous.”


	32. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I suggest you? Kimi feels insecure with his body and Seb makes him feel better

Kimi stares at himself in the mirror, a frown on his face. Did he gain weight during the winter break? Yes, he had a lot of Christmas cookies but- he also worked out, right?

Still, his body looks different and Kimi turns around, looking at his back, a bit insecure. Yes, he’s pretty sure he gained some weight and he can’t help but blush, running a hand through his hair. This is ridiculous, he shouldn’t-

“Kimi?” Seb’s voice makes him look up and he blushes even more when his husband walks in, finding him standing in front of the mirror in only underpants.

“What are you doing?” Seb sounds amused and Kimi hesitates for a moment before his shoulders slump and he sighs. 

“I gained weight”, he says shortly and Seb stares at him.

“What?” He comes closer and Kimi swallows, turning so he’s facing the mirror again. 

“I gained weight”, he repeats a bit quieter and flinches when Seb puts his arms around him.

“That”, Seb kisses his neck and hugs him from behind, “is the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard. And I say that fully aware of the fact that my teammate is Charles Leclerc and after having a two-hour conversation with Lando after Abu Dhabi.”

Kimi smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes and Seb sighs, his hands trailing over his body. 

“Kimi you didn’t gain weight. You’re just the same as always.” His hand trails over his biceps and Kimi swallows dryly. “You sure?”

He doesn’t want to sound so shy, really, but he has always been insecure about his body, especially with Seb - scared that Seb finds it uncomfortable to lay on his chest, would hate the tattoos or find his muscles too hard to cuddle with.

He had always been wrong though and Seb smiles, turning him around so he can kiss him properly. “Yes, I am. And even _if_ you gained weight, who cares?”

“Alfa-“ 

“I certainly don’t”, Seb interrupts him, a small smile playing on his face. “I love you the way you are, okay? No matter how you look or how much you weigh because that all doesn’t change who you are.”

His words calm Kimi a bit and he pulls Seb closer, kissing him instead of giving him an answer. Seb knows how he feels anyway.


	33. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Werewolf mates Kimi and Sebastian meet for the first time and are so affected by each other that they end up mating by the end of the day ;) and they live happily ever after

Seb is staring at the huge wolf in front of him with wide eyes and he’s not sure if he should do something. He’s not from his pack but clearly one of the Alphas and he slowly bares his throat in an act of submission. 

The other wolf just comes closer, ice blue eyes looking at him and Seb relaxes a bit and he hesitates for another moment before he turns back to his human form. 

They’re both on neutral ground here, some forest in England and Seb actually had just wanted to go hunting until- well, until he had met him.

He knows it’s risky to turn back to his human self, knows if the other wolf attacks him he’s basically dead but something in him makes him trust the guy.

The other wolf stares at him for another second and Seb starts to doubt his decision - the wolf is _huge_ and could easily rip him apart if he wanted to - but then he shifts and Seb is faced with another human. And fuck, he’s gorgeous. 

Seb stares at him, actually speechless. The man’s ice-blue eyes are still staring at him, he’s quiet and Seb swallows dryly, not sure what to say - he normally never does that and Jenson would kick his ass if he found out that he just shifted in front of an unknown Alpha. But fuck, he’s _hot_. 

“Hi”, he says, forcing himself to smile and cautiously takes a step forward. “I’m Seb?” 

It sounds more like a question when he offers the guy his hand and the man stares at his hand for a moment before a small smile appears on his face. 

“Kimi”, he answers before taking his hand and Seb's heart starts beating faster. Kimi’s hand is warm and they both don’t let go, just staring at each other. 

“What are you doing here all alone?” Kimi’s voice sends shivers down his spine and Seb clears his throat, forcing himself to focus. 

“I- actually, I’m just on holiday and wanted to go hunting.” He gives him a crooked grin and Kimi barks a laugh, blue eyes sparkling. 

“Seems like we had the same thought then.” 

“Yeah.” Seb is still a bit speechless, still holding Kimi’s hand and Kimi pulls him a bit closer. “You wanna go together?” 

Seb has no idea how they ended up making out but it just feels so god damn _right_ with Kimi and when he bares his throat and hears Kimi growl quietly, he can’t help but smirk. 

“Do it then”, he whispers, ignoring every thought of Jenson in his mind yelling at him that he’s irresponsible. That he can’t just mate with the next best guy he meets in the woods in England. 

But Kimi is different, it feels so right and when Kimi bites down, Seb feels like he’s floating, moaning and pressing himself closer to Kimi. 

It feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is the first time I've written werewolves sksksks I'm actually more of a vampire person so forgive me if it's a bit rough


	34. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write some Max/Charles rivalry?

Max doesn’t care about any other driver right now. Doesn’t care about Sebastian, Lewis or Valtteri who are all somewhere behind him. All he cares about is that fucking Charles Leclerc is fighting with him for P1 for five laps now and he’s pissed.

Charles is pushing him off the track right now and Max grits his teeth, swearing under his breath, gripping the steering wheel tighter. That little shit. He somehow manages to keep his lead though and he is so pissed.

“He pushed me off the fucking track, mate! That absolute asshole!” 

“I know, mate but there’s nothing we can do right now.” Gianpiero is calm as always and Max knows complaining over team radio doesn’t help. Still.

“He pushed me off the track!” 

“Yes and you’re still leading, Max, so make sure it stays that way.” Max snorts but stays silent, focusing on the race instead and making sure Charles stays behind him.

He wins by mere milliseconds in the end and he’s so relieved he’s screaming, completely ignoring Charles behind him. That is until they’re in the cool-down room and Charles comes at him, looking absolutely pissed.

“You fucking cheated!” Charles looks like he wants to punch him and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at him. “What did you just say?” 

Is he really-

“Boys-“ 

They’re both ignoring Sebastian who looks a bit done with them and Max knows there are cameras in the room but he couldn’t care less. _He_ wasn’t the one who pushed the other one off the track and he makes one step towards Charles.

“You for real? You’re nearly making me crash ten times and then come at me for ‘fair racing’?!” He snorts and there’s a dangerous glint in Charles’s eyes. 

“I wasn’t the one who-“

The FIA official who is supposed to bring them to the podium interrupts them and Max glares at Charles one last time before the three of them make their way outside again.

Charles is still accusing him of cheating during the press conference afterward and Max is close to throwing his water bottle at him. Only Sebastian’s warning glare stops him and he instead stays quiet, thinking of ways to murder Charles in his head.

Sebastian disappears pretty quickly after the press conference, definitely done with them and Max corners Charles in an empty corner. 

“What the actual fuck, Leclerc?!”, he spits out, they’re the same height but Max makes sure he’s a bit taller than Charles.

“Just telling the truth, mate.” Charles looks pissed as well and Max really, really wants to punch him. Or kiss him, he’s not sure yet. 

Their rivalry has been high the whole season already, it has gotten so bad that they crashed during the last race and Max is still blaming Charles for that. He had given him space, it wasn’t his fault- 

“Not my fault if you can’t take the truth.” Charles’s voice snaps him back and Max grits his teeth. “You’re a fucking asshole, Leclerc.”

He decides against punching, leaning in and kissing him hard instead.


	35. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I prompt Simi in the Kingsman universe please?

“Sebastian, you’ll work with Kimi from now on.” Niki is sitting behind his desk and Seb stares at him, actually speechless. “But Lewis and I-“ 

“Worked well, yes, yes, I know. But Rosberg and Raikkonen are at each other’s throat every mission now and I’m done with their bullshit.”

Niki crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking pissed and Seb blinks. “What has that to do with me?” 

“Hamilton is the only one who knows how to handle Rosberg so they’ll work together from now on.”

Sometimes Seb really hates his life. He has been happy working as a Kingsman with Lewis, the two of them getting along easy enough and most importantly, Seb _trusts_ Lewis. Trusts him to have his back which is- well. Kinda important if you’re working for a spy organization in the first place.

He doesn’t know Kimi very well, only has passed him a few times in the headquarter but- really, it’s ridiculous. They’re supposed to be able to work with everyone who joins them, doesn’t matter where they’re from or how they’re like.

Seb has worked with Lando, Daniel, Charles, Max and even Romain before - all completely different people and it had always worked. It’s ridiculous and-

“You’ll meet tomorrow at the morning briefing, I have a mission for you.” Niki’s voice makes him look up and Seb stares at him incredulously. 

“You want to send us on a mission without practice? Sir?”, he adds, remembering that this is still his boss but Niki just nods.

“I have a good feeling about you two.” That is…an absolute bullshit explanation and Seb sighs, knowing that arguing is pointless. 

“Okay. Thank you, Sir.” He nods at him respectfully before leaving the office, it’s not like he can do much about it anyway.

The next morning he’s early, grabbing himself some coffee on his way to work and sitting down in the meeting room, already reading through the files Alex has handed him on his way in.

He tenses when he feels another person entering the room and he looks up, swallowing when he sees Kimi come in. 

“I swear if you talk as much as Rosberg-“ 

“Nope.” 

“Good.” Kimi gives him a rare smile and Seb can feel himself smile as well.

“I’m Kimi”, Kimi says after a moment and Seb is tempted to say ‘I know’ but instead just shakes his and takes in his appearance. Kimi is wearing dark jeans, some dark shirt, black sunglasses from which behind ice-blue eyes appear when he takes them off and Seb takes a deep breath.

Kimi looks good, really good but he can do this. He has worked with other good looking people before, Lewis, Daniel- except that they all haven’t been his type. Kimi is and Seb knows from his files that he’s also Finnish. Great, really.

“Sebastian”, he says when he realizes that he hasn’t introduced himself yet and Kimi gives him another smile, dropping on the chair next to him. “I know.” 

Seb blushes at that, handing him the file instead of answering and Kimi flips through it.

“Going to Switzerland in a day and recovering some data chip Norris and Sainz left behind? Sounds suspiciously easy.” Kimi frowns and Seb secretly agrees. That’s something the recruits normally do, not them. They have more important tasks like- well, saving the world. Or at least the UK from getting destroyed (even though it does a pretty good job destroying itself from the inside if you asked Seb).

On the other hand, this is their first mission as a team so maybe it’s good they’re not immediately infiltrating a terrorist base somewhere in the Middle East and-

“Good Morning!” Dan’s loud voice makes Seb flinch and they both stare at Daniel who just came into the room, Max trailing along and giving them a short smile. 

“What are you two doing here?” Seb raises his eyebrows, Kimi looking absolutely unimpressed and Dan grins.

“We’re your back up for today, mate. Maxy and I will make sure you two get in and out unseen and are there if you need anything.” 

God, Seb misses Lewis and his relaxed approach to a job. But he knows he can at least trust Dan and when Kimi nods, Seb can feel himself calm a bit.

“Okay”, is all Kimi says and Seb smiles when he notices that Kimi is calm too. Good. He doesn’t mind doing one job with Lando or Charles who are…not calm and where he has to be the Responsible Adult who takes the lead. But doing that for a longer amount of time can get exhausting and when they pack their stuff for the job later, Kimi doing it with such a calm routine- Seb can breathe a bit easier.

They’re on their way to Switzerland not soon after, the facility, where the chip is hidden, somewhere deep in the mountains and they make their way through the snow, Seb’s grip around his gun tightening.

He knows Kimi is a professional, is a Kingsman for years and that they have Dan and Max as Back-Up. But being here, in the middle of absolutely fucking nowhere with a partner he has never worked with before- Seb would’ve loved to get to know Kimi a bit before that.

Actually, he would’ve loved to get to know Kimi anyway and- He freezes dead in his tracks when they see two guards in front of the door and he reloads his gun. 

“I take the left one you the right one?”, he asks, Kimi just nods quietly and they sneak closer.

The next half an hour passes in a blur, them working together with absolute ease and precision like they’ve done this for _years_ and Seb is actually speechless. They just _work_ and when they have the chip secured and are on their way back out again, he can’t help but smile.

“That was-“ 

“Easier than I thought. You’re pretty good.” Kimi gives him another smile and Seb can feel himself blush, burying his hands in the deep pockets of his coat. 

“No, you are absolutely amazing, Kimi! Just- woah.” He shakes his head incredulously and Kimi smiles, opening the car door.

“You wanna go and grab dinner some time?”, he then asks suddenly and Seb’s smile grows. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this...went way more into spy in general i'm so sorry sksksks


	36. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something about Simi having an argument and then apologize?

“This is absolutely ridiculous, Seb!” Kimi stares at him, arms crossed in front of his chest and Seb snorts. “Good to know that my feels are seen as ‘ridiculous’ now.”

“No, that’s not what I- oh come on.” Kimi shakes his head, is this for real? Are they really arguing over Charles fucking Leclerc?! 

“Seb, I care about Charles as a _friend_ ”, he says slowly and Seb rolls his eyes. “You spend an awful amount of time with that _friend_ then.” 

“Because I care about him! Have you seen that kid, he’s a fucking mess! He needs someone who looks after him! You do that too but I can’t suddenly?!”

Kimi glares at him, absolutely done with this day. He’s grateful that they’re at least alone in the Ferrar garages, he really doesn’t need some noisy mechanics around and he really hates arguing with Seb. They’re shouting at each other for half an hour already, their argument getting more heated each second and Kimi really doesn’t know why it escalated.

Seb bites his lip, his defensiveness slowly wavering and he takes a deep breath.

“I just- I was jealous, okay?”, he then mumbles, running a hand through his hair. “And I know it’s ridiculous but I just felt like you kinda…forgot about me.” 

Kimi stares at him surprised, actually speechless.

“Seb- I could never forget you. We’re married, for fuck’s sake!” He shakes his head incredulously and Seb smiles weakly. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, I’m ridiculous.” 

He massages his temples and Kimi steps closer, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry I labeled your feelings as ridiculous”, he says quietly, looking into his eyes earnestly. “I didn’t mean to and I didn’t realize how much time I’m actually spending with Charles.”

“It’s fine, the kid needs it, no?” Seb flashes him a smile but it seems forced and Kimi shakes his head again. “I’m sorry you felt forgotten but I’m serious, Seb. You’re the love of my life, I could never forget you.”

“You sappy idiot”, Seb mumbles but he kisses him softly and Kimi grins. “Maybe but you married that sappy idiot.” 

“I did.” Seb takes his hand, thumb tracing over it and his next smile is a real one. “We could do something together with Charles?”

“Quality family time then?”, Kimi comments dryly and Seb punches his arm. “Yeah.”

“The poor kid.” They both flinch when they hear Lewis’s voice and when they turn around, they’re faced with half of the paddock staring at them - thankfully not Charles as Kimi notices.

“Could you two stop arguing now? You’re scaring your kids.” Dan has a shit-eating grin on his face, putting an arm around Lando and Kimi blinks before he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I hate all of you.”


	37. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hii, could I request some more max/charles from you?

“I hate you so much.” 

“Good thing that the feeling is mutual.” Charles glares at him, trying to somehow free himself but Max just tightens his grip around his wrists. “Forget it, I’m not a bottom.”

Charles really wants to kill him sometimes and he suppresses a moan when Max slowly grinds against him. 

“You asshole”, he manages to say before kissing Max, letting himself go. 

He doesn’t know how they ended up here, doesn’t know how they ended up making out and fucking in Max’s driver's room - all he remembers is them arguing after the race before Max had suddenly pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Not that Charles complains - Max _is_ hot and he is not an idiot. Everyone had seen the sexual tension between them, they’re not blind.

Max starts kissing his throat and Charles moans loudly, trying to grab for something but Max is still pinning him down and he can’t reach anything - it’s frustrating, really.

“Are you a vampire, or what?”, he presses out and Max bites his throat, Charles moaning again. 

“Seems to me like you’re into it”, Max mumbles, his voice hoarse and Charles gets goosebumps from it.

His life would be so much easier if he just wouldn’t be attracted to such a stubborn asshole. But you never really get what you want in life and he pushes his hips ups, trying his best to glare at Max.

“Come on, you dick, get a move on, no need to be as slow in bed as you’re on track-“ 

Max kisses him hard, his grip around Charles’s wrists so tight that he’s sure he’s gonna leave bruises, it hurts and Charles loves it so much.

He tries to hide his smirk, he knows exactly what buttons to push and Max’s eyes are completely dark by now. He pulls down Charles’s pants and Charles lets his head fall back, trying his best to keep his racing heart under control.

Fuck, Max is hot.


	38. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seb gets Instagram to everyone's surprise, but the only thing he ever does with it is leave sweet or borderline flirty comments on everything Kimi posts. Literally nothing else. He never even makes posts of his own.

Dan stares at his phone, absolutely confused. 

“Max!”, he yells, jumping up and only realizes afterward that he’s in the Renault garage. Max not. Fuck.

“Yes, I _know_ ”, he says when he sees Michael’s amused look, ignoring the few mechanics who give him curious looks and he doesn’t even bother explaining.

He finds Max and Alex in the Red Bull garage, talking and he just shows him his phone, without any explanation.

“Dan, what the- oh my god!” Max starts laughing and Alex frowns, staring at the screen. “But…he doesn’t have Instagram??” 

“We all thought that but he does now. Look!”

“Who does he follow?”, Max asks and Dan rolls his eyes, tapping on it. “Obviously Kimi.” 

“And he really commented that under Kimi’s picture??”, Alex asks incredulously, going back to the comment. “You sure it’s really him?”

“He got the blue verification thing from Instagram though”, Max points out and Alex frowns. “Maybe he got hacked?” 

“To leave comments like this under Kimi’s post?!”‘Dan stares at him and Max grins. “Well, it’s definitely going to be interesting.”

”Did you make Seb an Instagram account?”, Dan asks Charles casually while they’re walking through the paddock, “and are you by any chance managing it for him?”

“Why would I do that?” Charles raises his eyebrows and Dan grins, showing him his phone. “Because he left this comment under Kimi’s pool picture.” 

“He did not!” Charles stares at the screen, bursting out laughing and Dan grins. “Yes, he did.”

“Did you ask him about it??” 

“Are you insane? No.” Dan shakes his head and Charles raises his eyebrows. “Maybe you should.” 

“And ruin the fun? Charles, no!”

“Okay, what the fuck?!” Dan hadn’t even realized he said it loud until Lando leans over and starts laughing when he sees the comment.

“What the hell is going on with him?”, he asks and Dan shrugs, liking the comment before taking a screenshot of it and sending it to Max.

“We don’t know but he keeps doing this for weeks now, not posting anything himself and commenting under Kimi’s pictures. No one knows and Kimi and he both don’t say anything.” 

“I mean we could ask Kimi…”

“Are you insane???” Dan stares at him with wide eyes and Lando grins. “Or maybe not. Maybe he doesn’t know what the emojis mean? People over 30 tend to do that.”

“Fuck you too.” Dan tries his best not to look offended and Lando laughs. 

“I’m just saying. My mum sent me this emoji”, he pulls out his phone and shows Dan the ‘🙄’ emoji, “constantly and I thought she’s annoyed with me. And when I asked she thought that it’s the thinking emoji.”’

Dan stares at Lando for a second before he starts laughing and he shakes his head amused. “Maybe but red hearts?? Everyone knows what that means!” 

“You’d think that but it’s Seb.” Lando shrugs and Dan shakes his head, still confused.

“Okay, that’s it I need answers.” Dan shakes his head, sending the screenshot in the group chat he created with Lando (Max has threatened to leave it again after he saw that Charles is in it too and Dan had to buy him pizza) and Lewis looks up from his phone confused.

“What answers?”, he asks amused and Dan shows him his phone. “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed!” 

“Oh, Seb has Instagram now? Guess I’ve tagged the wrong Seb then.” Lewis frowns and Dan stares at him. “Are you for real?” 

“I don’t follow anyone on Instagram, man.” Lewis shrugs and Dan shakes his head, absolutely done with them. 

“And Seb only follows one person and that’s Kimi. And he leaves comments like that under his posts”, he says and Lewis’s eyes grow wide. “No, he didn’t!”

“Yes, he does.” Dan grins but shuts up when Kimi enters the briefing room, just nodding at them. He really can’t ask and-

“Hey Kimi, what do you think about the comments Seb leaves under your pics on Instagram?”, Lewis asks casually and Dan stares at him as if he’d gone insane. Kimi just shrugs, getting himself a water bottle.

“They’re nice.” 

And that has been it. He ignores them, Dan exchanging an incredulous look with Lewis before he pulls up their group chat. Maybe he should add Lewis to it.


	39. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Youtube au spin-off with seb and kimi? :)

“Seb, I really have no idea how to do this.” Kimi frowns, running a hand through his hair and Seb grins, kissing him softly. “It can’t be that hard, no? And we can always ask Dan for help.”

“I feel ridiculous”, Kimi mumbles, giving the camera in front of them a suspicious look. “What are we even supposed to do? Analyze the race? Our teams are going to kill us.”

“We can talk about past experiences, answer questions, challenges…a bit like Grill The Grid.” Seb shrugs, giving him a soft smile. “The people love you Kimi. And I think it would be fun.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Kimi takes a deep breath, playing with the cap in his hands. “Can I wear sunglasses?” 

“Kimi, we’re inside.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

“Sure.” Seb shrugs, an amused smirk playing on his face and Kimi nods. “Good.”

He doesn’t know how Seb talked him into this. Probably because it was Seb and he can never really say no to him. But being a YouTuber? He’s a Formula 1 driver but YouTube? He’s not sure he’s really the type for that.

Dan, yes, definitely but Dan is open and basically radiating positive energy, talking with absolutely everyone. Kimi likes him a lot and he’s not gonna lie: it makes his race weekends a bit better knowing Dan will be there.

Seb would also be good at that. He’s funny, has no problem talking in front of a camera and always says what he thinks, having an absolutely amazing way with words. But he himself?

Kimi sighs, he relates to that Max guy Dan brought to the Mexican GP. He had looked a bit uncomfortable with all the cameras around them and Kimi can relate to that.

“You’re ready?”, Seb asks him in that moment and Kimi nods, pulling Seb next to him on the bed. 

“I guess. If I knew winning the Championship involved becoming a YouTuber I would have let you win in Abu Dhabi”, he grumbles and Seb stares at him for a second before he bursts out laughing.

“I’ll remind you for next season, love. Alright, let’s do this…”


	40. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I need some very fluffy Simi, please

“What about this one?” Seb offers him a fork with yet another different wedding cake and Kimi shrugs but eats it anyway. “Tastes just like the other one.”

“This one is a chocolate ganache cake while the other one has chocolate as a buttercream”, the baker explains helpfully and Seb exchanges an amused look with Kimi. 

“What do you think?”, he asks and Kimi raises his eyebrows.

“I like both?” He didn’t know that with marrying Seb there would come so many obligations. Like choosing the right wedding cake. Or the right location. Or Back-Up location. Or the right color of the flowers.

All he had wanted was to get an open bar, rings, some food and then marry Seb. He didn’t really care about anything else but his fiancé seems to really enjoy the wedding planning and he loves seeing him happy.

They’ve been trying different cakes for over an hour now, it’s a beautiful sunny and his life could really be worse than that. He has Seb with him and that’s all that matters.

“Yeah me too.” Seb’s voice interrupts his thoughts, his fiancé smiling and lacing their fingers together. 

“You know we could just get both?”, Kimi suggests and Seb raises his eyebrows. “And who’s going to eat all that cake?”

“Given the fact that we’re apparently inviting the whole paddock”, Kimi shrugs, running a hand through his hair, “you know how much they eat.”

“True.” Seb grins and they look at each other for a moment, Kimi gently wiping some chocolate cream from Seb’s cheek. 

“I love you, _kulta_ ”, he says quietly, ignoring the people around them. Seb smiles, blue eyes sparkling and he pulls him closer, kissing him gently. He tastes sweet and like chocolate and like home and Kimi’s heart skips a beat.

“I love you too”, Seb says when they break apart and Kimi squeezes his hand slightly, full of love for the man in front of him.


	41. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh my goodness could you maybe write something with Simi protecting Max form someone

Kimi stops when he hears loud voices from the Red Bull garage and he frowns. It’s late already, mostly people packing their stuff - they’re leaving Singapore soon with the race being over.

One of the voices sounds like Max, he’s talking Dutch and when Kimi recognizes the other voice, also talking Dutch, he immediately picks up his pace, a bad feeling spreading through his stomach. He knows that voice.

When he turns around the corner and sees Max backed against the wall, Jos standing in front of him, a red face, he immediately knows what’s happening. Max only finished P4 today, not making it on the podium and Kimi knows how Jos reacts after such races. 

He has comforted Max enough times to know that his father is an absolute asshole and his blood begins to boil when he sees Jos’s hand on Max’s throat.

“Leave him the fuck alone”, he says sharply, stepping forward and Jos turns around, not loosening his grip. Kimi can see the panic in Max’s eyes, the fear and it breaks his heart. The poor boy.

“Get the fuck out off here, Raikkonen, this is none of your business”, Jos sneers and Kimi’s face darkens. 

“I said leave him alone”, he says quietly and when Jos just laughs, Kimi has enough.

With two steps he’s in front of them, pushing Jos away from Max before standing between them, nothing but anger in his eyes. 

“Touch him one more time and I’ll get you banned from the races”, he growls and Jos stares at him, actually speechless. “You wouldn’t dare to, he’s my _son_ -“ 

“Try me, asshole.” Kimi holds his gaze without a problem and Jos narrows his eyes before scoffing. “Worthless.”

He leaves and as soon as he’s gone, Kimi turns around, pulling a visibly pale Max into his arms. 

“You’re okay, kid?”, he asks quietly, Max just shakes his head. “No.” 

His voice is thick with tears and Kimi nods, leading him out of the garage.

“Come on, let’s get somewhere more private.” 

His feet lead him instinctively to Seb’s motorhome and he knocks, still holding Max close. 

“Kimi, you- Max, are you okay?” Seb immediately pulls them inside, looking worried and when Max shakes his head, Seb pulls him into a hug.

“Jos”, is all Kimi says and Seb’s face darkens, Max crying quietly and Kimi falls down on his other side, them taking Max in the middle. Seb gets a blanket, pulling it over them and they let him cry, giving him the time he needs.

“It’s just- I know P4 is not good-“, Max starts with a hoarse voice and Kimi scoffs. “Says who?”

“My Dad.” 

“Yeah well fuck your Dad.” Kimi snorts and he’s relieved to see the small smile appearing on Max’s face.

“He came to see me after the race and things got heated pretty quickly. We screamed at each other and argued and then he pushed me against the wall and I just- panicked.”

Max buries his face on Seb’s chest and Kimi really, really wants to punch something. Or rather someone. He takes a deep breath, exchanging another look with Seb and he wishes he could help the boy.

“We-“ 

A knock on the door makes him look up and Seb frowns. “Maybe Dan?” 

They know Dan cares about Max and maybe he somehow got to know about-

But when Seb opens the door, Kimi still holding Max, it’s not Dan but Jos standing there, visibly pissed. 

“I want to talk with Max.” He’s still pissed and Kimi can feel Max tense below him.

“He doesn’t want to talk with you though.” Seb snorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glares at Jos. “He suffered enough today.”

“You can’t-“ 

“I can and I will now fuck off.” Seb closes the door, locking it before he falling back on the sofa next to them, smiling when he sees Max’s incredulous look.

“He’s gonna be so pissed”, he mumbles, Seb shrugs. “I don’t care. And don’t worry, we’re gonna look after you.” 

He gives him a reassuring smile and Kimi nods. 

“He won’t get near you, promise.”

The next morning they take Max in the middle while walking through the paddock, making sure Jos can’t get too close and Max slowly seems to relax, giving them a grateful look and smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry not sorry for the Simi Spam guys but it's just the pairing I've gotten the most prompts for sksksks


	42. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I pretty please request a Fast and Furious Simi AU? 😍

“It’s been a while that you beat me.” Seb is leaning against his Ferrari, a shit-eating grin on his face and Kimi raises his eyebrows, not even bothering to answer that.

He gets his own car keys from the pocket of his jeans, sliding his sunglasses back on and raises his eyebrows. 

“You wanna keep talking or actually race?”, he asks dryly and Seb laughs, pushing himself off his car and kissing Kimi gently.

“I love you”, he mumbles, Kimi smirks. “I love you too - let’s see if you still do after I beat your ass on track.” He gets in his car, leaving his stunned husband behind and drives on the starting line.

He sees Jenson and Max on the stands, watching them and Kimi takes a deep breath, focusing on the race ahead. He knows how good Seb is, knows his strengths and weaknesses in and out and he loves racing against him.

They’re both super competitive, not as bad as Nico and Lewis but there’s a healthy rivalry between them and they know to leave what happens on track there and not take it home with them - they rarely hold grudges.

One of the reasons why they’re happily married for over 5 years by now.

Seb is next to him now and as soon as the lights go out, Kimi goes all in, pressing the accelerator and taking the first corner sharply. Seb is directly next to him, they’re nearly touching and Kimi grits his teeth, keeping his focus on track and not on Seb on his right.

It’s not like it’s an important race, their official races through Monaco are on Saturday and this is just a simple practice race, checking the cars and making sure all runs smoothly for the qualifying on Friday.

But Kimi is competitive, they all are - there’s not one single street racer who doesn’t have at least one single competitive bone in their body. You always want to win, doesn’t matter if the race is important or not.

He manages to defend his lead, keeping Seb a few milliseconds behind him and their Ferrari’s are wheel to wheel, Kimi making sure they don’t make contact.

No need to send one of them spinning into the gravel but he still pushes a bit more, defending his lead - he’s going to win this because Seb had been right: it had been a while that he beat him.

But today it looks good and when he drives milliseconds before Seb over the finishing line, he can’t help but exhale deeply, smiling. Was about fucking time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in a larger gang/illegal street racing universe from a fic I'm writing on since November and have no idea when I'll finish it


	43. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something with Seb calling Kimi with cute nicknames? Please, is what my heart needs

“ _Kulta_?” Kimi looks up at the Finnish nickname, not being able to hide his smile. “Hm?” 

Seb comes towards him, kissing him gently before handing him his coffee. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah, just packing for Singapore.” Kimi gesticulates at the suitcase and Seb smiles, pressing another kiss against his lips while leaning against him. “Can I help?”

“Can you smuggle my alcohol?” Kimi smirks and Seb snorts, shaking his head amused. “No.” 

“Come on, I’m not allowed to bring anything anymore after I got Antonio drunk-“ 

“You did what?!”, Seb interrupts him, staring at him incredulously before he bursts out laughing. “My god, you’re unbelievable.” 

He kisses him again and Kimi smiles, burying his hand in Seb’s hair. He’s so in love.

“Anyway, we’re having a team evening in my room, you guys coming?” Dan looks at them expectingly and Seb shrugs, throwing Kimi a quick glance. “Sure. You’re up for it, _rakas_?” 

It’s not the first time Kimi notices Seb calling him Finnish nicknames ( _rakas_ meaning ‘dear’) and his heart swells, a small smile appearing on his face.

He takes Seb’s hand, squeezing it and ignoring Dan, nodding. “If you want that.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s gonna be nice.” Seb smiles and they look at each other for a moment, just staring at each other.

“Eh, peachy. See you then I guess?” Dan clears his throat, running a hand through his hair and Kimi waves dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, see you.” 

Maybe they will be a bit late if Seb keeps looking at him like that.

“I’m so proud of you, _hani_!” Seb pulls Kimi into a passionate kiss and Kimi smiles when he hears the Finnish nickname (this time translated to ‘honey’), pulling Seb closer. He’s still sticky with champagne but god, that win felt good.

And it felt even better sharing a podium with Seb again after all this time. 

“You were amazing, that overtake in turn 8 was- really, Max didn’t see you coming at all!” Seb still stares at him, eyes sparkling and Kimi’s heart softens.

“I love you”, he mumbles and Seb’s smile could illuminate the whole room. 

“I love you more”, he whispers and Kimi snorts, he doubts that this is possible. He pulls him into another kiss, enjoying his lips on him.

“You’re okay, _muru_?” Seb’s voice makes him look up and Kimi shakes his head, silently staring at the wall of his driver’s room. The nickname made him feel warm though (Finnish, again, this time meaning ‘crumb’) and he pulls Seb next to him on the sofa.

He’s still pissed about his absolutely stupid crash with Ocon, it wasn’t even his fault. And he had P2, maybe he could’ve gotten another podium and then-

“You were amazing, it wasn’t your fault”, Seb mumbles, kissing him softly and letting his hand run through his hair. “Mexico will be better.” 

Kimi shrugs, staying quiet but he knows Seb understands him anyway and he swallows dryly. Fuck.

“ _Pupu_!” Seb is yelling at him through the whole paddock and while Valtteri next to him bursts out laughing, Kimi raises his eyebrows. “What?” 

“Did he really just call you ‘Bunny’?!” Valtteri stares at him, still laughing and Kimi flips him off, blushing slightly. “Shut up.”

“There you are!” Seb stops in front of him, a big grin on his face and Kimi decides to ignore Valtteri’s grin, instead turning towards Seb. “What?” 

Qualifying starts in one hour and they should actually be in their garages-

“There’s free ice cream in the McLaren garage”, Seb interrupts his thoughts and Kimi blinks. “What??” 

“Yeah, Lando and Carlos organized something, what do I know, anyway, we should go before Dan and Max get there and-“

“Let’s go”, Kimi interrupts him, taking his hand and pulling him past a stunned Valtteri. 

“Don’t you dare and tell anyone that there is free ice cream!”, Kimi yells at Valtteri in Finnish while dragging Seb along.

Qualifying can wait.


	44. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any chance of more brocedes streetracing au plsssssss?

“You fucking idiot!” Lewis glares at Nico, leaning against his desk, his gun loosely in his hand. “What were you thinking??”

“We made a deal, didn’t we?” Nico grins weakly, biting his lip and Lewis tries his best not to get too distracted by that. “I lost the race so I quit my job and I can join your gang.”

“I said I don’t want to see you again.” Lewis stares at him, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. He could’ve pulled the trigger. Could’ve killed Nico and solved so many problems with that.

But- it’s Nico. Nico, who’s still, after all that shit, the love of his life and he just couldn’t do it. And now he’s stuck with that asshole and somehow has to teach him- yeah what exactly? How to run drug deals? How to kill people? How to drive illegal street races?

Lewis doesn’t know what Niki’s plan is - maybe he hopes Nico annoys him so much that he _does_ shoot him eventually but Lewis knows he won’t be able to do it and he takes a deep breath, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“And yet you came back. Do you now that you could’ve gotten yourself killed?!” He’s so pissed and Nico raises one eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest as well. “Careful, Lewis, I might get the impression you care about me.”

“Oh fuck you.” Lewis snorts, he’s so done and for a second he considers asking Dan if he can shoot Nico for him. But then Nico’s face softens, blue eyes turning pleading. 

“Lewis, I- I promised”, he says again and Lewis closes his eyes, forcing himself to stay calm, to ignore his feelings and his racing heart.

“Okay”, is all he says and Nico frowns. “Okay?” 

“What do you want to hear from me?! You’re here, you’re lucky Niki and the others didn’t kill you on the spot and I have to deal with you now.” Lewis glares at him and Nico rolls his eyes.

“Stop being such a drama queen, I can be useful for you.” 

“Really? Because all you’ve been so far is annoying.” They stare at each other, the air between them filled with tension and the moment is only broken when there’s a knock on the door.

“Yeah?”, Lewis calls out and Max comes in, completely ignoring Nico. “The boss sends me. Says you two should get a grip and all. And that he won’t get a gun until we trust him.” 

His gaze hits Nico and Lewis nods, he’s so incredibly tired suddenly. “Okay.” 

“I know how to handle a gun?” Nico raises his eyebrows and Max snorts. “Congrats, but we all don’t trust you.” 

God, Lewis loves Max. Platonically, Dan would kill him otherwise and he gives him a quick smile. “Thanks, mate.”

“Sure thing. Take care of yourself.” Max nods at him before disappearing and Lewis turns back to Nico, still absolutely not amused.

God, why does his life hate him so much?


	45. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you please write a simi fic where one of them is not a F1 driver?

Seb always prays for a safe race. That’s all he wants really, podiums are nice and Kimi winning the championship had also been nice but- he just wants him safe.

And he knows accidents happen, has seen them happening so every race he just hopes it all goes well. 

At the moment he’s standing next to Grace Ricciardo, Dan’s mum, in the Ferrari garage, Dan being Kimi’s teammate and she gives him a warm smile.

“It’s going to be fine, no?”, she says but Seb knows she worries as well and he nods, smiling as well. Monza is special for Ferrari, the atmosphere simply amazing and when Kimi comes towards him, he forces himself to calm down a little. They’re doing this for over 15 years now and he’s used to his nerves before the races.

“Get that podium, baby”, he mumbles while kissing him softly and Kimi grins, fiddling with his gloves. “That was the plan. I have to defend my title, eh?” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure your teammate would also want that title again.” Seb grins and Kimi barks a laugh, pulling him into his arms. “Yeah no, not this year.” 

They both look over to Dan who’s talking with his engineer at his car, winking at them when he notices them looking at Seb shakes his head amused. He likes Dan a lot, the Aussie even having been Kimi’s best man at their wedding and he kisses him again.

He never thought he’d fall for an F1 driver but when he had seen Kimi all those years ago in the paddock, Seb being a young intern at McLaren while Kimi had his first season - it had been love on first sight from both sides.

They had been inseparable since then, moving together to Switzerland and Seb is used to traveling around the world with his husband.

He squeezes Kimi’s hand one more time, letting him get ready and when the lights go out, Kimi on Pole and Dan directly behind him, he can’t stop smiling, feeling proud.


	46. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any fic ideas based on Kimi and Seb's escape flight? 😋

“Kimi this is crazy, they haven’t even canceled the GP yet!” 

“But they should.” Kimi closes his suitcase before grabbing his passport and throwing Seb an expecting glance. “It will only get worse and there are more important things than racing.”

“I know and I agree but-“ 

Seb stops, it’s 3.30 am and he’s too tired to argue. And he knows Kimi is right. And he’s pissed at the FIA for being so incredibly stupid and all those things together aren’t a good combination.

“You know what? Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Seb grabs his backpack, making sure he has his passport and Kimi grins. “Good.” 

They booked their flight yesterday evening already, basically the moment they knew McLaren withdrew from the Australian GP and Seb- he actually expected the FIA to cancel the race immediately afterward. Well.

He knows that all the drivers are on their side, not feeling comfortable being around so many people, them having all met in Lewis’s hotel room last night and Seb takes a deep breath, quickly looking out of the door. The hotel floor is completely deserted, it’s still dark outside and he nods at Kimi who takes their suitcases.

They sneak downstairs, Seb praying that they won’t run into anyone from the FIA or Ferrari or anyone in general and they quickly check out, making the receptionist promise to not tell a single soul what they’re doing. They take a cab to the airport, their flight to Dubai going at 6 am and Seb feels a bit calmer when they’re on the highway to the airport.

He feels the adrenaline rush through his veins and he can’t hold back a grin, he feels oddly alive and Kimi gives him an amused smile, taking his hand. “You’re good?” 

“Yeah. Forgot how exciting it feels to do something forbidden.” Seb laughs and Kimi grins, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek after making sure that their driver isn’t looking.

“It’s what they deserve, _kulta_. No one should race when there’s a fucking pandemic spreading over the world. It’s irresponsible and I hope the other teams have the balls to withdraw as well.”

“I think Max also said he thinks about going back home.” Seb frowns, playing with the phone in his hand - it’s switched off but it calms him a little. “And Lewis too.” 

“Lewis was ready to start a rebellion after McLaren withdrew.” Kimi barks a laugh and Seb grins. “Well, we are doing that now, aren’t we?”

“Mhm, probably. I just hope they cancel it, it’s not funny anymore.” Kimi snorts, shaking his head. “The only one I feel sorry for is Dan. The boy would’ve really deserved a good Home GP for once.” 

“True but he’ll understand and there’s always next year.” Seb smiles but his heart hurts a little when he thinks about Daniel.

He had been so hopeful during the days leading up to the GP, beaming with excitement and he also had been the quietest during their meeting last night - very unusual. Seb knows he agrees with them but also knows how hard it must be for him and he hopes he at least has a good season then.

They reach the airport and when they’re at check-in, the man behind the counter stares at him. 

“Mister Vettel, eh, aren’t you supposed to drive your car in a few hours?” He looks shocked and Seb grins while Kimi puts their passports on the counter. “Window seat is good.”

The man nods, completely overwhelmed and Seb still feels a bit like they’re followed. God, he just wants to get in that plane and leave this continent. It’s nothing against Australia, really, Europe isn’t really better but he still has that fear they get caught and that would be absolutely embarrassing.

It’s only when they’re entering the plane half an hour later though, that it actually hits him: Kimi and he are basically fleeing from the Australian GP, the FIA, Ferrari, and Alfa have no idea that two of their drivers won’t show up for Free Practice in a few hours and he can’t stop grinning.

It’s so insane, they’re actually doing this and god, it feels so good. It’s the right thing to do and if they can help to get the GP canceled, even better. He just hopes the rest of the drivers stay safe, the rest of the team stays safe and he kinda wishes that he’d taken Charles with him. But they’d been a bit in a hurry and when the plane takes off, leaving Melbourne behind, Seb can’t help but grin.

They’re actually doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie this was so much fun to write


	47. Kimi Räikkönen & Sebastian Vettel & Max Verstappen & Pierre Gasly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I maybe request Kimi and Sebastian protecting Pierre and Max form an angry Helmut Marko

Seb hears loud voices from the Red Bull garage and that’s normally nothing unusual. Max has a temper and so does every second mechanic at Red Bull, the adrenaline running high after a race - it’s normal. But the voice doesn’t sound like Max, rather like a very pissed off Helmut Marko and Seb exchanges a worried look with Kimi.

“You want to check?”, Kimi asks him, already letting go off his hand and Seb nods slowly. “I know Helmut, he’s an asshole. And if we can save a poor mechanic from getting yelled at, why not.” 

“Sure.” Kimi flashes him a rare smile and they head towards the Red Bull garage.

When they step into it though it’s not a poor mechanic that’s getting yelled at - it’s Max and Pierre and Sebs stares at the scene in front of him for a moment. Max is yelling back (somehow Seb is not surprised) while Pierre just looks intimidated, standing a little bit behind Max.

“It’s not his fucking fault he’s still a little insecure!”, Max hisses, crossing his arms in front of his chest and Helmut laughs mockingly. “It is, this is Formula 1, the big game!” 

“It’s still not his fault when his engine fails!” 

“True, it’s both of your faults for being absolute _incompetent drivers_!” 

“I got P3!” 

“But that’s not good enough!”, Helmut spits out, stepping closer and Max flinches visibly.

Seb narrows his eyes, exchanging another glance with Kimi before stepping forward. 

“Leave them alone”, he says quietly, a threatening edge to his voice. “Or you’ll have a problem.” 

Helmut turns around, surprise turning into annoyance when he sees them. “Fuck off, Sebastian, this isn’t your garage anymore.”

“And you’re abusing your drivers!” Seb stares at him, actually speechless while Kimi steps forward, pulling Max and a visibly shaken Pierre behind him. 

“I can do whatever I want with my drivers”, Helmut hisses and Seb raises his eyebrows. “Leave them the fuck alone or I’ll have a word with the FIA.”

“I didn’t touch them-“ 

“He slapped me”, Pierre suddenly says quietly, fixating an oil spot on the ground. “After I got the DNF.”

It’s deadly silent after that, Max chewing on his bottom lip and Seb is close to murdering the old man. He has never been easy to be around, always harsh, unforgiving and just a straight-up asshole but this-

“You little-“ 

Helmut lunges forward but Kimi steps in front of Pierre and Max, glaring at Helmut. 

“Touch them one more time and I’ll make sure you get banned from every fucking race for the rest of your miserable life”, he says with a raspy voice and Helmut stares at him.

“You can’t-“ 

“He can and he fucking will. Take that as a last warning, Helmut, and believe me: we will know.” Seb gives him a cold look while putting an arm around Max’s shoulders, Kimi not leaving Pierre’s side and they leave the garage, slowly walking through the now nearly deserted paddock.

“Are you guys okay?”, Seb asks when they enter the Ferrari garage, pulling Max into a quick hug - he might not look like he likes physical affection very much but Seb found out through the last years that Max is pretty soft on the inside. And loves hugs.

“I guess.” Pierre’s voice is thick with emotion while Max just hugs Seb back silently, not letting go off him and Kimi scoffs. “He’s such a fucking asshole, I can’t believe they still allow him to come to the races.”

“It got worse during the years”, Max mumbles into Seb’s shoulder, not looking at any of them. “In the beginning, it was just the verbal abuse but he never dared to touch Dan - or me in that matter. But since this season- it’s like he got completely insane. He…reminds me more and more of my father.”

Dead silence answers him, Seb exchanging a quick look with Kimi before he takes a deep breath. “Should we talk with Christian about this?” 

“I don’t know if it helps”, Pierre says, his voice shaking. “He hates me too.”

Seb looks at him, sees the broken expression in Pierre’s eyes and his heart breaks a little for him. He knows Pierre is not having the easiest season, knows how hard Red Bull is treating him and Kimi hugs him a little tighter.

“We’re going to Christian with you”, Seb says, determination audible in his voice and he unconsciously threads his hand through Max’s hair. “And we’re always there for you, okay? If you need anything just stop by.”

“Thanks.” Max’s voice cracks a little, Pierre has tears in his eyes and Kimi gives them a soft smile. “Always, kid. Always.”


	48. Lando Norris/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! I was wondering if you could write some Max and Lando fluff please 😍♥️

“I swear to god, I’m going to murder my fifth computer!” Max looks pissed and Lando holds back a comment, grinning instead. He ends his own stream before looking at his boyfriend who’s standing in the door, eyes filled with anger.

“What happened?”, Lando asks and Max growls, running a hand through his hair. “Stream crashed once again and I have no idea how to fix it.” 

“Gianni couldn’t help you?” “No.” Max looks pissed and Lando sighs, getting up and pulling him into a quick kiss.

“You were leading the race though, no?”, he asks and Max nods, rolling his eyes. “I really wanted to win this, given the fact that these are apparently the only races I’m winning at the moment.” 

“Hmm, I know. And I’m proud of you.” Lando smiles, taking his hand before leading him in the kitchen, getting himself some milk and a Red Bull for Max. “You can use my computer for tomorrow if you want, I need to take a break from streaming anyway.” 

“You’d do that?” Max raises his eyebrows and Lando nods, jumping on the kitchen counter, legs dangling while he drinks his milk. “Mhm. I’d for you.” 

He winks at him and Max smiles, coming closer and kissing him softly.

“I love you”, he mumbles, cupping his face with one hand. “And I’m really glad I’m spending this quarantine with you.” 

“Me too.” Lando leans into his touch, he feels warm and content and Max grins. “Even though Carlos was right: you really have to stop shouting.”

“I thought you like it when I shout?” Lando winks at him and Max stares at him dumbfounded for a second before he starts laughing. “Little shit.” 

He pulls him into a long kiss, standing between Lando’s spread legs and when he pulls back, his blue eyes are sparkling. “Don’t you have a stream to finish?”

“We could also cuddle.” Lando shrugs, pressing a quick kiss on Max’s cheek. “Watch some trashy movie on Netflix and make fun of it.” 

“True it’s been a while I’ve seen Twilight.” 

“Don’t you _dare_ and make fun of Twilight, Max Verstappen!” Lando glares at him and Max laughs again, stealing another kiss.

“I’d never dare to, mate.” He grins, his anger about the crashed stream apparently gone and Lando smiles, hooking his legs around Max’s waist and his arms around his neck, clinging on to him. “Good. And now carry me to the sofa, after you’ve interrupted my stream so rudely.”

“Well, hold on tight, spider monkey.” Max winks at him while picking him up and Lando glares at him, hitting his arm. “I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“What was it with ‘no making fun of Twilight’? I’m pretty sure that counts.” 

“It doesn’t.” 

“It does.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh shut up.” Max drops him on the sofa and falls next to him before pulling Lando into his arms and Lando smirks. “Make me.” 

“With pleasure.” Max’s eyes darken a little and he pulls Lando closer, kissing him deeply.


	49. Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Valtteri is a hockey player, Lewis is a fan (and deeply in love with him)

Working with the Finnish Ice Hockey National Team hasn’t really been Lewis’s first job choice when he graduated from uni. But there had been an opportunity, Helsinki is a nice city to live in and even though Finnish is a nightmare of a language to learn - he loves his job.

And he became quite a hockey fan himself in the last five years.

Working with the team, travelling with them to matches, organising events - it’s hard to not get hooked and he enjoys every minute of it. He’s the PR manager of the team, making sure the players are always on time for their press duties and he likes what he’s doing.

Life would be good if it wasn’t for the fact that he fell in love with one of the players and it annoys the hell out of him. Valtteri is cute, his blue eyes give Lewis shivers and- look, he’s also just a man. He walked into the locker room after a match, seeing Valtteri coming from the showers and he still keeps dreaming about that.

Kimi, captain of the team and also one of his closest friends, keeps telling him that he should just ask Valtteri out but Lewis- look, if things don’t work out, it’s going to be awkward. He still has to work closely with the team and he doesn’t want to put Valtteri in an uncomfortable position.

That doesn’t mean he isn’t thinking about it.

He thinks about it every morning when he is on his way to work. Every practice session where he watches Valtteri train with the team. Every lunch he has with the team. Every time he goes to bed and the last thing on his mind is Valtteri before he falls asleep.

“Ask him out”, Kimi says when they’re on their way to the World Cup and Lewis rolls his eyes, quickly looking over his shoulder to check that no one is listening in on them before he answers.

“I can’t-“ 

“Do it.” Kimi glares at him before putting his headphones back in and Lewis stares at him, actually speechless. Well, thanks for nothing, he thinks bitterly and flinches when Valtteri falls on the seat next to him. 

“You’re good?”, he asks him with that absolute breathtaking smile and Lewis nods, smiling back. “Yeah.”

They smile at each other for a moment and then the plane takes off, Valtteri being asleep soon after and Lewis takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Lovely.

And then Finland actually wins the final, beating Canada and is World Champion.

It’s during one of the many team celebrations that follow that Lewis finds himself in front of Valtteri, exhausted but happy and they smile at each other again. It’s been an exhausting tournament with a tight final but they did it and Valtteri’s smile widens, hand cupping his face.

“You’re amazing, Lewis, do you know that?”, he says and Lewis stares at him, heart beating in his throat. What the-

Valtteri leans in, kissing him softly and Lewis freezes for a second before pulling him closer, one hand in his blonde hair and he sighs contentedly. It still feels like a dream and when they pull apart after what feels like forever, both panting and putting their foreheads together, Lewis can’t stop the happy smile that’s spreading over his face.

“You want to go for dinner with me?”

“I’d love to.”


	50. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just saw a James Bond gifset and I craved some 005 Vettel, Sebastian Vettel, being seduced by the rival/enemy spy 007 Raikkonen, Kimi-Matias Raikkonen. Could you write sth both sexy and funny, please?

Look, if you asked Seb, infiltrating the Finnish intelligence agency wouldn’t really be high on his to-do list. Those guys are _good_ and he hates sneaking in and stealing date - Lewis is better at that.

But Lewis got shot during his last mission in Singapore and is still recovering, Dan is on some job in Australia regarding some Dutch target (apparently they have history and Seb didn’t even bother to ask) and Seb still curses Mattia for not just waiting until Lewis is fit again. Did he mention that he hates sneaking in and stealing data?

He gets into the building unseen, mumbling a “005, we’re inside” in his headset and ignores Charles’s “I know I’m basically monitoring all your steps, Seb.” 

“Good, then- oh fuck.” Seb freezes when he looks up and sees a gun pointed at him.

“Seb? Are you- oh shit.” Charles apparently has seen the man on his screen as well now and Seb is close to asking Mattia to fire him for his incompetence - how did he not- 

“Give me your weapons”, the man in front of him says with a raspy voice and Seb stares at him, actually speechless. “…what?” 

“I said”, the man steps forward and Seb tries not to stare into those fucking blue eyes, “give me your weapons and cut the connection.” 

Seb swallows dryly and he hears a quiet “I’m gonna get you out of there, Seb”, from Charles before he pulls the in-ear plug from his ear and hands it to the man.

Then he gives him his gun, feeling so fucking stupid - it wasn’t Charles fault because honestly, Seb had been blind but then again, _he hates sneaking in and stealing data_ \- and the man smirks, handcuffing him with one quick motion.

Seb’s breath hitches in his throat when he feels the other man so close, heart beating fast in his chest and he’s not sure if that’s because he’s going to die in the next ten minutes or because he’s attracted to the man. Possibly both.

“Who are you?”, he asks while trying to move his hands in the handcuffs and the man smirks when he sees him struggle. “Agent 007 but you can call me Kimi.” 

Well fuck. Agents never tell each other their names except they trust each other or are about to die - and somehow Seb doesn’t think the first one is the case here.

“Lovely, I’m Agent 005. Or Sebastian. Or Seb”, he answers dryly and the man- Kimi grins. “Oh, I know who you are, Sebastian.” 

He reaches for the handcuffs, pulling him close and Seb involuntarily gets goosebumps when he’s pressed against Kimi.

“Well? How are you going to kill me?”, he asks dryly while Kimi leads him through the dark corridor, desperately trying to come up with an escape strategy. 

Kick him in the balls? Negative, he’s still wearing handcuffs and Kimi has a gun.

Use his elbows? Well, Kimi still has a gun and that is probably the biggest handicap here.

Kiss him? Wait, where did that come from.

“Oh, I’m not gonna kill you.” Kimi is still smirking, his hand quickly trailing over Seb’s cheeks and he stares at him, heart beating fast in his chest. “…what?” 

Really, he had moments in the past where he sounded more intelligent.

“I- shut up, Lando, I know what I’m doing!”, Kimi suddenly growls, he sounds annoyed and Seb stares at him. “Excuse me?” 

“Oh it’s just Lando, my intelligence operative”, Kimi says, waving dismissively. “And he talks a lot.”

“Tell me about it”, Seb mumbles and they share a look of understanding - well, at least he will die knowing he’s not the only one with a too chatty intelligence operative. Really, if Charles starts talking about Pierre one more time Seb might take Kimi’s gun and shoot himself.

Kimi, to his surprise, doesn’t lead him into some dark torture dungeon - he leads him out of the building. A young man is already waiting for them, balancing a laptop on his knees, headset on his head and a relieved look appears on his face when he sees them.

“Kimi!” He closes the laptop, nearly running towards them and Seb would find it cute if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s handcuffed, confused and has no idea what’s going on.

The man hugs Kimi tightly before flashing Seb a quick smile, he looks so young, probably not over 20 and Seb stares at them. 

“Okay, what’s going on?”, he asks and Kimi grins, thumb caressing Seb’s hands which are still handcuffed.

“My agency tried fucking me over.” Kimi shrugs, pulling a small button from his pocket while pushing Seb towards the guy. “Lando, do me a favour and take care of him for a second.”

Lando looks a little horrified, carefully taking Seb at the handcuffs and Seb thinks about freeing himself (because really, that guy is no threat and if he’s quick-) but then Kimi presses the button and the whole building behind them blows up.

Seb freezes (lost data, lovely. He can already hear Mattia yell at him - given the fact that he survives this of course) and Kimi turns around, sighing. “Let’s get away from here.”

He takes Seb’s wrist again, Lando visibly relieved not to have that much responsibility anymore and the kid leads them to a getaway car a few hundred meters away.

“Thanks for behaving.” Kimi winks at Seb and- really, he shouldn’t be turned on by this. But Kimi is hot and he nearly died today so Seb is really not in the mood to let himself be judged and he rolls his eyes when Kimi pushes him on the backseat before falling down next to him.

Lando starts driving and Seb turns to Kimi, confusion slowly turning into annoyance. 

“What’s going on?”, he asks again and Kimi sighs while reloading his gun - Seb shouldn’t find that hot. He really shouldn’t.

“As I said, my agency fucked me over, wanted to get me killed. I had something against that. Got Lando involved, stole their data - you’re welcome”, he winks at Seb who can just stare at him, “found you, decided you’re too cute to die and got you out of there. As you saw. Your agency isn’t hiring by any chance?”

Well Lewis is still out for a while and Dan is in Australia doing god knows what- or who- but-

Seb stares at him, completely overwhelmed while Lando is breaking every speed limit there is and Seb blinks confused. “Why Lando?” 

He doesn’t know why from all the questions he has _this_ is the first one he asks and Lando grins. “Because I’m also too cute to die.”

“I got attached to him.” Kimi shrugs. “And he’s a genius and too pure to die like this.” 

“Thanks, Kimi.” Lando flashes Kimi a broad smile before focusing back on the road and Seb is still confused - and horny. A bad mix, really.

“Your agency is located in Italy, right?”, Kimi asks and Seb nods slowly, still at a loss for words and Kimi grins. “Good. Can you get us to the airport, Lando?” 

“Sure thing.”

“Why the handcuffs? Why not just tell me?!” Seb shakes his head, his hands are slowly starting to hurt and Kimi shrugs. “They had audio and cameras in every corner. And you look kinda hot in handcuffs.” 

He gives him another smirk and Seb rolls his eyes, trying to hide the blush that’s creeping up his cheeks. “I hate you.” 

“No you don’t, I just saved your life.” Kimi raises his eyebrows and Seb sighs. “Lando? Do me a favour and get us back to Italy as soon as possible.”


	51. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Simi, Sebastian having to get his hand put in plaster and Kimi coming with and Sebastian in pain plus painkillers tells Kimi he loves him?

“It hurts and I’m scared”, Seb confesses quietly and Kimi gently takes his not broken hand, caressing it with his thumb. “It’s going to be alright, _kulta_. The doctor is going to fix it, give you some painkillers and then we can go home.”

Seb doesn’t look too convinced but cuddles up to Kimi, letting his gaze wander over the other people in the waiting room. He still can’t believe he broke his hand while slipping on a _wet floor_ and he knows Charles is gonna laugh at him while Mattia won’t be too excited when he hears about it.

On the other hand: there are no races for the foreseeable future so he should be good and when his name gets called up he drags Kimi along, the doctor giving them a warm smile.

“Hello, Mister Vettel. Mister Raikkonen.” “Hey”, Seb mumbles, carefully holding his broken hand and the doctor examines it, Kimi still holding Seb’s healthy hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

“I’m gonna have to bandage it and put it in a cast and with a few regular check-ups you should be good in no time”, the doctor says after he looked over the hand and Seb chews on his bottom lip, flinching when the doctor’s cool fingers touch the wrist.

“It hurts”, he mumbles, not really feeling very adult-like and the doctor nods, attaching the bandage. “I’ll give you some painkillers. I guess you don’t have to drive home yourself?”

“No, I’ll take care of him.” Kimi gives Seb a soft smile, putting an arm around his shoulder and the doctor smiles as well before taking care of the cast. “Good. Don’t overstrain your hand and take it easy, yeah?”

“Mhm.” Seb tries to ignore the pain, he has never been a fan of hospitals and he’s eternally grateful that Kimi came with him - he always feels safer with Kimi by his side.

“There we go”, the doctor says after another few minutes and Seb takes a deep breath, looking at the cast, carefully moving his hand. It still hurts though and the doctor hands him a package of painkillers. “You can take them up to three times a day, call me if you need anything else.”

He walks them to the door, Kimi having his arm around Seb’s waist and Seb swallows one of the painkillers while they go back to their car. 

“I feel like shit”, he comments and Kimi laughs, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “Give them time, they’ll need a while to work.”

“Hm”, Seb mumbles, falling on the passenger seat and Kimi smiles softly, closing the door for him before getting on the driver’s seat. “Come on, let’s get you home.” He starts the car and Seb leans his head against the car door, yawning.

He feels more and more sleepy, oddly dizzy as well and Kimi has to help him in their house when they’re back home, gently lowering him on the couch and pulling a blanket over him.

“How are you feeling?”, he asks and Seb yawns, cuddling up a bit more. 

“Fantastic”, he mutters, giving Kimi a sleepy smile. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, _kulta_.” Kimi caresses his cheek, a warm look in his eyes and he kisses him softly. “Do you need anything?” 

“You.” Seb pulls on Kimi’s hand, making him nearly lose his balance and Kimi laughs, sitting down next to him. “I’m right here, _kulta_. Sleep, yeah? I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Mhm.” Seb smiles contentedly, he feels warm and like he’s floating, the tiredness slowly overwhelming him.

Kimi is here, it’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that I have absolutely no idea about medical terms or what happens when you break your hand lmao


	52. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello! Not sure if you're taking any more prompts but if you do would you consider write something about a jealous Kimi? Something like "back off, he's my husband. Don't you see the fucking ring on his finger?" Kind of thing and of course his husband would be Mister Sebastian Vettel 😂

The whole grid knows that there’s no Seb without Kimi and no Kimi without Seb. The whole grid knows that they’ve been a thing for years, that they always go everywhere together.

The whole grid knows that Seb and Kimi married in Finland last spring.

So Kimi really doesn’t get why this new Ferrari mechanic (he has to be new, Kimi doesn’t know him and he’s normally pretty good with remembering faces) is shamelessly flirting with his husband.

It doesn’t matter that they’re in Monza and Seb just won the race. It doesn’t matter that he’s maybe slightly drunk. It doesn’t matter that the whole grid went to a bar together for once and is mingling. It doesn’t matter because the golden wedding ring on Seb’s finger is very visible and Kimi actually considers punching the mechanic's face.

He’s always been a little jealous, mostly since he left Ferrari and Valtteri next to him chuckles quietly, following his gaze.

“Seb doesn’t really look like he’s into it”, he comments and Kimi grits his teeth, taking a deep breath. 

“No”, he says slowly and he knows Seb isn’t into it because he knows his husband. Knows he’s just polite and also because he trusts him.

But he doesn’t like how the other guy looks at Seb, touches him from time to time and he abruptly gets up, ignoring Valtteri’s and Kevin’s grin. 

“I’m right back”, he mumbles, slowly making his way through the crowd.

He doesn’t pay much attention to Dan and Max who are shamelessly making out to his left (god bless the ‘no journalists on grid-evenings’ rule) and also ignores Lando, George and Alex who apparently teamed up against Carlos, Charles and Pierre to see who fits more pretzels into his mouth (it’s Lando and somehow Kimi is not surprised).

Seb looks up when he sees him, a relieved look washing over his face and Kimi pulls him closer, one arm possessively around his waist.

“Back off, he’s my husband. Don’t you see the fucking ring on his finger?”, Kimi growls, not caring if he sounds rude or not. The mechanic’s eyes widen a little before he crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

“Looked to me like he was into it”, he says mockingly and Kimi’s grip around Seb’s waist tightens. “Then you’re fucking blind, now fuck off!” 

He glares at him, a few people watching them already curiously. The mechanic seems to get more and more uncomfortable and when Seb kisses Kimi gently he disappears in the crowd.

“Since when does Ferrari hire such asshole?”, Kimi growls and Seb shrugs, a soft smile on his face. “I don’t know but thanks anyway. I didn’t want to be rude and didn’t know what to do.” 

He shrugs a little bit helplessly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks and Kimi knows he tells the truth.

Not that he ever doubted Seb and he smiles as well, kissing him again, pulling him closer and holding him a little tighter.

“I love you, _kulta_.”


	53. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nico showing up at a race wearing ONLY Lewis collaboration with Hilfiger 👀

Lewis gets out of the car, sweaty but happy and he takes a deep breath, removing his helmet. Another Pole position, another good qualifying.

He wants to head towards Bono but something - or rather someone - catches his eyes and he slowly turns around, staring at the person who’s standing next to Toto.

What the _fuck_ is Nico doing in Singapore and why is he dressed completely in Lewis’s Tommy Hilfiger collection?!

Lewis stares at him, confused, a little bit pissed (he didn’t tell him shit) but most of all speechless and Nico winks at him, slowly coming closer. “Hey, Lewis.”

“What the fuck are you wearing?”, he manages to get out, eyes wandering over the hoodie and the jeans and Nico raises his eyebrows. “Okay, I know you are getting old but you should at least recognise your own collection.”

Lewis is still speechless, staring at Nico dumbfounded and Toto gives them a short smile. 

“Can I leave you two alone without you trying to kill each other?”, he asks dryly and Lewis raises his eyebrows. “That depends if he can behave.”

“Oh fuck you, Lewis.” Nico rolls his eyes but there’s a small grin playing around his lips and Toto sighs, apparently regretting to ever give Nico access to the Mercedes garage in the first place. 

“I want no fights, don’t kill each other”, he says again before he leaves and as soon as he’s gone, Lewis can’t stop smiling.

“Okay, what the fuck are you doing here?”, he asks while taking Nico’s hand, walking with him through the paddock and ignoring the looks they’re getting. “I thought you’re in Monaco?” 

“Have to support my husband, don’t I?” Nico grins, squeezing his hand a little and waving at a few mechanics who recognised him. “We can’t have Max win the championship.”

“No we can’t, I want Number 7.” Lewis laughs and when Nico looks at him with a proud shine in his eyes, Lewis’s heart is full of love for the man next to him. 

“And why the collection?”, he asks while they pass the Ferrari garage, Nico waving at Seb and his husband shrugs.

“It’s the easiest way of telling people who I support”, he says dryly. “People these days have a horrible habit of ignoring wedding rings.” 

“You know you could’ve easily just worn my merch.” 

“I love you but no, I have my own.” Nico winks at him. “And your collection is a little bit more stylish.”

“Awww, thanks, babe!” Lewis beams at him, happy Nico actually likes it (he put a lot of time and effort into creating the pieces but then again he should’ve known. Nico steals his hoodies all the time anyway) and presses a kiss on his cheek. “Did you bring the dogs with you?”

“Yep.” Nico grins. “Left them with Toto so we can go for dinner and celebrate your Pole position properly.” 

“I have a race tomorrow.” 

“Did that ever stop me from sucking you off?” 

“True.” They stare at each other for a moment, smiling and Lewis leans in, kissing Nico softly.

“Thanks for the surprise”, he mumbles against his lips and Nico’s smile widens. “Always, baby. I’m the good looking trophy wife now, right? And I’m just so proud of you.”

“You’ve always been good looking.”

“I know”.

Lewis stares at him for a second before he starts laughing, taking Nico’s hand again and he can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	54. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Can you write a prompt where seb and kimi are both single parents with charles being seb's son and max being kimi's son then the boys got into a silly fight at school 😂 leading to their parents meeting, pls.

“So what did you do?” Seb crosses his arms in front of his chest, staring at Charles and his son pouts. “Nothing!” 

“Then why do I have the invitation for a parent meeting with the father of a certain Max Verstappen?” Seb raises his eyebrows and Charles snorts.

“Max is a dick and I didn’t do anything.” 

“Really.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then why do I have the invitation, Charles?” 

“We got into a fight, okay?!” Charles glares at him, restlessly playing with the phone in his hands. “He said Money Heist is overrated.”

“And you did what?” Seb stares at him, trying to figure out what Money Heist was again. Was is that Spanish Netflix show with the masks and the island? Or was it the one with the strange kid with the bleeding nose? He really doesn’t know what kids these days watch.

“I yelled at him.” 

“About a TV show??” 

“It’s my favourite show!” Charles glares at Seb and chews on his bottom lip. “Things got heated, I said his stupid iRacing game he always plays is shit and we kinda … were at each other’s throat.”

“Did you punch him?!” Seb stares at him but Charles is quick to shake his head. “No! I’m not that stupid he’s taller than me - not that I couldn’t fight him”, he mumbles before he raises his voice again, “but he dates the captain of the basketball team.”

“Aha.” Seb is completely overwhelmed and Charles sighs. “We wrestled on the ground and both got detention. And this.” 

He waves dismissively at the invitation on the kitchen counter and Seb shakes his head, massaging his temples. “Jesus Christ, Charles. You’re grounded.” 

“But Pierre and I wanted to-“ 

“No.”

“So why do I have to go to school?” Kimi raises his eyebrows, eyeing Max a little worried. His son is normally never in trouble and he was a little shocked when Max handed him the letter with the invitation. “What did you do?”

“Got in a fight”, Max mumbles, playing with the straps of Dan’s hoodie and avoiding his dad’s eyes. “I- look, Charles is so arrogant and when I gave the right answer in maths he called me a nerd and then I said he’s a nerd because of that stupid show he always watches and then he insulted iRacing and- things escalated.”

Max still fixates the ground, trying not to cry. “I’m sorry okay? But Charles is this stupid popular kid everyone loves and he always gets away with stuff like that!” 

“You’re popular too?”, Kimi says confused and Max sighs. “He’s popular with the theatre kids and I’m- I don’t know the basketball kids because I’m dating Dan? But that’s not the point Dad!”

“True, it isn’t”, Kimi agrees, pulling Max into a hug. 

“Did you punch him?”, he asks with a serious voice but Max shakes his head. “No. We just wrestled on the ground and pulled each other’s hair until Mister Wolff separated us.” 

He blushes deeply, clearly embarrassed and Kimi sighs, pressing a kiss on Max’s cheek. “I’m gonna talk with Charles’s father, yeah? Maybe he can convince his son to stop making mean comments about you.” 

“He just always riles me up and I thought maybe it’s because I’m dating Dan and he likes him but now he’s hanging with this French guy and still does it.” Max sounds sad and Kimi swears to himself to have a serious conversation with the father of Charles Leclerc.

Seb is not looking forward to this parents evening and he’s definitely not looking forward to meeting the father of Max Verstappen. But he needs to have a word with him because Charles told him that Max always insults him and makes mean comments about his passion for theatre and he won’t let anyone hurt his baby boy. As much of a pain in the ass as he sometimes is.

He‘s the first of the two of them to arrive entering the empty classroom and he shakes the hand of Mister Wolff, Charles’s class teacher.

“Good to see you could make it, Mister Vettel. Please, take a seat, Mister Raikkonen should be here any second.” Toto waves at one of the free seats and Seb slowly sits down on one of the chairs, frowning. “Raikkonen? I thought Max’s last name is Verstappen?”

“It is, it’s the name of his mother. Mister Raikkonen and his wife divorced and even though Max lives with his father, she insisted that he gets her last name - same case as with you.”

“Hm.” Seb stares at the pencils on Toto’s desk, not really wanting to think about his ex-wife. It still bothers him a little that Charles goes by “Leclerc” and not Vettel but he also doesn’t want to go to court again so he accepted it somehow.

At that moment the door opens again, another man coming in and Seb turns around, freezing when he sees him. So that’s the father of Max Verstappen - oh shit. The guy looks good, piercing blue eyes looking at Seb rather sceptical and Toto clears his throat.

“Mister Raikkonen, welcome. This is Sebastian Vettel, Charles’s father, Mister Vettel, that’s-“ 

“Kimi Raikkonen”, Kimi says shortly, voice raspy and he sits down next to Seb. “Max’s father.” 

“Hey.” Seb takes the hand Kimi offers him, both just staring at each other for a second and when Toto clears his throat again, Seb flinches and quickly looks back at the teacher.

“So Max and Charles. Trouble makers of my class.” Toto pinches his nose, sighing deeply. “They get in fights all the time but what happened during math class a few days ago was unacceptable.”

“Well, as much as I know that wasn’t Charles’s fault”, Seb says and Kimi stares at him. “Your kid called Max a nerd just because he knew the answer!” 

“Max insulted Charles’s favourite show!” 

“Charles-“

“Okay, can we stop this?”, Toto says exasperatedly, massaging his temples. “I can assure you that both of your kids start shit all the time, they’re like cat and mouse. Mister Horner and Mister Binotto complain about them all the time and frankly, I am getting sick of this.”

Kimi and Seb stare at Toto, Seb swallowing dryly. What-

“Listen, we are adults and they are kids. We have some influence on them so _please_ , use it!” Toto glares at them and Seb clears his throat. 

“Guess Charles can be a brat from time to time”, he mumbles, trying to avoid looking at Kimi.

“Guess Max isn’t as innocent as he makes himself be”, Kimi says dryly and when Seb looks over, there’s a small smile playing around his lips. Seb’s heart beats faster and they stare at each other again, too oblivious to notice Toto rolling his eyes.

“Alright, talk with your kids and tell them they’ve got detention with Mister Marko for the rest of the term”, Toto says dryly and that seems to snap Kimi out of his stare. “Absolutely not, Mister Marko is in no way qualified to look after children after what Max told me!”

“I agree, Charles is terrified of him!” Seb stares at Toto before exchanging a quick look of understanding with Kimi and Toto sighs. “Fine, Mister Steiner it is then. God, Guenther will kill me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kimi gets up, throwing Seb a curious look. “What do you say, Sebastian, do you want to bitch about our kids and life as a single father while I invite you for dinner?”

Seb stares at him, heart still beating so incredibly fast when he looks into those blue eyes and he nods, a soft smile appearing on his father. “I’d love to.”

They leave the classroom, missing how Toto hits his head on the table groaning, questioning his career choices one again.


	55. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi can we pretty please get a little maxiel morning scene(50 words will do) I really miss them a lot especially now that everyone else is streaming every night please xo

Waking up in Dan’s arms belongs to Max’s favourite things in the world. Waking up and feeling his strong arms holding him, Dan pressed close to his back, still sleeping- it’s perfect.

He feels protected and safe, Dan keeping all the nightmares and anxieties and insecurities away and Max stretches a little, feeling warm and content. He turns around slightly but staying in Dan’s arms, smiling when he hears him snore.

His hand gently trails over his cheek and goes through the messy curls and his heart is full of love. He can’t believe he got this lucky waking up next to him every morning, Dan- he’s the love of his life and he takes a deep breath, cuddling up closer.

The sun is just rising outside, it’s still so peaceful and knowing they have the whole day to themself makes Max incredibly happy. He breathes in Dan’s familiar scent, hints of his expensive perfume still lingering on him, mixing with the smell of sex, laundry detergent from Max’s bedsheets and just Dan’s own unique smell.

He feels at home with him and he smiles when Dan tightens his hold a little, still asleep and Max cuddles up more to his chest. He loves him so much and he presses soft kisses on the tattoos.

Traces over them with his finger, knowing every inch of Dan’s skin by heart and he smiles when Dan’s eyes flutter open, giving him a sleepy smile. 

“Morning, baby”, he mumbles, his voice hoarse from sleep and Max’s smile widens.

“Hey sunshine”, he whispers, kissing Dan’s warm lips gently, not caring about morning breath. Dan cups his face in one hand, pulling him a little closer and Max relaxes, smiling into the kiss. 

“Slept well?”, he asks when they break apart and Dan nods, still looking tired. “Mhm. Got you next to me, how could I not?” He grins and Max rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face. “Sappy idiot.” 

“ _Your_ sappy idiot”, Dan corrects him and Max grins as well. “True. You’re hungry?” 

“Mhm but stay”, Dan mumbles, pulling him a little closer again. “Don’t wanna get up.”

“Okay.” Max smiles, Dan makes him so fucking happy and he fishes for his phone. “But I thought we could go for breakfast later-“ 

“Yes, yes, but lemme cuddle with you first and maybe suck you off”, Dan interrupts him sleepily, taking Max’s phone out of his hand and putting it on his side of the bed.

“ _Maybe_ sucking me off?” Max looks at him with raised eyebrows and Dan grins, kissing him softly. “You’re right, definitely sucking you off. But now shut up I want morning cuddles.” 

“You’re the worst.” Max actually laughs but obeys, cuddling up closer again and Dan pats his hair. “Peachy. I’m gonna invite you for breakfast later but let us enjoy that one morning in bed we have, yeah?” 

“Okay.” Max smiles, taking Dan’s hand and pulling the light blanket a bit higher.

He feels safe and warm, content - grounded. Happy. Emotions he never thought he could have, especially not all at once and he closes his eyes, Dan’s calm breathing making him feel oddly protected.

The window is open, letting in the cool morning air, the sun is still rising over Monaco and it smells like spring. It’s gonna be a beautiful day, Max knows that - not just because they’ll go for breakfast and maybe to the beach later.

It’s because every day with Dan by his side is beautiful and when he falls asleep again, there’s a smile on his soft face.


	56. Lando Norris & Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lando and Max as friends 💛

Lando stares at his screen, still shocked but mostly disappointed. He trained so fucking hard for this and now? He got taken out because- yeah, why? Because he was too good? Because it was an ‘accident’?

As if.

Lando sighs, not really in the mood to continue streaming even though the chat is actually supportive for once. Lovely. Simply lovely.

He plays a few rounds Call of Duty with Max after that shit-show, ranting to them about the fucking IndyCar race and it helps a little but he still feels like shit when he ends streaming and when the screen of his computer goes black, he stays on his seat, staring at it. What a fucking evening.

He still feels like crying even though it’s ridiculous - it was just a game, right? A game he put a hell lot of effort in with Jarv and he groans, burying his face in his hands. It’s ridiculous, he shouldn’t be affected but- he loves racing. He loves racing, loves Sim Racing and having someone purposefully crash into him- he doesn’t get why someone would do that.

He flinches when his phone rings and a small smile spreads over his face when he sees the caller ID. Max.

“Hm?”, he mumbles when he picks up, pulling his legs closer to his chest - all he wants is to sleep and ignore the numb feeling that’s spreading through his chest. His throat is still a little to tight and he feels like crying. What a shitty evening.

“Mate, what a fucking _asshole_ , honestly, he’s lucky he’s not living in Monaco-“ 

Lando can’t help but smile when he hears Max’s rant, using a way more flowery language than before and he chews on his bottom lip.

“It’s okay, really, he’s a loser but-“, he starts but Max cuts him off, clearly still pissed. 

“I wanna punch him”, he says dryly. “I wanna punch him for being an absolute dick, I swear to god!”

Lando laughs at that, a warm feeling spreading through his chest and he shifts a little on his seat. “Max, he’s not worth it, really. And they say it’s partly my fault-“

“Cut the bullshit, mate”, Max interrupts him, he still sounds so incredibly pissed. “He is a whiny child who couldn’t take an F1 driver winning an IndyCar Race. You were the better driver and he knew that that’s why he took you out.”

Lando smiles, hugging his knees while Max keeps on ranting, cursing Pagenaud in Dutch and English (Lando thinks there was even a German swearword at one point) and Lando listens, feeling oddly comforted by his friend getting all angry and protective for him.

“Thank you”, he says quietly after Max takes a moment to breathe and he can hear Max laugh. “For cursing him?” 

“For just...you know.” Lando makes some undefined gesture with his hand at his screen, aware of the fact that Max can’t see him but Max knows what he means anyway. He always does.

“Always, mate. That guy can be lucky he didn’t race against me.” Max’s voice is low and Lando grins, hugging his legs a little tighter. He does feel a little better, knowing he has Max and his chat on his side and he takes a deep breath. “Still, thank you.” 

“Call me if he pulls shit like that again and I’m gonna fight him for you.”

That makes Lando laugh and he grins while Max keeps ranting, still pissed. He’s really lucky to have Max as one of his best friends.


	57. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something with Simi being soft with each other?

It’s a peaceful spring morning, the air still fresh and the sun not really high when Seb comes back from his run at 7 am, all sweaty and sticky. It was a good run, he loves living so close to nature and he fishes for his key, opening the front door.

When he comes inside he smells coffee and something fried and a small smile spreads over his face, knowing that Kimi is awake already, probably preparing breakfast. He skips the kitchen though, taking a quick shower before getting dressed and he smiles when he sees the unmade bed in their bedroom.

Kimi has always been a bit messier than him.

His smile widens when he comes downstairs and sees Kimi at the stove, apparently making them some scrambled eggs and Seb leans against the doorway, watching him for a second.

Takes in Kimi’s broad shoulders, the few grey hairs he has by now and how he hums along to some old song on the radio. Kimi normally never sings, only when he feels like no one is watching, too self-conscious about his voice and Seb feels privileged to witness small, rare moments like these.

He clears his throat to make his presence known, strolling in the kitchen and Kimi turns around, giving him a warm smile. 

“Morning, _kulta_ ”, he mumbles and Seb’s smile widens, his belly still fluttering at the pet name even after all these years.

“Hey.” He kisses him softly, his hand going through the short hair at the back of Kimi’s head and he leans in closer, eyes closed and just enjoying the feeling of their lips pressed against together.

Kimi opened the door to the terrace and a gentle breeze comes in, birds chirping outside and a promise of summer hanging in the air.

Kimi smiles in their kiss, the taste of coffee still lingering in his mouth (Seb knows he already had his first cup immediately after he woke up) and Seb breathes in his familiar scent. It might just be a simple Good-Morning kiss but at the same time, it’s so much more.

“How was your run?”, Kimi asks when he finally pulls back, splitting his attention between his husband and the pan on the stove and Seb smiles, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Good, really enjoyed it. How did you sleep?”

“Alright.” There’s the hint of a smile on Kimi’s face when he fills the eggs on two plates and Seb grins, knowing Kimi isn’t the most talkative person in the morning. Or in general, even though Seb likes to think that he’s the exception to that rule.

They toast some bread and take the food outside, Kimi already set the table on their terrace and Seb takes a deep breath, enjoying the warm morning sun on his face. As horrible as the current pandemic is: he is grateful to be able to spend a bit more time with Kimi.

“You heard anything about Antonio?”, Seb asks while they start eating and Kimi nods, taking a sip from his coffee. “Is streaming with Charles and the other kids all the time.” 

“Oh yeah I saw, Charles texted me if I also want to join them.” Seb grins, definitely amused even though he’s not sure what to think of the offer but he appreciates it nevertheless.

He has a soft spot for Charles and has always worried a little about him but seeing him so happy and comfortable with his new friends- he can’t help to feel a little proud. Maybe he should join them one day.

Kimi barks a laugh, shaking his head and he leans back on the bench, leaning against the wall. 

“I think I would be too old for that”, he says dryly and Seb laughs as well, taking his hand, his thumb tracing over the knuckles.

“We could practice together and then surprise them all when we kick their asses”, he suggests and Kimi grins, squeezing his hand slightly. “We could. I’m sure Max would like that.” 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Seb grins and continues eating his egg, them chatting lightly and making plans for the day.

They both have a workout schedule they have to stick to but Kimi wanted to mow the lawn later while Seb has some online Q&A with Ferrari coming up, answering fan questions - but for now, they’re just content.

Content to have this morning with each other, enjoying the time they have together in their garden, Seb feeling warm and happy and the sun being nothing compared to the bright smile on his face when he sees how Kimi’s eyes wrinkle when he laughs.

He loves him so fucking much it should hurt - except that Kimi would never let that happen, turning it into a warm and golden love, making him feel happier than he ever thought he’d be.


	58. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maxiel coming out after Daniel won the championship 🦁🥑 Song inspo: Take a chance on me by ABBA

He had been so close. So fucking close. If he had only been a few seconds faster, had he managed to overtake Daniel, Max would have been World Champion now but he didn’t.

He’s just second, Daniel is World Champion and Max knows he should be pissed. Pissed at himself, at Daniel, at Grosjean who caused the god damn safety car in lap 25.

But he isn’t.

He’s disappointed, yes, of course he is - he had an amazing season after all and he had been so close. But it’s _Daniel_ , the love of his life who just fulfilled his childhood dream of becoming World Champion and Max is most of all proud.

“Excellent drive, mate, I’m so sorry it wasn’t enough”, he hears his engineers voice but Max couldn’t care less when he sees Daniel do donuts in his stupid little yellow car, a smile spreading over Max's face.

“We keep pushing boys, next year is our year”, he answers automatically, thanking them and repeating his usual phrases, actually way too distracted with Dan. He’s so fucking proud of him.

He knows how much Dan suffered, knows how much he questioned his choice of switching teams and Max had tried his best to be supportive, to be there for Dan when he got yet another DNF. Had comforted him in so many sleepless nights, let him cry and rant and scream about Renault while Max kept quiet, holding him close and kissing him afterwards.

2019 had been hard, 2020 even worse.

But 2021? Fucking brilliant and the second they’re out of the car and Max got his helmet off, he’s looking for Daniel who’s already getting interviewed by Paul di Resta. Max notices faintly that Lewis is behind him but he couldn’t care less, all in him is screaming to go to Dan, to hug him, kiss him, to congratulate him.

Maybe he should save the kissing for later. They’re still in Abu Dhabi after all.

Max knows all eyes are on him when he approaches Dan and Paul di Resta, knows they all expect him to be pissed, bitter, maybe even expect him to lash out at Dan. But he would never, not when it’s Dan, the person he loves more than anything else, even more than racing - the person who showed him how to love and Max ignores Paul, pulling Dan into a tight hug.

“I’m so fucking proud of you!”, he yells at him over the noise of the crowd and Dan’s face breaks into a huge smile, the one that makes Max’s belly flutter and Dan pulls him closer, burying his face in his neck.

“Maxy!” His voice breaks a little, there are tears in his eyes when he pulls back and Max has never seen his smile this bright. “Fuck!” Dan shakes his head, apparently still at a loss for words and Max laughs, hugging him again.

Paul says something about the beauty of friendship in F1 and their ‘Bromance’ (oh if he knew) but Max doesn’t even listen properly, holding Dan close and trying to suppress his own tears. He won’t cry now, _he_ didn’t win the WDC-

When they’re on the podium though, together like so many times this year already, and Dan steps on it, tears streaming down his face, not really believing it himself, lifting his trophy- Max is crying and he doesn’t even care that millions of people are watching him right now.

He sprays Lewis and Dan with champagne but he’s so full of love and adoration, adrenaline still running through his veins and he takes Dan’s hand, pulling him against his chest.

He’s so fucking happy for him, Dan deserves this and Max finds it easy to push his own disappointment back when he sees the spark in Dan’s brown eyes.

My god he wants to kiss him so badly and Max intertwines their fingers, squeezing his hand - more to reassure himself than Daniel.

Fuck Abu Dhabi.

Fuck his homophobic father who’s somewhere down there in the crowd.

He’s full of adrenaline, they’re smiling at each other and Max takes a shaky breath, heart beating even faster in his chest.

“Can I kiss you?”, he whispers and Dan’s eyes widen for a second before he grins, nodding while more tears run down his cheek. Max leans forward, slinging his arms around Dan’s neck and when they’re lips touch, fireworks still going off somewhere in the back, the tears are back.

The crowd got even louder, Lewis is pouring the last bit of champagne over them and Max laughs, deepening the kiss while Dan buries his hand in Max’s hair, holding on to him. They’re soaked in champagne, sweat and tears but Max couldn’t care less.

Dan is World Champion and his boyfriend, they’re happy and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do NOT kiss at the podium in Abu Dhabi as I can't tell you about the consequences


	59. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something about Seb reacting to Kimi's video in his 2001 overall?

Seb stares at the tiny phone screen in front of him, watches Kimi talk and he can’t stop looking at the overall Kimi is wearing. It’s the one from 2001 and Seb swallows dryly, not realising that the video started again.

Fuck, Kimi looks good. More than good, he looks _hot_ and he suddenly wants nothing more than to touch him in that overall, let his hands wander over his sides. Let Kimi press him against the wall, kissing him and-

Shit, he’s hard.

Seb takes a deep breath, still staring at the video and listening to Kimi’s voice. God, does he have a thing for Kimi’s voice. Husky, always a little rough and sometimes so _demanding_. Shit.

He can feel his dick harden, his grip around the phone tightening a little and Seb closes his eyes, imagining Kimi would be here. Preferably in that overall but to be honest, he isn’t picky.

His hand finds its way in his pants, grabbing his cock and a quiet moan escapes his lips, his breathing quickening a little. Maybe he should wait until Kimi is actually back but that is god knows when and-

“What are you doing?” Seb flinches heavily when he hears the hoarse voice behind him, nearly dropping the phone and he turns around, blushing when he sees Kimi leaning in the doorway, a smirk on his face. 

“I- eh-“ God, he has had days were he had sounded more intelligent.

Kimi is still smirking when he comes closer, taking the phone from his hand and laughing quietly when he catches a glimpse of the display. 

“Oh, _kulta_ ”, he mumbles before he throws the phone carelessly on the bed. “I still have that overall, you know?”

He pushes him against the wall, planting his hands next to Seb’s head and Seb swallows, instinctively pressing himself closer to Kimi. 

“You do?”, he murmurs and Kimi laughs quietly, catching his lips in a lazy kiss. “Mhm.”

He deepens the kiss and Seb moans into his mouth, Kimi pressing his thigh between Seb’s legs. 

“Amazing”, he mumbles and Seb wants to roll his eyes but then Kimi’s hand is suddenly in his trousers, touching his dick and Seb moans again louder this time.

“I’m glad we don’t have neighbours”, he manages to say and Kimi laughs, kissing him again. “Oh, I don’t mind them hearing you scream my name.”

Seb blushes, goosebumps forming on his arms and he shamelessly moans once more when Kimi kisses him while massaging his dick.

“Why don’t you show me just how much you love me in that overall?”, Kimi murmurs after they break apart again, Seb panting, cheeks flushed. Seb stares at him, his brain needing a moment to catch up with his words and he blinks.

“You mean-“

“On your knees, exactly.”

And who would Seb be to disobey Kimi?


	60. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maxiel stripper AU where Max is a stripper but he gets jealous and insecure when some new hottie shows up (cough, Charles, cough), and he doesn’t like Daniel seeing him at work but one day Dan shows up to surprise him and Max freaks out

It’s not that Max is ashamed of what he does. He really isn’t but it’s something Dan really doesn’t need to see - Max can’t lose him. Dan is the best thing that ever happened to him and losing him- no. He doesn’t need to see him like that, doesn’t need to see Max basically offering himself to random strangers.

Frankly, Max doesn’t want to think too much about what he does and that Dan could ever see it.

It’s not that Dan has anything against Max’s job, quite the contrary actually - he has been nothing but supportive and Max knows he got lucky with him.

He still declined every time Dan asked to come and see him work tho.

But then Charles shows up and everything goes to shit. 

Charles is confident, pretty, fucking talented and Max hates it. Hates Charles so much, hates how everyone seems to love him - even Lando and Max can’t help but feel a little betrayed. He expected more from his best friend even though he knows Lando didn’t have any bad intentions.

And it’s not like Max has a reason to be jealous. He’s good at his job, really good, he loves dancing on the pole and he doesn’t mind giving lap dances to random strangers. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t pissed off by Charles.

He vents to Dan about it one morning, Dan holding him close and kissing his temple, reassuring him that it will be fine. That there’s no one better than Max and that Charles isn’t important.

Max wants to believe him, he really does but it doesn’t help that Charles is so god damn nice to him. He’s chaotic, losing his stuff half of the time, always talking with Max and asking how he is and Max hates it. He doesn’t know how to deal with this and Charles doesn’t seem to mind that he’s rude from time to time.

“Does your boyfriend know what you do?”, Charles asks one night while they get ready backstage and Max freezes, staring at Charles speechless. “How do you know I have a boyfriend?” 

He doesn’t want to let Charles in his life, ignored all personal questions before but when it’s about Dan-

“Your lock screen”, Charles points out while applying some eye shadow, Max still staring at him. “He’s cute.” 

“And mine.” That slips out before Max can think about it and Charles laughs, raising his hands defensively. “I know, don’t worry. So? Does he know what you do?”

Why does Charles even care?! Max wants to give him a snarky answer but then Charles adds “mine does” and some of the fight leaves Max. So Charles has a boyfriend. Still.

“He does but he never saw me”, Max answers defensively and now it’s Charles’s turn to turn to him, looking surprised. “Why not?! You’re not that bad.” 

He smirks and Max actually considers smashing Charles’s head in the mirror. Fucking asshole.

“I just don’t want it, okay?”, he hisses, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t want him to see me in a different light or whatever.” 

“I’m sure he’d like it.” Charles winks at him and gets up before Max can answer. “See you, _chéri_.”

He goes on stage, leaving Max a bit dumbfounded behind and Max shakes his head, applying his own eye shadow with shaky hands. Daniel won’t ever see him work and that’s it.

Or at least that’s what he thought.

Two nights later, Max is in the middle of his performance when he spots a way too familiar face in the crowd and he nearly loses his grip on the pole, his heart stopping. No. It can’t be, what is Daniel _doing here_ -

Everything in him screams to run, to leave the stage and get back, throw some clothes on, leave the country and start a new life as a yoga instructor in Bali but the rational part of his brain knows he can’t. He can’t and Max forces himself through the next two minutes, face unusually red, a big lump in his throat and he feels like crying.

He avoids looking at Daniel, avoids looking at anyone and Max knows it’s one of the worst performances he ever did but he doesn’t care - he just wants to get over with it. The second the music changes and Lando comes on Max leaves the stage, nearly falling over his own feet.

He falls down on one of the chairs, sobs leaving his lips while he tries to get out of the high heels, his hands shaking. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , what is he _doing_ here-

He never told Daniel in what strip club he works, always cautious to not let anything slip. How the fuck did he find out?!

Max grabs one of the fluffy robes, hiding in it and at the same time wishing it was one of Dan’s big hoodies he loves so much. All he wants is to disappear, what-

“Max, are you okay?!” Max looks up, only realising now that he’s not alone: Charles, Sacha and Stoffel all stare at him, worry clearly visible on their faces and Max wipes his eyes, his make up completely smudged.

“Daniel is here”, he whispers, suddenly not caring anymore about his privacy. “Dan is here, he saw me-“ 

“But didn’t you say he knows about what you do?”, Sacha asks confused and Max holds back another sob, trying to somehow bring out a coherent sentence. “Yeah but why is he _here_ -“ 

“I invited him”, Charles says and Max actually thinks he misheard him for a second. He freezes, slowly turning his head and staring at Charles speechless. What the actual fuck, why, how do they know each other, Charles said he has a boyfriend-

“You fucking-“ 

“Max?” Max closes his eyes when he hears the familiar voice and he slides down further in his robe, trying to hide - he should’ve known that it’s useless. 

“Max, baby!” Someone gently takes his hands and when Max opens his eyes, Dan is squatting down in front of him, nothing but worry in his brown eyes.

“What’s wrong?”, he asks quietly and Max hesitates for another second before he throws himself at Daniel, holding on to him and sobbing in his shirt. He doesn’t know how long he stays in Dan’s arms crying - he distinctly notices Sacha leaving and Lando coming back but he couldn’t care less.

“I never wanted you to see me like this”, Max whispers eventually, still not looking at Dan. “And now this _fucker_ invited you and how does he know you, why-“ 

“Charles’s boyfriend, Alex, is a colleague of mine”, Dan interrupts him gently. “We got talking and Charles told me when it would be your turn tonight. I- I’m sorry baby, I was just curious.”

Dan sounds guilty and it breaks Max’s heart - he shouldn’t feel guilty, he has nothing to be sorry about and he flinches when he hears Charles’s voice to his left. 

“I just- I know from my own experience that it isn’t healthy to hide that side.” Charles gives him a small smile, looking a little bit insecure suddenly. “We shouldn’t be ashamed about what we do and you seemed a little troubled and Alex said Dan is sad-“ 

“You talked with this Alex but not me?!” Max stares at Dan, the lump in his throat back and Dan bites his lips, thumb wiping away a few tears from Max’s face.

“Baby, I- I didn’t know who else I could talk. You were always so defensive about the topic and I just- I’m so proud of you for what you do and I never wanted to push you or sound like a creep.” He kisses him softly, brown eyes honest.

“Charles just wanted to help. Really.” Dan pulls him closer and Max slowly calms down, breathing getting a little bit easier. He feels ridiculous and Charles nods, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. “No bad intentions.”

“I’m sorry for never letting you come”, Max whispers, cuddling a bit closer to Dan. “I just- I thought you’d see me in a different light or think I’m bad, I was just so insecure-“

“Baby, you’re the best stripper I’ve ever seen”, Dan interrupts him, a small smirk appearing on his face. “You are fucking hot and I already told you, I’m so proud of you.” 

Max blushes under the praise and only now he feels Dan’s obvious boner against his leg - it makes him oddly proud.

“Glad we sorted that, that was enough drama for the next year. Ladies.” Charles winks at them before getting up and Max flips him off while Dan laughs, Stoffel and Lando still staring at them a bit confused.

“I hate you, Leclerc”, Max grumbles but Charles just laughs, winking at him. “You love me, Maxy. If you excuse me, I have to give the people what they want.” 

He disappears on stage, Sacha coming back and Max takes a deep breath.

Maybe it isn’t that bad that Dan saw him. Maybe it’s okay and if he’s honest with himself, he actually likes the idea of turning Dan on, all while Dan can’t have him, can’t touch him.

And when Dan easily lifts him up, carrying him to his car while whispering all the things he’ll do to him the second they’re back home, all Max can think about is how lucky he actually got with him.


	61. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't know if you keep writing but if you keep doing it, can you write something with Seb obsessed with Kimi's hair?

It’s a peaceful morning, sun streaming in through the window and Seb‘s hand goes through Kimi’s hair, his husband still sleeping. He grew it a bit out again and Seb smiles, pressing a soft kiss on Kimi’s cheek.

Mornings like these, when they can actually wake up next to each other, are rare - and Seb treasures every single one of them. Their life is dictated by planes and airports, by race weekend and press events, by data sheets and sponsors and he cuddles up a bit closer, pulling the blanket over them.

His hand is still going through Kimi’s hair, playing with it and he brushes a strand behind his ear, his smile widening when Kimi stirs a little, blinking sleepily.

“You’re awake already?”, he asks with a hoarse voice, stifling a yawn and Seb nods. “Couldn’t sleep anymore.” 

He presses a soft kiss against his lips and he can feel Kimi smiling, pulling him against his bare chest.

“You just wanted to touch my hair again”, he mumbles and Seb shrugs, grinning. “Can’t do it later in the paddock so I have to do it here. You noticed?”

“I did. Woke up from it.” Kimi smirks and Seb gives him an apologizing look while letting his hand go back into Kimi’s soft hair. “Sorry.”

“Don’t, it was nice.” Kimi smiles, falling back into the pillows and Seb returns the smile, a warm and content feeling spreading through his chest. They’ve been together for so long, knowing each other better than anyone else and his heart is overflowing with love.

Kimi is his best friend, his partner in crime, his husband, the love of his life and knowing he has him by his side sounds nearly too good to be true. He had cried at their wedding last year, cried at Kimi’s vows, Lewis being his best man with a proud look in his eyes and Seb cuddles up closer, a happy smile on his face.

Kimi pulls him into another soft morning kiss, making sure he’s under the blanket and Seb lets himself get lulled back to sleep by the warmth and his husband next to him, his hand still in Kimi’s hair.


	62. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Here's an idea: Ex on the Beach AU with Daniel being Max's Ex and Charles hitting on Daniel to provoke Max...

He really doesn’t know why he agreed to this. Partly, Max blames Lando. Actually, it’s all Lando’s fault and he sips on his cocktail with a sour expression on his face, trying not to cry when he sees Charles fucking Leclerc hit on Dan.

Why would Dan even agree to this?! Why did Charles?! Since when do F1 drivers have to attend a fucking dating show, honestly. He’s just here because he lost a bet against Lando.

Max chews on his bottom lip, knowing fully well every camera on this godforsaken island is pointed at him right now and he debates what to do. The thing is just: there’s a huge difference between what he _wants_ to do and what he _can_ do.

He wants to punch Charles in the face. And Dan, if he’s at it.

He can’t do that though, they’re back on the grid together soon and he might get legal consequences for that.

He could just leave but leaving Dan alone with Charles? Charles, who’s so obviously flirting with Dan? It makes Max physically sick and his grip around his cocktail glass tightens.

Stupid island, stupid wanna-be celebrities, stupid horny F1 drivers who can’t keep it in their pants and stupid Lando.

He also just wants to hide and cry while he’s at it. But then again: every camera of this island is pointed at him, watching his every move and he pulls his legs up, taking a deep breath.

He’s so fucking jealous and it doesn’t help that Dan is his usual cheerful, carefree and smiley self. And it’s Max’ fault, seriously- he broke up with Dan last year. He was the one who ended things with a flimsy excuse of having to focus on his career.

He was the one who broke Daniel’s heart.

Max still hates himself for it and he can feel a lump forming in his throat. He needs to get away from here.

He stands up, abandoning that stupid cocktail and heads towards the beach, the lump in his throat hurting. It’s his own fault for agreeing to this - but then again, he had had no idea Dan would be here.

Or Charles.

Max chokes back a sob, ignoring the few staff members and the second he’s alone (well, as alone as you can be on a reality show) he starts running.

He misses Daniel so fucking much, his heart broken and he can’t believe he really broke up with him last year.

_‘Maxy’, Dan says, voice breaking, tears in his eyes but Max shakes his head, swallowing down the tears, trying to keep his Pokerface._

_‘It’s better this way. No distractions and all. I need to focus on my career, I want to become World Champion, Daniel, I can't afford any unnecessary distractions. Sorry.’_

_He leaves, the door falling shut behind him and the tears start flowing the second he’s alone. He saw the broken expression in Dan’s brown eyes - saw the raw pain and it haunts him._

_He did the unspeakable; he broke Daniel. Max has never hated himself more than right now and the second he’s alone in his room, he breaks down crying.  
He can’t believe he pushed away the only person who ever genuinely cared about him. The only person who ever loved him unconditionally, no matter what._

There are tears streaming down Max’ face when he sinks down on the warm sand, the sun setting in front of him at the horizon, colouring the sky and the ocean in soft orange and he pulls his legs up, not able to hold back his tears anymore.

He’s crying, knowing fully well that hundredths of thousands of people are watching him have a breakdown over Daniel Ricciardo right now - but honestly? He couldn’t care less.

Dan is over him and moved on, clearly not caring about Max anymore while Max still instinctively turns to his left side every morning he wakes up, with the faint hope of Dan being there. And every morning he nearly starts crying, disappointment flooding through him when he realises Dan is irrevocably gone.

And he won’t come back.

He lost a part of his heart the day he left Daniel and he doubts he’ll ever get it back. Doubts he’ll ever get the sun back in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just broke my own heart guys


	63. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (not sure if that counts as a prompt) not even op of that ex on the beach ask but... daniel gets back tgt w max at the end right? right??? please??? 😭😭😭😭😭

“Max?”

Max freezes when he hears the familiar voice, his stomach churning at the familiar way of Dan pronouncing his name, at the warm, comforting Australian accent - he hasn’t heard Dan say his name in ages except when journalists had brought him up with Dan in interviews.

And that hadn’t been often.

He wipes his eyes, lump in his throat still there and refuses to turn around. He knows the cameras are still there, saw John, one of the cameramen, next to a few palm trees and he tries his best to stay calm when Dan sits down next to him.

“What’s wrong?”, Dan asks him quietly and when Max does finally turn his head, brown eyes look at him, filled with concern. He hates himself so much at that moment, hates Daniel- how can he still be so concerned about him after what Max said to him?

Why does he still care?

“That’s none of your business”, he snaps, sounding harsher than he intends to but that has always been his go-to reaction: harsh, defensive. Building up his walls and not letting anyone in.

Dan had managed to break down those walls, to look behind the facade. Gently removed layer after layer until Max was completely vulnerable and loved him more than anything.

And Max destroyed it because that’s what he does. Destroying things, not caring.

Dan, who looked a bit taken aback by his harshness, takes a deep breath, the pain in his eyes that haunted Max for so long (and still does) still there and Max hates himself so much. Tears are still running down his cheeks and he closes his eyes for a second, forcing himself to take a deep breath.

The salty ocean air fills his lungs but it’s overpowered by Daniel’s scent, he’s so _close_ \- why is he so close?! Max holds back a sob, moving back a little and when he opens his eyes again, he sees the closed-off expression on Daniel’s face - his heart shatters into a thousand pieces and Max desperately tries to regain control.

He knew Dan doesn’t care about him. He probably only went after him because of the cameras, to get some ‘emotional scenes’ and play with his heart a little- but the Daniel he knew would’ve never done that. But then again, the Daniel he knew would’ve also never flirted with Charles Leclerc.

“Just leave me the fuck alone, Dan - it’s over. Whatever there was between us once, it’s gone and I don’t want it back.” It was supposed to sound firm, harsh- but his voice breaks, tears running down his face and there’s the same broken expression in Dan’s eyes as one year ago in Spa.

Max never thought he could break Dan’s heart twice but apparently he did and he scrambles up, biting his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood - he already regrets everything he said. All he wants is to throw himself into Dan’s arms, to cry and let him hold him, to tell him how sorry he is.

Every fibre of his being is screaming at him, yearning for Dan’s strong arms, for his hugs in which Max has always felt safe, his kisses which are undoubtedly the best thing on earth.

All he wants is to hug Dan and apologise over and over again.

But he can’t.

The words get stuck in his throat, tears in his eyes, he’s stranded on an island with the love of his life and the person he loathes the most at the moment and Max can feel the panic building up. His hands are shaking, his throat tightening and Dan extends out his hand, an insecure look on his face.

“Maxy-“

The nickname does it for him. The tears start flowing and Max turns around, running away once again - because that’s all he’s good at.

Destroying things and running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe they do :) maybe they don't :) 
> 
> sskdsjdk sorry I am in an angsty mood lately


	64. Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i need more hockey player!kimi and hockey player!val, idc which pairing, but maybe botsimi?

It had been a good game, Kimi thinks when he gets into the bus, falling down next to Valtteri and he gives him a small smile. “Great assist.”

“Thanks.” Valtteri grins, pushing his phone back in the pocket of his sweatpants and he leans against Kimi, watching the others come into the bus, Max falling down next to Daniel in the front.

“Seb just texted me that he cooked”, Val adds and Kimi smiles, warmth spreading through him. He puts a hand on Valtteri’s thigh, squeezing it and holds back a grin when he sees the goosebumps on Valtteri’s arms.

“Did he say what?”, he murmurs, the bus started moving and Valtteri clears his throat, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. “No, just that it’s a ... surprise.”

Kimi smirks, his hand still on Valtteri’s thigh, gently massaging the sore muscles.

“Lando had a good game today”, he says casually, his hand squeezing a bit harder and Valtteri stares at him, trying to regain his composure. “You’re _captain_ -“

“That’s why I’m saying Lando had a good game.” Kimi gives him an innocent smile, ignoring Val’s actual intention with that sentence and his eyes quickly flicker over to the small British kid. “I think it’s good he spends so much time with Max and Dan - they seem good for him.”

To be completely honest, they all didn’t think Lando would make a good hockey player when he first showed up. But he proved them all wrong, Max and Dan protecting him from the other team while Lando scores and Kimi has the suspicion that there’s a bit more going on with these three that they let show.

But it’s none of his business and he turns his attention back to Valtteri, his hand dangerously close to his crotch. “Don’t you think?”

“...yeah.” Valtteri takes a deep breath and Kimi smirks. “Seb wrote me before, says we should reward you for that good game of yours”, he murmurs, keeping his voice low. He doesn’t miss how Valtteri’s eyes darken a little and how he nervously licks his lips.

“Did he now?”

“Mhm.” Kimi makes sure no one is watching them (they’re all too busy with themselves, too tired out from the game and he holds back a grin when he sees that Dan and Max took Lando in their middle) before he squeezes his dick quickly. “And I think it’s an excellent idea.”

“I-“ Valtteri bites his bottom lip, his dick half-hard below Kimi’s hand and he clears his throat. “I think so too.”

“Let’s hope the bus speeds up a little then, no?” Kimi grins and Valtteri nods, holding back a moan - Kimi is glad they’re all the way in the back, no one paying them attention.

He can’t wait to get home and he puts his headphones in, a soft smile on his face when he looks out of the window, keeping his hand on Val’s dick.

He really got lucky with these two and you definitely won’t hear Kimi complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no idea what that Lando/Max/Dan thing is ksjdksd


	65. Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I am asking respectfully for a mean girls au please 😳

“How many of you have ever felt personally victimized by Charles Leclerc?”, Mr Binotto asks and Max hesitantly raises his hand - so does the whole school and Mr Binotto himself. Charles rolls his eyes, clearly pouting and Max feels so fucking uncomfortable. He swallows, avoiding Daniel’s eyes (he’s pretty sure he hates both of them at this point) and wishes they could just leave.

But Mr Wolff said he’s gonna keep them until 4 if necessary and he knows his headmaster well enough by now that he would. Maybe-

“Alright, who’s next...Max. Do you have anything you wanna own up to?” Max flinches when Mr Binotto turns towards him, the whole school staring at him, Charles with a challenging expression in his eyes and Max bites his lips. Yes, he does.

“No.” His voice is quiet and he tries to ignore the disappointed look in Mr Binotto’s eyes.

“You never made up a rumour about anybody?” Mr Binotto doesn’t look convinced and Max bites his lips harder. Fucking sixth-form. Only that Mr Binotto sells drugs.

“No.” He clears his throat and Mr Bintto raises his eyebrows. “Nothing you want to apologize for?”

Actually a whole lot after all that drama but Max can’t apologise to Mr Binotto. If he did he would get blamed for the whole fucking Burn Book and that was not his fault. That’s all on Charles fucking Leclerc and Mr Binotto sighs.

“I’m really disappointed in you, Max.”

And boy, that nearly hurt as much as when Dan said he didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. Max notices Charles glare at him and he subtly flips him off, pulling his legs up, hugging his knees.

The whole school hates them and at this point, Max just wants to go back to Africa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only give you a small scene and not the whole movie but ksjdksdj


	66. Lando Norris & Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey hey, I know you're mostly done with the Maxiel part of the YouTuber AU, but would you consider writing something like what happened today in the stream. Max's stream crashing just as he's about to start racing, something like that? Maybe him fuming and Dan having to calm him down? Or just Lando laughing his ass off at him :P

“That fucking piece of crap!” Max stares at his computer, actually debating throwing it from his balcony. Or setting it on fire. He’s not sure yet and he grits his teeth when he hears Lando laugh.

He was _so close_ -

“I mean you said yourself the official F1 game is shit.” Lando is leaning in the door and Max slowly turns towards him, raising his eyebrows. “Do you wanna get thrown off the balcony with my computer?”

“Awww, Maxy, you would never hurt me. You love me.” Lando grins, coming into his room and flopping down on his lap. “It’s just a game-“

“I’m this close to throwing you out”, Max grumbles, trying to shove Lando down while glaring at his black computer screen. Fucking piece of shit.

His phone vibrates and a smile spreads over Max’ face when he sees the message, answering quickly.

“A very shitty game though”, Lando points out and Max’ lips twitch. “Dick. I wanted to stream-“

“Take my PlayStation and we stream CoD later together. At least before you have phone sex with your boyfriend.” Lando glances at Max’ screen and Max rolls his eyes, locking his phone. “Stop being jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Lando gives him an offended look which is quickly replaced by excitement when Balu strides into the room, jumping on Lando’s lap with a soft purr.

“Are you two for real?”, Max asks dryly, shifting a little so he’s a bit more comfortable - Lando is still sitting on his lap, Balu on top and they’re getting heavy. 

“You love us.” Lando grins broadly while quickly answering a text from George. “Where’s Dan right now anyway? I lost track.”

“Hungary”, Max mumbles, his best friend and cat are getting heavy but neither of them seems to have the intention to move. “We’re gonna see each other again in two weeks.”

Two very long weeks and Lando grins, petting Balu who’s purring louder. “Is he coming?”

“Mhm.” Max relaxes a little, accepting his fate of being a human pillow and Lando’s eyes light up. “Ask him if he wants to stream with us, you have to do one of these ‘My Boyfriend Plays...’ videos!”

“I’m gonna try my best.” Max snorts, a small grin appearing on his face and he wraps his arms around Lando, pulling him a bit closer. It took him some time, in the beginning, to get used to all these hugs and to how affectionate Lando is but he doesn’t mind anymore - he actually started to like it.

“Should I upload our vlog later?”, Lando asks but Max shakes his head, his foot slowly falling asleep and he stretches it a little. “I already edited it.”

“Oh thank god”, Lando mumbles and Max grins - as talented Lando is as a gamer and editor, he’s also incredibly lazy and he checks his phone again, smiling when he sees that he got a simple ‘💛’ from Dan.

As much as it sucks that his stream crashed - at least he has Lando and Dan. And Balu, who went to sleep on Lando’s lap and Max sighs, carefully turning his chair and accepting his fate.

Guess he’s gonna stay overnight here then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS THAT I WROTE YOUTUBE AU and I missed it ngl


	67. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we have a small bit of maxiel spending a few days together this week before next race 🥺

“I hate hiking”, Max grumbles while climbing behind Dan up that ridiculously high mountain, trying not to stumble over some small rocks on the ground and embarrass himself - and in the worst-case end up on someone’s Instagram story. Someone being either Daniel or Michael.

Dan laughs, he’s in an exceptionally good mood - not what Max would’ve expected after his DNF.

Their DNF. God, he needs to stop thinking about it or he’s getting annoyed again. This day was for taking his mind of, for spending some quality time with his boyfriend and not brood over technical details or his stupid car.

“At least you’re not afraid of heights like _some people_.” Dan grins, his eyes falling on Michael who just flips him off. “Shut up, Dan.” 

He’s a bit pale though, trying to catch up with the rest of their group and Max rolls his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He has to admit the view is beautiful and he stops for a second, just looking and taking it all in. They’re pretty high up by now, green around them, a lake below, the wind that’s blowing cold and Dan hugs him from behind.

“Thanks for coming with us”, he mumbles, pressing a soft kiss against his neck and Max involuntarily smiles. They haven’t seen each other much during quarantine and Max has regretted that he travelled back to Monaco instead of staying on Dan’s farm in Australia with his boyfriend and his friends.

But it would’ve been too suspicious and he leans against Dan, enjoying the short moment of peace. The others are already far ahead but Max couldn’t care less - it’s not like they could get lost. And as long as he has Dan by his side that’s all he cares about anyway.

“There’s a cabin up there”, Dan mumbles, still holding him and Max doesn’t care that they’re both sweaty - they’ve had worse. “I rented it for the next two days and the others are around as well but that cabin is solely for us.”

“You did??” Max turns around, his stomach fluttering at the prospect of spending two more days with Dan more or less alone before Free Practice starts again and Dan nods, a soft smile on his face. “Just us two, baby.”

He kisses him and Max relaxes, smiling into the kiss, enjoying the closeness, the feeling of Dan’s soft lips on his’ and the small moment of privacy.

“Thank god and I thought Michael would have a sleepover with us”, he deadpans when they break apart and Dan snorts. “I mean if he wants that-“

“No one wants that.” Michael’s voice makes them look up and Max grins. “No?”

“No.” Michael rolls his eyes but he’s smiling and he nods towards the trail. “Come on, the others are hungry and we’re having lunch soon.”

“If you kick me out of bed again at six am tomorrow I’m gonna push you off that mountain“, Dan threatens and Michael smirks. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you - who else would look after you two horny jackrabbits then?”

“Dickhead”, Max mumbles but he can’t hold back his grin; he’s always had a soft spot for Michael. And he saved their asses more than once, warning them when fans were nearby and Max and Dan were stealing kisses - or doing other things.

Max has stopped counting the number of times Michael walked in on them and he takes Dan’s hand, adjusting his backpack a little. “Well, we don’t want you to starve, right? So let’s go.”

He pulls Dan along, his boyfriend grinning widely while Michael mutters something under his breath but with a fond look in his eyes. Max just grins, holding on to Dan’s hand while climbing over more rocks and suddenly he’s really glad they’re staying in Austria for the week.

He could have definitely worse people around and as long as he has his favourite human with him he doesn’t even mind hiking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for spamming all your e-mail notifications if you have them on ksjdksd but today is a prompt-writing day


	68. Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Could I request some fluffy Sebson please? ^^

“Thanks for today”, Seb mumbles, stretching lazily in bed and flashing Jenson a quick smile. “You really didn’t have to.”

“You mean defending you at Sky? Of course, baby.” Jenson presses a soft kiss on his cheek, pulling him against his chest. “They’re all just talking shit at this point.”

“I’m just so fed up.” Seb stares at the ceiling, trying to sort his thoughts while Jenson listens quietly. “And I’m not sure if I should go back to Red Bull or if Mercedes is the better option.”

He sighs, running a hand through his hair and falls back into the pillows, his hand trailing over Jenson’s tattoos, the warm skin smooth below his hand.

“Red Bull- they love me and I’ve always felt comfortable there, appreciated. But I really don’t wanna take Alex’ seat, the kid deserves so much better. And Mercedes; I’d love to race with Lewis.”

“I support Mercedes”, Jenson mumbles, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. “I’m not sure if Max and you would work.”

“We will see.” Seb sighs, turning a little and he snorts. “Who knows, maybe I’ll go to Alfa and race with Kimi again.”

A small smile appears on his face when he talks about his ex-teammate and Jenson laughs, letting his hand run through Seb’s hair. “Or that. But whatever you’ll do, I’ll be by your side, yeah?”

He kisses him gently, cupping his face in his hands and Seb smiles, a warm feeling spreading through him. “And defend me from Sky reporters?”

“Always.” Jenson grins, his eyes soft. “Always, Seb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Jenson and Seb before djsfsdf forgive me


	69. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Would you be able to write a fic where Dan and Max go hiking in Austria and Max gets hurt. Cue worried Dan and the gang going to get help x

“I told you I hate hiking.” Max grimaces, his ankle hurting way more than it should, swelling and Dan squats down next to him, a worried look in his eyes. “Shit, I’m so sorry Maxy-“

“I mean, it’s not your fault”, Max interrupts him grumpily, shifting a little so he’s not sitting on a sharp stone. “Except you put the root there?”

He glares at the root that made him stumble and twist (is it really just twisted? It doesn’t look good) his ankle and Max takes a deep breath, putting his head back.

The sky above them is clear blue, no cloud in sight but they’re pretty high up already and he’s not sure if he can walk - the second he puts some pressure on it, it hurts and he flinches when Michael’s cool fingers carefully run along the swollen ankle.

Dan slung an arm around his waist and Michael frowns, a serious expression in his eyes. 

“Doesn’t look too good if you asked me”, he says quietly and Max stares at him, panic gripping him. No. He has a race on Sunday, Christian will kill him, Helmut will kill him- his Dad will kill him.

“Come on, we need to get you down that mountain.” Michael offers him his hand, Dan supporting his waist while Max somehow tries getting up but he can barely walk, his ankle hurting like hell. “I can’t-“

He grits his teeth when another flash of white pain shots through him and he shakes his head, falling back on the soft grass behind them. “I can’t.”

There’s slight desperation mixing with his voice and Dan stares at him, panic in his eyes together with worry. “Maxy, I’m so sorry, really, I never-“

“We’re gonna get help”, Michael interrupts him calmly, “you stay here with Max, okay?” 

“Okay.” Dan swallows visibly and Max is glad that at least one of them keeps a clear head. He leans against Dan, exhaustion slowly catching up with him and Michael gives them one last smile.

“Call us if anything happens or if it gets worse, okay? Don’t do anything stupid.” Which basically translates to ‘don't fuck in public’.

Not that Max would want that in his current condition and Michael shoulders his backpack, Dan nodding and pulling Max closer, careful not to put pressure on his injured ankle. “We will. Thanks, mate.”

“No worries”. Michael smiles before he and the others disappear and Max tries to stay calm, to not freak out. Today is Tuesday, he still has a few days to recover, maybe one of the junior drivers could do Free Practice for him but-

“It’s going to be okay”, Dan interrupts his thoughts, his hand gently running through Max’ hair, pushing a few sweaty strands back. “I promise, it’s probably just a strain.”

“God, I hope so. My father is going to kill me.” Max tries to keep his voice indifferent but it breaks a bit at the end and he hates himself for how weak he sounds. Honestly, he’s 22, he really shouldn’t worry about his Dad. It was an accident-

“It’s going to be fine”, Dan murmurs, pressing a soft kiss on his lips and Max relaxes immediately. At least he’s got Dan with him and the view is nice - Dan laughs when he tells him that.

“Good to know you’re seeing at least something positive.” He grins, his arm still around Max’ waist and he starts ripping a few daisies and yellow flowers from the meadow next to them.

Max watches him amused, Dan apparently making a flower crown and he blushes when Dan gently places it on his head. “Really now-“

“Shut up and enjoy the view, my flower prince”, Dan interrupts him with a grin and Max bites his lip, shaking his head with a soft smile - careful to not lose his crown.

“You’re such an idiot”, he mumbles, his voice full of love and he leans over to kiss Dan again, one hand cupping his face in his hand. He takes a deep breath, inhaling Dan’s familiar scent and he rests their foreheads together.

His ankle is still hurting like hell and he doubts he’ll walk for the next two days but he knows they can trust Michael and the others. And it’s not cold, the view is good and he’s here with Dan and a shit-ton of flowers around them.

He hesitates for a second before he carefully plucks a few daisies, trying to somehow recreate a similar crown to the one Dan did. It doesn’t look as good and is nearly falling apart but when he gently places it on Dan’s messy curls, a wide smile spreads over Dan’s face.

“Thank you.” He kisses him again and Max blushes, leaning against his chest. “It’s not as good as yours, I’m sorry.”

“That’s just because Michelle always forced me to make her some.” Dan laughs and Max smiles, adjusting his flower crown a bit.

His worry eased a little, Dan successfully distracted him and he can feel himself slowly calm down, the anxiety leaving his body. Dan’s hand is laying on his thigh, a comforting and warm weight, grounding him and Max cuddles up a closer.

He suddenly hopes Michael and the others will take their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exam season is back and so are the prompts kdjkdf


	70. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (you all can thank WafflesAndPancakes for this one ksjdsdk): okay mate EX ON THE BEACH PART THREE FFS I CAN'T WITH THE PAIN

Max couldn’t sleep the whole night and he spends the morning on the beach, watching the sunrise and trying to suppress the memories from last night. The broken expression in Dan’s eyes haunt him and he hugs his knees, the sand still cool below him.

He has an emotional hangover, feels completely worn out and drained and he rubs his eyes. He skipped breakfast, a numb and heavy feeling in his stomach and he’s relieved to see that for once no cameras are around - apparently, one of the wannabe-celebrities has some bigger drama going on.

Maybe he should just leave.

He’s here since two weeks and he’s a grown man, he really doesn’t need to torture himself more. And he’s sure Lando is already regretting his bet as much as Max does - Lando was the one who somehow helped him cope with the break-up.

Played endless nights of Call of Duty or iRacing with him, talked on the phone or had a movie night with him, buying him an endless supper of ice cream and Max really misses his best friend. And Dan. But that’s the wrong trail of thoughts and he should really stop thinking about him.

It’s gonna be difficult enough when the season starts again and he sees Dan every time he enters the McLaren garage to visit Lando. Them ignoring each other and he is annoyed with himself when he can feel the lump forming in his throat again.

He cried enough the last night already he really doesn’t need more of that and he takes a deep breath burying his toes in the sand. He could leave, yeah - but that would also mean he leaves Dan alone with Charles. And while he knows that Dan and he are not a thing anymore, that Dan can do whatever he wants and more importantly with whom he wants- the thought of leaving and not knowing what’s happening here hurts even more than watching Charles and Dan flirt with each other.

Max has always been a little masochistic and he wouldn’t survive leaving even though he technically knows it would be better for his sanity. For his heart, his mind and he closes his eyes, holding back the tears. What a fucking mess.

“Hey.”

Max flinches violently, turning his head so quickly he’s sure he hears some bones crack and he stares at Dan who sat down next to him in the sand. He’s not looking at him, staring at the ocean and it gives Max a moment to actually _look_ at him.

Something he never really had the time or courage to after their break-up (at least not without Dan catching him staring) but then again, he’s feeling masochistic today.

Dan’s black curls are a mess, still tousled from sleep. He’s wearing an oversized white T-Short, some colourful shorts, Max catches a glimpse of his thigh tattoo and Dan crosses his legs, still staring at the ocean.

Max’ eyes wander over his body, take in the muscles, his big hands he loves so much, the other tattoos. There are dark shadows under Dan’s eyes - he looks tired, Max realises and his heart breaks all over again.

It’s his fault and he knows it. He doesn’t know if Dan still loves him but he knows Dan has a big heart - and Max knows how much he cares. He wouldn’t put it past him that Dan still cares about him as a friend and that hurts even more.

His throat and mouth are dry, he has no idea what he should say and he quickly looks over his shoulders but there still aren’t any cameras.

“Don’t worry, I sneaked away.” Dan’s voice is rough and Max swallows dryly, nodding curtly. He plays with a few shells in front of him to keep his hands from shaking and he looks back at the ocean, his mind a mess.

He wants to say so much, wants to do so much but he can’t and he is so frustrated with himself and his inability to talk. His incompetence when it comes to communication - one of the things that ruined their relationship.

And, well, the fact that he always took Dan for granted, panicked after his father made him feel guilty for dating his rival and he just- look. He loves Dan more than anything, so much that he still cries himself to sleep every night but sometimes love isn’t enough.

And he doubts he can fix what he destroyed - not after how he broke Dan.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t try. He has always been a fighter and giving up has never been an option. It just took him a while to realise that but better late than never, right?

“I’m sorry.” His voice is barely a whisper, his hands still shaking and swallowing hurts. He buries his fingernails in the palm of his hand, trying to somehow stop the tears and he holds back a sob when Dan gently takes his hand, relaxing his fingers and effectively stopping him from hurting himself.

A simple gesture but something he always did when they were still together and it nearly breaks him.

“I’m sorry”, Max whispers again, he doesn’t dare to look up, tears pooling in his eyes and he doesn’t even know what he’s apologising for - at this point, probably everything.

“I know. Me too.” Dan’s voice is shaky and Max’ eyes snap up, staring at him incredulously. “What the fuck are you sorry for?!”

“For not trying harder. For not trying to keep you, for not trying harder to talk to you.” Dan gives him a sad smile, he’s still holding his hand and it feels so right, so familiar that Max can’t hold back the tears anymore.

He cries silently, biting his bottom lip and Dan gives him time, not making an attempt to hug him but holding on to his hand, his thumb caressing the skin. Max shoves his fist in his mouth, biting on it to hold in the sobs, to not alert any cameraman who might be around.

He doesn’t know for how long he sits on the beach, crying and holding Dan’s hand and he takes a shaky breath when the tears are getting less.

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve said”, his voice breaks and he forces himself to look at Dan. Dan’s brown eyes are still so incredibly sad and Max hiccups, taking a deep breath. “And I’m sorry for everything I did and how I treated you. And I know it doesn’t excuse anything and it isn’t enough but Dan, I can’t- I love you.”

The tears are back and Dan looks at him for a long time, not saying anything and Max tries his best to keep it together, to not break down completely - he’s gonna leave today. He can’t stand being so close to the love of his life anymore, not when Dan rejects him and-

“You’re right, it doesn’t excuse anything”, Dan says quietly, a pained expression on his face. “And it’s not enough.”

Max heart breaks into thousand pieces, he’s sure he’s close to getting a panic attack and he already prepares for travelling to Alaska to become a skiing instructor when Dan gives him a sad smile, taking his other hand as well.

“But I don’t give a fuck, Maxy. I love you and we have a lot of work ahead of us but...I love you.”

Max stares at him, blinking, actually thinking he misheard him. He’s too good for him. That’s all he can think about and he is unable to form words. Dan, what, he-

“Fuck mate, I went on a fucking dating show just because I was jealous.” Dan laughs bitterly, shaking his head. “After Hulk told me you’d actually do this- the sheer thought of another man hitting on you, touching you-“

His voice breaks and he takes a deep breath, tears shimmering in his brown eyes.

“Charles came up with the idea to come as well so I could make you jealous. I was sure it wouldn’t work, not- not after how you ignored me in the paddock.”

“I wanted to drown that fucker in the ocean”, Max mumbles and Dan snorts but there’s the hint of a smile on his face. “He was never a threat - never interest in me.”

Max swallows, his mind needing a moment to process everything Dan just said. He came because was _jealous_?! Because-

“Dan”, his voice breaks and he clings on to his hands, nervously licking his lips - miraculously they’re still alone and that somehow makes it easier. “What I did is unforgivable and- I lied. Back then”, he adds quickly when he sees the confused expression on Dan’s face.

“I- I didn’t break up because of my career.” He hates talking about his feelings but he knows it’s necessary and if this is his only chance-

“I said all those things because I was so goddamn terrified of getting attached to someone”, he whispers. “And because my Dad said some shit but it’s my fault. It’s my fault, I am my own person, I am responsible for my own actions and I acted like an absolute arsehole.”

It’s quiet after his small monologue, the only sound being the waves crashing against the shore and a few seagulls shrieking above them and Max flinches when Dan gently cups his face in one hand.

“Okay”, he says quietly and while Max knows he hasn’t forgiven him he sees the warmth come back to his brown eyes and the knot in his stomach eases, breathing becoming a little easier.

Dan is too good for him, Max knows it but he’s also egoistic and he won’t ruin it again.

They stare at each other, something long forgotten tickling in his stomach; something Max thought he would never feel again. Dan’s hand is still against his cheek, warm and familiar and Max clears his throat.

“Are we alone?”, he asks with a hoarse voice and a small grin appears on Dan’s face. “Charles might have started some drama at the other end of the island to give us some privacy.”

That fucking chaotic fuckboy. Max holds back a smile, making himself a mental note to thank him later (and maybe apologise for killing him over fifty times in his thoughts) but he has more important things on his mind right now.

Dan, for example.

“Can I kiss you?”, Max whispers, he’s scared of the answer but when Dan nods, a small smile on his face, Max can’t hold back his own smile anymore. He leans forward, heart beating fast in his chest and when their lips touch for the first time in over a year everything falls back into place.

It feels right like he’s coming home and he chokes back a sob, tears running down his cheeks when he climbs on Dan’s lap, not once stopping kissing him and Dan wraps his muscular arms around him, pressing him close against his chest.

Nothing could separate them right now, they’re both crying, their kiss full of desperation, love and hope and Max buries one hand in Dan’s curls, wrapping his legs around Dan’s waist.

He knows they’ve got a long and rocky way ahead of them but he’s ready to do whatever it takes to keep Dan in his life. Life gave him a second chance and he definitely won’t make the same mistake twice.


	71. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brocedes but it's Lewis who retired in 2016 after winning the championship and is now the supportive boyfriend / wag / trophy husband PLEASE

“Do you think Nico has a chance to win the championship again today?” Paul gives Lewis a challenging look, leaning back and Lewis stares at him, trying his best not to give him a snappy answer. Of course, his husband is fucking talented, why wouldn’t he-

“I mean, Ferrari was a midfield team for half of the season so they’re not really a threat”, he says with a small smile, shrugging. “And sure, Max is good, so is Valtteri but Nico just drove on a whole other level.” As always.

Lewis really has to hold himself back from saying more than he should even though he knows it’s useless - everyone knows he’s Nico’s biggest fan anyway. He saw the memes on the internet but it’s not that he cares much and Nico finds it adorable, watching his vlogs when he comes home from a race weekend or sneaks into Lewis’ hotel room again.

“But doesn’t that make the sport boring if Rosberg wins his 7th championship tonight?”, Paul asks and Jenson snorts. “Mate, no one said anything when Michael did it, give Nico a rest.”

“And it’s not his fault that the others can’t keep up.” Lewis smirks, he knows he will get hate for that later (dealing with an angry Max Verstappen is ... An Experience) but he really doesn’t give a shit.

Nico is the best driver of their generation and Lewis has no problem in admitting that - which might partly be because he was the only one who managed to beat Nico in 2016 before he retired, satisfied with what he achieved (and the constant stress of race weekends did put a strain on their relationship - they haven’t talked to each other for three days after Barcelona).

The topic steers away from Nico, talking a bit about Dan’s chance with McLaren next season (Lewis supported the move, he never understood what Daniel wanted at Renault anyway) and he makes his way to the Mercedes garage after the interview with Sky.

No one stops him from entering, a few mechanics greeting him and Lewis waves at Bono, James and Toto while looking for his husband. He has to admit he misses racing - a lot. Misses the race weekend, the stress, the moment when you get in the car. The seconds shortly before the start.

And he misses being Nico’s teammate. He did fill in for Valtteri one time last season, promptly winning in Mexico and while it had felt good, exciting, battling with Nico on track again before making out in the cool-down room after- he knows it’s better this way.

And at least he can now cheer on his husband without feeling bad.

It’s an open secret in the garage that they’re married (they might have invited everyone working at Mercedes to their wedding) and Lewis plays with the golden wedding ring on his finger while strolling through the garage.

He grins at Valtteri before spotting Nico talking with his race engineer and Lewis quietly steps closer, peeking over his husband’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t do it like that”, he throws in and Nico flinches, a big smile spreading over his face before he turns around, his blue eyes sparkling. “Lewis!”

He kisses him, not caring that they are semi-public and in Abu Dhabi and Lewis grins, casually putting his arm around Nico’s waist. “You’re good?”

“Yeah.” Nico grins, running a hand through his blonde hair and he shifts his weight a little. “But I really just want the race to start at this point.”

Lewis knows that feeling better than anyone and he nods, pressing another soft kiss against his cheek before letting them brood over more data and strategies. Valtteri is too far behind in the points to be a threat tonight, he has the clear order to let Nico pass him and make sure he gets that championship - it’s Max they have to worry about.

Lewis debates if he should take a look at the Red Bull garage but he’s pretty sure he isn’t welcome there - especially not after his comments today and he makes his way into the box.

Time passes quickly and when it’s one minute until the race starts Lewis is back in the Mercedes garage, nervously chewing on his bottom lip and annoying Bono.

The lights go out, the mood in the garage shifting instantly and Lewis crosses his arms in front of his chest, his eyes not leaving the screen once. Nico got a good start, Valtteri who had gotten Pole, let him pass and Lewis prays everything goes well.

That no one crashes into him and that every pit stop goes smoothly without any drama.

Not like Germany last year.

Nico has been sulking for a whole week after that.

The race is a rollercoaster of emotions, a constant up and down and Lewis grips Toto’s hand at one point, needing some emotional support.

When Nico does cross the finish line first, followed by Max and - Lewis has to check the screen twice - _George_ , fireworks going off, he can’t hold back his smile anymore.

The second Nico parked his car in the parc fermé and climbed out he’s running towards Lewis, hugging him and Lewis can’t stop smiling.

“I’m so fucking proud of you!”, he yells over all the noise and Nico has tears in his eyes, the smile on his face brighter than the fireworks above them.

He wrote history tonight and they both know it.

They keep screaming, yelling and hugging, the rest of the team joining them at one point and when Nico steps on that podium, winning his 7th championship, his eyes finding Lewis’ in the crowd, fireworks and champagne around him - Lewis has never been prouder.


	72. Lando Norris/Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: so after the complete mess of today at first i was like ugh i need max taking care of dan after his massive crash fix then someone taking care of lando with his back/chest pain and then i saw the pic you posted of max lando and dan as the bi trio and now i need max taking care of his 2 boys and protecting them after the clusterfuck of today just had to put that out there as someone without a tumblr

Max nervously shifts from one foot to the other, barely paying attention to what his race engineer is telling him about data and car performance. He can’t focus, not after that mess of a Free Practice and he takes a deep breath, his mind still at Dan’s crash.

He needs to see him, needs to make sure he’s okay and he swallows down the anxiety, fiddling with the hem of his sleeves. It had looked bad, the session red-flagged and while he knows Dan got out of the car he’s still anxious, a heavy feeling in his stomach.

“...Norris has back pain”, he hears one of the mechanics behind him say and Max freezes, slowly turning around. Lando too?! But he didn’t crash-

He can’t focus anymore, the worry for his two boyfriends overpowering everything else and he swallows dryly, rubbing his eyes. He saw Dan’s crash before when he was in the garage, his heart stopping when he heard his voice on the team radio and when his engineer starts talking about aerodynamics, Max forces himself to a quick smile.

“I’m seeing you later, I- I need some fresh air”, he lies, nearly running out of the garage and he takes a moment to collect himself when he’s in the pitlane. He’s pretty sure Dan is already in his motor home, the mechanics at Renault too busy to repair his car and Max starts walking.

He makes sure no one sees him sneaking up to Dan’s motor home, throwing another quick look over his shoulder before he sneaks inside.

“Maxy.” Dan is on his bed, his phone in his hands and he gives him a weak smile. “Wondered when you’d show up here.”

“Are you okay?!” Worry is written all over Max’ face and he quickly crosses the small space, hugging him tightly - from the corner of his eye he can see Dan nod. “Yeah. My leg still hurts a bit but Michael said it should be fine tomorrow, no worries.”

Relief washes over Max, breathing becomes a bit easier and he hugs Dan tighter, pressing a soft kiss against his temple.

“Never ever do that again, you scared the shit out of me”, he mumbles, hand going through Dan’s curls. “I was so fucking worried.”

Dan laughs lowly, kissing him lazily and Max takes a deep breath. “Did you hear from Lando?”

His one boyfriend might be okay but there’s still the other one but before Dan can answer there’s a knock on the door and Max jumps up - he already knows who it is.

He opens the door and Lando gives him a shy smile, chewing on his bottom lip. “Hi.”

“Hey baby”, Max mumbles, gently pulling him into his arms while closing the door behind him.

He kisses him softly, cupping his face in one hand, relaxing for the first time today now that he has both of his boyfriends close by.

“Are you okay, baby?”, Dan asks with a warm voice and when Max turns around he’s watching them, a fond look in his eyes.

Lando shrugs helplessly, toeing his shoes off.

“I- I don’t know. I guess?”, he answers before climbing into the bed, Dan opening his arms for him to cuddle up. Max smiles, a soft feeling spreading through him and he joins them, pulling them close.

Dan kisses Lando, his big hand cupping Lando’s face while Max pulls the blanket over them, making sure none of them gets cold.

“Can’t believe you ignored the yellow flag before”, he says when the other two break apart again and while Lando blushes, Dan grins. “You spent too much time with Max.”

“So do you!”, Lando defends himself, a faint red on his cheeks and Dan grins. “Yeah but I’m not ignoring yellow flags.”

“I’m just glad you’re both okay”, Max mumbles, his head on Lando’s collarbone while Dan’s arm stretches behind both of them, his broad hand resting on Max’ neck. “I worried.”

He presses a kiss on Lando’s cheek, Dan leaning over to capture his lip for a short kiss before kissing Lando and Lando nods, his head on Dan’s chest while his legs are over Max’.

“I saw the crash and just wanted to check on you but knowing I couldn’t-“ He shakes his head and Dan gives him a reassuring smile. “You two really don’t have to worry, I’m okay.”

“You better be”, Max grumbles, “or I’ll murder you.”

Dan just laughs loudly at that and a happy smile spreads over Max’ face, Lando grinning while snuggling between them. Max can feel his heartbeat calming down and he takes a deep breath, inhaling the unique scents of his two boyfriends.

He loves both of them so much and knowing they’re okay, that they’re here with him- it’s all he wanted. And it’s more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my new favourite chaotic bisexual trio sksksk
> 
> it's still a bit rough so lemme know how you like it!


	73. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m crying over maxiel can we get a tiny little one shot of them on that plane  
> (in reference to [this](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8cc0a614cc1420596f8d2143b0d71f6f/5cb91cb377c254ae-75/s400x600/63d0eae747e552d285ae496b41d0b505f6675b25.jpg) picture)

“ABBA?!” Max stares at Dan who connected his phone with the small loudspeakers in front of him on the table and Dan grins. “The movie soundtrack, yep.”

“I don’t deserve this”, Max mumbles, falling back into his seat. “I got P2 after this nightmare, I don’t deserve this.”

“You love me, Maxy.” Dan grins, pulling him on his lap the second the seatbelt sign turned off and Max rolls his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips while ‘Honey, Honey’ plays in the background.

“You’re an idiot.”

“And yet you love me.” Dan’s smile is so bright it could light up the whole plane and Max grins, cuddling into his chest a bit more, Dan wrapping his arms around him. It’s true, he does and he counts himself incredibly lucky that they managed to get back home together.

He skipped through a few comments below their picture on Instagram and he snorts when he sees David’s. “What is it?”, Dan asks, putting his chin on Max’ shoulder and Max shows him his phone.

“He’s not wrong”, Dan comments and he presses a kiss on Max’ cheek. “Except that we never broke up.”

“God, no”, Max mumbles, pulling Dan into a soft kiss and smiling against his lips, closing his eyes. He missed this so much and he can’t believe he’s actually going to spend two weeks with Daniel before they fly to Silverstone.

That their teams said it’s fine even though Max has the feeling Cyril only agreed with the hope of Dan getting into trouble and them getting Fernando into that car this season already.

They kiss lazily for a bit, Max enjoying the closeness he so desperately missed during quarantine and he breathes in Dan’s familiar scent, feeling at home.

The song changes to ‘Lay All Your Love On Me’ and Dan grins, shifting Max a little on his lap. “Remember when we sang that drunk on your balcony?”

“Yeah even though I wouldn’t use the word ‘sing’ - it was more yelling.” Max laughs and Dan’s grin only widens. “It was a masterpiece.”

“It was a nightmare and Lewis had every right to yell at you”, Michael throws in dryly from his seat across of them. “Can’t believe I still have that video.”

“I watched that last night actually,” Dan smirks and Max stares at him. “What?! Why?”

“I was a bit annoyed after qualifying and it always cheers me up.” Dan shrugs, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “And I knew I’d go back home with you today so it was fine.”

Max stares at him for another second before his face breaks into a smile, his heart overflowing with love and he kisses Dan again, putting his arm behind his neck, his hand going through his dark curls.

“I love them this long”, he murmurs and Dan laughs breathlessly. “Enjoy while it lasts, I’m gonna cut them when we’re back in Monaco.”

“Pfff”, Max mumbles and Dan grins, pulling him closer against him. “I’m driving from Nice which means I’m responsible for the music-“

“Oh god no”, Max groans and Dan laughs. “But if you’re nice you get to choose a few songs.”

“I got P2!”

“I know and you defended brilliantly against Valtteri.”

“Don’t you think I deserve a reward for that?”

“You do but you get that one in our flat”, Dan smirks when he sees Michael rolling his eyes, “but not the control over the music.”

“I can’t believe I’m putting up with your for nearly three years now”, Max snorts and Dan laughs easily, running his fingers through Max’ hair. “You love me.”

“Debatable.”

“Yeah, yeah. What’s the internet saying to our picture?”

“Collectively losing their shit”, Max comments dryly after checking his phone again and Dan grins. “Peachy. You wanna watch a movie for the rest of the flight?”

“I’m actually good with ABBA.” Max can’t hold back a smile and Dan’s eyes turn soft. “Oh, Maxy.”

He pulls him closer, kissing him gently while ‘Mamma Mia’ plays in the background and Max can’t stop smiling.

God, he loves him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll forever be crying over that maxiel picture ngl 💛


	74. Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of my own prompt because I promised whoever would make me a Fernando Alonso fancam with 'Fernando' by ABBA (but the Cher version) a Fernando/Jenson drabble sksksk

“You really want to do that whole circus again?” Jenson stretches his legs, Fernando’s head comfortably resting on his chest. It’s late in the night, probably around 1 am already and his hand goes through Fernando’s dark hair.

It’s peaceful but Jenson knows this is going to change very soon.

Half a year to be precise if not earlier.

“Mhm”, Fernand hums, he looks relaxed and he gives him a sleepy smile. “Missed it.”

“This?” Jenson can’t help but smile, pressing a soft kiss against his hair and while Fernando closes his eyes contently, he shakes his head.

“No. I mean I always had this so I don’t need to miss it. But I missed racing.”

Jenson gets that to a certain point and he would lie if he said he doesn’t miss getting in the car. Doesn’t have that itch every race weekend when he’s working for Sky, the itch to just swap places with one of the guys and drive a race again.

“You gonna support me?”, Fernando mumbles while pulling the blanket over them and Jenson’s smile widens a bit. “Of course, baby.”

“And defend me if Sky tries to say I’m too old?” Fernando gives him a cheeky grin and Jenson snorts, shaking his head amused. “I’ll defend you every day.”

And to be completely honest, he can’t wait to be on the road with Fernando again. To have race weekends with him again even though this time only one of them will actually drive the car.

“Good.” Fernando looks pleased and he rests his head back on Jenson’s chest, closing his eyes. “Am better than half of the grid anyway.”

Jenson holds back a smile - Fernando earned his right to be a little bit arrogant. He is a two-times World Champion after all even though it’s been a while.

“In that car?” He has to ask though and Fernando shrugs, his hand trailing over Jenson’s naked chest. “Can’t get worse than McLaren back then, no?”

Jenson tries not to be too offended at the insult at his old team and he’s not so sure if Fernando is right but then again - he wouldn’t know what he’d say if someone offered him a contract. Probably say yes as well, no matter the team.

Racing has been such a big part of their lives for such a long time and he doubts this will ever change. But as long as he has Fernando with him it’s okay.

And as long as Fernando is happy that’s all he cares about anyway.


	75. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You had it coming: Michael walking in on Dan and Max having Sex. You may decide the outcome 👀 sksjs

“You sure no one will catch us?”, Max pants, holding back a moan when Dan hits his prostate just _right_ , his hands gripping the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turn white.

“I don’t seem to be doing a good job if you still have time to worry”, Dan answers amused and Max wants to hit him for that but- well. He isn’t really in a good position for that right now and he makes himself a mental note to do it later.

He manages just in time to hold back a scream when Dan quickens his pace, his hands around his hips tightening, definitely leaving bruises but it’s not that one of them really cares.

Dan loves claiming Max as his and Max loves knowing he belongs to Daniel.

They’re insane if Max might say so. They’re in Dan’s driver’s room and while they _are_ alone and it’s late they’re still semi-public. They’re still in the paddock. There’s still a chance someone could just walk in on them.

But then Dan starts kissing his neck, sucking and licking, biting gently, careful not to leave a visible mark (which is a shame if you asked Max) and his mind goes blank, heat pooling in his stomach.

He’s so goddamn close and he knows Dan will be the death of him.

He doesn’t have it in him to care when Dan reaches around his waist, playing with the tip of his dick and Max chokes back a sob, feeling his orgasm coming closer.

“Daniel- oh for fuck’s sake, mate”, a voice with very familiar Australian accent groans and Max freezes, blushing while Dan only slows down a little, still lazily fucking into Max.

“Hiya Michael”, he greets his physio cheerfully and from the corner of his eyes, Max sees Michael roll his eyes while sighing deeply, turning away.

Max is pretty sure he’s regretting all his life choices right now.

“Mate, you’re in _public_ -“

“The door was closed”, Dan points out and Max thinks it’s incredibly unfair that Daniel can have a full-on conversation with Michael while he still has a hard time not to just shamelessly moan, not able to form any words, leave alone coherent sentences.

But then again Daniel has always been good at multitasking when it comes to the important things. Max guesses fucking him counts to that and a whimper escapes his throat when Dan’s hand is back on his dick.

He blushes even more, his cheeks hot and he should probably be a bit more embarrassed but then again - Michael has caught them too many times for Max to really care.

It actually even turns him on a little knowing Michael is watching them and Dan, that sadistic bastard, knows that.

Michael rolls his eyes again, clearly done with them, while grabbing his phone that was still laying on the sofa and heads back to the door.

“One day you’ll get caught and you’ll be in trouble”, he warns them but Dan just laughs, blowing him a kiss while simultaneously tightening his grip on Max’ hips.

“You love me.”

“No”, Michael says dryly before he leaves, closing the door firmly behind him and Dan laughs breathlessly, speeding up again. “That bastard, don’t you think, Maxy?”

Max really wants to answer but then Dan’s hand is jerking him off slowly while he sets a hard and fast pace and all thoughts of Michael disappear in seconds.

And when he comes shortly after with a hoarse scream, spilling over Dan’s hand- well. His life could be worse.

But maybe Michael should get a pay rise.


	76. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi!!!!! Can I request some soft fluff/comfort of Sebastian being unable to sleep and Kimi helping him? 🥺

“What’s wrong?” Kimi’s rough voice startles him and Seb flinches, slowly turning around. His husband blinks sleepily at him but there’s a worried expression in his eyes and Seb shrugs, running a hand through his hair.

“Can’t sleep”, he admits while trying to get a bit more comfortable. It doesn’t do much and Kimi pulls him closer, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“Why?”

Well if Seb knew he’d probably try to fix it and then sleep. But he doesn’t so he just shrugs helplessly, closing his eyes. He has a headache and one look on the clock next to their bed shows him that’s it’s 2.30 am. An absolutely ungodly time and Kimi hums quietly, hugging him.

“Can I do something?”

Seb shrugs again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He has been up three times already - one time to go to the bathroom, one time to get some water from the kitchen and the last time to open the windows, to get some fresh air in.

Nothing has helped though and he sighs.

“Can you tell me something?”, he starts and keeps talking when he sees Kimi frown. “I know you don’t like talking much and it’s late but your voice calms me and maybe helps me fall asleep and-“

“Of course, _kulta_ ”, Kimi mumbles, giving him a small smile. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“I don’t care to be honest.” Seb bites his bottom lip, running a hand through his hair. All he wants is the sun to rise again so he can get up. To not have to bother with sleep, to have the night go away.

He feels a bit useless when he can’t sleep, just laying awake and overthinking everything.

“Alright so...” Kimi starts talking, telling him stories from ralleying, from his time in the military and from his childhood and Seb smiles, his thoughts slowly calming down.

He can feel himself getting sleepy, the tiredness like a warm blanket around him and before he knows it he slips into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	77. Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request something with charles and pierre and Charles having to deal with being in a midfield car now

“I fucking hate this piece of shit!” Charles groans, staring at the replay of the race that’s playing on TV while Pierre sits next to him, eating chips and looking unbothered.

“This is a _Ferrari_ , it’s not supposed to be a fucking midfield car!”, Charles groans, running a hand through his hair and Pierre raises an eyebrow. “Welcome to reality, Charles.”

“Very funny”, Charles grumbles, getting up and pacing through the room. “It’s just so fucking _frustrating_! Every race I struggle with the pace, the car is so bad to drive I’m genuinely scared I’m going to crash every second!” He huffs, falling back on the bed and Pierre puts the chips away, patting his back.

“Well, at least you didn’t get demoted.” There’s a bitter smile on his face and Charles knows he’s complaining on a very high level right now but he’s pissed.

And while he still hates Red Bull for what they’ve done to Pierre he also hates being stuck in the midfield and battling drivers like Romain or George.

He’s supposed to be at the front of the grid battling Lewis and Valtteri and Max - but at least his position is still better than Seb’s.

“I’m sorry Pierre but you know what I mean.”

“I do but just give it time, it’ll be fine. Next year you’ll have a better car again.”

“Me yes but Seb won’t! It’s Seb’s last year with Ferrari and they gave us such a piece of shit!” Charles groans, falling on his back and Pierre raises his eyebrows. “Wait, you’re worried about Seb?!”

“Yes? I like him and he’s a good guy and I still have a few years with them to try but this is his last year with Ferrari.” Charles stares at the TV and Pierre smiles softly, moving over and putting an arm around his shoulder.

“You’re a good guy, Charles.”

“Yes, I know”, Charles mumbles, sighing deeply and leaning his head against Pierre’s shoulder. All he wants is for Seb to have a good last year and it breaks his heart to see him struggling like that.

He’s not really looking forward to Carlos next year.

And Seb deserves at least one more podium but even that seems a bit impossible at the moment.

“Have you talked with Seb about it?”, Pierre asks and Charles sighs. “Yeah. He says it’s okay and that we can’t do much anyway but hearing his radio messages every race breaks my heart. And I really hate my car.”

Pierre just nods understandingly, rubbing his back and Charles throws his Ferrari cap in the corner, annoyed.

God, he hopes Silverstone is a bit kinder to his teammate.

And god he hopes his team gets their shit together.


	78. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy Maxiel? 🥺

Max is normally not a fan of ships. Or boats. It’s windy on them, he gets a bit sick due to the constant movements and the ocean has sharks - so why would he willingly drive over it?

Jet skis are different because they’re staying in the harbour of Monaco but ships? Or boats? They go out further, especially in Australia.

But he likes this one and it’s mostly because he’s curled up against Daniel, the sun setting in front of them and he can’t see sharks. And the boat isn’t moving that much.

And Dan has his arm around him which always makes him feel safe.

Max focuses on Daniel’s even breathing while feeling very cosy in Dan’s hoodie and they’re watching the sunset, both with a glass of champagne in their hands.

It’s their anniversary which happens to be at the end of December - Max has spent every New Year’s Eve since 2017 in Australia, Dan and he always celebrating it together.

Kissing at midnight in either a club or on the farm or at Dan’s parents’ house or at some friends of Daniel’s.

But this year they wanted it differently. Wanted it to just be them (and the captain of this boat) and Max takes a deep breath, the salty ocean air filling his lungs. It’s a few more hours until the New Year and while it feels a bit surreal spending New Year's Eve on a boat in front of Australia’s west coast he couldn’t be happier.

It’s just Dan and him, they saw dolphins before and a content noise escapes his throat when Dan runs his fingers through his hair. He takes a sip from his champagne before carefully placing it on the table in front of him and looks up, not surprised to see Dan smiling at him.

“You’re good?”, Dan murmurs, his thumb brushing over his cheek and Max nods, smiling easily. He feels carefree, far away from all their normal responsibilities and he presses a soft kiss against Daniel’s lips, his smile widening when he feels Dan’s beard stubble scratch against his chin.

Dan pulls him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and Max leans his head back, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of Dan’s body against his.

“Happy anniversary, Daniel”, he whispers and when he opens his eyes again Dan has a big smile on his face, easily outshining the Australian sun in front of them.

“Happy anniversary, Maxy.” He captures their lips together, his tongue gently licking over his lips and Max lets him in, pressing himself even more against him.

His belly flutters when he feels Dan’s broad hands on his back, he doubts he’ll ever get enough of this man - and the ring on his finger proves that.

God he can’t wait to marry this man next year.


	79. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you please write something about Alex/George cheering each other up after bad qualifyings/races/penalties?

Alex is normally not one for slamming doors but after that qualifying- he holds back the tears, the door heavily falling shut behind him and he falls on the bed in his hotel room, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

He stares blankly at the dark TV screen in front of him, the silence deafening compared to the noise on track and his thoughts racing.

He can still feel Christian’s stare on him, Helmut’s disappointed glare and the sympathetic look Max threw him.

Fuck Red Bull and their toxic team dynamics and that fucking car.

Alex takes a deep breath, his phone still in his bag but he’s not in the mood to take it out and read comments about Red Bull sacking him because he’s underperforming.

He’s also not in the mood to read encouraging messages from his family and friends or fans, telling him that it’ll get better and defending him.

He just wants to be alone and not think for a while. Well, actually he wants to be at home, cuddling with Horsey or Armani or any other of their pets - he misses them.

Misses home and his siblings and his Mum and he falls back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He has no idea where it all went so wrong.

He ignores the knock on his door, whoever it is Alex is sure he doesn’t want to see them. Maybe Max. But, and Alex really doesn’t want to be rude, Max Verstappen is the last person he wants to see right now.

The same goes for Lando or, in the unlikely case, Pierre.

When the door opens anyway Alex doesn’t look up - there’s only one person who has a keycard for his room. And it’s also the only person Alex really wants to see right now.

George flops down next to him on the bed after closing the door behind him and Alex gives him half a smile. He still feels like shit, like a failure, but having George here helps.

“Hey”, George says quietly, pulling him in a half-hug against his chest and Alex feels his throat tightening. He kisses George to not have to say something, his arms around his neck to get him as close as possible - he’s pretty sure George is the only thing that stops him from drowning in his thoughts right now.

George smiles but it’s a sad smile and Alex frowns - he shouldn’t be sad. He got into Q2, he-

“I got a five-place grid penalty for not slowing under yellow flags”, George says quietly and Alex sits up straighter, staring at him incredulously. “What?!”

“Yep.” George pops the ‘p’, staring at the ugly vase with the plastic flowers next to the TV. “Stewards were pretty harsh on this one. Charles didn’t get a penalty by the way.”

He sounds bitter and Alex can’t really blame him.

“But it was unsafe release-“

“Apparently it was ‘not particularly unsafe’”, George quotes, snorting. “It’s ridiculous.”

“It’s unfair as hell”, Alex mumbles and he hugs George tightly. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“‘S fine.” George smiles but Alex knows it’s forced, knows him long enough that it’s not fine and they stay silent, both not knowing what to say.

“You’ll get into Q3 next weekend”, Alex says firmly after they stayed quiet for a while and George raises his eyebrows, a small smile playing around his lips. “You think so?”

“Absolutely.” Alex smiles as well and George kisses him softly, his hand going through Alex' hair. 

“And you’ll get that podium tomorrow”, he mumbles, putting a finger on his lips when Alex wants to protest. “You will. You’re a terrific driver, mate, and Red Bull is doing you so dirty but you’ll prove them wrong once again tomorrow, yeah?”

Alex blushes a bit, biting his bottom lip and his throat feels oddly tight again.

“Okay”, he says with a hoarse voice before hugging George tightly again, breathing in his familiar aftershave.

He won’t give up, not now. And he’s so incredibly lucky to have George by his side, supporting him.


	80. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen & Pierre Gasly & Alex Albon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: is it bad that i want a fic of max figuring out physical contact lmao? like dan giving him a hug and him being like '?????????'. pierre sitting in his lap and him being ready 2 fight him because chairs EXIST. when alex comes he picks max up and max is like 'what the fuck is this'? and each time they're like 'oh yea.... ur dad was a prick.... i remember now....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for Implied/Referenced Child Abuse thanks to J*s Verstappen

Look, Max just doesn’t do physical contact. He doesn’t see the point in it, doesn’t need other people that close in his personal space and he’s more comfortable when others keep their distance. It has always been like that and it will always be like that.

Or so he thought before he became Daniel Ricciardo’s new teammate.

Daniel hugs people. Everyone, all the time. Max included.

He had flinched away from it at the beginning, becoming stiff every time Dan has wrapped his arms around him with a huge grin and calling him Maxy. Didn’t get why Daniel had to hug him and couldn’t just pat him on the back or something.

And, mind him, that’s already a lot of physical contact.

But he grew to like, if not even love, Daniel’s hugs. Has learnt to feel safe in those strong arms and now he just melts into every hug Dan offers him.

And he has always been bad at resisting Daniel Ricciardo.

But he’s the only one he ever allowed that close (Dan is his _boyfriend_ now after all) and when Pierre drops on his lap in the garage after Free Practice like it’s no big deal, Max can feel tense again immediately.

“You know chairs exist?”, he asks dryly when Pierre doesn’t seem like he’s going to move any time soon. Max won’t push him down he’s not that much of an arsehole, really, but he can’t help that his heart is beating faster in his throat, his muscles tense and he eyes Pierre warily.

Breathing does become a bit harder and he wishes Daniel would be here. He always seems to know exactly what’s going on with him, how much space he needs and Max- he doesn’t want to be rude.

But he’s also really confused and uncomfortable with Pierre on his lap.

Pierre gives him a surprised look, clearly not getting what he wants at first but when he sees his tense shoulders and his set jaw a soft smile spreads over his face. He slides from his lap on the chair next to him, a sad look in his eyes.

“Ah mate, sorry, I forgot your Dad was a prick”, Pierre says quietly, squeezing his hand reassuringly before he goes back to being on his phone, scrolling through Instagram.

Max stares at him, clearly confused. His Dad- yes, he is but-

“What‘s my Dad being a prick to do with me not liking physical contact?”, he asks, maybe ruder than he intended to but he really doesn’t get it. Pierre looks up, the same sad smile from before on his face again and he shakes his head.

“You really don’t know?”

_What_ does he not know?! Max stares at him, not getting what Pierre wants and Pierre’s eyes widen a little.

“Oh, Max”, he whispers but before Max can ask - what - Pierre gets up, hesitating before squeezing his shoulder shortly with a smile before leaving. Max stares after him, confused and with a strange feeling in his stomach.

It’s not his fault every time someone touches him it reminds him of the times his Dad had expressed his disappointment towards him. And Max really doesn’t like thinking about those times.

But he also hates disappointing people and while Pierre is only his teammate and Max really doesn’t do friends either (he only has _rivals_ thank you very much) he feels bad.

And that’s ridiculous, really.

Alright, maybe Pierre is not his rival. But Pierre is also not his friend.

Maybe he’s just an ... acquaintance who’s mysteriously his age and he spends an awful lot of time with.

Max groans, putting his head back, staring at the ceiling before deciding to at least try with the physical contact when it comes to Pierre. He seems to like it and maybe it isn’t that bad.

Max is still scared though and when he goes back to Dan and his hotel room tonight he hugs him a bit tighter, holding back the tears while feeling safe and lost at the same time.

-

Pretending to like physical contact is way harder than he thought it would be. He still tenses every time Pierre hugs him a bit too tight or flinches when he raises his hand to run it through his hair.

Stiffens when Pierre pats his back. He doesn’t sit on his lap anymore which Max is partly grateful for because it freaks him out a bit but he also sees Pierre doing it with his ~~friends~~ acquaintances in the paddock and Max can’t help but think something is wrong with him that Pierre doesn’t want to sit on his lap anymore.

Not that Max cares much about it. The only one he wants on his lap is Dan and he doesn’t get the concept anyway, the other person way too big and heavy to really enjoy it.

But what if he pissed Pierre off? It was really not his intention.

He doesn’t notice the worried looks and the sad smiles Pierre gives him. Doesn’t notice how Dan keeps an eye on him when he’s around, giving Pierre warning looks.

-

Max has to admit he’s a bit sad when Pierre gets demoted back to Torro Rosso. He has gotten used to having the French around, he’s gentle and nice and calm and Max has started to feel safe around him.

He even hugged him after they saw each other again after the summer break - only for a second and it had been a quick half-armed bro-hug but Pierre has looked genuinely happy and Max actually liked it as well.

But Alex is okay too, he’s calm and quiet and Max thinks it’s fine until Alex, after a particularly good practice, picks him up with a huge smile on his face and hugs him tightly, spinning him around.

Max stiffens immediately, panic rising in him and he quickly frees himself, taking a step back while his heart beats fast in his chest. That weren’t Dan’s arms. He doesn’t feel safe in Alex’ arms, has felt restricted and he swallows down the tears, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

“I’m a grown man”, he presses out, glaring at Alex while all he wants is to cry and he slings his arms around himself, wishing Dan was here. Alex stares at him, not smiling anymore and Max- he didn’t want to make Alex sad.

But he doesn’t _like_ physical contact doesn’t get it and then Alex gives him the same sad smile Pierre did all those months ago.

“Shit mate, I forgot your Dad was such a prick. Sorry“, Alex says quietly and Max stares at him. That’s the exact same thing Pierre has said to him, what-

“What the fuck does my Dad have to do with it?!!” He doesn’t want to shout but he’s getting so _frustrated_ with all of them and he sees Alex biting his lip, two mechanics in the back exchanging a nervous look.

It annoys Max to no end and he feels a lump forming in his throat when he sees the sympathetic look in Alex’ eyes. He doesn’t get it, he just doesn’t like physical contact, alright?!

“Max, I didn’t want to upset you-“

“Too late for that”, Max scowls, turning around and leaving when he realises he won’t get an answer from Alex. Or anyone at all.

He just really doesn’t like physical contact and it scares him and makes him feel restricted and he hides in his driver’s room for the rest of the day until Dan picks him up.

He doesn’t tell him what happened, not in the mood to get angry again but he does curl more into Dan’s side that night, his heartbeat slowly calming down when Dan puts his arm around his waist, sleepily kissing his hair and mumbling ‘I love you.’

-

Max does make an effort to repair his relationship with Alex after that even though he realises that Alex also starts acting more careful around him.

It helps Max more than he likes to admit but he’s also frustrated. He’s not _fragile_ , he can handle a hug or a pat on the back.

But then it’s the last race of the season and he gets P2 and when Dan comes later into their garage he shouldn’t be surprised. Dan visits him a lot after races, either congratulating or comforting him and Christian gave up on trying to get him to leave.

Which might also be because for once Max had abused his position in the team for his advantage and threw a tantrum that he wants Dan to be there.

Christian had given in, just ignoring the Renault driver when he’s there and tonight is no different, his team boss talking with Alex on his side of the garage and not even looking up when Daniel comes in.

He finished P11 but he’s still smiling, pulling Max into a tight hug and Max relaxes. He feels safe in his arms and-

But then Dan presses a kiss against his cheek and Max stiffens, pulling back a little and he hates himself for it when he sees the sad expression in Dan’s eyes.

Before he can say something though Dan gives him a sad smile, taking a step back - Max feels cold, catching himself suddenly craving that closeness.

“I’m sorry, baby, I forgot your Dad is a dick”, Dan says quietly and Max can feel his throat tightening, staring at Dan helplessly. Why do they all say that?! What on god’s earth does his Dad have to do with that?!

He feels so fucking stupid and he’s pretty sure he starts crying every second and he wants Dan’s arms around him back but Dan still keeps his distance and Max takes a shaky breath.

“Can you all stop with my Dad, what the _fuck_ does he have to do with it?! I just don’t like physical contact, it scares me, okay?! Can you all stop-“

He only notices he’s crying and shouting when Dan pulls him back into his arms and Max holds back a sob, not caring that they’re semi-public with at least five mechanics plus his teammate and team boss watching him.

“Max”, Dan starts carefully, his thumb gently brushing a few tears away, “have you ever considered the fact that you maybe don’t like physical contact because your Dad abused you?”

Max freezes, a numb feeling spreading through him and for a second he’s sure he can’t breathe. That- it would make sense but-

“Because I think I know you really well and you seem like someone who actually really likes physical contact”, Daniel murmurs, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. “At least after you trust someone.”

Max blinks the tears away, Dan is right. He did learn to enjoy Alex’ and Pierre’s hugs. He does like Lando cuddling into his side when they play FIFA together. He doesn’t mind his race engineer patting his back after a race because he knows it’s a positive gesture.

His Dad’s touches have always been negative.

“He never hugged me”, Max whispers, realisation dawning on him and he hides his face in Dan’s hoodie, more tears running down his face, “he never hugged me. He always just-“

He stops, not wanting to go there in the garage in Abu Dhabi after the last race of the season and Dan shushes him quietly, softly brushing the tears away. His brown eyes are warm and Max tenses for a second when he feels another pair of arms around him.

It’s just Alex though and he relaxes - Dan was right. He actually really likes physical contact.

He just needs some time.


	81. Lewis Hamilton/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: okay I have to be self indulgent. George x Lewis talking about their future and George mentioning how Roscoe would be a great big brother🥺👀💛

George plays with Roscoe’s ears while Lewis works out in front of him, the dog snoring softly on George’s lap and not caring that there’s loud rap music playing in the background.

George originally has been on his phone but to be honest, the view in front of him is much better and he can’t stop staring at Lewis, blushing when Lewis catches him staring and smirks but he doesn’t avert his gaze.

He already did his workout this morning and he’s glad Lewis insisted on a home gym when they moved in together - it definitely saves them a lot of time. And he can’t even count how many times they’ve fucked in here already.

George stretches his legs a little, careful to not wake Roscoe and he fishes for Lewis’ phone, opening Instagram and posting a boomerang of Lewis’ doing push-ups in his story, making sure he’s not visible.

“Cheeky little shit”, Lewis says after he’s done, a bit out of breath and George laughs, throwing him his phone. Lewis catches it easily, sliding it into the pocket of his sweatpants before sitting down next to him, taking a long sip from his water bottle.

George leans against him, closing his eyes and smiling when he feels Lewis’ hand in his hair, massaging his scalp. He doesn’t deserve this man.

Lewis turned the volume of his music down a little, Roscoe is still snoring sprawled over George’s lap and he’s just so ridiculously happy.

Lewis and he just _work_ , balancing each other out in ways he never knew he needed and George can’t believe he was ever scared they wouldn’t work out. That he worried about their age difference or that he wasn’t good enough for Lewis.

In the last two years, they had their ups and downs but they were also the best two years of George’s life - reaching their peak when Lewis proposed to him on a beach in Hawaii last year.

They’re going to get married in the summer break and George still has days where he can’t really believe it. Has a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he’s marrying _Lewis Hamilton_.

It’s an open secret in the paddock that they’re a thing and while the media leaves them alone everyone else knows. And George finds himself not really caring about it - he enjoys being close to Lewis.

He knows Lewis is the love of his life, the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with and he smiles when he hears Lewis quietly cooing at Roscoe, baby-talking with him.

Lewis will be a good Dad one day.

George bites his lips, eyes still closed while Lewis has put an arm around him and he takes a deep breath. Lewis with kids is ... something.

They both want kids, have talked about this sometime after the engagement last year and George swallows dryly. Kids are suddenly a realistic opportunity and he opens his eyes, his hand absentmindedly caressing Roscoe’s soft fur.

Maybe he should just ask Lewis. He knows his fiancé wants kids and they’ve always talked about everything - it’s why their relationship works so well.

-

Lewis takes a long shower after his workout, George joining him after carefully placing Roscoe on the sofa in the living room - he doesn’t really need to shower but showering with Lewis is an experience.

And he definitely won’t say no to sucking Lewis off in the shower or to getting fucked against the wall after, Lewis’ strong arms being the only thing keeping him up.

They cuddle on the sofa after, George wearing his fiancé’s hoodie (it’s a bit too short but he really doesn’t mind) and some sweatpants, Roscoe back on their laps while it started raining outside.

Lewis has made them some tea before, they decided to order something tonight instead of cooking and George knows now is the right time.

“I think Roscoe would be a great big brother”, he starts quietly, instinctively reaching for Lewis’ hand and Lewis gives him a surprised look. “You mean...”

He trails off and George nods, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah. If you- I mean- I don’t want to force you or-“

“Angel”, Lewis interrupts him softly, capturing their lips in a slow kiss, his thumb brushing over George’s cheek, “I do.”

There is so much love in his eyes that George is sure he’s going to start crying any second and he gently moves Roscoe to the side before he climbs on Lewis’ lap, taking the blanket with them.

“So we’re really doing this?”, he whispers and Lewis nods, cupping his face in his big hands and gently capturing his lips in a kiss. “Yes.”

George can feel his throat tightening and he hugs Lewis tightly, suddenly incredibly emotional. Their little family is going to grow and he can’t wait.

-

A bit over one year later, May to be precise, the day before Free Practice at the Monaco GP starts, George is walking through the paddock, balancing one of their two kids on his hips.

Lucy is touching his face, headphones covering her ears and George adjusts his grip a little, not able to stop smiling at his little girl. Lewis is next to him, carrying Lucy’s twin brother Liam, their baby boy wearing big headphones as well to protect him from the noise.

The twins are just a few months old and after Lewis organised a surrogate mother last year, everything happened incredibly fast. They’d used Lewis’ sperm and on December 26 their kids were born - George is still so incredibly happy.

His husband gives him a warm smile and they stop when Alex and Lando come towards them, both immediately cooing when they see the babies.

“Can I hold her?”, Lando asks excitedly, already extending his hands towards Lucy and George nods - his best friend was babysitting often enough, he knows what he’s doing.

And Lucy absolutely adores him.

Lewis hands Liam over to Alex who immediately starts talking with the baby and Lewis slings an arm around George’s waist.

They watch Alex and Lando with their kids and George leans against his husband, taking a deep breath. Angela and their brothers will look after the twins during Free Practice - they’re lucky anyway.

Their friends and family are incredibly supportive, helping them as best as they can with two babies and George smiles when Lewis presses a kiss against his cheek before resting his head against his shoulder.

More drivers join Alex and Lando, Max and Daniel looking absolutely delighted to have two babies in the paddock and George shakes his head amused.

Their kids are incredibly spoiled, having 18 uncles looking after them and his smile widens when Charles and Seb join their small group.

Lewis still has his arm around his waist and George can’t stop looking at him, his smile not once leaving his face.

His life really means it incredibly well with him.


	82. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a little something about Max being really proud of Dan’s P4 today. Something fluffy?

Max answers the questions from the journalists, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend and he tries his best not to stare too much, Daniel talking animatedly with one of the guys from Ziggo sport.

Max can’t stop smiling when he sees him, Dan basically radiating with happiness and he’s kinda glad everyone thinks his smile is because he got P2. It partly is but it’s mostly because Daniel got P4 and he can’t wait to see him.

To talk with him, to kiss him and congratulate him properly, to hug him and he finishes his interview, strolling past Daniel and gently nudging him with his shoulder.

“Good race, mate.”

Dan turns around surprised, his smile below the mask widening, even more, when he realises it’s him and he winks, Max rolling his eyes.

“I’m gonna let you finish”, Max says with a laugh before Aurelie kills him and he heads towards his motor home, taking a shower and changing into more comfortable clothes before flopping down on his bed, waiting.

He scrolls through Instagram and Twitter, somehow killing time and he shakes his head incredulously when he sees Lewis’ last lap. He’s still not sure if it was a good decision to have the extra pit stop but he knew his tyres have been bad.

And he’s just glad he somehow got P2.

He doesn’t have to wait too long - half an hour later his door opens, Dan coming in with a big grin on his face but before he can say something Max already jumps up, hugging him tightly.

“I’m so fucking proud of you!” He closes the door with his foot, not letting go off Daniel though and he pulls him into a deep kiss, his hand buried in Dan’s dark curls.

He can feel Dan’s chest vibrate against his when he laughs, his broad hands on his back and Max can’t stop smiling.

“That was absolutely amazing”, he whispers when he pulls back, “but you could have tried to get Charles. I miss being on the podium with you.”

“I miss it too.” Dan’s brown eyes are filled with warmth and love, he’s still grinning and they fall on the bed, Max immediately cuddling up to him, his hand back in Daniel’s curls.

His boyfriend showered as well, his hair still a bit damp and Dan kisses him slowly, taking his time this time while entangling their legs.

Max relaxes for the first time in days, Dan holding him close and his belly flutters when Dan nips at his bottom lip, laughing when Max just presses himself even closer.

“God I missed you”, he murmurs and Max smiles, taking Daniel’s hand while letting his head fall on the pillow. For a while they just look at each other, smiling, Dan is still radiating pure happiness and Max has no words to express how proud he is of him.

His hard work has finally paid off and he nudges him slightly, his fingers trailing over one of Dan’s tattoos.

“Next week we share a podium, promise?”

“Eh, sure.” Dan laughs, sounding so much more carefree than in months and Max’ heart skips a beat at the sound, his fingers still drawing patterns on Daniel’s warm skin.

“We just have to - don’t laugh, I saw it on Twitter - manifest it. Imagine the spark emoji”, he says and Dan stares at him speechless for a second before he bursts out laughing, his eyes crinkling.

“And you’re sure it works?”

“Apparently people on Twitter did it for Lando to have a good race and I mean, mate, he got P5.” Max shrugs and Dan grins.

“Alright, alright. Let’s manifest a podium for both of us next Sunday”, he says amused and Max links their pinky fingers together, not able to stop grinning.

Both their season is far from perfect but tonight nothing of that matters.

Tonight, it’s about them.


	83. Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you pls do a short kevin x hulk prompt with them both being sad bc of the race and them comforting eachother?

Hulk really thought he has that shit behind him. That his bad luck stopped after he didn’t manage to secure a seat for 2020.

Apparently his life really hates him though and he swallows down the tears, answering Natalie’s questions with practised ease. The mask hides most of his face anyway and he gives her another nod before disappearing into his - or Checo’s - driver’s room.

He takes a look on the screen, raising his eyebrows when he sees that Kevin is out - so soon?! He didn’t see what happened, he immediately got dragged to the interview after it was clear he wouldn’t start and he crosses his legs, staring at the screen.

They show a replay of Kevin’s DNF and Hulk pulls a face, knowing Kevin will be pissed. It’s a close call, he can see arguments for both sides but given that Kevin is his boyfriend and he has to support him he blames Alex’ maybe a little bit more.

God, what a fucking shitty Sunday.

But that at least means he doesn’t have to watch the race alone and he’s right: not even ten minutes later the door to his driver’s room opens and Kevin stamps in, forcefully slamming the door shut behind him.

“Hi”, Hulk says dryly, ignoring the glare Kevin throws at him. They stare at each for a moment before Kevin sighs, his shoulders sacking in defeat and he falls next to Hulk on the sofa, blankly staring at the TV.

“What a shit show”, he mumbles and Hulk nods, pulling him closer. He missed him, a lot actually and as much as it sucks and as much as he wanted to race again - so badly - it’s nice to have some extra time with Kevin.

“The worst thing is”, Kevin starts after a moment, staring at the TV, “that I can’t even be that mad at Alex. Like yeah I’m pissed but he’s such a nice guy. If it was Verstappen or Leclerc or Sainz I would give them a piece of my mind after the race but Alex? That kid is already struggling enough.”

Hulk silently agrees with him here and he runs his hand through Kevin’s blonde hair, putting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah, it sucks”, he says after a second, snorting. “But at least you have next weekend. And a whole season.”

“Are you racing next weekend?” Kevin’s voice is unusually quiet and when Hulk looks at him, his blue eyes are more vulnerable than normal.

Hulk shrugs. “Don’t know. FIA said isolation is ten days, means it is Saturday. But I don’t know shit yet.”

He sighs, hating himself for how badly he wants to race next weekend. Get a second chance, prove himself to the other teams.

Kevin gives him a small smile, cuddling a bit more into his side.

“I’m gonna kick your ass next weekend”, he says casually and Hulk chokes back a laugh, rolling his eyes. “You wish, Magnussen.”

“Suck my balls, honey.”

Hulk can’t hold back his laugh anymore, pushing Kevin away from him while flipping him off and shaking his head. “My God, can you stop bringing that up?! I-“

“Why? As much as I know you love it.” Kevin grins at him and Hulk groans, putting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

“You’re insufferable.”

“You missed me, darling.”

“I’m suddenly not so sure about that anymore.” Hulk grins when Kevin pokes him into the side and he feels the knot in his stomach easing a little, breathing becoming a bit easier again.

They keep bantering and making out, missing half of the race but Hulk couldn’t care less. All he needs is in this room and he’ll get his chance again.

Maybe - hopefully - next week already.


	84. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't know if you're still taking prompts but after today that Max is forgetting to drink during the race and Daniel worries 🥺🧡

Dan paces through the garage, ignoring every Red Bull mechanic, Christian, Helmut and Simon (he did wave at his old race engineer though) while waiting for the podium celebrations to be over.

It was another warm day and he saw Max swaying a little after he got out of his car, actually steadying himself on Lewis for a moment. He was also incredibly pale and Dan has the feeling someone didn’t drink enough during the race.

He breathes out in relief when he sees Max coming towards him, carrying his trophy and the champagne bottle and Dan pulls him into his arms, still ignoring the mechanics - it’s not like someone really pays them much attention anyway.

There are no cameras and journalists around and his old team is very much used to them being affectionate around each other.

Max nearly melts into his arms, hugging him tightly and Dan smiles when the smell of champagne hits him. Max is still wet and Dan leads him to his driver’s room, frowning when he sees the exhaustion on Max’ face.

It had been a challenging race, especially at the end but he knows Max has been mostly on his own in the beginning, driving his laps on his own.

“Max, did you drink during the race?”, he asks concerned while helping him to sit down on the sofa and Max bites his bottom, shrugging.

“No”, he mumbles, closing his eyes and Dan sighs. “Didn’t you tell your own race engineer to drink-“

“Yeah but I just forgot myself.” Max opens one eye and gives him a tired smile. “I’m really proud of you by the way.”

“Thanks. And you need to drink.” Dan sighs but there’s a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips and he gets up, rummaging through Max’s mini-fridge.

He finds a vitamin drink and a Red Bull and he brings both over, making Max drink the vitamin drink first. He doubts it will work well with the champagne, especially after Max downs the Red Bull as well but that’s not his problem.

He’s pretty sure Michael still has some vitamin stuff he can give Max later and he pulls him in his arms, Max giving him another tired smile.

“Sorry”, he mumbles, stifling a yawn but Dan just shakes his head, brushing some sweaty hairs from Max’s forehead.

“It’s okay”, he says quietly, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “I just worried.”

“You shouldn’t have to though.” Max yawns again, shifting a little to get comfortable and Dan shakes his head amused. “I’ll always worry about you, Maxy.”

Max blushes but he’s too sleepy to respond and Dan doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he can’t sleep here, that they have to leave the room soon.

He cradles Max in his arms, pressing a soft kiss against his hair before pulling his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and sending Michael a quick text where he is.

Max is asleep not soon after, his breathing evening out and Dan scrolls through Instagram, smiling when he looks at Max from time to time and he debates if he should post a story but he knows it’s too risky.

The huge Dutch flag on the wall might be a bit suspicious.

They both have a debrief later but he’ll let Max sleep for as long as he can and he crosses his ankles, Max cuddling up against his chest and Dan’s hand absentmindedly goes through his hair, massaging Max’ scalp.

He keeps scrolling through Instagram and Twitter, Max sleeping in his lap and it’s been a while Dan has felt this content.


	85. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i don’t you know if you still take requests but i’d love to read a kind of enemies to lovers simi? i love your works literally so much and i’m just addicted to simi 🙈

Kimi hates his neighbour. And he knows hate is a strong word but it’s the only one he can think of that fits. Sebastian Vettel is loud, way too outgoing if you asked Kimi and basically the worst neighbour someone could hope for.

He plays loud music in the garden when Kimi just wants to relax. He complains that Kimi’s bushes grow over into his garden. He stole a few of Kimi’s strawberries and denied it with that fucking cheeky smile of his when Kimi confronted him.

And he has two sons who have absolutely no respect for other people’s right to peace and quietness.

Don’t get Kimi wrong, he loves kids. He knows they’re a bit loud sometimes and that especially teenagers scream a lot.

But Charles and Max are the definition of annoying and Kimi is pretty sure he’s going to kill them one day. They argue all the time. Loud.

Charles plays loud music and not giving a single fuck that not everyone in the neighbourhood wants to listen to ABBA or One Direction at 2 am. Or hear him yell along to it.

Kimi is still traumatised from Charles’ interpretation of ‘What Makes You Beautiful.’

And Max is just incredibly rude. Given, Kimi is also very brusque but Max can’t even say Good Morning or Hello when he sees him. And he always has his boyfriend over, that Australian guy and they keep making out in the garden.

Kimi really hates that he can see into Sebastian’s garden.

And Kimi is not homophobic, mind him. He’s gay himself. But seeing Max make out with his boyfriend just reminds him how alone he is himself.

And yes. He knows it’s ridiculous that he is jealous of a sixteen-year old’s love life.

Maybe he should move away. Valtteri had warned him that this area might get a bit noisy but Kimi has fallen in love with his house and he just knew this was his forever home. Even though Sebastian Vettel makes it really hard sometimes.

At least Kimi’s sunflowers grew higher than Sebastian’s this year, much to his satisfaction.

And Lando, his own son who lives with his divorced ex-wife most of the year, is here to visit him over the summer and that makes his life better as well.

Lando is fifteen but he’s - if Kimi might say so - Max’ and Charles’ complete opposite. Lando is polite, he’s quiet, likes to stick to himself and is just a really well-behaved kid.

And Lando and he always had a good relationship.

“Dad, can a friend of mine come over later?”, Lando asks they’re having lunch and Kimi nods, pushing the pot with the pasta a bit more over to him. “Sure thing. What’s his name?”

Lando beams at him, helping himself to more pasta before adding a generous amount of cheese and he swallows before he speaks again.

“Max, I met him when I was at the football training I told you about, his boyfriend is the captain of the team”, Lando explains, taking a sip from his water bottle and Kimi stares at him.

No. This has to be a coincidence, surely there must be more Max in the city whose boyfriend is the captain of the football team. Not that he knows if Max Vettel’s boyfriend is the captain of the football team.

But he heard him (Daniel, his name is Daniel, Kimi reminds him) talk about ‘his team’ a few weeks ago and that they won something. But this surely must be a coincidence-

“And the best thing is he lives right next to us! Isn’t that cool, Dad?!” Lando gives him an excited look and Kimi groans inwardly. Of course his kid had to befriend Sebastian Vettel’s son. Of fucking course.

And mentioned son will come over to his house later.

Why exactly does his life hate him so much?

“Very”, Kimi deadpans and Lando frowns, looking a bit confused. “I know you don’t like his Dad that much but Max is really cool! And we wanna play video games so you won’t see us much anyway!”

He gives him his best puppy eyes and- look. Kimi loves Lando. More than anyone else in the world if he’s being honest. His marriage had been a mistake but Lando definitely wasn’t. He is his boy and the best thing that has ever happened to him. He will always be his baby and Kimi just wants him to be happy.

“It’s fine”, he grumbles, already trying to come up with a plan to leave the house. But that’s a bit ridiculous and he’s not scared of a sixteen-year-old boy. And he definitely won’t leave these two alone at home.

“Thanks, Dad, you’re the best!” Lando leans over, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek, grinning broadly and Kimi sighs, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. “Yeah, yeah. When is he coming over?”

“In ten minutes, he’s just finishing lunch as well.” Lando grins and Kimi can’t help but wonder what Sebastian Vettel makes his kids for lunch. And how lunch at the Vettel household looks like.

Probably just as chaotic as everything else in their lives.

He also wonders if Sebastian Vettel can cook. He doesn’t look like it with his white dress shirts and suit pants and he managed to somehow kill off his roses last autumn so Kimi isn’t too sure.

He also has no idea what Sebastian’s job is - probably in some office.

His thoughts get interrupted by the doorbell but before he can do something Lando already jumped up, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “I’m gonna open it!”

Kimi looks after him, not able to hide the smile that’s spreading over his face. He knows from his ex-wife that Lando has always struggled to make friends, too shy to approach people and seeing him so happy is all Kimi ever wanted.

He just hopes Max Vettel won’t fuck it up.

He looks up when Lando comes back, Max in tow and Kimi looks him up and down. He’s a bit broader and taller than Lando, dark blonde hair and grey eyes, wearing denim jeans and some designer sweater - Kimi has no idea what brand it’s from.

They stare at each other and Lando smiles. “Dad, this is Max, Max this is my Dad. Kimi.”

“Hi”, is all Max says but makes no effort to come closer or offer him his hand and Kimi raises his eyebrows. “Hello, Max.”

He doesn’t call him out for his manners, not when he sees the excited look in Lando’s eyes but to be honest, what did he expect from Sebastian Vettel’s son? He’s just as rude as his father.

“Alright Dad, we’re upstairs!” Lando pulls Max to the stairs and Kimi stares after them for another moment before he shakes his head and goes to the living room to watch some ice hockey.

He doesn’t know how much time passes but when the doorbell rings again the two boys are still upstairs and it calms Kimi that all he hears is occasional laughter and some shouts.

As long as they’re having fun he’s okay with Max being here.

He gets up wondering who it could be (did the boys order food?), freezing dead in his tracks when he opens the door and Sebastian Vettel is standing in front of him. And he looks pissed.

“Is Max here?”, he asks and Kimi raises one eyebrow. “Hello to you too, Sebastian.” 

His voice is dripping with sarcasm and Sebastian rolls his eyes, running a hand through his blonde hair. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Now I know where your son has his manners from.” Kimi scoffs and Sebastian narrows his eyes, glaring at him. “Excuse you?”

“He can’t even introduce himself or say Good Morning or Hello when he sees me in the garden or the driveway. Like father like son I guess.” He gives Sebastian a challenging look and his neighbour’s eyes turn cold. “You are the one who always ignores my kids or me. Max says you never even smile at him!”

“Because he never says something! It’s not that hard to say something but then again what do I expect from someone who’s son plays loud music at 2 in the morning.”

“I talked with Charles about that but my god, they’re teenagers, Kimi!” Sebastian stares at him incredulously and a small part of Kimi’s brain notices that he likes how Sebastian says his name. Before he can dwell on that though Sebastian counters “At least my bushes stay on my fucking property!”

“At least I don’t steal my neighbour's strawberries!”

“At least my car is not always parked half on my neighbour’s driveway!”

“What are you doing here anyway?!”

Kimi knows this is pointless and Sebastian rolls his eyes, loosening his tie a little - he looks a bit stressed, Kimi notices. “Max isn’t answering his phone and I wanted to send Charles but he refused so I’m here to get my son.”

“Your son is currently playing video games with my son”, Kimi informs him dryly, “and they seem to have fun.”

As if to prove his statement right they can hear Lando yell “YOU DICK” and Max replying with “YOU CHEATED!” followed by laughter.

Something in Sebastian’s eyes turns soft and Kimi doesn’t like how his stomach flutters at that.

“Max, he- he comes across as rude sometimes”, Sebastian explains carefully and Kimi holds back a “you don’t say”.

“He has a hard time making friends because of that”, Sebastian adds and Kimi clears his throat. “Yeah, eh, Lando also struggled. With making friends.”

They stare at each other for another moment, their teenage sons laughing being the only thing that disturbs the silence and Kimi clears his throat. Oh, he’s so going to regret that.

“Do you want to come in?”, he asks and to his surprise, Sebastian doesn’t laugh at him. He actually _blushes_ and nods and Kimi steps aside, letting him into his hallway.

Sebastian looks around curiously while Kimi closes the door and his neighbour clears his throat. 

“It’s really nice”, he says and Kimi shrugs, leading him into the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Sebastian’s stomach growls and while he blushes even more (Kimi is confused by how much he _likes_ that) Kimi turns towards his fridge.

“I can also cook something if you want.”

“You really don’t have to-“

“I wouldn’t have offered it otherwise”, Kimi brushes him off, already going through his groceries, debating if he has enough for chicken tikka masala.

“Alright but next time I cook for you.”

Kimi whirls around at that, _next time_?! He’s not gonna lie, he likes how that sounds and Sebastian has a cheeky grin on his face. Yeah, Kimi has no idea what’s happening but he likes it.

“You can cook?” Maybe the wrong question but to his surprise, Sebastian just laughs and it’s such a nice sound that Kimi can’t stop staring at him. He feels oddly warm, Sebastian fits so well into his kitchen and Kimi is shocked by how right it feels to have him here.

“I make some really mean fajitas”, Sebastian says, grinning. “Or at least that’s what Charles says.”

“Okay then.” Kimi gives him a small smile before turning back to the fridge to hide the blush that’s creeping up his face. Fucking hell.

Is he really developing a crush on his annoying neighbour?

He is. He knows the second the boys come downstairs, having smelled the food and he sees how well Lando and Max get along and how Sebastian gives Lando a warm smile.

When they have dinner together, Seb declining Kimi’s offer that they should invite Charles (“I don’t want him to have no dinner, Seb-“ “He’s out with some friends, don’t worry”) and sees the smile on Sebastian’s face.

When Lando gives him a knowing look, a shit-eating grin on his face before whispering something to Max and both boys grinning.

When Sebastian blushes when their hands touch after they both reached for the salad bowl and Kimi feels his skin tingling.

When Sebastian gives him his number and Kimi, instead of texting him, asks him right here and there if he wants to go out one day.

When Lando tells him he wants to move in with him because he misses him, that he made a friend now and that he wants a real family.

When Sebastian tells him to call him Seb and they decide to meet the next day for lunch in the city.

When Kimi brings him one of his sunflowers and smiles more than he has in a long time at their date - and when he kisses Seb at the end, knowing that this might be the start to a very happy future together.


	86. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pretty please could you write something a bit angsty for Alex/George. With Alex coming through from the back of the pack (like in yesterday’s race) but George accidentally makes a mistake as Alex tries to pass him and it takes Alex out of the race. Then angsty George feeling guilty but with a happy ending.

George is pretty sure he can never look into Alex’ eyes again. He’s hiding in the garage, staring blankly at the screen in front of him, not really listening to the people around him and closing his eyes when they play his mistake over and over again.

His mistake that cost Alex the race. Alex, who was doing so incredibly well after starting at the back, making his way through the pack and now got a DNF thanks to George.

George, who even defended Alex in Hungary, calling Red Bull out.

God, he feels so bad and he forces himself to look back at the screen - he’s his own worst critic. And he knows he fucked up.

He doesn’t even pay attention to the rest of the race and the dramatics of it, not caring much for all the punctures and Lewis winning with three tyres. Yeah, it’s impressive and he considers himself lucky to drive at the same time as Lewis Hamilton but he doesn’t care about that at the moment.

The only person he cares about right now is a few garages down the pit lane and doesn’t want to talk to him.

George feels the lump in his throat, a numb feeling in his stomach and he fiddles with something loose on his race suit, staring blankly at the screen.

Alex didn’t even look at him after the crash and while he didn’t put his helmet down George knows he was angry. And disappointed. The ride back in the car had been a very quiet one and George bites on his bottom lip, trying not to cry.

He’s a fucking professional, there’s no use in crying, he’s not twelve anymore-

They show Alex arriving in the garage after their crash, a few mechanics sympathetically patting him on the back and George feels like he just got punched in the stomach when he sees how hard Alex seems to try to hold it together, his eyes shining suspiciously.

Fucking great, really.

After their debrief he’s not sure if he should look for Alex. Or if Alex will even sleep in his room that night. They avoid each other when facing the journalists after, George apologising profoundly while taking the blame - it was his fault, after all. And it’s the least he can do.

He feels a bit lost, Lando patting his back comfortingly when passing him but really, all George wants is to be alone. Or solve this with Alex.

He’s surprised to find Alex waiting for him in his driver’s room and George closes the door with a heavy feeling in his stomach. He still feels like crying and they stare at each other for a moment, both not saying anything and Alex’ face not giving anything away.

George slowly steps closer, the room feeling very cold all of a sudden and he clears his throat, nervously licking his lips.

“Alex, I’m _so_ sorry-“ His voice breaks sooner than he thought it would and he takes a deep breath. He normally wouldn’t care that much if he takes another driver out.

It sucks of course but it’s a part of racing, it happens. Charles took Seb out, Max and Daniel took each other out, hell even Nico and Lewis took each other out.

But George cares about Alex. Loves him, more than anything and he knows how hard it has been for him lately. He just prays Red Bull doesn’t give him shit for that and if they do he’ll personally walk into that garage and take all the blame for it again.

It wasn’t Alex’ fault.

He only realises he’s crying when Alex is in front of him, wiping the tears away - his eyes are shining suspiciously as well and Alex pulls him into a tight hug.

They stay like this without moving for at least ten minutes, George burying his face in the crook of Alex’ neck and he desperately wants to stop - it should be Alex who’s crying. Not him.

Alex just holds him though and when George pulls back a little, he sees that Alex’ eyes are suspiciously wet.

“I’m so sorry”, George whispers and Alex takes a deep breath. 

“I know you didn’t do it intentionally”, he says quietly, still hugging him. “And it’s- I mean it’s not okay and I was really mad at you for like .. two hours but I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

Alex sighs and George nods, still not feeling particularly great but a bit better than before.

“If Marko and Horner gave you shit for that-“, he starts but Alex shakes his head. “Don’t worry, they’re very happy you’re taking all the blame. Told me there wasn’t much I could’ve done.”

George breathes out in relief, nodding slowly. “Good.”

They look at each other and he hesitates, one hand at the back of Alex’ neck.

“Can I- can I kiss you?” He shouldn’t sound so insecure about this, Alex is his boyfriend-

There’s a small smile tugging at Alex’ lips and he leans forward, gently capturing their lips together. It’s a slow kiss and George pulls him closer, feeling like a mountain has been lifted off his shoulders.


	87. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you still take prompts? Would you be able to write a little Maxiel thing as if they both got the podium yesterday? If Lewis’s issues caused him to drop down or something. I’m glad they didn’t because the end of that race was amazing and he deserved the win but would have loved to see a Maxiel podium!

“Leclerc had a puncture, go get him.”

“Copy.” Daniel grits his teeth, eyes set on the red Ferrari in front of him and he overtakes the car effortlessly, making sure to stay away from Charles though.

His tyres still feel good, the _car_ feels good for once and he knows he nearly made it. He’s P3 at the moment, he has no idea what Max and Lewis are doing at the front but it doesn’t matter right now - all that matters is his tyre management.

He can see the checkered flag already and while Lando is still behind him, Dan is faster.

“P3 mate, amazing drive!”

Dan grins, he can hear all the mechanics shout in the background and he can’t stop smiling while his race engineer updates him on the others.

“Amazing guys, merci, really - just- amazing. Merci.” 

Lewis apparently really managed to somehow get over the finish line first while Max was close behind and Dan grins when he parks his car in the Parc ferme, laughing when he sees Max incredulous look.

They stare at each other, Dan still grinning and the smile that spreads over Max’ face could light up the whole paddock.

It’s his first podium with Max in ... a while but before he can celebrate with his boyfriend, Paul is joining them for the interviews. Dan can’t stop smiling below his mask, still not believing his luck (Charles ended up outside of the points but Dan has a really hard time feeling sorry for him right now) and after he’s done he watches Max, a warm feeling in his chest.

His first podium with Renault is incredibly special but getting to share it with Max of all people? After all that shit they went through, after all the disappointments with the car?

It feels even sweeter.

He’s yelling when he steps on the podium, wanting nothing more than to take the champagne and celebrate properly but he waits, smiling when Max and Lewis step on it as well.

He can’t believe Japan 2017 was the last time Max and he shared a podium and he is pretty sure he actually has tears in his eyes - not just because of Max but mostly because he’s so relieved.

Yeah, he was incredibly lucky that Charles and Valtteri and Carlos all had a puncture. But he racing gods were kind today and when the national anthems are over, Dan is quick to drown Lewis and Max in champagne, Max laughing and screaming at him while trying to hide behind Lewis without success.

Dan just grins, emptying the rest of his champagne over Lewis and he slips out of his shoe, stealing a bit of Lewis’ champagne, pouring it in. He didn’t win but he also couldn’t care less - he waited long enough.

Lewis just shakes his head amused while Max pulls a face when he does the shoey, the mechanics all cheering on them and Dan grins, drinking it all. It tastes absolutely disgusting but he couldn’t care less, he feels high, full of adrenaline, drowned in champagne and _god_ , he missed this.

Everything else after that happens in a blur, Dan’s brain not processing all of it properly while answering questions, the smile not once leaving his face.

It’s only when he’s in bed later that night, the adrenaline slowly leaving his body, Max curled around him, sleeping peacefully, the empty champagne bottles next to them on the nightstand, that Dan actually realised it.

He scored a podium with Renault.

He managed - with, given, a shit ton of luck - to get on that fucking podium again and while it wasn’t a win he definitely won’t complain.

It’s quiet, a stark contrast to all the noise before in the paddock and Dan stares at the ceiling, a huge grin on his face, warmth spreading through his chest and all the doubts from the last year far away.

The tears are back but they are happy tears and he instinctively pulls Max closer, thanking God every day that he gets to share this with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but I can't sacrifice Lewis skksksks so Charles took one for the team
> 
> the team being 'Maxiel is the OTP and deserves a podium' 
> 
> also can you all believe the last Maxiel podium was Japan 2017 bc I really can't it's been too long


	88. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello again 👀 may I request Stripper! AU Maxiel, where Max is woken up by Dan's dancing warm up routine? ✨🥺

Max wakes up to loud music and he sighs deeply, falling back into the pillows, the side next to him empty.

“Oh for God’s sake”, he mutters, closing his eyes and debating if it’s worth going back to sleep. He doubts he can sleep though, with Dan waking up the whole neighbourhood.

One would think he’s used to it after dating a stripper for nearly three years now but he really isn’t.

And don’t get Max wrong, he loves Dan dancing. Loves when he’s on the pole and does his thing.

But he really could deal without the - he checks his phone quickly - 6 am dance practices in their living room. And he’s sure their neighbours agree with him on that.

He slowly gets up, yawning before running a hand through his hair and fishing for some underwear he’s pretty sure is Daniel’s - not that he cares. They have the same size and Max grabs one of Dan’s hoodies as well before making his way through their flat, avoiding the living room to get coffee first.

He loves his boyfriend shirtless but it’s still 6 am and given that his boyfriend isn’t shirtless in bed- he has his priorities. He yawns again when he’s waiting for the coffee machine to wake up as well, his eyes wandering over the dirty dishes in the sink and he sighs.

So much for their day off then. But it isn’t too much on chores and maybe they can go for brunch later.

His coffee takes his time as well and Max drums his fingers against the counter, unconsciously to the beat of the song - it’s the instrumental version of ‘Blinding Lights’ by The Weeknd. Not really a strip song but Max knows Dan uses it for his warm-up.

Knows that because he has heard this song so often by now that he started to dislike it a whole lot. Which is a shame, really, because he normally really likes The Weeknd.

He takes his coffee, making his way to the living room and leans against the doorway, smiling when he sees Dan.

He might be annoyed, but, seeing Dan, he’s also a bit horny - and he just loves this man way too much.

Daniel is shirtless - which, really, a plus - while wearing low sitting sweatpants and no socks. He’s not facing the door, rather the dark TV screen in front of him while the first rays of sunlight fall in through the windows, illuminating the room in soft, golden light.

Max sees Dan’s phone on the sofa, connected with their Bluetooth loudspeakers and Dan is going through his warm-up routine, the song playing on repeat.

Max learned pretty quickly that there’s more to being a stripper than ‘just swinging around a pole all evening’. It requires immense upper body and core strength, a lot of training and practice and Max has a hell lot of respect for every single one of their strippers.

He has tried it once, pulling himself up on that pole when Dan and he stayed after closing time, Dan gently guiding him but Max didn’t get very far and his arms have hurt like hell the next day - and, mind him, Max goes to the gym regularly.

Dan turns around, a huge smile spreading over his face when he sees him and he turns the volume down, coming over to pull him into a short kiss.

“Morning”, he mumbles against his lips before stealing Max’ coffee, taking a sip and Max rolls his eyes - he can’t stop smiling through.

It’s nearly ridiculous how much love he has for this man.

“Why are you torturing our neighbours with that song again?”, he asks while falling on the sofa, taking his coffee back and Dan grins, stretching. “Couldn’t sleep anymore and got this routine stuck in my head since last night so I had to get it out.”

Dancers. Max doesn’t even question it, just sighs while raising his eyebrows, fishing for Dan’s phone and skipping through the playlist.

“And it’s to Blinding Lights?”

“Nah.” Dan smirks, taking his phone back before choosing another song - it’s ‘Get On Your Knees’ by Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande.

And yes, Max knows the playlist by heart.

“I need you to tell me if it’s hot and seductive”, Dan says while getting back to his previous spot and Max raises his eyebrows, holding back a snort. “Babe, I’m your boyfriend, I find everything you do hot. I’m not really a good critic for that-“

“I know”, Dan cuts him off, capturing him in a lazy kiss while dropping on his lap, slowly moving his hips to the music and Max can feel himself grow hard, “but it’s good for my ego.”

He winks at him, a smirk on his face while he puts his arms behind Max’ neck and Max stares at him, blinking. That little shit.

But then again, he definitely won’t complain about a lap dance at 6.30 in the morning by his shirtless, absolutely gorgeous, insanely talented, boyfriend and he puts his head back, pulling Daniel closer.

_I don't need a dozen roses_

_You ain't gotta wine and dine me, no_

_I don't need a pretty poet_

_Ooh, gettin' all emotional_

_You gotta beg for it, beg for it_

_I wanna see you lookin' up_

_Baby I'ma need you to beg, beg beg for it_

That fucking song. Max has seen Dan do a performance to it once, his stomach still fluttering every time he hears the beat and he bites his lips.

God, it feels even sweeter knowing he’s the only one who gets lap dances by Daniel Ricciardo.


	89. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay so - Brocedes coming out BUT subtle 🥺 Lewis retiring after the 2021 season managing to win his 7th Championship. Him and Nico actually deciding in 2016 that, after all the negativity and fights that nearly ended their relationship, they're gonna keep everything after that private and let the world think they're still not speaking to each other. December 2021, Nico suddenly posting a picture on Instagram of Lewis in a fancy restaurant, drinking wine. "If one door closes, another one opens"

They’ve made that decision in 2016 after Nico won his championship. After they realised that racing is tearing them apart, that it’s slowly killing them and that they both didn’t want that. That they couldn’t stand the thought of losing each other.

It has started with Nico retiring and while Lewis missed him dearly in the garage every day their relationship improved.

And then Lewis won his 7th championship in December 2021, retiring after and suddenly he feels freer than he has in years.

“Do you want to come out?”, Lewis asks Nico when they’re having dinner at The Shard in London, four days after Christmas and Nico stops chewing, staring at him in surprise.

“You would want that?”

“I mean, we are both no active drivers anymore.” Lewis smiles, taking his hand while the sun is slowly setting outside. “And I think it could send a very important message.”

“Two gay world champions”, Nico mumbles and Lewis nods, his brown eyes serious. “Yes. And I’m tired of hiding. I love you, Nico, so much and I want the world to know.”

Nico swallows hard, a lump forming in his throat and he takes a deep breath, his heart overflowing with love.

“I love you too”, he whispers and he reaches for his phone. “Look at me.”

He takes a picture of Lewis with his wine glass, Lewis giving him an amused look after Nico lowers his phone again. “What’s that about?”

“I don’t want to have a full-on announcement post”, Nico says quietly, smiling when he looks at the picture. Lewis is beautiful but then again, he always is.

Nico has yet to encounter an occasion where he doesn’t find Lewis attractive and after all these years he’s pretty sure that occasion will never come.

He saw him sweaty after races, completely worn out and done. He accompanied him to the doctor when he was sick, rubbed his back when he was emptying his stomach over the toilet and he saw him early in the morning, sleep still in his eyes. 

Saw Lewis completely wasted and then his hungover self the next morning.

Saw him wearing absolutely nothing, only designer brands and some non-brand sweater.

He saw Lewis at his best but also at his worst and Nico can’t believe he’s really going to spend the rest of his life with Lewis.

He really got lucky and Lewis nods in answer to his previous statement. “I trust you”, is all he says and Nico flashes him a quick smile before opening Instagram. He pulls up the picture and thinks for a moment before adding “When one door closes, another one opens”.

He doesn’t tag Lewis - he doesn’t have to. Everyone will know anyway and the second he posted the picture he quickly turns his phone around, taking a deep breath.

The post is out there and all they can do now is wait.

“You’re okay?”, Lewis asks softly and Nico nods, taking a deep breath. “Yeah. Just a bit nervous, I guess.”

Which is very unlikely for him but Lewis just smiles - he knows Nico just as well as Nico him.

“Fuck the world, baby - all that matters is you and me”, he says quietly and Nico nods, taking a sip from his wine. It will be fine.

They keep eating, talking about their plans for New Year’s Eve and Nico can’t hold back a grin when his phone vibrates and he sees all the unanswered calls.

He reaches for Lewis’ hand again while opening Instagram again, ignoring Daniel’s ‘MATE WHAT’ message and skims over the comments, his heart skipping a beat when he sees that most of them are positive.

Lando commented with an endless stream of red hearts, many old and current drivers congratulating them while a lot of fans are still speculating and he doesn’t realise he’s crying until Lewis’ thumb gently wipes away a few tears.

“I’m proud of us”, he whispers and Nico nods, his voice breaking when he reads Max’ ‘so happy for you two’.

Jenson commented as well with ‘Congratulations! ❤️All the happiness in the world to you two.’ and Nico can’t stop smiling, reading the other comments.

He realises that the few negative ones don’t affect him at all - the outpour of love from the others is too strong and while some fans are still speculating (‘Nico didn’t confirm anything it’s just a picture of Lewis, maybe they want to give their friendship another try!’) Nico knows that the important people got the message.

Everyone who has worked with them in the last 30 years knows - they’ve tried to be subtle but subtle has never been one of their strong suits.

He puts his phone down, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders - he feels lighter than he has in years. Lewis is still holding his hand, a soft smile on his lips and Nico can’t stop smiling.

He ignores another call from Daniel and one from Paul Di Resta (how did he even get his number) and rather shares his dessert with Lewis while the sun is still sinking.

All of their opinions don’t matter anyway.

All that matters is right in front of him and Lewis looks like an angel in the golden light, smiling while still holding his hand and telling him about the hike Angela and he went on two days ago.

Nico feels his heart overflowing with love and he never thought he’d love someone as much as he loves Lewis.

His angel.


	90. Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you write about lewis comforting seb after fp2 and seb being super mad at ferrari that they give him a fucked up car (but he doesn‘t want charles to have it either) and it‘s basically just lewis listening to seb rant about ferrari and how bad they suck and comforting him

“I’m so done with them, Lewis.” Seb sighs, falling on his bed and shaking his head, blankly staring out of the window, the sun setting. “I’ve tried everything but the car-“

He shakes his head again, feeling like crying and he smiles sadly when Lewis puts an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“It’s not your fault, Seb”, he says quietly, his brown eyes full of compassion, “they just gave you a shitty car this year because they’re bastards.”

“What if it’s me-“

“You didn’t just lose your talent over the winter, Seb”, Lewis interrupts him incredulously and Seb swallows, getting up to pace through the room. He knows Lewis is right.

But he has also never felt more hopeless.

“It’s just- I try and try every fucking week and every time Charles is better than me and we have the same pace in the corners so? I really don’t know what the problem is! And I try to change my driving style but it doesn’t work and then they just gave me a fucked up car and sometimes I really want to switch cars with Charles but I also don’t want him to have a fucked up car? I just want us to be equal and it’s getting so _frustrating_!”

He runs a hand through his hair, Lewis listening calmly and offering him a small smile.

“How’s the Aston Martin offer looking?”, he asks, taking his hand, his thumb caressing Seb’s. “I’m still thinking you should take it.”

“I- yeah it’s complicated I just- I want a good car again, Lew.” Seb looks at him desperately, the stress from the last few weeks slowly catching up with him and not for the first time he’s glad he doesn’t have social media.

He can only imagine what some fans and journalists are writing about him. Would write at him if he ever opened a Twitter or Instagram account. 

Lewis pulls him closer again, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek and Seb relaxes, closing his eyes. He’s so fucking done with Ferrari trying to fuck him over and he smiles weakly when he feels Lewis’ soft lips on his neck.

“It will get better, love”, he whispers, holding him closer and Seb nods, taking a deep breath, suppressing the tears. 

Lewis is right. Just a few more races in that absolute shit box of a car and while he’ll always treasure his memories with Ferrari- he just wants to race again.

Wants to have a team again who trusts in him, works with him. Just wants to win races again and fight for a podium. 

And he’s pretty sure that if it wasn’t for Lewis he’d have already gone insane or given up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt fitting after today


	91. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please could you write something with Max watching Dan’s Austria vlog and missing him because they haven’t been able to see each other much because of the quarantine?

Max is pretty sure he has seen Daniel’s vlog twenty times already - if not more. And yeah, he knows that’s a bit pathetic and that he could just call him but ... Dan looks so happy in that video. So carefree.

And Max finds it adorable how he says ‘Schnitzel’.

And he likes seeing Daniel shirtless.

And hear him laugh.

Max sighs, closing the YouTube app before locking his phone and falling back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He understands why they have their bubbles. He understands that he obviously couldn’t see Dan much during quarantine. But that doesn’t change the fact that he misses him a lot and still wishes he had spent quarantine on the farm with Daniel and the boys. 

He likes them and three months of having Daniel - nearly - all to himself? He’s still mad he took that flight back home to Monaco and didn’t stay. 

But he’s glad he managed to steal one of Dan’s hoodies during their flight back home from Hungary. And that they got to take that flight together as well. 

It helps a little and he plays with his phone in his hand, not in the mood for Instagram or any of the memes Lando might have sent him. Maybe he should just call Dan. Hearing his voice always helps and Max pulls his legs up while going through his contacts.

He doesn’t have to look for long, Dan is on top of his recent calls directly above Lando and Max taps on it, waiting for his boyfriend to pick up.

“Maxy!” Max can basically _hear_ Daniel’s smile and he smiles as well - it was a good decision to call him. It always is.

“Hey.”

“You’re okay?” There are voices in the background and Dan seems to be walking away from them because shortly after it’s quieter and Max sits up a bit, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, just missing you.” 

He can hear Dan’s laugh and it makes him smile - Max doubts there is any sound more beautiful in the world than Dan’s laugh. Maybe his car on the race track. But you get his point. 

They chat for a bit, making plans for Max’ birthday (“Dan, it’s at the end of September!” “You can never plan early enough, baby.”) and Christmas (“So Australia after seeing my Mum and sister?” “Obviously Maxy, I need the sun.”) and it definitely helps to cheer Max up.

At least he gets to see Dan in the paddock every day. Given, with a distance, but it could be worse and he doesn’t stop smiling once during their call, Dan’s voice and the Australian accent better than any vlog - my god, he can’t wait to spend more time with Daniel again.


	92. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi love I don't know if you keep writing, but if you do, can you write something about Seb hurting Kimi's feelings and then fixing it with kisses? 💛

“I can’t believe you’re not talking to me anymore.”

“You hurt my feelings, Sebastian, I’m not sure if I can forgive you for that.”

“I just said that plant is ugly as hell!” Seb stares at his husband, he can’t believe they’re having that discussion now. On a Saturday afternoon in an IKEA, surrounded by screaming children and stressed parents.

Their shopping cart is already filled to the brim with - as Kimi likes to call them - useless things like scented candles, pillows and a few plants and Sebastian just made the big mistake to insult the bonsai tree Kimi has picked for their living room.

But he’s an honest man and after Kimi asked for his opinion he said it’s ugly. Which it _is_ , he really doesn’t want that monstrosity in their living room but apparently Kimi really took that comment to the heart.

And isn’t talking to him since ten minutes, passive-aggressively typing on his phone and Seb managed to catch a glimpse, relieved to see that Kimi is not googling for a divorce lawyer but rather for how to care for a bonsai tree.

“Kimi, can’t we get any other plant, this is just really ... not aesthetically pleasing-“

“You’re not aesthetically pleasing”, Kimi grumbles and Seb groans inwardly. As unbothered Kimi looks 90 % of the time he sometimes acts like a child and Sebastian really questions his life choices right now.

“You can’t seriously be mad because I sad that plant is ugly!”

“You hurt my feelings, Seb.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“And you’re not making it better.” Kimi glares at him and Seb groans, this time loudly, before he puts the package with yet more scented candles down (sue him, he likes when their house smells nice).

“I’m sorry”, he says carefully - he is not but he also knows that otherwise, they’ll spend their whole afternoon at IKEA. And as much as Seb loves it they have a BBQ at Daniel’s house tonight and he really doesn’t want to miss that.

There’s nothing better than an Australian BBQ.

“I’m sorry I insulted your ... tree.” Seb gives the bonsai an annoyed look before wrapping his arm around Kimi’s waist and presses a soft kiss against his cheek. “It was not my intention.”

Kimi just huffs, his arms crossed in front of his chest but the look in his eyes softens a little and Seb counts that as a win. He holds back a smirk, gently kissing him.

“I think I can get used to the tree”, he mumbles against his lips, “if you still want it.”

Oh, the things he does for love.

Kimi stares at him in surprise before a soft smile spreads over his face and he easily lifts the bonsai tree up and places it in the shopping cart, careful to not squish a few begonias.

“Thank you, Seb.” He gives him a grin and Seb rolls he eyes, easily lacing their fingers together and pushing the shopping cart with his free hand.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome.” He does smile though while he navigates them through the maze that is IKEA, the bonsai tree towering over the rest of their stuff and Seb hopes it at least doesn’t die on them in their first few days at home.

His husband really is a drama queen but Seb also wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

But god, he really deserves some Hot Dogs now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love these general prompts ksjdsdj


	93. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know you said you have a load of prompts to do but please could you do a fluffy Maxiel thing about how Dan finished ahead of Max in FP2 today. Only if you’re not too busy

“VERSTAPPEN!”, Daniel shouts and Michael next to him sighs deeply. 

“Here we go again”, he mutters while Max, who’s at the other end of the paddock with Alex and Lando, turns around. “WHAT RICCIARDO?”

They have the attention of literally every person around them by now and Dan grins, slowly coming closer but keeping his distance - they’re staying in their bubbles after all.

“What did you think of my FP2 result?” He’s still yelling and Max raises one eyebrow. “You mean you topping me?”

“Yeah but I do that quite often, don’t I?” Dan’s grin widens and while Michael next to him groans at the ambiguity of the line - and Daniel definitely intended that - Max just snorts. “You wish.”

Dan smirks and takes another step forward but keeping his distance. Alex and Lando are grinning by now while Michael just looks done with them - Dan can’t blame him - and he lazily runs a hand through his dark curls.

He knows everyone is watching them, everyone waiting for ... well, _something_ but Dan knows how to be careful. And how to flirt with his boyfriend in public without anyone noticing - they’re both experts at that by now.

“Every night, darling.” Dan winks at him and Max stares at him, genuinely confused for a second - they both know that Dan normally tops. He-

“But I just really like being on top of you”, Dan adds, still smirking. “It really satisfies me.”

Max is still staring at him while Michael shakes his head and Lando giggles, clearly trying not to laugh out loud.

“Good to know Daniel but you know I don’t easily give up”, Max fires back and Dan can’t stop the grin that’s forming on his face. “Yeah, don’t worry, I know you’re a brat.”

“Aaaand we are ending this now to keep it PG.” Michael grabs his arm, pulling him along while Lando burst out laughing, holding on to Alex who just looks amused and Max grins, winking at Daniel when they pass each other.

“See you later?”, he murmurs, just loud enough for them to hear and Dan nods. “My place, you got the key?”

“I do.“ Max grins and Dan keeps walking to his car, Michael just shaking his head next to him but Daniel sees the grin on his face. “You two will be the death of me”, he mumbles but Dan just laughs, his mood too good after that FP2 result.

“Yeah, yeah, stop complaining. What do we have for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry for spamming your e-mail notifications but I'm currently working through my prompts and I try to post every few days x


	94. Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is a slightly weird one, but I was wondering if I could request some Max and Lewis? Like, maybe after the 70th Ann. GP or something... Max getting pissed/teasing Lewis for taking his trophy, something like that

“You just had to take it didn’t you?” Max shakes his head, something between annoyed and amused and Lewis raises his hands defensively. “It was out of habit!”

“Yeah, yeah, you were just salty that I won.” Max grins at him, leaning back in the car. “That’s why you took my trophy.”

And his win still feels so fucking sweet. 

“You won because you’re an amazing driver”, Lewis replies defensively, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Better than Valtteri.”

“Better than you?”

“Win six championships and we’ll talk about that.” Lewis smirks when he sees Max’s annoyed expression in his face - he normally doesn’t brag with his titles. But his relationship with Max is so strange, so beautiful and so different to everything he has ever experienced and they banter constantly. They balance each other in a very odd way and Lewis absolutely loves it. It's a challenge every day but he has never really backed down from a challenge - neither did Max. 

If anyone would know that he’s sleeping with one of his biggest rivals- Lewis inwardly shakes his head while reaching for Max’s free hand, the other one still securely holding his trophy.

He squeezes it slightly and the smile Max gives him is worth every sore muscle, every tough race and every fucking P2. He's just happy about every podium he gets to share with Max. 

They stare at each other for a moment and Lewis is really grateful that Angela offered to drive them.

“You’re okay apart from being salty that I accidentally took your trophy?”, he asks teasingly but there’s a serious undertone in his voice - he knows Max. Knows that Jos still constantly texts and tries to call Max. And it was an exhausting race after all. 

Max nods though, returning the squeeze and his thumb caresses the back of Lewis’ hand and giving him a small smile. “Don’t worry. I do want a reward for that overtake on Valtteri though.” He grins at him and Lewis laughs, leaning over to pull him in a slow kiss.

“Don’t worry, baby”, he murmurs against his lips, his hand cupping Max’s cheek. “You’ll get one.”

He smirks when he sees the goosebumps forming on Max’s arm and he leans back again, still holding Max’s hand. “But you’ll have to be patient.”

“Oh fuck you.” Max snorts, glaring at him but Lewis knows there’s no malice behind the words and he grins. “Love you too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna upload quite a few prompts I wrote today so be prepared for e-mail spam and as always I am sorry skjksd


	95. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Max comforts Daniel after his P14 even though he’s still kinda tipsy from celebrating his race win. I expect him to be sooo sweet for dan omg

Daniel actually didn’t want to see anyone after that shitshow of a race. Starting so far in the front of the grid just to end up with P14? It’s humiliating and not for the first time he regrets not taking up the McLaren offer in 2018 already.

He doesn’t want to say it out loud but he’s feeling like he’s wasting two years.

All he can do now is somehow make it through the season, hoping for that podium to come and look forward to McLaren. But right now he just wants to be alone so when there’s a knock on the door, he doesn’t move a muscle.

Michael knows to leave him alone and if it’s anyone from the team- he’s not in the mood. All he wants is to maybe watch some Netflix, take his mind off and then start focusing on Barcelona tomorrow.

Forget what happened today.

The knocking doesn’t stop though and Daniel raises an eyebrow - it sounds nearly aggressive. He sighs, slowly getting up and opening the door to his motor home, nearly getting punched in the face by Max Verstappen.

Max, who looks like wanted to knock again, manages just in time to stop his fist colliding with Daniel’s face and Dan raises his eyebrows. If he’s honest Max is the last person he expected.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to see him, he actually wants nothing more than to hug and kiss him and forget about today but ... firstly Max won today. He should celebrate with his team and not worry about his boyfriend.

And second, Max won. And that still stings a little because yes, Daniel is happy for him (and he absolutely deserves it) but he’s also competitive and he can’t help but be a little jealous.

He can be properly happy for Max after he slept his own bad race off and Max normally knows that giving him space after bad races - the same went for Daniel while he was still competing for podiums.

It feels like a lifetime ago.

“Hey”, he says eventually and Max stares at him for a second before he throws his arms around him, hugging him so tightly Daniel is pretty sure he’s going to break some ribs. “Max-“

“I hate the French”, Max mumbles and Daniel kicks his door closed - he’s not keen on someone walking past and seeing him. 

“The French?” Daniel raises his eyebrows and Max, who’s still hugging him tightly, nods. “Renault.”

Ah.

To be honest, Daniel feels the same but he’s too tired to think more about his team and he nods, Max still hugging him. “Okay. Any specific reason?”

“They treat you like shit! And they shouldn’t! Because you’re too good for them anyway.” Max snorts and Dan sighs. “Max, are you drunk?”

“Tipsy”, Max corrects him, stepping back from him, swaying a little and nearly dropping the champagne bottle. Why he brought it in the first place, Daniel doesn’t know.

He steadies him and takes a deep breath. “Max, I appreciate that you’re here but you should celebrate-“

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at him. “You need me.”

“I actually just wanna go to bed, Max.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah.”

“But you need a hug.” Max looks at him, his statement so simple that a smile tugs on the corner of Daniel’s lips. Max has always been stubborn and he places the champagne bottle carefully on the table before turning back to Daniel. “So?”

“You’re really sure?” Daniel raises an eyebrow while changing into more comfortable clothes but Max nods, stripping out of his Red Bull clothes. “Yes.” He gives him a firm look before sliding under the covers and Daniel sighs. “Alright.”

He has to admit, it’s sweet. Max tipsy is adorable and doesn’t mind the company or a hug. And he really appreciates it.

He climbs into bed, Max immediately rolling over, hugging him tightly again and Daniel gently eases his grip a little. 

“Don’t kill me, Maxy”, he mumbles and Max gives him a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

They’re quiet for a while, Dan pulling the blanket over them and he feels himself relax. Having Max so close, knowing Max gives up partying with his team just to be with him - it does feel good.

“You know what, Daniel”, Max mumbles, yawning and Dan holds back a smile. “What?”

“You’re the prettiest driver on the grid. You should get a trophy for that.”


	96. Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write something where Charles sleeps around a lot and Pierre is very jealous? With a fluffy ending of them together preferably

“He’s a WHORE-“

“Yes, thanks Max, I know”, Pierre interrupts him dryly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m in love with him.”

“And you’re a fool”, Max says, shaking his head incredulously. “Pierre, Charles is- you’re too good for him!”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t like him.”

“No, I’m saying that because I care about you and because you deserve better.”

“You’re not helping.” Pierre groans, falling back on his end and his roommate raises his eyebrows. “You asked for advice.”

“I just told you I’m in love with Charles!”

“That normally implies one wants advice.”

“Well, I didn’t.”

“You get it anyway. I doubt Charles changes, he sleeps with everything that has two legs and a pulse-“

“Can you shut up?” Pierre glares at him, sitting up a little. He loves Max, he really does but sometimes-

“Just because Daniel and you are happy doesn’t mean I need advice!”

Max raises his hands defensively, clearly surprised by his outburst and Pierre feels himself blush. 

“Sorry”, he mumbles and Max sighs. “Nah, I’m sorry. You’re right, I just don’t like Charles.”

“Just because he flirted with Daniel?”

“Shut up”, Max grumbles, pulling his legs up and falling on his own bed across from him. “So, Charles. Why?”

“I don’t know why. All I know is that he sleeps around a lot but he never flirted with me and I’m so fucking jealous!” Pierre runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. Honestly, why did he have to be the one to fall for Charles Leclerc? 

He should’ve known it’s hopeless.

“Maybe just talk to him”, Max suggests, running a hand through his hair. “I heard one can actually talk with him sometimes.”

“Who said that?”

“Daniel.”

“Of course.” Pierre holds back a smile, he knows Max doesn’t like Charles - his boyfriend though, Daniel, is close friends with the Monegasque. Max hates it.

“You sure talking helps?” Pierre crosses his legs, playing with the toy koala, his stuffed animal he decided to take with him to university. He feels a bit less alone with it.

“Yeah I mean you’ve known him for so long, Pierre. I’m sure he has a reason why he never made a move on you.” Max gives him a small smile and Pierre bites his lip before he gets up, gently placing the koala on his pillow.

“Alright. He- now?”

“Yeah. He’s in the library right now.”

“How do you know?”

Pierre nearly expects another “Daniel” but Max just shrugs, raising his phone. “His Instagram story.” 

Of course.

“Alright. If it goes wrong you’re here?”

“I’m gonna get ice cream”, Max promises, a small smile on his face. “Now go.”

-

Pierre is nervous when he heads for the library, pulling his sleeves over his hands and he takes a deep breath before pulling his phone from his pocket. This might not be the most romantic way to do this but he needs clarity.

He texts Charles if he can come outside for a moment before he leans against the wall, trying to calm his heartbeat and resist the urge to just run away again. Max would probably hit him if he shows up in their room again.

He could go to Alex though, or-

“Hey, Pierre.” Charles shows up in front of him, a smile on his face, backpack slung over his shoulder and Pierre clears his throat, smiling back. “Hey.”

“What’s wrong?”, Charles asks, running a hand through his hair and Pierre takes a deep breath. Fuck this shit. 

“Why are you sleeping with everyone but me?” He bites his lips, his heart hammering against his ribs and Charles stares at him stunned. “I-“

He blinks, blushing a little and Pierre swallows dryly, not sure if he rather wants to cry now or first head back to his dorm room. Max doesn’t look like it but he gives great hugs and Pierre could really need one right now.

“Because I like you”, Charles says barely audible and Pierre’s eyes snap back to him. “You like Marcus too and slept with him-“

“No, I mean, I _really_ like you, Pierre.” Charles bites his lips, shrugging helplessly. “I- I never thought you’d be interested in me and to somehow cope with that I sleep around and all because it makes it easier for a moment but-“

Pierre leans forward, softly pressing his lips against Charles’, his breathing hitching in his throat. Charles freezes for a moment before he kisses him back, pulling him closer and Pierre smiles, wrapping his arms around Charles’ neck.

“I like you too, you idiot”, he whispers before kissing him again, warmth flooding him while his hand goes through Charles’ hair, pulling a little on it.

He might not need that ice cream Max prepared.


	97. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: PLS PLS BROCEDES REUNION I HAVE TOO MANY EMOTIONS 😭😭

Lewis stops dead in his tracks when he sees a way too familiar person in the paddock and his heart rate goes up, his hands getting sweaty. He keeps staring at Nico, his mouth going dry and he has absolutely no idea how to act.

He knows that people are watching him, he’s pretty sure cameras are pointed towards them as well and he takes a shaky breath. He debates if he should leave but-

Nico turns around, tensing a little when he sees him and for a moment they just stare at each other. They’ve always tried avoiding each other in the paddock after Nico’s retirement. After- after everything that happened.

This feels- it feels way too intimate, especially when Nico slowly comes a few steps closer, clearly hesitating.

“...hi”, he says slowly and Lewis knows he’s smiling under the mask. He’s just not sure if it’s a real one or Nico’s PR smile and he clears his throat. “Hi.”

They keep staring at each other, hundreds of different emotions washing over him at once and he has no idea what to do. He missed him, he missed that arsehole so fucking much and when he looks into Nico’s familiar blue eyes-

He hopes he’s happy. Hopes he’s content with his life and the path he chose.

He takes another shaky breath and Nico clears his throat. “You’re nervous about tomorrow?”

“The usual”, Lewis replies automatically and there’s the hint of a smile on Nico’s face, hidden by the mask but Lewis has always been good at reading him. “Try not crashing with your teammate.”

It’s a lame joke and they both know it but there's a smile pulling on the corners of Lewis’ lips. “I’ll try my best.”

They’re falling silent again and Lewis wants nothing more than to hug him. To kiss him, to have him in his life again, to get back what they had but he knows that’s gone. There’s a distance between them, one that has been build over the last- when did he see Nico properly for the last time? Talked with him?

It must’ve been December 2016. Apparently it’s really been three and a half years and Lewis fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

His heart aches, Nico is still looking at him, his blue eyes warm and kind and Lewis nervously licks his lips below the mask. He has no idea what to do, a few people leaving them alone already and there’s a tight knot in his chest.

His heart is still hammering in his chest and Nico clears his throat, running a hand through his hair. “Do you- would you-“

Nico stammering is unusual. He’s normally always so confident and Lewis stares at him, trying to make sense of it. They haven’t talked in nearly three and a half years, not much at least, what-

“Do you maybe want to go for dinner when- when you’re back in Monaco?”, Nico asks eventually and Lewis blinks - that was the last thing he was expecting.

“Are you back in Monaco?” That slips out before he can think about it and Nico nods. “Yeah. Alone.”

There is another pause and Lewis is sure he’s either going to start crying or run away any second. It’s all getting too much, the race tomorrow suddenly unimportant and he feels himself nod.

“I’d love to”, he says, his voice breaking a little and he sees Nico relax. “Okay. Good. I- I’ll go, I still have to be somewhere- do you still have my number?”

Lewis wants to say no. Wants to tell Nico that he deleted his number the day after- after all of this was over but that would be a lie and he has never been good at lying to Nico.

He might’ve unfollowed him on Instagram but he just couldn’t bring himself to deleting his phone number. And he has been quite close a few times to call him.

After he was out partying and came back home to his empty flat.

After he won his sixth championship.

After he came back from a day on the beach, going for dinner in his hotel.

Always missing Nico more than anything else, missing him so much his heart hurt.

“Yeah”, he hears himself say, “do you still have mine?”

He waits anxiously and Nico hesitates before he nods.

“I’ll text you”, he promises and Lewis nods as well. “Okay.”

Nico gives him another small smile before he turns around, leaving and Lewis watches him go, his heart still racing. Something close to hope is blossoming in his heart, something he didn’t feel in years and he nearly doesn’t dare to hope.

His throat is tight, he feels overwhelmed but also lighter than in years and he takes a deep breath, only now realising that his hands are shaking.

Fuck.


	98. Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you maybe write a hulk x kevin drabble after today’s race with hulk just being really happy that he got to drive again and kevin just fondly smiles?

“And yeah the pit stop sucked but my tyres felt bad and I was just glad to race again and the car felt so good and god, I missed racing! It felt so good to drive again, to overtake people, to be back!” Hulk’s eyes are sparkling while he paces through the room, not able to sit still.

He thought Hulk yesterday had been excited after getting P3 in Qualifying - but today? He’s full of energy since he got out of that car and Kevin can’t blame him. 

The post-race adrenaline is still running through their veins and Kevin watches him with a fond smile, Nico’s excitement overshadowing his own disappointment.

He at least has next weekend. Hulk doesn’t.

“And I mean I knew Max would go all in so I kinda expected him to overtake me and P4, Kev- P4! It felt so good while it lasted.” Hulk laughs, sounding more carefree than in months, running a hand through his blonde hair and Kevin can’t stop smiling.

It’s good to see his boyfriend so happy again - the last few months have been rough. He can only imagine how Hulk must have felt and he prays Hulk gets a seat for next season - that they both get a seat for next season.

Maybe even as teammates.

But that’s something he doesn’t want to think about just yet and he pulls Nico into a hug, kissing him softly.

God, he missed having him around and so close.

“I’m happy for you”, he murmurs against his lips and Hulk gives him a smile, hugging him tightly. “Thank you. We’re gonna fight each other again soon on track, you just wait.”

He’s so optimistic, probably feeling like he’s on top of the world and Kevin involuntarily smiles again.

He desperately hopes he’s right. The grid is just not the same without Nico Hulkenberg.


	99. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I request maxiel? One where Daniel has released his vlog and has to make sure max is hidden as they don’t want to put themselves yet?

“And you’re sure no one sees me?”, Max asks, trying to catch a glimpse of the video while resting his chin on Daniel’s shoulder. His curls smell like that coconut shampoo he uses since a few weeks and Max slings his arms around him, watching how Dan hikes up that mountain with Michael and the others.

“Yes”, Daniel says amused, turning his head to capturing him in a quick kiss. “Which is a shame, by the way, you look good in all the shots we have of you.”

“Idiot”, Max mumbles, not able to stop the blush that’s creeping up his cheeks though. He didn’t know Dan was into vlogging now but it had been fun and he knows he’ll watch that video when he misses Daniel during the time they’re apart.

Or after a bad race when the only thing that will cheer him up will be his boyfriend saying ‘Schnitzel’.

God, he really wants one now.

“I’m surprised you managed, given that you can’t keep your hands off each other”, Michael remarks dryly and Dan laughs, pulling Max on his lap. “One day we’ll make a vlog about us but this one isn’t it yet.”

Max nods, ignoring the way his stomach churns at the thought of coming out. Not yet. Not now.

As much as he wants to show the world that Dan and he are a thing, that Dan is his- it scares him. Terrifies him. And he’s not ready for that.

He watches the video again with Daniel and Michael, making sure there really is no trace of him in that video - no one will know that he accompanied them to literally every single activity.

He just hopes the people they met during that will keep their mouth shut but he doubts most of them even recognised them. The elderly couple in the restaurant definitely did not.

The same goes for the hikers on the mountain. But the people on the lake maybe- Max shakes his head and shifts a little on Dan’s lap, taking a deep breath while carding his fingers through Dan’s dark hair.

Not yet.


	100. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: But can you imagine Max bringing home a kitten and Dan being absolutely teriffied of the little purr ball? That would be hilarious

“Do you really think this is a good idea, Max?”, Daniel asks, keeping his distance to Max who is sitting on the sofa, a kitten sleeping on him. “I mean, we travel so much-“

“And we have people who will take care of her when we’re away”, Max interrupts him calmly, his hand gently petting the purring kitten, “so I don’t really see a reason why not.”

Daniel eyes them warily, not daring to come closer and Max raises an eyebrow, clearly amused by his discomfort. “You do know she’s harmless, right? She’s so small, she won’t hurt you.”

“Yeah, but she won’t stay that small, Max. She’s going to grow.”

“I know.” Max turns back to the kitten, a soft smile on his lips and Daniel shakes his head incredulously. It’s not that he _hates_ cats. He doesn’t hate any animal for that matter (he just has some serious respect for some) but cats are- well, they’re kinda boring.

They’re soft and cuddly and purr. But they’re also bitchy and scratch you and they belong to the animals Daniel has a lot of respect of.

“And she has claws”, Daniel points out, watching a little horrified how their kitten - Max named her Rosie - climbs up on Max’s hoodie, her claws in the soft fabric. Max doesn’t seem bothered though, only laughing. “They don’t hurt, Daniel, she’s harmless.”

Daniel has serious doubts about it.

-

Daniel avoids staying alone with Rosie - it’s not that he’s terrified. He isn’t, the kitten is smaller than his _hand_ for God’s sake. But she’s Max’s and Daniel really has no business with her.

And, given, he saw a few scratch marks on Max’s arm and he has a lot of respect for that tiny ball of fluff and murder.

But then Max has to go to the Netherlands on short notice, some sponsoring event, leaving Daniel and Rosie alone in their flat in Monaco with the words “You’ll do great” before leaving and Daniel is suddenly very overwhelmed.

It’s not the feeding (Max wrote him some post-it notes which are on the cabinets in their kitchen). It’s the fact that their kitten is very active, demanding a lot of attention and loves playing with everything that moves.

And she keeps following and seeking out Daniel.

He really doesn’t know what to make of this.

At the moment he’s debating if he should make some food, Rosie is chasing her own tail (he thought cats are _smart_ ) and he really doesn’t know if he should do something with her or not.

Max always plays with her, they have this stick with some rope and a feather tied to it and Rosie absolutely loves it. She also loves the laser pointer and her small toy mice and her other toys.

Maybe he should call Michael (his coach already laughed at him for a good ten minutes after Daniel told him that Max brought home a kitten, his friend knowing very well of Daniel’s aversion against cats) and ask him for advice.

But if he’s being honest, Michael gives pretty shitty advice.

And he would probably just laugh at him again.

He mentally goes through the drivers, trying to figure out who could help him with cats. Lewis doesn’t. Does Seb have cats? Daniel has absolutely no idea.

Romain has a cat and Alex has even more. But Daniel also doesn’t really _want_ to call someone for help, it can’t be that hard, can it? He’s a grown man, he’ll be able to take care of a small kitten for God’s sake.

And he definitely did _not_ flinch when something suddenly rubs against his leg.

“Jeepers”, he mumbles when he sees Rosie and he fills her bowl with some of the food Max bought. She immediately starts eating and Daniel takes a deep breath, making himself some pasta before sitting down on the kitchen counter, eating as well.

Rosie is already chasing through the flat again, sometimes running into a few things when she doesn’t manage to take the corner in time and Daniel can’t hold back a smile.

“I feel ya”, he comments when she’s back in the living room, nearly crashing with one of their house plants. “It’s kind of like on track when you fail to take a corner properly and crash into the barriers.”

Rosie ignores him, of course she does, rather attacking one of Max’s shoes and Daniel shakes his head amused, debating if he should save his boyfriend’s shoe. But he also doesn’t want to leave his pasta behind and he finishes dinner before getting up.

He still has a whole evening ahead of him and he doesn’t want to leave their kitten alone in their flat - Max would probably kill him. And he also wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving her alone, she’s so small.

Small and deadly but still a baby and he sighs before he takes the stick with the feather and the rope, waving it testingly.

He was _not_ prepared for Rosie’s reaction.

She’s so fast that Daniel flinches again, jumping after the rope with deadly determination, ready to kill the lilac feather and Daniel bursts out laughing. He’s holding the stick far away from him, keeping a safe distance but he feels himself having fun and he lets her try and chase the feather through the living room.

He has to admit she is adorable.

They play for nearly two hours, Daniel not having the heart to stop now that she’s clearly having fun (he ignores the fact that he is enjoying it as well) and when she’s getting tired, Dan drops the stick, shaking his head amused.

“You have more energy than Max after good races”, he comments before getting himself something to drink. When he’s back in the living room he doesn’t see her and he falls on the sofa, pulling the blanket over his legs while reaching for the remote.

He still wants to watch some Netflix and-

He freezes when something jumps next to him on the sofa and he slowly turns his head. Rosie comes towards him, purring loudly and he’s unable to move, his heart beating fast in his chest. She climbs on his legs, up to his chest before she curls herself into a small ball.

“Are you serious?”, Daniel asks, his voice a tad higher than normal (he's not proud of it) and he clears his throat, not daring to move or breathe. Rosie’s purring just intensifies, pushing her claws into Daniel’s hoodie and he flinches little.

It doesn’t hurt too bad though and the purring actually feels kinda nice. Daniel takes a deep breath before slowly lifting his hand, carefully stroking her. She’s smaller than his hand and her fur is so soft that Daniel unintentionally keeps petting her.

It’s not that bad (read: he’s really enjoying this) and Daniel slowly reaches for the remote, not wanting to disturb her. Rosie doesn’t seem too bothered though, snuggling into his free hand (she easily fits into the palm of his hand and Daniel has to admit it’s adorable) and he switches the TV on.

Rosie still doesn’t seem to care and Daniel smiles, his thumb caressing her head and he slowly relaxes.

Maybe it’s not that bad.

When Max comes home later that night, earlier than he planned, he finds Daniel asleep on the sofa, the TV quietly playing in the background, Rosie cuddled upon his chest, sleeping as well and Max smiles.

He pulls the blanket a bit higher over his boyfriend’s legs, switching off the TV - none of the two wake up. Max shakes his head amused, his lips brushing softly against Daniel’s temple before he heads for the bedroom.

He knew his boyfriend would warm up to the idea of having a kitten.


	101. Lewis Hamilton/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you please write george‘s pov for your recent george x lewis thing? bc i‘m soft for the rookies and i want george to talk to them about his crush on lewis and everything 🥺🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is connected to my fic 'i swore i’d never fall again; but this doesn't even feel like falling' x

“You have a crush on _Lewis Hamilton_?!” Lando stares at him and George shushes him, quickly looking over his shoulder but thankfully no one heard him.

“Shut up!” He glares at him but Lando just grins while Alex smirks and George really hates both of them right now. He regrets ever saying something and he runs a hand through his hair, destroying it even more.

“Maybe”, he admits quietly and Lando raises his eyebrows. “Maybe?! You just said-“

“I know what I just said!”, George interrupts him harshly and Lando raises his hands defensively, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Chill, mate. It’s cute.”

“Yeah, Lewis is a good guy”, Alex adds and Lando smirks. “And hot.“

George stares at them, desperately running a hand through his hair. “I- it’s not cute! Boys, I’m having a crisis here, I know Lewis is hot!”

“Oh come on, it _is_ cute.” Alex pats his back reassuringly and Lando nods. “Nothing wrong with it.”

“You don’t fall for your teammate!”

“Max fell for his teammate.”

“Yeah but Max and Dan are not teammates anymore.” George glares at them and Alex hides his smile behind his glass.

They’re on the terrace of the Mercedes hospitality, talking while having lunch and George regrets ever telling them about his crush - especially when Lewis walks past them, greeting George with a warm smile before sitting down inside, next to Angela.

George exhales, he knows he blushed when Lewis smiled at him and he glares at Lando and Alex. 

“One word and I’ll leak more of your baby pictures”, he threatens, Lando just flips him off with a grin.

A few engineers from Mercedes walk past them, greeting George as well, giving the other two drivers a short smile - no one minds having them here and George doubts anyone takes them as a serious threat.

“I don’t see the problem, though?”, Alex says when they’re alone again and he leans back in his chair. “Not to be too optimistic but you might even have a chance?”

“I highly doubt it”, George mumbles, chewing on his bottom lip while pushing the leftovers of his lunch around his plate. He doesn’t dare to hope and Lando raises one eyebrow. “Why not? Just because he’s Lewis Hamilton? Mate, who the fuck cares and you’re George Russell!”

“It’s not just that.” George stares at his plate for a moment longer before looking up, hesitating. It’s stupid but they’re his best friends and the only ones he can trust. And he feels like shit and needs to talk about it.

“What about Nico Rosberg?”, he says quietly, lowering his voice - not that he thinks he would suddenly appear when he suddenly says his name loudly but there are too many people around who might want to listen in.

“What about him?” Alex frowns, Lando looks just as confused. “He’s in the paddock sometimes working for Sky, I doubt he has something against you and Lewis?”

“It’s not that.” George takes a deep breath, looking over his shoulder again to make sure no one listens in. “But I thought he and Lewis- you know. They’ve always been close.”

Alex and Lando stare at him and Lando’s eyes widen when he realises what George is hinting at. “Oh!”

“Yep.” George sounds bitter and he knows it. But there’s not much he can do and he sighs again, pushing his food around again. His Mum would tell him off for that, she hates when he does that.

He stops, dropping the fork and Alex takes his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“I get where you’re coming from”, he says calmly, “but whatever happened between them is in the past.”

“You sure?” George raises his eyebrows and Lando laughs. “Mate, they ignore each other whenever they see each other in the paddock - Lewis avoids the topic every time it comes up!”

“And Nico is married and has two kids”, Alex adds and George nods slowly, still not fully convinced. “But maybe- if something happened between them- what if he never wants to have something with a teammate again?”

He hates how insecure he sounds. That’s not him, he’s normally so self-confident but there’s not much he can do. Lewis- he’s so wonderful.

Like, George knew him before already of course but working with him? Seeing him every day? His heart skips a beat every time Lewis smiles at him and he can’t stop smiling when he’s around him.

And he just feels so incredibly comfortable around him.

Lewis is so kind, so calm and nice and he seems to genuinely care about him and George knows this is stupid. Knows he might have absolutely no chance.

But can you blame him? It’s _Lewis Hamilton_.

God this is all such a mess and he runs a hand through his hair, his gaze instinctively wandering back to Lewis and he blushes when he notices Lewis looking at him.

He smiles and when Lewis returns it he can feel himself blush even more, averting his eyes.

“Shut up”, he mumbles when he sees Lando’s and Alex’s knowing grins and he takes a long sip from his water, taking a deep breath.

God, he’s so fucked.

-

BONUS:

“You _asked_ him if you can kiss him?!” Lando stares at him, actually speechless and George shrugs. “It felt right!”

“You are so goddamn polite, George, I swear to God.” Lando shakes his head while Alex grins. “How was it?”

“Really good.” George smiles, his stomach fluttering at the memory of their first kiss and Alex smiles. “So you’re a thing?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

“He’s older than you though”, Alex points out, frowning a little. “I hope he takes good care of you.”

“He does, don’t worry.” George smiles and Lando crosses his legs, giving him a curious look. “Have you talked with him about Nico Rosberg?”

“Not yet.” George chews on his bottom lip but he isn’t that worried anymore. It’s going to be fine and he knows Lewis’ feelings for him are genuine.

George can’t stop smiling, blushing a little when he sees Lando grinning and he leans against his two best friends, taking a deep breath.

Lewis and he are going for dinner later and while he can’t wait right now he’s just happy.


	102. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don’t know if you still take prompts but something with Maxiel with Max speaking Dutch and Dan not having a clue what he’s saying.

Daniel stares at Max, his boyfriend talking in Dutch with Hulk a few metres away, laughing and Daniel has absolutely no clue what he’s saying.

He actually thought after three years of relationship his Dutch is good. Sophie even praised his Dutch lately and he thought- but maybe she just said that because she’s Max mum and has to say that. And don’t want him to feel bad.

And to be fair, all Daniel can say in Dutch is “Hello” and “how are you”. And he can introduce himself. Max tried teaching him more - still tries to be honest - but Dutch is _hard_ and Daniel always gets so distracted when Max speaks Dutch.

He doesn’t know what exactly it is but Max sounds different in Dutch and Daniel is always fascinated, loving the way his voice changes a little in his mother tongue.

Loves the few Dutch curses that escape Max during sex sometimes.

There’s just something beautiful about Max speaking Dutch and normally Daniel doesn’t mind that he doesn’t understand a thing. Really, he’s okay with it.

It’s just that he heard his name and God, he’s curious. He slowly walks closer, Max and Hulk still talking animatedly and Daniel tries but once again he just catches a “Daniel” and he groans inwardly.

This is getting frustrating.

Maybe he should’ve paid more attention to Max’s Dutch lessons.

Hulk nudges Max when he sees Daniel coming closer and Max stops, a grin spreading over his face. “Hey.” He gives him an innocent smile and Dan raises an eyebrow.

“I heard my name, what are you talking about?”, he asks even though he knows by the grin on Hulk’s face that he won’t get an answer.

“Max just told me a very extensive story about his sex life”, Hulk says nonchalantly, shrugging when Daniel stares at him and Max blushes. “It was not _extensive_ -“

“You did what?” Daniel is sure they’re messing with him but look, it’s Max and Hulk. Everything is possible with them and Daniel learned not to trust them when they’re together.

Or Hulk in general. The German’s a cunt and Daniel loves him for it.

“Don’t worry, mate.” Hulk pats his shoulder, winking at him. “Max was very ... satisfied with your performance.”

Hulk is just a cunt, he doesn't love him for it.

Max snorts while Daniel can’t hold back the grin anymore and he easily slings an arm around Max’s waist. “He always is, right, Maxy?”

Max flips him off and Daniel laughs loudly while pulling him closer.

Maybe he should really learn more Dutch though.


	103. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Omg.....I didn't know you liked LIS!!!!! Could I prompt Simi and the scene after the swimming pool scene with Kimi daring Seb to kiss him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LIS = Life is Strange x)

“This is completely insane!” Seb is laughing, trying to catch his breath and he runs a hand through his still wet hair.

They just escaped the swimming pool, they’re outside on the dark campus and he feels oddly alive. It’s the rush of doing something forbidden, the adrenaline still running through his veins and he looks at Kimi, not able to stop smiling.

“You need to take more risk in life, Seb”, Kimi comments amused, pulling him among the trees and wrapping an arm around his shoulder when he sees Seb shivering. “Life’s no fun without any risks.”

“Yeah?” Seb turns towards him, a small smile on his face and they stop. Kimi looks at him, his eyes seeming to bore into his soul and Seb swallows dryly. He’s so beautiful and his heart starts beating faster.

“I-“

He doesn’t know what to say and there’s that fucking smirk on Kimi’s face again. 

“I dare you to kiss me”, he whispers and Seb stares at him. “...what?”

Kimi just shrugs, still looking at him. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Seb heard him just fine the first time. It’s just- he has a crush on Kimi, they just broke into their university’s swimming pool at night, both still wet-

“Okay”, he hears himself whisper and he leans forward, carefully pressing his lips against Kimi’s. It’s a sweet, short kiss and Seb is pretty sure he’s going to pass out any second. His hands are a bit sweaty and he wipes them of his jeans before putting his arms behind Kimi’s neck.

Kimi’s strong arms pull him closer, he’s deepening the kiss and Seb laughs breathlessly, a happy smile spreading over his face. This is insane, they’re so close to getting caught-

But kissing Kimi just feels too good for him to actually care and they only break apart when they hear voices. It’s probably one of the guards working on campus and Seb and Kimi exchange one look before Seb grins, taking Kimi’s hand. “Run!”

They sprint over the campus towards Kimi’s car, not letting go off each other’s hand and only when they’re in the warm truck Seb bursts out laughing again, cuddling up to Kimi who is driving out of the parking lot.

What a night.


	104. Daniel Ricciardo (hinted Maxiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’ve seen those gifs of Dan going around Tumblr with him angry saying it hits different. Could you write something with angry Dan? I know that’s very vague but after seeing those gifs I realised it isn’t something we see in fics very often.

Dan glares at the man in front of them, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“You had one job”, he hisses, baring his teeth and he tries his best not to rip the guy’s throat out immediately. He’s tempted though. “One fucking job. And you fucked it up.”

“I-“

“What was your job, Oliver?”, Daniel interrupts him coldly, not moving when he feels Michael’s presence behind him.

“To find information about Max”, Oliver answers, his voice shaking and Daniel raises his eyebrows. “Did you?”

The smell of blood fills his nose and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Michael sip on a glass while staring Oliver down.

“No. But I would’ve gotten killed if I stayed if anyone saw me-“

“Who says I’m not going to kill you?”, Daniel says and Oliver flinches, his eyes widening. “I- Daniel, please-“

“Max is gone since nearly 150 years”, Daniel says quietly, his voice shaking with anger. “One hundred and fifty years. I don’t know who took him, I don’t know if he’s still alive and you bailed because someone might have seen you?!”

Oh, he’s so tempted to just kill him. They’re close, so close to finally getting some answers and Oliver lowers his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“Not good enough.” Daniel snorts, stepping forward but Michael puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“He’s not worth it”, he says quietly, giving him a long look. “Save your anger for whoever took Max.”

“He-“

“I know. But he’s not worth it”, Michael repeats and they stare at each other for a moment, Michael not looking away. No one else would even dare to question Daniel - he’s their clan leader and the oldest of all of them.

More powerful than most vampires in Europe.

But Michael is his longest and oldest friend and Daniel has a lot of respect for him.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, forcing the pain down. He won’t break down in front of his men now and he opens his eyes again, taking the glass from Michael and downing the rest of the blood.

Leave”, he then says coldly to Oliver and the vampire gives him a thankful look, disappearing in a blink. Daniel turns towards Michael after dismissing the other guards with a wave of his hand.

“I need to talk with Lewis and Kimi - maybe they know more.” He massages his temples, the anger slowly leaving him and he can feel the lump forming in his throat. Michael nods before pulling him in a tight hug.

“We’ll find him”, he whispers, “I promise.”

“What if he’s already dead?” Dan stares at the wall, he feels numb but Michael shakes his head. “No. Whoever did this knows about your and Max’s power. He needed him gone but he needs him alive - if he was dead we would know. You’d know.”

Michael’s eyes fall on the ring on Dan’s finger and Daniel nods - he knows Michael is right. If Max really was- he would know. But there’s a small chance he’s still alive and he pulls back, taking a deep breath.

“Where’s Lando?”

“Upstairs, I went hunting with him before.”

“How is he?”

“Holding up.” Michael shrugs helplessly and Daniel nods, deep in thoughts and he leaves, slowly taking the stairs upstairs.

Whoever kidnapped his boyfriend will pay with their life for that - Daniel will make sure of that.


	105. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i recently saw an old video (ca. '08) of a brocedes hug where they literally tried to squeeze the life out of each other and i just can't stop thinking about how much their relationship changed during their careers, so i'd really love to see a snippet about them maybe realizing how much they mean to each other after nico retires? :)

**‘Nico Rosberg retires after winning the Championship.’**

Lewis still has a hard time wrapping his head around those words, staring at the video that’s playing on his iPad on repeat. It’s a Highlight Video of Nico’s career and he can’t help but become a bit melancholic.

They’re showing their first shared podium in Australia 2008 and Lewis’ throat tightens, a lump forming. He watches them hug, being so young and excited and he remembers the moment so well.

Remembers how Nico smelled like sweat and his aftershave he used back then. How his laugh had sounded in his ears, the spark in his eyes and the nose scrunch he does since he was a child.

How tightly they’d had hugged.

How they have felt as if they could take on the world right now.

His mind keeps wandering to when they became teammates. How ecstatic they’ve been, how happy.

And how everything had gone to shit so soon after.

The best proof is the article in front of him - Nico didn’t tell him anything that he’s going to retire. They’ve barely spoken to each other in the last few months and his heart hurts at that, the lump in his throat too big to form words.

He loves Nico so much and while he doesn’t understand where and how they went so wrong he knows he misses him. Misses his best friend, his partner, his better half literally every single day and he has absolutely no idea what he’s supposed to do without him.

He doesn’t want a new teammate. He wants Nico.

Lewis pushes the iPad away, falling back in his chair and hesitates, not sure what to do. His phone is right there ... and he still has Nico’s number. All he has to do is call him.

-

Nico ignores his e-mails, unread messages and missed calls, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram. He ignores most of the posts, staring at his feed and he still isn’t sure if it was the right decision.

If he should have kept driving, fighting for more championships.

But he’s so exhausted and deep down he knows it was the right decision. Not just for him but also for Lewis. Their rivalry tore their relationship apart and along the way to the championship he somehow lost Lewis.

His best friend, the love of his life.

And while Nico knows he’s going to miss racing, miss getting in the car every weekend and battling nineteen other drivers on track - he misses Lewis more.

They’ve gone through so much together, experienced so much together and Nico got everything he ever wanted. He won the championship just like his Dad and now it’s Lewis’ turn to write history and win more.

Nico closes Instagram, staring at his home screen a bit lost for a second - he feels numb. He should be happy, over the moon but he actually just feels alone and he takes a deep breath, opening his contacts.

He has Lewis’ number. He knows he just needs to call him - the question is just if Lewis still wants to speak to him after all of ... this.

After Nico didn’t even tell him that he’s going to retire.

But he misses him, misses him so much and he takes another deep breath, tapping on Lewis’ contact. It rings for a while and just when Nico wants to give up, he hears Lewis’ voice.

“Nico?”

“Hey.”


	106. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen & Lewis Hamilton/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you maybe wanna do one about Maxiel finding out about Lewis x George? And them realizing they are not the only ones in the paddock and maybe being relieved about that?

“I think Lewis and George are a thing”, Max mumbles when he sits down next to Dan in their drivers briefing and Dan raises his eyebrows, casually putting his arm on the backrest of Max’ seat. “Why do you think that?”

“Just a feeling but the way they look at each other? Always stick around each other, the way Lewis compliments George at every given opportunity in interviews?” Max raises an eyebrow, a grin playing on his face and Dan’s gaze falls on the two Mercedes drivers two rows in front of them.

He has to admit they _are_ sitting close to each other. And George seems to be nearly glowing, looking at Lewis like he’s the sun while Lewis can’t stop smiling, one hand on George’s thigh.

A bit suspicious but Daniel isn’t convinced yet - some drivers are more touchy than others and he knows especially Lewis defies all stereotypes of toxic masculinity.

It’s one of the reasons they get along so well.

“I also caught them in the bathroom together”, Max adds and Dan chews on his bottom lip, frowning. That _is_ a bit more suspicious but he doesn’t dare to hope. As nice as it would be to not be the only couple on the grid-

He knows they are definitely not the only gay drivers. He’s sure there are some others but they also all thought Seb and Kimi are a thing until it turned out that they’re just really close friends (Lando has asked a drunk Kimi). 

“Should we ask them?” He turns towards Max and Max stares at him. 

“Are you insane?!”, he hisses, keeping his voice low - the rows are filling up with more drivers, Lance, Checo and Esteban sitting in front of them and they really don’t have to know.

Dan just shrugs, an easy grin on his face while he runs his hand through his hair. “Sometimes yes but I mean what do we have to lose if we out ourselves to Lewis? I doubt he’ll react badly, he’s one of the kindest and most tolerant people on the grid.”

Max hesitates, clearly not sure if they should dare to trust them with their secret (and Dan gets that, really - the only two drivers who do know about them are Lando and Hulk) but he nods slowly and squeezes Dan’s thigh, just a second.

“Alright, let's try to catch them after.”

-

“What exactly were they even _doing_ when you caught them together?”, Dan asks when they wait after the drivers meeting and Max shrugs. “Stood very close to each other.”

That doesn’t convince Dan and if they really are a thing he doesn’t want to force them to out themselves but he knows what a relief it can be to know you’re not the only gay person in the paddock.

And if these two want to trust them with that Dan will gladly listen.

“Here they come!”, Max whispers and Dan looks up, grinning when he sees George and Lewis come towards them. They’re talking, only having eyes for each other and George _does_ walk suspiciously close to Lewis.

This is definitely gonna be interesting.

“Can we talk to you for a sec?” Max steps in front of the two Mercedes drivers, both looking up a bit confused and George frowns. “Sure-“

“Lovely.” Max pulls him along and Lewis exchanges an amused look with Daniel. “You know what this is about?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Dan winks at him and Lewis grins, the two of them following George and Max outside, walking past the other drivers and the journalists.

Max heads for his motor home, letting them in and Dan closes the door behind Lewis - George looks a bit nervous, his eyes flickering to his teammate.

“We need to tell you something”, Dan starts with a smile, sitting down next to Max and he takes his hand without even thinking about it. Lewis’ eyes widen while George stares at them, a small grin playing around his lips. “No way, mate!”

“Max and I are a thing.” Dan grins, Max leaning against his side, nodding and Lewis gives them a warm smile - Dan doesn’t miss the quick look he exchanges with George.

“I’m happy for you, man, since when?”

“2017.” Dan smiles but before he can say some more, Max keeps talking. “And we wondered if you two are a thing as well.”

Max Verstappen, direct as always.

Dan sighs, George is blushing deeply while Lewis raises his eyebrows. “Eh-“

“You don’t have to tell us anything”, Dan swipes in, nudging Max with his elbow. “Really, it’s no big deal and-“

“Yes”, George says quietly and Daniel blinks. “...what?”

“Yes, we are a thing”, George clarifies, cuddling against Lewis’ side with a happy smile on his face and Max turns towards Dan, a triumphant look in his eyes. “Ha! I told you so!”

Dan groans while Lewis grins, pressing a soft kiss against George’s cheek. 

“I have to say we have been speculating about you guys as well”, he admits and Dan raises his eyebrows. “Really?!”

“Yeah, I mean mate come on, I’ve never seen teammates get along as well as you two.” Lewis shrugs and Dan blinks. That was not what he expected.

“It’s nice knowing we are not the only ones though”, Lewis adds and Max smirks. “Fell for your teammate, eh?”

“Didn’t you do the same?”, George counters and Max grins. “Yeah. Don’t know why sometimes, but he’s worth it.”

Dan pushes him off the bed but Max catches himself in time, laughing and Lewis grins. “We should have dinner together sometime if you two are up for it.”

“Oh absolutely.” Dan pulls Max back on his lap, a happy feeling spreading through his chest and he can’t stop smiling. It does feel good to not be the only ones.


	107. Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: idk if you take nsfw prompts and obviously no problem if you don't, but if you do, could you maybe write a oneshot about Max walking in on Alex, George & Lando fucking in Alex' driver room?

“Alex are you- oh my god.” Max freezes mid-sentence, staring at the scene in front of him, blinking. George - George Russell - is fucking Lando (Max's _best friend_ ) who is sucking off Alex at the same time, George’s grip tight around Lando’s hips while Alex has his eyes closed.

Max quickly closes the door again, his cheeks flushed and he takes a deep breath. What the fuck what the fuck what the-

“Max, is Alex in there?” Christian shows up in front of him, wanting to pass him and Max quickly moves in front of the door, shaking his head. “No, he’s- not there. It’s why I left again.”

Christian doesn’t look convinced and Max clears his throat. “I think he was at the Williams garage”, he says casually, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Said something about for lunch with George.”

“Max, it’s four in the afternoon.”

“... late lunch.” Max gives him an innocent smile and Christian’s eyebrows wander even bigger, clearly not believing him. They stare at each other and Max wants to say something when one of the mechanics calls for their team principal and Christian leaves after another suspicious look.

Max takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. From all the people in the paddock Alex (and Lando and George for the matter) were the last one Max would’ve expected to walk in on and he hesitates, his hand on the door handle.

He needs to tell Alex, Christian is going to come back any second and while he really doesn’t want to get his new teammate _that_ well- there’s not really another way. He doubts Alex will answer his phone right now, he seemed a little busy.

Busy getting his dick sucked by Lando Norris.

Max takes another deep breath before he goes back in, locking the door behind him (Christian was still in the garage) and he loudly clears his throat.

“Not to spoil the fun but really now?”, he asks and he looks back at his friends. Lando nearly chokes, pulling back immediately while blushing deep red. Alex stares at him with wide eyes, instinctively reaching for a pillow to hide his dick and Max rolls his eyes. “It’s too late for that, mate. Nothing there I haven't seen yet.”

Only George looks a bit more relaxed, he stopped moving but he’s not pulling out and Max tries his best not to stare too much, rather giving Alex a pointed look.

“Christian is outside”, he says, “and he’s looking for you.”

It’s quiet for a moment before Alex swears quietly and he kisses Lando quickly, mumbling something Max doesn’t quite catch (and really doesn’t want to either) before getting up.

George slides out of Lando, pulling him against his chest and Max ignores them, rather watching Alex get dressed, ignoring his own dick which is half-hard by now.

He really didn’t expect to run into a threesome today.

“I told Christian you are at lunch with George”, he tells Alex and his teammate raises his eyebrows while pulling up his pants. “Max, it’s four in the afternoon.”

Why is everyone telling him that?! Can't they just appreciate his effort in lying for his teammate? 

“I _know_ , I panicked okay?!” Max rolls his eyes and he flinches when Lando is suddenly next to him, a sheepish grin on his face - he’s wearing clothes again.

Thank god.

“Hi”, Max says dryly and Lando grins. “Wanna go back to the McLaren garage together?”

“Why would I-“

“Daniel.”

“Yeah but why-“

“We know you two are a thing”, Alex interrupts him dryly and Lando nods, giving Max an innocent smile while hugging him. “And if you tell anyone what you saw today we’ll-“

“Save your threats, mate”, Max interrupts him, not sure if he should be amused or pissed. He’s actually a bit of both. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good.” George smirks and Max tries to get the image of him fucking his best friend out of his head.

He quickly looks out of the door but Christian is still talking with the mechanic and they sneak back in the pitlane, George and Alex heading off together (not before squeezing Lando’s ass quickly though) and Max takes a deep breath.

He’s pretty sure he’s traumatised for life now.

“You’re good?” Lando grins at him and Max nudges him slightly, shaking his head. “You need to be more careful, mate.”

“Hey, it wasn’t planned!”, Lando defends himself. “We just came to see Alex because we wanted to talk and then we started kissing and-“

“I really don’t need more details”, Max interrupts him and he puts an arm around his best friend’s shoulder, Lando just laughing loudly.

Jesus Christ.


	108. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (& Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know we already had possessive Dan but can I please request jealous Max. (With Maxiel) Dan is a very popular guy as we know.

“Are they serious?!” Max steps next to Pierre at the bar, both of them staring (or in Max’s case) rather glaring at Daniel who’s joking and laughing with Charles and Esteban a few metres away from them, a huge smile on his face.

Pierre also seems a little pissed that his boyfriend - Charles, not Daniel - is fraternising with his sworn arch enemy - Esteban - and Max grits his teeth. As much as he can hear, Esteban and Charles are teaching Daniel French and Max doesn’t like it.

They’re in a fucking club and they have to teach him _French_?! It’s ridiculous.

He doesn’t mind Daniel talking and laughing and being friends with other people (and it’s _Daniel_ \- he gets along with literally every person he meets) but Charles and Esteban? Both people Max doesn’t like?

Max is annoyed (and jealous) but he also doesn’t really know what to do. It’s not like he can just walk over and yell at Charles and Esteban to fuck off.

Well, technically he could but, you know. Image and all. And he doesn’t want to show Charles and Esteban that he cares about them in any way. Which he doesn’t. Not at all. He just cares about the fact that Esteban’s hand is on Daniel’s arm, and Pierre and he exchange a short look.

“Should we-“

“Absolutely”, Pierre finishes his sentence and they share a grim smile before walking over, Max pushing himself between Esteban and Daniel, giving his boyfriend a short smile. “Having fun?”

There’s a pissed undertone in his voice though and Daniel smirks, wrapping his arm around Max’s waist, pulling him closer. “Oh, absolutely. You’re not?”

He raises his eyebrows challengingly while Pierre simply pulled Charles to the side, talking in quick angry French and Esteban looks a bit confused. “What-“

“We are leaving”, Pierre interrupts him coldly before dragging Charles along, Charles shrugging helplessly before winking at Esteban and Daniel and Max realises that they probably planned this.

One look to his own boyfriend who is still smirking confirms his theory and he narrows his eyes. That fucking bastard.

“You want to leave as well?”, Dan asks casually and Max snorts. “You’re asking me or him?” 

He ignores Esteban who looks more confused with every passing second and Dan shrugs, a lazy smirk on his face. “If he’s up for it-“

He crossed a line and Max growls before pulling him in a deep kiss, pushing himself more against him. 

“Dickhead”, he mumbles against Daniel’s lips and Dan smirks. “Oh, I know.”

He squeezes his ass lightly and Max makes a surprised noise (he did not squeak, thank you very much) before holding back a moan when he realises that Dan is already half-hard. “Oi, Daniel! We’re in public!”

“I know.” Dan winks at him and Max wants to counter something but then Daniel kisses him deeply and Max forgets everything else.


	109. Nico Hulkenberg & Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: May I request, max seeing hulk on the grid and hugging him cause he misses his Dutch speaking friends

Max didn’t believe the rumours first that Racing Point would actually get Hulk back. Like, sure, he’s a skilled driver and Max would love to see him back but surely they must have an available reserve driver?

Turns out they didn’t and when Max sees Hulk in the paddock after Free Practice he can’t hold back a grin.

“Nico, man!” He keeps his distance - bubbles and all - but he can’t stop smiling and Hulk turns around at his voice. Max knows he’s grinning as well even though the mask is hiding it and he runs a hand through his hair, ignoring the people around them.

“How’s your neck?”, Max asks, instinctively switching to Dutch and Nico laughs before flipping him off. “Hurts like hell but we’re getting there.”

He sticks with Dutch as well and they chat for a bit, Max happier than he thought he would be - he really missed his friend. And he definitely deserves being here.

“Now we just need Stoffel to be reunited”, Hulk comments amused and Max laughs. “Unfortunately he’s in Berlin for FE. But we should call him tonight.”

“Oh we absolutely should, I mean what are the chances, mate?” Hulk shakes his head incredulously, his eyes sparkling and Max knows he’s soaking it all up.

He can only imagine how much you miss the paddock after doing this for such a long time and he really hopes he gets a seat for next year.

Hulk deserves it and Max really misses speaking Dutch to someone.


	110. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a brocedes fic whereby Nico read some really nasty comments about himself and cause him to have self-doubts and self-esteem issues again and Lewis is there to comfort him

Nico knows he shouldn’t read them. Knows he should just close Instagram and ignore the comments. Knows that these people all don’t even know him, don’t know about his life and most of them don’t know shit about F1.

One of the first rules in F1 is always to ignore social media and the media in general. And Nico tries but sometimes-

He feels a lump forming in his throat and he takes a shaky breath, not able to stop scrolling. Not all of them are negative of course - but the positive ones are drowning in the negativity and Nico closes his eyes, feeling the tears dwell up.

Sometimes he just wishes no one would know him.

He knows he is a bit controversial sometimes but- he’s just doing his job with commenting and he really enjoys doing the vlogs. Loves taking his fans with him, testing cars and showing them the tracks. Loves doing his Greentech Festival and posting about more environment-friendly alternatives.

“Nico? Nico, baby, what’s wrong?” Lewis’ voice makes him open his eyes again, his boyfriend standing in front of him with a worried look in his eyes and Nico takes a deep breath. Lewis knows when he’s lying, there’s no point in even trying.

Instead, he hands him his phone, letting him read and watches how Lewis’ face darkens, a disgusted look in his eyes. 

“Those bastards”, he growls and he looks up. “Nico-“

“I should ignore them, I know”, Nico interrupts him quietly, pulling his legs up and hugging his knees, “but it’s not that easy sometimes.”

“I know”, Lewis says quietly, sitting down next to him and he closes the app before he locks his phone and puts it next to him on the bed. “I have it too sometimes.”

Nico knows that - he saw the comments from some ‘fans’ under Sky’s Instagram posts. Or the ones under the official F1 Instagram account. Social media is both a curse and a blessing and Lewis puts an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

“They don’t know _shit_ ”, Lewis says, giving him a firm look. “They’re just unhappy in their lives, hiding behind a screen and typing something, not even thinking about the consequences. Fuck them.”

Nico knows he’s right but it still hurts and he takes a deep breath. “But-“

“And there were positive comments as well”, Lewis adds, “quite a few actually, easily outweighing the negative ones. They like you, Nico and it doesn’t matter what they think.”

“Okay”, Nico whispers and Lewis kisses him softly before leaning their foreheads together. “I love you”, he says quietly, “and that’s all that matters.”

Nico actually smiles at that and he cuddles up, Lewis hugging him tightly. “I love you too”, Nico replies, taking a deep breath and he ignores his phone, putting his head back and capturing Lewis’ lips in a short kiss.

Lewis is right: the comments don’t matter. All that matters is right here with him in their flat in Monaco and he relaxes, deepening the kiss.


	111. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please could you write something with Max comforting Dan after the race yesterday. With some angst and hurt/comfort. 

Max knows he should be happy. He won the race, beat the two Mercedes and he finally, finally is on top of the podium again. 

And he’s happy, really. It’s just that having a relationship with another driver also always involves looking after your boyfriend and his result. And well, P14 is bad. At least for Daniel and Max knows that. 

And he kept his distance from Daniel, knowing he needs his space but then they’re on their way back to Monaco and well - they share a flat. They live together. They have to face each other at one point and Max knows Daniel isn’t really angry at _him_. 

It’s the simple fact that his (now former) teammate, his boyfriend, was better than him and that always stings. They’re all highly competitive, they have to and Max knows exactly how Daniel feels. Monaco 2018 had been tough. 

Well, maybe not exactly. He didn’t leave for a midfield team (and he says that not to be mean - it’s simply the truth) and hasn’t won a race since Monaco 2018. He can only imagine how exactly Daniel feels and he slowly opens the door to their flat.

They didn’t take the same flight this time, simply for time reasons and he drops his bag to the floor, closing the door behind him. 

“Daniel?”, he calls out, walking inside and he smiles tentatively when he sees Daniel on the sofa on his phone.

“Hey.” Daniel gives him a small smile but Max knows it’s fake and he holds back a sigh, getting himself something to drink. “You’re okay?”

“No.” His voice is without any emotion and Max bites his lip, knowing fully well this is not going to be an easy afternoon. But he can’t blame Daniel and he gets it so he nods, not turning around just yet.

“How does it feel to be the only one able to beat Mercedes?” Daniel’s voice makes him freeze and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. There’s a light mocking undertone in Dan’s voice and Max knows he is still pissed about yesterday.

He can’t blame him, to be honest.

He takes a sip from his water, slowly turning around and calmly holding Dan’s look. His brown eyes are filled with- anger? Sadness? Hurt? Max can’t quite place it but he doesn’t let it get too close to him.

Daniel has nothing against him personally and they both learned pretty quickly to not let racing affect their relationship. It works well sometimes, worse on other days (Baku, Hungary) and Max takes a deep breath.

“You want to talk?”, he asks matter-of-factly and Daniel snorts. “About what? About me finishing P14? About that fucking shitty car which is a nightmare to drive? About me failing to get on the podium and prove to literally fucking everyone that the move to Renault wasn’t a fucking mistake even though we all know it was? About the fact that I’m failing every race and I’m seriously questioning my own talent at this point?!”

Daniel’s voice got louder with every word and Max swallows dryly, taking another deep breath. Okay. No talking then.

“I’m sorry”, he says quietly and Daniel rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t help me at all but thanks, Max. It’s appreciated.” His voice is heavy with sarcasm and Max forces himself to stay calm. Two years ago they would’ve argued about this but Max matured as well, learned not to let himself get provoked that easily.

He loves Daniel and he knows he’ll regret it if he lashes out now.

“Dan”, he says quietly, slowly stepping closer even though probably shouldn’t - Daniel is intimidating when he’s angry. But Max isn’t scared of him and he stops in front of him, still easily holding his gaze. “I know.”

“No you don’t”, Daniel scowls, taking a step back and running a hand through his hair. “You fucking don’t know, Max. You’re Red Bull’s golden boy in a good car, winning races and it’s certain you’re going to be world champion one day. Everyone knows that. You don’t fucking know how I feel and you never will except you’re switching seats with Russell now!”

Max bites his lips, a lump forming in his throat. Daniel’s words hurt and it’s rare he lashes out like that - normally, Dan is the calmer and more collected one of them. The one who has emotions better under control but Max figures it was about time he broke under the pressure. He had it coming. 

“You’re being an arsehole right now”, he says quietly and Daniel stares at him. “I-“

“And it’s not my fucking fault, Daniel!” Max raises his voice, glaring at him - there goes his self-control. “It’s not my fucking fault, okay?! I’m sorry Renault is a fucking shitty team and a joke and I don’t wanna say I told you so but I fucking did. I told you to-“

“I know!”, Daniel hisses, glaring at him. “I know what you told me!”

“Good! And you fucking know it’s no solution to let your anger and frustration out on me!”

They stare at each other, Max not blinking and Daniel’s shoulders sack, a defeated expression in his eyes. He looks broken, his eyes shining suspiciously and he takes a deep breath.

Max waits patiently, his anger leaving him again and he kinda regrets losing his cool like that - but enough is enough. And he doesn’t have to let Daniel use him as an emotional punching bag.

He needs to look after himself as well.

“I’m sorry”, Daniel says quietly after what feels like forever, breaking the silence and his voice is hoarse. “I am.”

He pulls him in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Max’s neck and Max feels hot tears against his skin. He hugs Daniel back, holding him as close as possible, reminding him that whatever happens, they’ll always have each other.

“I love you”, he says quietly, his hand running through Daniel’s curls, his boyfriend shaken by silent sobs, “I do. And you know it’s just this season - there’s McLaren waiting for you, baby.”

He presses a soft kiss against Daniel’s cheek, Daniel not answering, just hugging him tighter and Max keeps running his hand through his hair. “You know they have a good pace and you’re a better driver than Carlos. You’ll get on that fucking podium again.”

“You promise?” Daniel’s voice is barely audible but Max heard him and he nods, his hand stroking soothingly over Daniel’s back. “I promise.”

He doesn’t care that it might be a promise he can’t keep - it’s what Daniel needs to hear right now. And if he has to take Valtteri and Charles out for Daniel to get that McLaren podium, Max doesn’t care.

He’ll do whatever it takes to see Daniel smiling again.


	112. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You will either hate our love me but. Sugar Daddy!Nico and poor kid from Stevenage who needs the money but also loves Nico!Lewis?? Please..?

Lewis never thought he’d get himself a sugar daddy. Really, he’s not- he never wanted to depend on someone for money. Or depend on anyone for a matter of fact.

And honestly, he always thought Seb would get a sugar daddy before him. Or even Jenson. Or-

The point is, Lewis doesn’t do stuff like that.

He might have grown up poor but he has always tried to work. Tried to somehow be a decent man but then uni came along and- look.

He met Nico in a bar, a One Night Stand quickly turned into something more, Lewis somehow caught feelings at one point and while he really hates himself for it he also can’t live without Nico anymore.

Nico is more than just his sugar daddy. Nico is- he’s the most wonderful person Lewis has ever met and he looks up from his phone, sneaking a glance at his boyfriend.

They’re in a private plane to Greece, going on vacation and Lewis can’t help but smile when he sees Nico frowning at his MacBook, typing from time to time. He’s the CEO of a big company in London, constantly busy and he normally makes a habit of not working when they’re going on a trip.

But Lewis knows this is an important project, knows Nico is stressed and nervous because of it and he doesn’t mind. He’s going to have Nico all to himself for a whole week after they landed and he blushes a bit when Nico looks up, catching him staring.

“You’re alright, baby?”, Nico asks and Lewis nods, running a hand through his hair. He sometimes still has a hard time to get used to all the designer clothes he suddenly owns. Or flying in a private plane. Or a spontaneous vacation in a luxury hotel in Greece. 

“Yeah. How’s the project going?”

“Okay, my people try to get the deal done but it looks promising.” Nico hesitates before closing his laptop and Lewis gets the sign, getting up and making his way over.

He falls on Nico’s lap, Nico wrapping his arms around him, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek and Lewis can’t hold back a smile. He buries his face in the crook of Nico’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent and while they’re going on holiday, away from London-

He feels at home.


	113. Daniel Ricciardo (hinted Maxiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: c’mon now don’t be shy write more angry vampire dan it’s what we deserve

Daniel is still deep in his thoughts when he goes upstairs and he stops in front of the heavy wooden door to one of the bedrooms. He can smell Lando inside and he swallows down his anger - there’s no need to scare the kid.

He knocks (not that he has to, he’s pretty sure Lando knows he’s here but he’s polite) before opening and the sight nearly breaks his heart - if it wasn’t already broken. Lando is huddled under five blankets, hiding in the huge bed and he’s on his phone, a blank expression in his eyes.

He does look up when he comes inside, a weak smile appearing on his face. 

“Hey”, he mumbles and Daniel comes closer, sitting down next to him on the bed. “Hey. How are you doing?”

Lando is one of their youngest - he’s 160 years. Max found him dying from some illness in England, immediately taking a liking to the young man and taking him home, turning him. They became close friends in the following ten years, Lando seeing Max a bit like an older brother and when he disappeared- let’s just say Lando is still suffering.

Not as much as Daniel but he is and Daniel tries his best to take care of him, being there for him. He loves Lando, he really does and he knows how hard it is.

He opens his arms and Lando hesitates for a millisecond before he cuddles up, hugging him tightly. He’s still so young (he was 19 when Max turned him) and Daniel takes a deep breath.

Michael and Lando are the only ones he allows that close and he feels wetness against his neck - Lando is crying. Quietly and subtly but Daniel notices anyway and he runs his hand through Lando’s hair, letting him.

“Michael said he went hunting with you?”, he says after a few minutes and Lando nods, still hugging him and not letting go.

“Did Oliver find something?” Lando’s voice nearly breaks and Daniel tenses, the anger about the incompetence of his men back full force.

“No”, he says through gritted teeth and Lando pulls back, eyeing him worriedly. He has never really been afraid of him thanks to Max basically adopting him and Daniel is glad about it - there are people he wants to intimidate but Lando isn’t one of them.

“I miss him”, Lando states quietly, playing with the edge of the blanket. “I just- it’s a bad day today.” 

Daniel just nods, Lando doesn’t have to justify himself and he lets Lando cuddle into his side.

They all cope quite well most of the time - they have to, they wouldn’t get anything done otherwise - but it’s the moments where they’re alone and have time to think when it gets really bad.

Lando is, most of the time, cheerful, happy and bubbly and he always helps Daniel to stop overthinking. But he has his bad days just like Daniel and he hugs Lando a bit tighter, soothingly running his hand through his hair.

“I promise you, we’ll find him.” Daniel doesn’t know why he started talking but- he needs to believe in this as much as Lando and Michael. He can’t spend eternity without Max. He just can’t. “And I’ll make whoever is responsible for this pay.”

“Can I help?” Lando wipes his eyes, giving him a helpless look and Dan stares at him, not sure what to say. Lando- he still has problems killing humans for blood. He’s so innocent, so young but there’s a fire in Lando’s eyes and he takes a deep breath.

Max would kill him if he gets to know that Daniel was responsible for destroying Lando’s innocence. But desperate times require desperate measures and he hopes Max will understand once they’ve found him. “Yeah. Yeah, you can.”

Lando looks pleased, cuddling back into his side and Daniel stares at the wall, Lando’s even breathing calming him.

“I’m gonna go hunting with you next time”, he promises absentmindedly and Lando hums, stretching his legs a little. Daniel smiles when he sees that Lando is nearly asleep and he looks up when another scent hits his nose.

Michael is standing in the door, a grim expression on his face and Daniel easily gets up, careful to not wake Lando and he makes sure he’s okay before joining his friend at the door. “What?”

Michael leads him outside, closing the door behind him and puts an arm around his shoulder while they’re walking through the corridor. “We caught someone who might be of interest to you.”

“Why.”

“We suspect he has information about Max.” Michael gives him a short look and Daniel stops dead in his tracks, forcing himself to stay calm. He has hoped too many times in the last 150 years. Hope is a dangerous thing and he takes a deep breath.

“Why are you so sure about that?”

“He followed Oliver, trying to kill him.” Michael smirks and Daniel stares at him. “You mean-“

“Exactly. It might be a bit hard to get him to talk though.” Michael frowns and Daniel smirks, the anger back in him, flowing through his veins. “Don’t worry, I have my ... ways to get them to talk.”

“It might be a trap.”

“I don’t care, we will find out.” Daniel shrugs and keeps walking, Michael following him quietly. “There’s one more thing ...”

“What.”

“The person is human.”

“Human?!” Daniel raises his eyebrows and Michael shrugs. “It’s why I think it might be a trap.”

“I haven’t fed yet so I really don’t mind.” Daniel flashes him a dangerous grin before heading downstairs into the basement, ready to do whatever it takes to find Max.


	114. Lando Norris/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you are still accepting prompts I'd love something about Lando and Max. Maybe about how well Lando defended against Charles today?

“I’m really proud of you”, Max says, leaning in the door to the kitchen and watches Lando cook - or his attempt. Max doubts frozen pizza is actually considered cooking.

Lando blushes, sprinkling some extra cheese on his frozen pizza (and yes, they shouldn’t eat that. But they have two weeks off now and one cheat meal won’t hurt, right?) before adding some on Max’s as well. “Why?”

“How you defended against Charles.” Max makes his way over, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck, smirking when he sees Lando shiver. “You were amazing.”

“You were, you split the Mercedes again”, Lando mumbles but he’s blushing even more and Max grins. “Yeah, I know. But that defending against Charles? Hot.”

“I don’t even know for how much longer I could’ve held him off-“

“Doesn’t matter”, Max interrupts him, hugging him tightly and his heart skips a beat when Lando smiles - he’s so beautiful. And he never thought he’d fall for his best friend but here they are, sharing a flat and cooking together.

Or pushing frozen pizza in the oven.

Daniel would kick their asses if he knew about that.

“Thank you.” Lando is still blushing but he turns around, putting his arms around Max’s neck and he leans forward, kissing him gently. His lips are warm and soft like always and Max can feel himself slowly relax.

His mind slips out of race mode and they stumble into the living room, falling on the sofa, still kissing. Lando squeaks when Max tickles him, grabbing a pillow to hit him with and they’re laughing, wrestling on the sofa for a moment - not that Lando has a chance.

Max pins him down, sitting on Lando’s hips and Lando stares at him, his pupils blown wide and his chest rising quickly.

Max smirks when he feels Lando’s half-hard dick below him.

“So proud of you”, he murmurs, leaning down to kiss him, slowly and deeply, still pinning Lando’s wrist over his head. Lando stops fighting against the grip, pushing himself up as much as possible and biting his lower lip.

“Cheeky bastard.” Max laughs, pulling back and Lando gives him an innocent look. “Always am.”

“I know and I love you for it.” Max smiles, kissing him again, a bit softer than before and he lets go off Lando’s wrists, instead pulling him up.

Lando wraps his arms around him, one hand going through Max’s short hair on the back and Max can feel him smiling in the kiss.

“Maxy”, Lando mumbles after a moment and Max hums, kissing him one more time before pulling back. “Hm?”

“I love you but I’m really hungry.”


	115. Kevin Magnussen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know you've got plenty other things to do, but can you write something where a driver (maybe Kevin or Lance) outed himself as a member of the LGBTQ+ community by accident? Maybe posting something private on Instagram, or a camera in the paddock catching a private conversation or in one of the team's media challenges.

“And I just really miss Denmark”, Kevin ends, leaning against the wall and Romain smiles softly. “I can imagine. Would you have anything special coming up?”

“Pride.” Kevin sighs, running a hand through his hair - they both don’t notice the camera that’s slowly coming closer. “I always make time to go - it’s so rare I get the chance to be myself.”

Romain gives him a comforting smile, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing his arm. “I’m really sorry, mate.”

“No, it’s fine. I knew being a gay Formula One driver wouldn’t be easy.” Kevin shrugs and he shifts a little, freezing when he sees the camera to his right - it’s already on its way over to Günther though and he draws in a shaky breath.

“Do you think-“ He doesn’t have to finish his question, Romain saw the camera as well and his teammate bites his lips.

“I don’t know if they heard us”, he admits and Kevin’s blood runs cold. No. They can’t know, they- but they would’ve cut away the second they heard what they were talking about, right? Or they would’ve edited it out-

He doesn’t have the time to worry any longer about it because FP2 starts in a few minutes and Romain drags him along with an “it’s going to be fine.”

-

It’s not. The second he gets out of the car again Günther comes towards him with a dark expression on his face and somehow Kevin has the feeling it’s not connected to them finishing P15 and P16. There’s also something close to worry in his boss’ eyes and Kevin swallows dryly, removing his helmet.

“We need to talk.” Günther is unusually serious and he pulls him along into his driver's room, Romain watching them with a frown, not listening to his race engineer.

The second the door closes Kevin expects his boss to yell at him (not that he’d need privacy for that, he has done that in front of the whole garage as well already) but Günther just hands him his phone.

Kevin frowns but looks on the screen, his blood running cold when he sees that it’s a video. And the thumbnail is Romain and him from earlier. He doesn’t want to but he taps on it anyway, watching himself coming out live on Sky Sports with a stoic expression on his face.

When he looks up Günther doesn’t look pissed - just concerned and Kevin takes a deep breath. Those absolute bastards from Sky Sport. He knew this was a delicate topic and he avoids talking about it in the paddock but-

“I’m just here to let you know that we don’t have a problem with it”, Günther says seriously, taking his phone back, “and that we support you with everything that’s to come. It was clearly not your own choice to come out.”

Kevin is still staring at him, his brain trying to process everything that happened, his heart racing in his chest. He never wanted to come out, not like that, he- he’s pretty sure he’s going to have a panic attack.

“Kevin? Are you okay?” Günther eyes him worriedly but before he can say something the door to his driver's room flies open and Romain storms in, closing the door behind him with a kick. “Those absolute _bastards_!”

He’s fuming and Kevin stares at him, speechless, a few French curses spilling from Romain’s lips before he turns towards their boss.

“If you fire him, I swear to god, I’m head of the Drivers' A-“

“I’m not firing him, Romain”, Günther interrupts him, an amused look in his eyes. “I told him we support him.”

“Does Gene know that?” Romain crosses his arms in front of his chest, stepping next to Kevin and Günther nods. “Called me after he saw the interview.”

“Good.” Romain relaxes a little before he protectively puts an arm around Kevin’s shoulder and while Kevin normally isn’t much of a fan of too much body contact- this feels nice.

And like something he could actually need.

He takes a deep breath, clearing his throat which is suspiciously dry. “Thank you.”

It’s the least he can say but Günther just looks relieved he’s talking at all and Romain squeezes his shoulder, a grim look in his eyes. “Always.”

Kevin has never been more glad to have Romain Grosjean as his teammate.


	116. Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Writing request because I am in PAIN after this race. Charles with either Max Dan or Alex after the race still shaken up over the seatbelt and engine issue.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Alex looks up from his phone after reading about Charles driving without a seat belt, glaring at him. “You absolute idiot!”

“I-“ Charles bites his lips, he knows exactly what this is about and he takes a deep breath. “I didn’t- I- it was alright-“

“It’s not alright that you’re driving at high speed without your seatbelt!” Alex stares at him incredulously and Charles takes a deep breath. He knows it was stupid.

He knows that driving without a seatbelt at that speed can get you killed but he didn’t know what to do and he had been full of adrenaline at that point, Ferrari not really giving him any instructions and he pulls Alex into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry”, he mumbles, burying his face in the crook of Alex’s neck. “I just- I didn’t know what to do-“

“Ferrari is so incompetent”, Alex growls but tightly hugging him back, taking a deep breath. “I’m just glad you’re okay but Jesus Christ, Charles!”

He shakes his head and Charles closes his eyes, the reality of what he did slowly catching up with him. It’s not just that he could have gotten hurt - he also could’ve injured another driver.

Seb has already given him a lecture about this but seeing Alex so worried- Charles swallows dryly. It had been a shitty race in general and Alex pulls him next to him on the sofa, cupping his face in one hand.

“Are you okay?”, he asks with a serious look in his eyes and Charles nods slowly. “Yeah. I- I guess.”

“It’s not just the seatbelt - your engine is fucked, babe. I mean, what engine just switches itself off?!” Alex shakes his head incredulously and Charles snorts, putting his head back and staring at the ceiling. “Ferrari’s.”

Oh, how he regrets signing that contract extension. Maybe there would’ve been a chance for him to Mercedes- or Red Bull- but no, he doesn’t want to be Max’s teammate, that wouldn’t end well and that seat belongs to Alex.

But Ferrari is an absolute mess right now and he cuddles himself more against Alex, just glad that the weekend is over and he’s back home with Alex.


	117. Arthur Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Hope you have a lovely wkd. I posted the video of Arthur L thinking Max V raided him on twitch. Was just wondering if you could write some arthur/max?

“You’re doing _what_?!” Charles looks like he’s ready to punch him in the face and while Max doesn’t want to admit it: he’s a little intimidated.

“Dating Arthur”, he says as calmly as he manages and Charles glares at him, eyes sparkling with anger - he looks like he’s ready to murder him. Max wouldn’t put it past him and he takes a step back, just in case.

“I heard you the first time”, Charles hisses, “I heard you’re dating my little brother!”

“Charles, he’s only three years younger than us, I don’t see your problem-“

“He’s a baby!”

“He’s 19!” Max glares at him as well now, this is getting ridiculous. He didn’t even plan on telling Charles but Arthur has asked him to and- well. Max has a really hard time saying no to Arthur.

“Stay away from him!”, Charles growls and Max raises his eyebrows, trying to stay calm - his temper won’t help him much here. “Yeah no, I can’t do that.”

“I swear to god, Verstappen-“

“I _love_ him, Charles! I fucking love him, okay?!”, Max interrupts him coldly. “I know this is hard to grasp for you but I genuinely care about him!”

Charles stares at him, he clearly didn’t expect that and Max sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair. “He means the fucking world to me and I get that you’re looking out for him but I’d never hurt him.”

He swallows dryly, the sheer thought of ever hurting Arthur breaks his heart and Charles takes a deep breath. He doesn’t seem convinced but he nods slowly, giving him a warning look.

“But if you break his heart I’ll kill you.”

Guess that’s the best approval he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reeeeeally struggled with this one bc they are definitely not my pairing but oh well ksjdksd


	118. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello! Idk if your still doing requests, but if love to see a Max/Charles where on the track it goes south, and Max ends up taking a hit on his car/crashes so Charles doesn't crash/get hurt!

Max’s heart is still beating fast in his chest, Helmut’s voice ringing in his ears. He can’t believe he just got himself a DNF just so that Charles Leclerc didn’t crash.

He listened emotionless to Helmut yelling at him after he got back to the garage, ignored his father’s call and hid in his drivers’ room, trying to somehow come to terms with what happened.

They’d been so close, wheel to wheel, Max already seeing Charles in the barrier, heavily injured and he had pulled away in the last moment, putting his own car against the barriers instead.

He’s okay - it was just the shock but it had been a calculated impact. Kind of. GP had been a bit speechless on the radio after and Max blamed it on an impulsive reaction, staring at his steering wheel. It’s the explanation for the public because no one can know what he just did for his boyfriend.

His stupid boyfriend who didn’t even manage to get on that stupid podium.

Max takes a deep breath, the noise slowly going down outside and he refuses to pull his phone from his pocket and see if he has any new messages. If Charles wants to talk to him he knows where to find him.

And he’s really not in the mood for any concerned messages from Lando or Daniel.

It’s already dark outside when there’s a knock on the door and Max sighs. “Yeah?”

He’s not surprised to see Charles standing in the door, his boyfriend pulling his bottom lip in and looking a bit unsure. “Hi.”

They stare at each other for a moment and Max sighs again, pulling his legs up and hugging them. “You’re planning to stand there the whole night or are you coming in?”

Charles quickly steps inside the room, closing the door behind him and Max raises his eyebrows. “How was your race?”

His voice is dripping with sarcasm and that seems to snap Charles out of his thoughts, his eyes darkening. 

“I didn’t ask you to crash for me!”, he hisses and Max rolls his eyes. “Well, what would the other option have been? You crashing because you’re a stubborn idiot who couldn’t give me some goddamn space?!”

“You didn’t give me space either!”, Charles fires back and the glare at each other for a moment before Charles’ shoulder sack and he takes a deep breath, coming closer.

“I’m just glad you’re okay”, he mumbles, sitting down next to Max and even though Max really wants to yell some more (they’re alone anyway, no one will hear them) he also missed him. Missed him a lot and he’s also just relieved that Charles is okay.

“Dick”, he mumbles while pulling Charles against his chest, kissing him softly and Charles smiles against his lips. “That’s you, _chéri_.”

Max just flips him off before kissing him again, pulling him on his lap and grins when Charles escapes a surprised moan.

Again, they’re alone and no one will hear them - maybe he should make use of that.


	119. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please can I request you to write some casually flirting in public Maxiel? Thanks :)

“I hate him”, Max mumbles barely audible behind Daniel and Daniel holds back a snort, managing just in time to keep his well-trained Pokerface, not turning around.

He gives Donald Trump a polite smile and shakes his head, cringing internally and hoping Max brought some hand-sanitizer - Mr Trump’s hands are sweaty.

“You’re also prettier than him”, Max murmurs and Daniel doesn’t know if that’s a compliment - isn’t everyone? He forces himself to not look around and he feels Max shifting behind him, his suit rustling.

Daniel keeps ignoring him, greeting Melania with a forced smile - he hates State Visits. He really does. Or well, rather State Visits from the US.

He prays Trump doesn’t get re-elected in November and he doesn’t have to deal with that arrogant prick anymore.

“You look so good in your suit, babe”, Max whispers, his voice barely audible, not loud enough for anyone else but Dan to pick up his words - to anyone watching he could also talk with the rest of the security team.

Or simply update Daniel on security matters - he’s his bodyguard after all.

Daniel takes a deep breath, knowing fully well that hundreds of cameras are pointed at them and he subtly kicks Max against his shin. “Shut up, Maxy.”

He can hear Max laugh quietly behind him and Daniel can’t hold back a smile anymore - it’s the first genuine one since they arrived at that windy airport and he had to leave the car.

It’s warm at the airport in Canberra and while Daniel really likes his job most of the time - Prime Minister of Australia does have its perks - he could do without Donald Trump.

He doesn’t mind State Visits or travelling around the world but that man is a pain in the arse every time and Daniel prepares himself for a very long and boring dinner, mentally going through his - very limited - golf experience. He turns around, making his way back to the car after Trump and his people went into the black Limousine and he secretly squeezes Max’s ass while passing him.

At least he has his bodyguard slash lover slash boyfriend slash love of his life with him.

Max glares at him but there’s a spark in his eyes and Daniel allows himself a short grin, knowing the cameras are pointed towards the US president’s car.

“Can’t wait for late”, he murmurs, his voice barely audible and a devilish smirk appears on Max’s face. 

“Highly inappropriate, Sir”, he comments and Daniel actually laughs before getting in the car, Max sliding in next to him.

He knows it’s risky but no one ever suspects anything and it definitely makes his daily schedule a bit more exciting. His thoughts wander to the ring he has back home in The Lodge, the official residence of the Prime Minister and he holds back a smile.

They have a few days off after their trip to Cuba and he plans using those days wisely, knowing Max will say yes. God, Daniel can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with his grumpy, sarcastic, bratty, adorable Dutch bodyguard.

He hopes his country is ready for a gay Prime Minister.


	120. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I request more Maxiel flirting in public 🥺👀? + a completely done Michael bc he has to deal with them all the time? 🤭

“Looking good there, Maxy”, Daniel mumbles, grinning when he sees Max blush next to him. They’re standing in front of the Parliament Building in Canberra, waiting for US president Biden and Daniel flashes the camera a relaxed smile. “Really loving the suit.”

He reaches for Max’s hand, their golden wedding rings sparkling in the Australian sun and Max smiles. 

“Love your ass in these pants”, he mumbles, keeping his voice low and Dan grins. “Not as nice as yours.”

“Hmm, I doubt that.” Max’s eyes sparkle, he’s grinning as well and he leans closer, his lips close to Daniel’s ear. “I do prefer it without the pants though.”

Daniel stares at him, always taken by surprise by Max’s boldness and his lips curl into a smile. “Don’t worry baby, we have plenty of time later-“

“Could you two _please_ behave for once?!” Michae’s annoyed voice makes them both grin and Daniel gives his new Head of Security a cheeky smile. “We are behaving.”

Michael just rolls his eyes, standing next to them and Daniel flashes Joe Biden who just stepped out of the car a warm smile, shaking his hand and greeting him before turning towards his wife.

He got engaged to Max in October last year and they married May this year in Daniel’s hometown Perth, a small ceremony with their closest friends. Max officially became the country’s First Gentleman, stepping down from his job as Daniel’s bodyguard and Dan hired Michael, an old friend of his from the military.

He knows Michael since they’ve been kids and while Michael is definitely done with them 90% of the day Daniel knows they both wouldn’t want anyone else for the job. And Michael wouldn't want anyone else doing the job. 

The public took having a gay Prime Minister pretty well, they absolute adore Max (and really, how could they not) and his polls for next year’s election have risen even more.

And it’s not that Daniel married Max to get re-elected but it’s a nice side effect.

Max and he follow the US president and his First Lady inside, Max chatting with Jill and Daniel watches him with a soft smile on his face, knowing fully well that cameras are pointed towards him but he couldn’t care less.

When Max falls back a step because Jill is asking her husband something Daniel pulls him into a quick kiss, his eyes soft. 

“I love you”, he mumbles and when Max returns the smile, his heart doubles in size, his stomach fluttering.

“I love you more”, Max whispers and while Daniel smiles, taking his hand again, Michael groans. “Sappy idiots.”

But there’s a soft expression in his eyes when he looks at them, a fond smile on his face and Daniel winks at him before sitting down on the long table, Max next to him.

Michael just shakes his head amused, whispering another “Behave” before talking to a few guards and Daniel’s smile widens.

He really doesn't want to promise Michael something he might not be able to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look I just _had_ to take that opportunity and continue the prompt from before lmao


	121. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Max coming up to Dan and be like "I want to top tonight" and Dan being like "yeah go for it" because he knows Max would fail and Max gets so surprised about the answer that he would be like "uh oh ... 👉🏻👈🏻". Max is such a bottom it's incredible. 😂😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was not meant as a prompt but I missed writing Maxiel a lot so I wrote a short drabble about this ask :')

“I want to top tonight”, Max says when they’re having dinner one Wednesday evening, trying to keep his voice firm and steady - he has thought about it all day and he’s _not_ going to give in now.

He’s not a bottom. 

He might be submissive when he’s with Daniel but he’s actually a top, has topped every time in the past and he’ll show his boyfriend that-

“Yeah, go for it.” Daniel doesn’t look surprised at all, barely looking up from his phone and Max stares at him, stunned.

That is not the answer he has expected.

“I-“ He stops himself, still staring at Daniel, his eyes instinctively lingering a bit too long on Dan’s long fingers typing. He really needs to stop thinking about his hands.

How he somehow manages to hold two water bottles and his phone with just one hand.

Or how his hands feel on his ass or his back or on his dick or inside of him or-

“I want to top”, he repeats slowly, not sure if Daniel even heard him the first time. Maybe he was too caught up in texting with Michael or Lewis or Charles or whoever, maybe he didn't listen-

“Oh, I did hear you just alright the first time, darling.” Daniel finally looks up, giving him a sweet smile and Max blushes, his heart skipping a beat when he sees how dark Dan’s eyes got.

“Uh ...” Max hates how he stumbles over his words but he’s not really capable of forming words and he clears his throat, gripping the edge of the table, their food is long forgotten. “Good. Yeah. I mean, I will.”

He tries to glare at him but fails miserably when Daniel smirks and Max swallows dryly. Fucking hell.

He is Max Verstappen for fuck’s sake, aggressive and dominating on track and he doesn't give up easily. 

Daniel is topping for three years now, he took charge during their first time after their shared podium in Suzuka 2017 and it has felt natural to just give in, to listen to Daniel and do whatever he had asked of him.

It still feels natural if he's being honest. 

And it’s not that Max is missing anything, he really isn’t, Daniel is a fucking god in bed but he has to prove a point here. He’s not just a bottom-

“Looking forward to it, darling.” Daniel winks at him before looking back on his phone and Max gets goosebumps from his voice, his heart beating faster and he can feel the heat pooling in his stomach already.

Fuck.

He’s so gone for this man it’s absolutely ridiculous.

But he has a plan and he will definitely stick to it - at least as long as possible.

“Yes, I- good talk.”

He’s still blushing for the rest of their dinner though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> given that I got an anon a few months back who accused me of hating on bottoms: PLEASE don't take this too seriously lmao I do _not_ hate bottoms


	122. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In regards to that sad, sad AU for the anon where Daniel is engaged to someone else. But can you imagine all of them being invited to the wedding and Max goes with Lando and Charles and the rest of the younger ones as emotional support and like the priest goes into the ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’ and Lando is like ‘I OBJECT’ and then the rest of gang follows and Max is on the side whispering ‘what are you doing?!’
> 
> or: Max and Daniel's relationship ended badly and Lando forces Max to crash Daniel's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually not a prompt and refers to the headcanon I had in [this ask](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/630172641590951936/sooo-ive-been-stood-up-on-a-date-and-im) but then I got the ask above and I just couldn't help myself :') 💛
> 
> Warning: this is pure crack lmao

Daniel stares at Max, shock evident on his face and Max bites his lips, his face a deep red. He feels a bit lost sitting here, he still regrets coming to Perth with the others but Lando has insisted (and Daniel didn’t care enough to object) and Max has had no idea Lando would pull something like that.

Why would he even do that, it’s clear Daniel has no feelings for him anymore and Lando should’ve known this is hopeless.

His best friend is so _stupid_ , everyone’s head turned to them and Lando grins broadly.

“I object”, he repeats before Charles and he push Max so he nearly meets the church ground face front. He catches himself just in time and now he’s standing in the aisle, the altar and Daniel and Elena in front of him.

“Go to him, you moron!”, Charles hisses and Lando nods, waving his hands so he starts moving. Max stares from them to Daniel, his heart beating in his throat. This is insane and he’s definitely going to hell for that.

Elena turns to Daniel, a pissed off expression on her face.

“Is that some kind of sick joke?!”, she asks sharply, she has never liked Max much but Daniel just ignores her, still staring at Max.

Grace, who’s sitting in the first row, has a smile on her face while watching them - she has always known. And Max loves her very much but he’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out any second now.

“You OBJECT?!”, the priest repeats incredulously, staring at Lando but Lando just waves dismissively. “Nah, not I, Max!”

He says it like it's obvious, even rolling his eyes while Charles nods supportively. Max hates them both right now. Or loves - he isn't sure yet. Depends on how this will end. 

Everyone looks back to Max and Max blushes even more. This is so pointless. This is just a rhetorical question anyway as if anyone has ever answered that with ‘Yes’ as if it helped-

He’s still speechless. And a bit sick, nausea pooling in his stomach. But this is Daniel and he’s also a bit terrified of Lando who’s glaring at him now, still making those hand gestures. Max is pretty sure Lando is going to personally murder him if he fucks that up now - he can’t take any more whining.

And Charles threatened to tell everyone that he beat Max in the F1 game and look, Max is desperate. What does he have to lose? Well, apart from his dignity but that went out the window the second he agreed to attend his ex’s wedding anyway.

“Yes, I object”, Max cracks out, his voice breaking _and what is he doing_?!

Elena looks like she’s ready to kill him but Max ignores her, mostly because - and he’s pretty sure he’s hallucinating now - he thinks he saw a glimmer of hope in Daniel’s eyes at his words and Max slowly walks forward, his hands shaking.

His father is going to kill him if he gets to know about this but Max doesn’t find it in him to care.

A gasp went through the church at Max’s words, Elena’s family and friends all look absolutely scandalised but Max only has eyes for Daniel.

“Max, get a move on!”, Lando hisses from behind which draws a chuckle from the people around him (read: George, Alex, Charles, Pierre, Nico, Lance and Mick, also known as Max’s Emotional Support Group).

From the corner of his eyes, Max sees Charles filming them, George hissing “don’t you dare and stream this on Twitch now!” to Lando and Max nervously plays with his hands.

Michael, who’s Daniel’s best man and standing next to him at the altar, nudges him gently, a soft smile on his face.

“Come on, go to him”, he murmurs which seems to snap Daniel out of his frozen state.

He takes a shaky breath before he slowly starts walking down the steps in front of the altar, Elena glaring at him (“Daniel, I swear to god, if you go now- Daniel- DANIEL!”) and Max is pretty sure he’s going to faint any second.

This can’t be happening.

He flinches when suddenly music starts playing (Lando started playing ‘It Must Have Been Love’ by Roxette on his phone and no one dares to stop him until George quietly points out that this might be the wrong choice of music - Lando then switches to ‘Listen To Your Heart’) and Max has tears in his eyes when Daniel steps in front of him.

They stare at each other, he’s so _close_ Max is sure he’s going to have a heart attack any second, choking back the tears.

“Daniel-“, he starts his voice breaking when Daniel looks at him with those fucking brown eyes and Max can feel the tears running down his cheeks, “Daniel, don’t marry her.”

Another gasp goes through the crowd, the guests murmuring, Michael physically having to hold Elena back (now that Max thinks about it he also never really liked her - not that anyone is surprised) and Daniel’s eyes widen just slightly.

“Why?”, he asks with a hoarse voice and Max can’t believe his life turned into a fucking soap opera. And that he’s crying in the middle of a church in Perth with thousands of fans waiting outside and he wipes his eyes, his hands still shaking.

“Because I love you.”

Max nearly rolls his eyes when there’s another gasp (seriously, what did these people _expect_?!) and Daniel stares at him, his facade breaking. Max sees tears shimmering in his eyes and Max doesn’t dare to touch him, doesn’t dare to come too close.

Not yet.

He has kept his distance for seven years and if this goes wrong now- he won’t be able to forget this.

It doesn’t help that Daniel looks fucking stunning in his wedding suit.

They keep staring at each other, the air filled with tension between them and then, before Max has even time to process it, Daniel takes his face into his hands and pulls him into a long, desperate kiss.

Max caves in immediately, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck, one hand in his thick curls and he presses himself as close as possible, choking back a sob. He’s completely overwhelmed with emotions, Daniel’s scent is intoxicating and Max is pretty sure he won’t survive this if this ends badly.

He won't survive to lose Daniel a second time. 

Lando is the first one who cheers, the others joining in not soon after (except Elena’s family who’s still in shock) and Max can feel Daniel smile into the kiss.

“Maxy”, he whispers when he pulls back, his thumb gently brushing a few tears away from Max’s cheek. Daniel is crying as well now and before Max can even think about it he goes down on one knee (followed by another gasp of the crowd).

“Daniel-“, his voice is breaking again, “will you marry me?”

“That’s big dick energy”, Charles mumbles which gets him a nudge from Seb next to him but Sebastian is smiling as well, a touched look in his eyes. Max ignores both of them, his eyes fixated on Daniel. If he says No now-

“Yes”, Daniel whispers, pulling him up and kissing him again. “Yes, yes, yes, we- what about right now-“

“This is a House of God!”, the priest interrupts them but his protest is drowned out by the cheers of the crowd, Lando yelling loudly “YES BOYS!”

“Maybe you should talk first”, Michael interrupts them gently, Elena storming past them with a pissed off expression and she slaps Daniel before leaving the church.

Her family follows right after her, her mother insulting Daniel loudly but they all don’t care - Daniel has only eyes for Max and Max doesn’t let go of Daniel’s hand.

Michael is right, they need to talk, they need to talk _a lot_ but he doesn’t care about that right now - he has Daniel back. Has the love of his life back in his life, they’re _engaged_ and with the cheers and screams of the other guests (mostly Lando and the gang) in the background, Max kisses Daniel again, right in front of the altar.

They’re going to be okay.


	123. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Summer Camp, Max is a dick during the day but actually just really lonely and has a crush on Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Johanna ( _PoemsAboutCitylights_ ) and I were talking last night about a Summer Camp AU and about Max and all the different characters and I just- I have no self-control lmao I needed to get this out
> 
> This was not planned but she said I should post it and I hope you'll like it as well!

Max swings his legs out of the - actually surprisingly comfortable - bed, his little stuffed lion (his name is Leo) pressed against his chest and he slips into his shoes, praying he doesn’t make a sound when his feet hit on the wooden floor.

It’s quiet in the cabin though, only the even breathing of the other kids cutting through the silence and Max takes a deep breath before he tiptoes out of the room, swallowing down the anxiety and remembering just in time to grab a jacket on the way out. 

The full moon is shining bright in the sky, spending a bit of light and Max bites back the tears that are making their way in his eyes, a lump forming in his throat while he walks over the grounds, past the other cabins. He just hops no one sees him, it's way past the curfew. 

He walks to the lake, hiding behind a few tall tan trees and when he reaches his special spot, protected from the view of the main cabin, he pulls his legs up, hugging them while Leo is tucked below his chin. 

The loneliness and homesickness hit him full force and a wave of panic overwhelms him, the tears rolling down his cheeks and he lets out a quiet sob.

He’s so pathetic. Such a fucking loser. There’s a voice in his head, yelling at him that real men don’t cry, that he should just man-up and get a grip but Max is shaken from sobs, his heart feeling like it got ripped out of his chest and he rubs his eyes. 

His view is clouded from the tears and he stares at the lake, the cold ground below him making him a bit uncomfortable but the air is still warm even though he’s pretty sure it’s past midnight. But that's probably because it's July in Italy and it hasn't rained once since they all arrived a week ago. 

Max misses the rain. 

He misses home. Misses his Mama and Vic, the only two people who ever gave a shit about him, and Max isn’t stupid. He knows the kids here don’t care about him, don’t like him and would love to see him gone. 

Max would love nothing more than to do that. Go home. Even if that means facing his Dad again and- okay, it feels good to be away from him. 

But two months with people who seem to despise him just as much? When only the camp supervisors seem to want to talk to him and Max rubs his eyes, more tears spilling from them. 

The bonfire last night was already a nightmare, he has felt so lonely and while he _knows_ he pushes everyone away and is basically a dick to every single one of them - he doesn’t know what else to do.

Doesn’t know how to make friends because no one ever showed him.

And then there’s Daniel. Daniel, who is so nice and kind to everyone, who always has a smile on his face and who eats marshmallows in such an obscene way that Max had to look away and cross his legs, deep red flushing his cheeks. 

He's not gay. He is straight, thank you very much. 

A few of the other kids seem alright - that Lando guy who’s a bit shy and a bit of a nerd for video games but he’s okay and Max actually catches himself wanting to talk to him a lot more. Or Alex and George. Pierre’s nice too.

But they don’t seem interested in talking to him and Max buries his fingernails into his lower arm when another wave of homesickness overrides him. 

He’s so tempted to go to Christian’s cabin and ask him if he can call his Mum. Can go home now and not in two months. 

_Two months_.

And they’re having a fucking night hike in like two days and Max is pretty sure no one of the other kids will want to team up with him and whoever will be teamed up with him - it will be a disaster. 

Not that he cares. It does hurt though. 

Stupid summer camp and stupid kids and stupid Dad, just because he wanted to get rid of him, teach him some manners and discipline because Max talked back once - his Mum managed just in time to talk him out of a military camp, made him settle on the summer camp instead.

Max sniffs, pressing his face in Leo's dirty mane and breathing in the familiar smell, the fur used to Max pressing his face into it over years and years. God, he's such a fucking little child. 

No one of the other kids knows about Leo and it’s none of their business but he’s Max only friend here right now and the lump in his throat is hurting by now. Maybe he should just run away? Given, he is in the middle of Italy, doesn't speak a word of Italian and is only 16 but- 

“Max???” Max flinches heavily, debating if it’s worth it to run but when no other than Daniel fucking Ricciardo shows up in front of him he might as well just drown himself in the lake. 

“I- I’m okay, piss off”, Max mumbles, hugging Leo tighter against his chest but his voice is weak and Daniel frowns, sitting down next to him. He’s wearing some low cut top and soft short and Max bites his lips, forcing himself not to look at him. It's unfair that he looks like a fucking model at this time of the day while Max- let's not get into that. 

“Do you want a hug?”

“What?!” Now he does stare at him, his brows furrowed and Daniel shrugs, a worried look in his eyes. “You look like you could need one.” 

He opens his arms and Max hesitates for a split second. His reputation is gone anyway, Daniel is going to tell everyone tomorrow that he cried like a baby in the forest and what a loser he is. Daniel is one of the popular kids after all, together with Rosberg.

God, Rosberg is gonna have a field day with this. 

But Max has nothing left to lose, Daniel didn't even comment on Leo who's still pressed against Max's chest (Rosberg would've mocked him) and Max slowly moves closer, testingly wrapping his arms around Daniel's waist, not sure if he should squeeze or not.

Hugging Daniel feels surprisingly nice. 

He’s warm and cuddly and smells good, a bit like the laundry detergent from the bedsheets and his own clothes and when Daniel pulls him closer Max buries his face against his chest, his throat suspiciously tight. His heart is beating faster, his stupid crush isn’t helping but he feels safe - that’s odd.

He normally doesn’t trust people quickly for obvious reasons but- this is nice. Very nice actually.

His Dad would hate this so much right now and it just makes Max cling harder to Daniel, clawing into his top while wrapping his arms around his waist, nearly sitting on his lap and he blushes deeply. 

“‘M sorry”, Max mumbles, his voice hoarse but Daniel just shakes his head and from the corner of Max’s eyes he sees him smile. God, that fucking smile. “Nah, it’s all good, Maxy. You’re a dick most of the time but you're actually quite alright."

This boy is too nice for the world and Max bites his lip so hard he can taste blood. "I pushed you into the lake", he mumbles, still feeling bad about that but- his Dad has taught him that being mean to the girls you like is a sign of showing you like them. Well, boys in Max's case but still, the argument still stands. 

And Max feels so ashamed about all of this, especially when Daniel just chuckles quietly and hugs him closer. "Yeah, that was a bit of a dick move, mate, but it's alright."

Max doesn't deserve him and he keeps his eyes shut, the lump still in his throat. Daniel' a year older than him and it's highly unlikely that he'll like him back anyway. 

"I think you're actually quite alright and you’re not alone, okay?” Daniel's soft voice just makes Max cry harder again but Daniel is there, hugging him and Max desperately hopes this wasn’t just a one-time thing.


	124. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is a prostitute in Paris, Daniel a spy working for the Secret Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: sees one picture of a flat in Paris on Pinterest
> 
> my brain: this

“I missed you”, Max whispers and Daniel smiles sleepily, stretching lazily. “Missed you too. And I’m sorry I can’t stay.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” Max smirks, his hand trailing over Daniel’s abs and he moves, the lace slipping up a little and he puts his head against Daniel’s chests. “Don’t die I’d miss you.”

Which is not even a lie. Daniel hasn't paid for...sex for half a year now, Max always refusing the money and he also refuses to overthink this too much. Not that it means much. 

“I could never just leave you like that, darling.” Daniel chuckles lowly and drags Max into another deep kiss, one hand in his hair and he leaves him breathless when he gets up, searching for his clothes.

Max watches with a soft smile how Daniel walks through the flat naked, the fresh Parisian morning air coming in through the window and Max stretches as well, smirking when he sees Daniel’s eyes lingering on his body.

They both can't get enough of each other. 

Daniel is reloading his gun while looking at him, the gun in his hand makes Max’s dick twitch (his kinks are ... something else) and he raises his eyebrows, still smirking. “You sure you have to leave already?”

“God, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Daniel groans, carelessly throwing his gun on the counter and Max’s smile widens. "Bold coming from someone who has probably one of the most dangerous jobs in the world."

A surprised noise escapes him when Daniel climbs over him on the bed, kissing him again and he pushes his thumb between Max's lips, his eyes nearly burning holes into him. "I stand by what I said."

He smirks when Max moans against his thumb, pushing his hips up and he laughs breathlessly when Daniel’s hand grips his neck, holding him in place. He’s hard again and Daniel drinks in every sound he makes with his next kiss, pushing him back on the white sheets, already stained with cum.

“I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk until I come back”, Daniel whispers against his lips, his voice low and his free hand grabs Max’s dick, a possessive edge to his voice. “I will fuck you so good all you can think about is how empty you feel with my dick in your arse.”

“Maybe”, Max manages to say between two deep kisses, trying to catch his breath, “maybe you should fill me up then, no? Till you’re back and can finish what you started.” 

“You want me to plug you up, baby?”, Daniel murmurs against his lips, his hand wandering over Max’s throat, his brown eyes completely dark. “Want me to keep you ready for when I’m back in the city?”

Max suppresses another moan, his eyes fluttering shut for a second and he buries one hand in Daniel's dark curls. 

“Would give you a reason to come back.” Max forces himself to keep his voice light and he moans when Dan’s grip around his throat tightens. “I’ll always come back to my dear”, he whispers, his thumb brushing over Max’s skin. “Always. You know that.” 

Max's throat tightens suspiciously, his brain screaming at him not to overthink and he flushes under his intense gaze. It should scare him how much power Daniel has over him and yet- he can't get enough of him.

He's addicted to him, seeing him so much more often than all of his other clients and he just prays they can keep doing this for as long as possible. Whatever it costs.

Daniel is still looking at him, not breaking eye contact and Max pulls him into another, desperate, kiss, his heartbeat quickening. He doesn't know how much time they have left but he’s completely hard by now and he moans again when Daniel easily pushes one of his long fingers into him. 

They'll make every second they have together count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being bored and coming up with ridiculous Maxiel drabbles in my favourite thing in the world ksjdksd


	125. Lewis Hamilton/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just me trying to deal with whatever the fuck happened there yesterday (not beta read and it's ABO so if that isn't your cup of tea skip this 💛)

George is pretty sure he hasn’t cried like this in a long time. The disappointment, the frustration, the fucked up pitstops, the puncture - it’s all catching up to him now and he curls into a small ball in his bed, phone turned around on his nightstand, tears dropping down on his bedsheets. 

Driving the Williams is frustrating and binning the car behind the safety car was rough. He did suffer after that, yeah, but this- nothing compares to this. 

He was so close to his first podium, so close to his first _win_ and George takes a shaky breath, more tears running down his cheeks. 

Not even the few points he got can make up for it. 

The worst thing though is that he’s completely alone in his hotel room. He’s alone, he misses his Pack but due to the COVID rules, he can’t even see them and Lewis- 

Thinking of his Mate hurts and George sniffs. He feels like his heart got ripped out of his chest, to the frustration and disappointment mixes the worry for Lewis. 

He hasn’t seen him since the last race, hasn’t spoken to him since last night after Qualifying and George knows there’s probably a message for him on his phone but he can’t bring himself to check.

He doesn’t want the pity, doesn’t want to see the thousands of replays of his team radio after the race. Him sitting on the floor absolutely disappointed. 

Doesn’t want to see the videos of Checo on the podium.

A whine escapes his throat, he feels pathetic but he also doesn’t really care, the white bedsheets smelling foreign and cold.

He just wants to go home. 

He’s so caught up in his head that he doesn’t notice the knock on the door, neither does he hear the hushed voices after nothing is happening. 

What he does notice though is when suddenly something warm falls on him, two arms hugging him and a familiar scent surrounding him. George looks up but then more warm bodies drop next to him on the bed and he blinks, trying to keep the tears away.

“Did you really think we would leave you alone after this?”, Alex asks quietly, hugging him tightly and George feels the tears come back. “But-“

“We talked with Toto”, Daniel’s calm voice throws in and George looks up for real, only now realising that Max, Daniel, Lando and Charles came as well, somehow huddling together around him on the bed. "He said it's fine when we check on you." 

“And I mean, it’s only Abu Dhabi next week.” Lando waves dismissively while snuggling against George’s free side, pulling the blanket over him. “Pack is more important.”

George bites his lip so hard he can taste blood and when Daniel pulls him into his arms that does it for George. He breaks down completely, sobbing into his Pack Alpha’s arms, Max, Charles, Lando and Alex scooting closer, wrapping their arms around him as well and George buries his face against Daniel’s chest. 

“It went so well”, he starts, his hand gripping Dan’s T-Shirt, “so fucking well. And then everything went to shit.”

“You drove an amazing race, son”, Daniel murmurs, pressing a soft kiss on his hair. “You showed everyone what you’re made of and I’m sure Lewis is so proud of you.”

“I miss him so much.” More tears run down George’s face, he knows he can’t see him, knows it’s too dangerous, knows Lewis is still not feeling well. 

But he misses him so much and Max coos softly while Charles runs a hand through George’s hair, trying to soothe him.

“I know this all seems very bad”, he starts quietly, the disappointment for his own race still present in his voice and scent, “and so frustrating. But it can only get better from here.”

Alex nods, squeezing George’s arm. “Max completely binned it today, I drove a shitty race, Charles made a mistake and Lando- where did you even end up, mate?”

He frowns, turning to Lando and Lando sighs. “10th. Wasn’t my race.”

“You will do better next time”, Daniel says quietly and George snorts but it sounds more than pathetic. “But there won’t be a next time! Not for another 23 races at least because- because I still have to drive that _fucking slow Williams car_ for another season.”

He’s shaken by sobs, his voice breaking and Daniel tightens his arms around him.

They all know he’s right and George is so fucking conflicted. He misses Lewis, wants him to get better, wants to have him back on the grid. 

But if Lewis is still positive next week- 

Toto said George would drive again. It could be his redemption and god driving that Mercedes felt so good. 

But George feels bad for just thinking about it, of course he wants Lewis to be better, knows how much it means to his boyfriend to have a proper last race and-

He flinches when Lando holds his phone in front of his face, it’s a FaceTime call and George wants to hide his face again (he really doesn't want to speak to anyone right now) when he notices it’s Lewis' face on the screen. 

“Hey, angel”, Lewis says quietly, his voice a bit rough and while he looks tired there’s nothing but compassion in his eyes. “How are you doing?”

George really thought he was done crying but when he hears Lewis’ soft voice the tears are back full force. 

He’s crying in Daniel’s and Max’s arms, listening to Lewis telling him how proud he is of him, how well he did and he still just wants to go home. 

But having his Pack around him, having Lewis on the phone, talking to him helps and he slowly calms down a little, cuddled up under two blankets with five other guys in his bed, Lando and Alex by his side while Charles organises them some snacks. 

“I love you”, Lewis says quietly, his brown eyes filled with love and George takes a deep breath, instinctively squeezing Lando’s hand while Max rubs his back soothingly. He can feel his scent slowly changing from pure sadness to something more normal, Daniel visibly relaxing and George swallows hard. 

“I miss you so much”, he whispers and Lewis smiles. “I miss you too, angel, but I’ll see you soon again, yeah? You did so well, you showed everyone what a great driver you are and I couldn’t be prouder.”

George gives him a shaky smile, Max rumbling in agreement while Charles drops some M&M in his lap, already halfway through his own bag (George can’t blame him) and Max steals a few from Charles, grinning when Charles throws a red M&M at him. 

“Fuck off”, he grumbles but Max’ grin only widens and Lando giggles, using the moment of distraction to nick the other bag of M&M to share it with Alex. 

Daniel just sighs, resting his head on George’s shoulder and flashing Lewis a tired smile. “How are you doing, man?”

“Okay.” Lewis coughs, he still doesn’t seem too well and George- he just wants to crawl under the covers with him and never ever leave again. “We’re getting there. You?”

“Currently dealing with five disappointed Omegas who all had a shitty race but otherwise I’m good.” Daniel smiles easily, he seems a bit more relaxed since George calmed down a little and Lewis laughs before he smiles. “Take care do my boy, will you?”

Daniel nods immediately, wrapping his arms around George and pushing Max and Charles a bit to the side so he’s closer to George - Max lets him, still bickering with Charles about the race and M&M and god knows what. 

“Will do. I’m so proud of him, he really gave Bottas a run for his money today, mate. That overtake was so impressive and his start? Holy cow, couldn't have done it better myself.”

“He’s better than Valtteri but I’ve always known that.” Lewis smiles, a proud look in his eyes and George, while still sad and frustrated, can’t stop the small blush spreading on his cheeks. He falls back in the pillows, Alex, Lando and Daniel around him and he closes his eyes, listening to Daniel’s and Lewis’ calm voices.

He feels himself slowly calm down, the tears getting less and he’s half asleep when Max drops another bag of M&M in his lap (did Charles hoard every bag of M&M in Bahrain?!)

“The second you have that Mercedes car permanently we are all fucked”, he says dryly but there’s a small grin playing on his lips and Charles snorts. “Mate, we were already fucked today. I always thought Lewis and Bono together are unstoppable but George and Bono? Might not even start in Abu Dhabi next week because you can't beat that.”

“We still don’t know if-“, George wants to throw in but Lewis coughs again and the look in his eyes tells George everything he needs to know. 

Chances are he is starting again for Mercedes in Abu Dhabi and he really doesn't know how to feel about that. 

“I spoke with Toto”, Lewis suddenly says, biting on his bottom lip. “He’s not pleased with Valtteri. And while he won’t kick him out now- let’s just say I know for certain you will be my teammate in 22.”

“And you will kick ass in Abu Dhabi next week”, Alex adds, Lando nodding. “The George Russell Redemption arc featuring Bono and a very fast car.”

George snorts, a small smile working its way on his face and Daniel grumbles satisfied while Lewis smiles. “I love you so much, angel. It can only get better from here - still we rise, remember?”

George nods, Daniel telling him about his horror pit stop in Monaco in 2016 and the others join in, telling him about their worst races and it helps. 

It’s still not the same because he only had this once chance but it helps a little and he takes a deep breath, arranging himself with the thought of another season at Williams. 

As much as he hates the phrase ‘his time will come’ - they’re right. And they better be prepared when he finally has that Mercedes seat for longer than one race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stripper au chapter will be posted after this 💛


	126. Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Charles/? + a New Year's Party which will change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends and I have this writing challenge in which we give each other a prompt + pairing every week and then come up with little drabbles in that week which is super fun given that we all write the same prompt and pairing but with completely different results 
> 
> The girls and the prompts helped me a lot to keep writing when writing was hard (it still is but oh well) and I am very grateful for that 💛
> 
> I wrote most of them in November/December but I wanted to share some of them 💛
> 
> Might post a few more in the upcoming weeks, we'll see

Alex always hates the New Year’s Eve Party at Buckingham Palace. Everyone is always so stiff, so formal and while Alex is used to it, grew up like that - he doesn’t like it. 

He knows Max is somewhere, saw the Dutch crown prince talk to the British ambassador while simultaneously trying not too obviously thirst after Daniel, a distant cousin of Alex and the direct heir to the Italian throne. 

Alex takes a sip from his champagne, politely listening to the Countess of Aberdeen talk about her husband’s estates while only nodding from time to time, sighing internally. 

It’s a long evening and he catches himself unconsciously searching for Charles. 

Alex has had a crush on Charles, the crown prince of a Monaco, for as long as he could remember. They’ve grown up together and Alex’s knees still go weak every time he hears Charles call him ‘Alexander’ with that obscene French accent of his. 

Max loves making fun of him for that. 

But Max also gets very weak the second Daniel says his name so Alex thinks Max doesn’t really have a right to judge him. 

He finishes his conversation with the Countess before he keeps wandering through the room, nodding at a few familiar faces but not stopping to talk to them. He still hopes to run into Charles, he knows he was here - he sat next to Marcus during dinner and Alex was only a little jealous to see him flirt constantly with the Swedish crown prince. 

It’s not like he has a right to be jealous and Alex gets his coat from one of the PPOs before heading on one of the balconies of Buckingham Palace.

It’s bitter cold outside, the night sky clear of any clouds and Alex takes a deep breath. He watches a few members of staff preparing the fireworks in the garden below him, one of the PPOs shouting a few orders but the mood is good, the guys laughing and bantering with each other. 

Alex pulls his coat tighter around him, hiding his hands in his pockets and he flinches when someone next to him suddenly clears his throat. 

“Enjoying your evening so far, Alexander?”

It’s Charles. Of course it’s Charles and Alex takes a deep breath before turning his head, his heart skipping a beat when he sees Charles leaning next to him, lighting himself a cigarette. 

My god, he’s so pretty. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”, Alex counters and Charles looks a bit taken aback before he smirks. “The company is great, I can’t complain.”

His eyes travel over Alex’s body and Alex- look. Charles has been flirting with him for months now, there’s tension between them but it’s not just that. 

They always stick together during royal events, looking out for each other and it’s not just that Alex is a flustering mess when Charles talks to him (which he is most of the time but. You know)

They also can talk for hours, Charles is incredibly smart and Alex feels genuinely comfortable around him. At ease. 

“Good to know.” He grins, his champagne still in his hand and he watches Charles drag on his cigarette, exhaling the smoke into the cold night air. 

God, how can one human be so beautiful?

Charles offers him a smile after that, a real one and Alex takes a step closer, leaning against him. He’s taller than Charles but they both never minded the height difference - and Alex actually loves it.

He watches Charles smoke, a comfortable silence between them and only when they see the other people flood on to the lawn below them Alex realises that it’s close to midnight. They might have to go downstairs again soon. 

“Do you want to-“

“Should we-“, they both start at the same time and Alex blushes before he shakes his head. “I’d love to stay up here with you.”

Yes, he knows he’s the crown prince and that his presence is requested.

Demanded, even. 

But he also doesn’t really care much right now, his father the King will do just fine without him and Charles’ smile widens. “Alright then.”

They watch Max standing suspiciously close to Daniel, Alex spots Lando, another distant cousin of his (Lando is the Earl of Summerset), talking animatedly to George (Earl of Norfolk) and he hides his smile behind his champagne glass. 

He knows about Lando’s crush and he hopes he finally makes a move on George. He really does not have the patience for another four-hour FaceTime conversation with Lando how nice George's cheekbones are. Or a five-hour analysis by George which Lando hairstyle is the best hairstyle. (that's a lie, Alex is a patient man. He will always have time to listen to his two friends). 

But watching them it doesn’t look like he has to worry too much and he downs the rest of his champagne before carefully placing the glass on the ground next to him, Charles flicking the rest his cigarette away and grinning sheepishly when he sees Alex look at him with raised eyebrows and a disapproving look in his eyes.

“Sorry?”

Alex just grins and they turn back to the crowd, their arms so close they’re touching and they yell along with the countdown before the fireworks go off, exploding over them in the clear sky. 

“Happy New Year, Alexander”, Charles whispers, turning to him and Alex blushes when he sees the soft look in his eyes, his heart beating faster. 

“Happy New Year, Charles”, he whispers back and they stare at each other for a moment before Alex takes all the courage he has left and leans down, kissing Charles gently. 

A golden shower of fireworks explodes over them at the same time and Charles kisses him back immediately, wrapping his arms around his waist and Alex smiles into the kiss. 

More fireworks keep exploding over them while they keep kissing and it feels so perfect, so right, that Alex has to swallow a lump in his throat, pulling Charles closer.

He knows this night is going to change everything but at the moment he’s just excited to start the new year, this new chapter of his life, with Charles by his side.

God, he can’t wait to tell Max about this.


	127. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maxiel + surprising the other one in a store buying something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from the writing challenge with the girls x
> 
> TW: hints of mpreg 💛

Dan stares at the person in front of him in the store and he blinks, rubbing his eyes just to make sure but- it’s Max. Max with Michael, standing in the baby aisle of the store just a couple of streets away from their apartment complex and he takes a deep breath when he sees Max lean against Michael.

No way. No way Max is- Michael and he- they’re friends. Michael would never- Maybe they are just- 

Michael puts an arm around Max’s shoulder, protectively pulling him closer while Max looks at baby onesies and while Max is actually quite muscular himself- his normally broad stature looks nearly small next to Michael, fragile. Max leans into the touch, clearly enjoying it and Daniel sees a quick but happy smile on his face. 

Dan’s mind is racing while he keeps staring at Max and Michael, a lump forming in his throat. Max has been distant the last few days, avoiding Daniel’s touch, hiding in their bedroom or being out with Lando. 

Well, apparently being out with Lando, it's not like Daniel checked. 

And he told Daniel he’d be out with Lando today. He lied to him and Daniel throws them one last look before he turns around, leaving the store and his groceries behind, heading back to his car, tears building up. 

Fuck Max Verstappen, what the actual _fuck_. 

He definitely won’t cry now, not about this and he somehow makes it back to their shared flat in Monaco, pacing through the living room with the tall windows. He has no idea what to do, what-

Did Michael get Max pregnant? Did his best mate really fuck his boyfriend, got him pregnant and now they’re starting their own little family?! 

What-

But Michael- he is his best mate, Max is the love of his life-

But then why are they looking for baby clothes, why are they so close, _why is Max lying to him_?! 

Daniel shakes his head, drawing his bottom lip in and he blinks away more tears. Max has been so distant lately, so cold, so ... harsh. Nearly aggressive. 

And Daniel really doesn’t know what to do. He has tried talking to Max, of course he did, but- Max has always blocked him, told him it’s nothing. That he's alright and just a bit stressed. 

Daniel didn’t believe him but there wasn’t much he could do and he swallows dryly, the lump in his throat hurting more and more. 

Fuck.

He looks up when the door opens, Max coming in, clutching a white plastic bag close to his chest and he’s pale, dark shadows under his eyes. He looks tired and Dan would feel sorry for him if he wasn’t so pissed. And heartbroken. But he can still deal with that later. 

“Had a nice time with Lando?” His voice is cold, a sharp edge to it and Max flinches, hurt crossing his face before it’s replaced by his usual Pokerface. “Yeah, why?”

And he’s still lying to him. Alright then. Daniel gets up, crossing his arms in front of his chest while glaring at him, ignoring his broken heart - anger feels better right now. Makes him forget his own pain. 

He can focus on that he can still cry later and go to- well, Michael is out of the question now. But he can go over to Lewis or pay Hulk a visit and Daniel snorts. 

“That you can lie into my face”, he says quietly, his voice having a sharp edge though, “I really didn’t expect that from you, Max.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m not lying!” Max's voice gets louder at the end, cracking a little and Daniel snorts. “I fucking saw you and Michael down at the store, Max. Looking for baby stuff. Never thought you’d cheat on me with my best friend, mate, that’s low.”

Dead silence follows his words, Max pales even more and that’s all the confirmation Daniel needs. “Leave.”

“What?! Dan, no, I’m not-“

“I said leave!”

“I’m not cheating on you!”, Max yells back, tears pooling in his eyes and Daniel narrows his eyes, ignoring the cold feeling spreading through his chest. “I’m really not in the mood for more lies, Max, so please, just leave.”

“I’m not cheating on you!”, Max repeats, taking a step forward, a desperate expression in his eyes. “I’m not, I’m- Michael- Daniel, please!”

“What the fuck is it then, Max, huh? What is it?! You just lie to me and cuddle with my best friend and look for baby clothes for fun?!”

“I’m pregnant, okay?!”, Max yells, tears in his eyes and he sinks down on the edge sofa. “I’m fucking pregnant you absolute _cunt_ and I panicked so I told Michael! He went to the doctor with me and then he talked me into looking for some stuff to cheer me up. We- we bought a small onesie with lions on it.”

“So he got you pregnant.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute because you’re so dumb sometimes, Daniel Ricciardo.” Max looks exhausted, tears running down his face and he sniffs. “It’s your baby, you absolute dickhead.”

Dan stares at him absolutely speechless, his brain needing a moment to catch up with Max’s words. 

Max is pregnant. 

Max is pregnant with his- their baby. 

Max did not cheat on him with Michael.

Max is pregnant with _their baby_. 

They’re going to be _parents_.

Daniel just acted like the biggest arsehole on the planet.

“You- we- we’re going to be Dads?”, Dan whispers, his eyes instinctively falling on Max’s tummy which is hidden by a big hoodie and Max sighs deeply before he nods. “Yeah. That's what getting a baby normally entails.”

“Oh my god, Maxy!” Dan can’t help the smile spreading over his face and he pulls him into a tight hug, careful not to squish him and he kisses him, tears pooling in his eyes. “Maxy, I- I’m _so_ sorry-“

“You better be”, Max mumbles but there’s a shy smile working its way on his face and he buries his face against Daniel’s chest, hands clutching on to Dan’s hoodie. “I-I was so scared you’d- I don’t know, tell me to- that you didn’t want our boy-“

“It’s going to be a boy?!” Dan pulls back, staring at him with shining eyes, a big smile on his face and Max blushes. “Yes. Do you- I got the pictures-“

“I can’t believe you went with Michael and not me.” Dan shakes his head, trying to ignore the jealousy pooling in his stomach but Max bites his lip, taking Dan’s hand. 

“I was so scared you’d be mad, you always said you don’t want kids this early and I- I just- I panicked. It was a lot at once and Michael seemed like- I don't know, I trust him-”

Daniel just nods, pulling him into another hug, resting his chin on Max’s head and he takes a deep breath. He gets it, he really does because Max has always been anxious and insecure below that hard shell - he’s a soft marshmallow on the inside. Still, they really need to work on their communication skills. 

“I love you”, Daniel tells him quietly, capturing his lips in another soft kiss. “So so much. And I’m not mad, baby, I’m excited!”

Max shakily returns his smile, he looks incredibly relieved and he takes a deep breath, his hands shaking slightly. “That’s what Michael said you’d say”, he says quietly, his voice rough. “He said I should just tell you.”

“Well that bastard was right for once”, Daniel mumbles before he shakes his head and kisses Max against.

They’ll be _Dads_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of cliche but funnily enough I was the only one who went into that direction ksjdskd


	128. Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Charles/Pierre + angst + songfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from the writing challenge with my friends x
> 
> This was written in December 2020.
> 
> Song is: 'Arcade' by Duncan Laurence

_A broken heart is all that’s left_

_I’m still fixing all the cracks_

Pierre feels the lump forming in his throat, his car is fast, so fucking fast - and yet it’s not enough. Yet he knows that Charles, who’s currently in front of him, only needs to stay there, to hold his position, to win the championship.

Pierre only has to overtake him and then he’d be World Champion. 

But he knows Charles won’t let him pass - knows that no matter how many times his race engineer keeps telling him over the radio to push that he won’t pass Charles, that he has not enough power left. 

That this is the sad highlight of the ruins of their relationship. 

A relationship that has cracked under the pressure of Formula One, a relationship that was apparently destined to fail. 

Pierre still hates himself for even starting this, for agreeing to this and he feels tears collecting in his eyes. He blinks them away, braking late in the next corner but it’s hopeless. 

This is the last lap - a few more corners and Charles will be World Champion with Ferrari.

_I’ve spent all of the Love I saved_

_We were always a losing game_

Pierre’s grip around the steering wheel tightens, his heart breaking once again - Charles and he haven’t spoken for weeks now, all they did were exchanging cold glances and he goes full throttle, praying for a miracle that will never come. 

They’ve been so in love - so happy. 

And then, slowly, the first cracks came. 

Pierre doesn’t even know who’s fault it eventually was - he guesses it was both their fault. Too occupied with racing, too many people, too much pressure. Too many arguments, too many emotions. 

Both of them being too competitive. 

They’ve been friends since childhood who became lovers and now don’t even hold the door open for each other anymore. 

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game_

They broke up at the beginning of the season and they’re both still suffering - or Pierre at least is. He has the feeling Charles is pretty happy without him and their battle for the championship got more intense with each race.

They didn’t give George or Max a chance, always keeping the Mercedes and the Red Bull behind them, fighting mercilessly on track - so hard that even the journalists picked up on it.

Will even labelled them as the new Nico & Lewis and Pierre nearly broke down after he heard it, hiding in his hotel room and staring at the white wall of the hotel room. No. No no no no-

He gave up everything for his dream.

Even his happiness.

And he knows he’s lucky, knows that he’s still here and still driving while- 

Pierre takes the next corner sharply, he’s _so close_ behind Charles and yet it’s not enough. 

_All I know, all I know_

_Loving you is a losing game_

He finishes P2 and he parks his car immediately, not in the mood for donuts, ignoring his race engineer congratulating him, telling him he did an amazing job. 

Maybe, and yet he still lost the championship. 

He’s just absolutely gutted, a sinking feeling in his stomach, a numbness spreading through him. 

He congratulates Charles with a pat on the back when he parked his car as well, barely looking at him, knowing fully well that hundreds of cameras are pointed their way and he nods at George who came P3, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

The podium ceremony is pure torture, seeing Charles celebrate with the Ferrari mechanics, Mick, his teammate, already waiting for him and screaming and Pierre does his mandatory interviews before he disappears, heading back to his hotel room to get a shower. 

He just wants to disappear in the winter break, switch his phone off and not see Charles for three months. 

He ignores the messages on his phone, ignores George, Yuki and the other drivers who congratulate him on his second place and rather hides in his bed after a very long shower, wrapping the blanket around himself and blinking the tears away. 

Winter break. 

No racing.

No heartbreak. 

No Charles. 

Pierre tries his best to stay away from his phone, tries to focus on the weird TV show playing in the background and when there’s a knock on the door he doesn’t react at first. 

Whoever it is, Pierre doesn’t care - he just wants to be alone. They can come back tomorrow or in a week, he really doesn't want to talk right now. 

The knocking doesn’t stop though and Pierre sighs, getting out of bed and wrapping the blanket around his waist, taking it with him while shuffling to the door. Maybe it's just someone from the team, wanting to make sure he's okay and didn't drown himself in the shower. 

“Yeah?”

He freezes dead in his tracks when he sees who’s standing in the dimly lit hotel corridor though, his heartbeat picking up and a lump forming in his throat. 

No. No no no no-

“Pierre”, Charles whispers, a shy smile on his face while his voice breaks, his hands shaking, “Pierre, I miss you.”


	129. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brocedes + marriage proposal in the most impossible moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honour of Sam's birthday have another prompt from the writing challenge x

“Do you want to marry me?”

Lewis nearly trips over his feet, the gun in his hand the only thing stopping him from turning around completely - the bullets flying their way doing the rest. He really can't allow himself to lose focus now and yet-

“ _What_?!”

“Do you want to marry me?”, Nico repeats before killing one of the guards in front of them with a precise headshot, the body dropping to the ground with a dull sound and Lewis grits his teeth while jumping up and sprinting through the room, hiding behind another turned-around table on the floor to avoid the bullet rain coming his way. 

“006 I don’t think now is the time-“

“Everyone at the MI6 knows we’re dating, no need to be formal 0044”, Nico mocks him before taking out two more guards and Lewis snorts, killing the last three of their opponents with a grenade. “Not the _point_ we are on a very important _mission_ -“

“And it’s all going well”, Nico interrupts him calmly, dusting some dirt from his combat clothes, shouldering his gun. “So, where to next Q?”

“Down the corridor, expect more guards”, Q’s voice appears in their ears, a young British genius who’s as chaotic as smart and thought it was funny to hack himself into the MI6 two years ago. Lewis sometimes really worries about their defences but then again the kid is just absolutely brilliant. 

He got the job as the new Q after exposing multiple security threats and Lewis still can’t believe he gets told what to do by a 21-year-old kid.

But then again he trusts M, the Austrian has been doing this job for a long time and anyway, _Nico just fucking proposed_.

 _While they’re on a mission_

He can't believe he's actually serious-

He's unbelievable and sometimes Lewis really questions his choice in men. 

“Why proposing now?!”, he hisses while they sneak through the next dark corridor, both of them alert and tense, ready for more guards, “you couldn’t wait until we’re back in London? You have to do it in some fucking bunker in Poland?!”

“Felt like it.” Nico shrugs before he kicks in the next door and the shooting starts again, Lewis hiding behind a column to his right, his heart beating fast against his ribs, adrenaline rushing through his veins, one bullet missing him by just a few centimetres. 

“ _Felt like it_?!” He punches a guard who sneaked up on him before shooting him in the head, kicking the body away and he sees just in time how Nico swiftly breaks a man’s neck.

Lewis would lie if he said it doesn’t turn him on a little. 

But right now is really not the right time to thirst after his partner. 

“Agent 003 and Agent 0033 are held downstairs in some kind of dungeon, two guards in front of the door, heavily armed.” Q’s voice appears in their ears again and Lewis takes a deep breath, somehow making his way through another wave of guards, surprised himself they aren't dead yet. 

He wants to answer something when Lando keeps on talking.

“So are you saying yes, Agent 0044?”

“To what?” Lewis frowns while reloading his gun, Nico grinning to his left and Q is actually _giggling_.

“To 006's proposal.”

Lewis is really close to just quitting. 

He decides to ignore his Quartermaster (and the big, shit-eating grin on Nico’s face) and they somehow make their way through the rest of the bunker, Lewis cursing softly when he gets a bloody lip in the process. 

Nico avenges him in mere seconds and they share a quick smile, years of trust and understanding between them - they always have each other's back. No matter how often they bicker and drive the whole MI6 insane. 

They find Agent 003 and Agent 0033 chained against some wall in said dungeon, 003 (Daniel, Lewis remembers, they’re friends after all) is conscious and not too badly injured and he helps them to somehow carry his unconscious boyfriend out of the dark building back to their jet, Q making sure they don't get ambushed. 

It’s only when they’re in the private plane back to London, Daniel in the back with Max, having a close eye on him, that Lewis thinks of the proposal again. It makes him feel oddly fuzzy, excited but he doesn't dare to hope - Nico does like to fuck with him from time to time. 

And he never thought Nico is one for marriage. 

“Were you serious?”, he asks slowly while pouring himself some whiskey, he really needs a drink now. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Daniel quietly murmuring to Max who’s still barely awake, Daniel’s hand going through his boyfriend’s hair in a soothing movement while he checks over his wounds. 

Nico looks up from the mission debrief on the iPad in front of him, a frown on his face. “Of course? Why would I joke about something like that?”

Well.

That definitely changes things. 

Or not, given that there is only one possible answer anyway. 

Has been since Nico asked for the first time in that goddamn bunker in Poland. 

He clears his throat, instinctively reaching for Nico’s hand and squeezing it, a soft smile on his face while his stomach is fluttering, warmth in his chest. 

“Yes.”


	130. Daniel Ricciardo/George Russell (ABO, nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: George is in Heat and Daniel, as his Pack Alpha, takes care of him (and uses the opportunity to tease Lewis a bit) (ABO, nsfw)
> 
> Hint at Lewis Hamilton/George Russell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my friend's fic ['helpless heat'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155152)
> 
> This is what I write during my Virginia Woolf seminars help

George whines when Daniel’s big hand trails over his exposed and sensitive skin, pulling the blanket a bit back and Daniel grumbles soothingly. 

“I’m not leaving, pretty boy, don't worry”, he murmurs, leaving his warm hand splayed on George’s hip, his tanned and tattooed skin a visible contrast to George’s paler one. 

It’s also an incredibly possessive gesture. 

George just hums in response, too blissed out and fucked through to give a coherent answer. He’s tired, his Heat giving him a short break so he can catch some sleep - he knows it will hit him again with full force in around five hours, he’s far from over. He's gonna stay in this bed for at least another two if not even three days. 

He hears voices from behind the bedroom door, probably Max talking to a couple of their other pack members but again, George is too tired to move or pay attention to it. It's nice to know they're around though. 

He saw Max before only shortly, getting them some snacks and water, forcing them to drink something to stay hydrated before he kissed Daniel and left again and George blinks sleepily. 

He’s still leaking, cum dripping out of his hole, more dried cum around the ring of muscles and his abs, bite and scratch marks littering his body and George just raises an eyebrow when Daniel pushes the blanket down some more to play a bit with George's soft dick, his thumb rubbing over the tip. 

“Dan”, he whines, arching his back a little and the Alpha smirks before taking a picture of him with his phone, his free hand possessively around George’s dick.

“Just showing Lewis what he’s missing out on.” A devilish grin appears on his face and George wants to protest but- he just got fucked the whole day by Daniel Ricciardo. 

His mind is still clouded, a subdued heat in his stomach and he watches sleepily Daniel sending Lewis the picture, captioning it with ‘taking good care of my Omega’.

George slips out a moan, he knows it’ll piss Lewis off and Daniel smirks, tightening his grip while possessively pulling him into his arms. 

“You’re still mine”, he reminds him and George, though dead tired, manages a smirk, shifting a little in his arms to properly look at him. 

“If Lewis was part of the pack would that mean he’s Max’s?”, he murmurs and yelps when Daniel’s hand is suddenly gripping his chin, his eyes dark. 

“Cheeky little Omega, aren’t you?”, he murmurs and George snorts but it sounds more than pathetic, the heat in his belly rising a notch. “Just asking for a friend.”

Daniel looks at him unimpressed but George notices the fire in his eyes, knows how possessive their Pack Alpha is. Especially when it’s about Max.

Max, mated to their Pack Alpha and consequently being their Pack-leading Omega, is responsible for the unmated Alphas in their Pack, just like Daniel is responsible for the Omegas.

It’s just that while they have four Omegas in the Pack (Max, George, Lando and Charles) and one Beta (Alex), they just have one unmated Alpha so far. 

Michael, despite his biological status, causes them no problems though, his ruts only happening twice a year and he has absolutely no problem submitting to Daniel - or Max, for the matter. 

There are rumours in the paddock that Daniel only has Omegas in his Pack because he doesn’t want to share Max and George normally just laughs when he hears that - these people don’t understand Max and Daniel’s relationship at all. 

He does love riling up Daniel from time to time though and Daniel’s hand trails a bit lower until it’s wrapped around George’s throat. 

George holds his gaze, not as easily giving in as for example Lando and he smiles innocently. “All I'm saying is that Lewis has no one at the moment and given that you don’t share your Omegas-“, he starts but gasps when Daniel applies a bit of pressure, his eyes still dark. 

“Don’t push me, darling, I have no problem fucking you again and showing you exactly who you belong to.”

He pulls him into a bruising kiss and George escapes a moan, his soft dick twitching. He can feel the Heat coming back and he groans inwardly - there goes his chance for a bit of sleep.

Daniel, who seems to have noticed that as well, smirks and pushes him down into the pillows, one hand still on his throat, enough force to remind him who his Alpha is but never enough to actually hurt him. 

“Never thought you’re so needy, sweetheart”, Daniel murmurs, his mouth trailing over his body, “but I’m sure we can take care of that.”

That bastard. 

“We could also invite Lewis over”, George suggests, trying to ignore the Heat and Daniel grows lowly at the thought of another Alpha touching his Omega. “You two might be dating but you’re still mine until he claims you, darling. Mine to take care of, mine to use however I please.”

He kisses him again, his knee spreading George’s leg apart and George whimpers, pushing his hips up. “Bloody hell, Dan, come on, please-“

Daniel growls, nipping at his thigh, biting and leaving another mark and George closes his eyes, groaning. _Alright then_. “Alpha, _please_ -“

Daniel starts eating him out, slowly, licking around his hole, torturing him in the sweetest way possible and George whimpers desperately, his dick leaking with pre-cum again. 

He’s covered in sweat in mere seconds but Daniel doesn’t stop, still eating him out, holding him in place with his big hands, making a whimpering and begging mess out of him. 

George wants to glare at him but he’s falling apart below Daniel’s tongue and hands and he throws his head back. 

That fucking tease, Daniel knows exactly that this is the easiest way for George to lose his mind completely, all resistance and cheekiness melting away. 

That this might even drag his Heat out for a few more hours. 

This is going to be a really long night and he feels the haze in his head, the cloud of the Heat slowly taking over again, making rational thinking impossible. 

George holds on for a second longer, thinking of Lewis before he lets himself go, giving in to his instincts and he lets Daniel take control, fully submitting to his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low-key obsessed with this concept and pairing ngl

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are currently closed 💛 
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Animalceramics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalceramics/pseuds/Animalceramics) Log in to view. 




End file.
